


The Hospital Is No Place to Meet Future Boyfriends

by Queen_Whovian



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Feels, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Baker Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Everyone Is Gay, Happy Ending, Hospitals, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I live for BFFs Virgil and Remy, I'll fix it, I'm so sorry, Let Logan Rest, Logan Needs A Hug, Logan and Virgil are Orphans, Logan is a Good Older Brother, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Patton is Roman's Best Friend, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Virgil is a patient at the hospital, at first, but isn't he always, it's mostly in the background, light homophobia, logan and virgil are brothers, no one dies, teen and up for cursing, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 78,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Whovian/pseuds/Queen_Whovian
Summary: Roman knew that he shouldn't be here. He volunteered for the hospital, dressing as a fairy tale prince to make the kids in the hospital smile. The room was dark, he really shouldn't be here. The patient was probably sleeping... but they looked so small in the bed with a large dark hoodie and an otherwise empty room.Virgil's been in and out of hospitals most of his life. Thankfully, his older brother, always spewing out facts to ease his anxiety and fear, and his best friend, with his large sunglasses and coffee, never falter. It's all he ever needs in the cold hospital rooms. Until a loud, rowdy, costumed prince shows up and wrecks everything.Teen and Up for Cursing





	1. Early Morning Hospital Trips and Costume Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> Never written these guys before. Please be nice to me. I'll get a handle on them eventually. Also, I know nothing about hospitals and diseases so this will be fun.

Logan knew that nobody in their right mind would wake Virgil from his much-needed rest, seeing as his insomnia would hardly let him sleep in the first place, but he could hear his little brother’s coughing and heavy breathing from his room. Granted, he did have his door open but Virgil’s was closed and Logan’s room was down the hall. Logan felt his eyebrows crease. The sun hadn’t risen yet. Logan had woken up early to start cleaning the house, he was barely getting dressed. He had taken to the role of legal guardian of Virgil when he had turned 18, Virgil had been 14 at the time. Logan was 24 now. Logan pushed up his glasses as he hurried towards the room. 

Virgil’s door had been painted black at the young man’s insistence. Logan gently knocked before opening the door. The younger was asleep, Logan knew that but he didn’t want to break the trust of entering into Virgil’s comfort area without at least announcing himself. The room was completely dark beside the soft purple glow that came from his night light- Not night light, a comfort item for when Virgil’s nightmares returned, Logan reminded himself as he sat on the bed next to Virgil. Logan took his shoulder, gently shaking him, “Virgil. Virgil, wake up.”

Virgil startled awake, drawing a deep breath before beginning to cough more. He gripped Logan’s arm with staggering strength for the thinner boy. It took a few minutes for Virgil to be able to speak, quietly rasping, “‘M sorry…”

“No. There’s nothing to apologize for. Come. We’re going to the hospital.”

Virgil’s eyes immediately widened as he started shaking his head, purple bedhead becoming even messier, “N-No. Logan, not the hospital- please-!”

Logan fought to keep his voice soft as he rubbed a hand up and down Virgil’s arm, contrary to how his coworkers treated him, he wasn’t heartless, it hurt to see his little brother so scared, “It’s alright. It’s okay… The doctor will help… It’s just your lungs. Remember? They’ll take care of it.”

Virgil blinked at him, tears at the corners of his eyes before he slowly questioned, “Just a few days?”

Logan couldn’t lie but telling the truth might send Virgil into a worse panic, “... I’ll be there with you.”

Virgil swallowed, “... Okay… I’ll- do I get dressed?”

“I would. I’ll pack your pajamas.”

Virgil waited until Logan was standing with his dark purple backpack, pajamas in hand, before making a snarky comment, “... I’m not a baby. I can pack my own damn clothes, Lo.”

Logan chuckled under his breath. If Virgil was feeling like himself enough to wrinkle his nose at Logan, he couldn’t complain. He looked over his shoulders with a raised eyebrow as Virgil slowly stood from his bed, holding his abdomen. He was obviously in pain. Logan reached into Virgil’s closet, pulling an older hoodie, worn soft from use, to place it on his bed, “I’m well aware, Virgil. But I wish to help as much as I can. I care about you. Get ready. I’ll make you some hot tea.”

“Coffee?”

“No. You’ll need to sleep on the way to the hospital.”

Virgil groaned as the door shut. Logan took a deep breath before moving to the kitchen, he had to call his work to try and take the weekend off.

Virgil listened quietly as Logan’s footsteps moved away from his door. His stomach felt like someone had taken a lead pipe to it. He was right as always, Virgil needed the hospital, needed a doctor. Logan had turned on the light when he left the room. Virgil was just glad that he still had Logan. He couldn’t remember much of their parents, soft and loving in every way. Virgil also didn’t remember the car crash that took them away from him and Logan. His ribs ached with every breath that he took. He hadn’t started coughing up blood… that in of itself was a good sign and heaven forbid if Virgil ever had to see that horrified look on Logan’s face again.

The first experience was when Virgil was almost ten. Logan and he had just switched into a different foster home. Logan refused to be parted from Virgil and Virgil cried loudly when his older brother was taken from him. The agents had finally stopped trying to separate them when they were toddlers. Virgil had been exploring the back yard when he started coughing. Early in his life, the doctors had assumed it was asthma. The inhaler didn’t work that day. The cough hadn’t gone away. It tore at his lungs and throat. Virgil stumbled inside, a hand clapped over his mouth. Logan had immediately sensed the terror in his little brother and had pried the hand away from his mouth. Virgil distinctively remembered seeing Logan’s blue eyes widen with terror as his hand came away red,  _ red,  _ ** _red_ ** _ . _ He hated it, the fear in Logan’s eyes and the pain from the coughing.

Virgil was tugging on his sneakers when the door cracked open again. Logan was holding a black thermos, “Are you ready to go?”

Virgil winced as he stood up straight, wrapping his hoodie around him, “Y-yeah. Thanks, Logan…”

Roman was having an  _ awful _ day. First, he couldn’t find his black socks and then he lost his red cape for his costume. He was late for the volunteer work at Silverstone Hospital.  _ God, the kids are going to be so sad! _ His phone was ringing uselessly in his ear until, “Hiya, Kiddo-”

“Patton! Thank Goodness! Have you seen my cape?!”

“What? Your cape?”

“Yes! For my costume! I can’t find it!”

“Aren’t you late for-?”

“Yes! This is a disaster!”

“Well, Roman, I think your sash looks just as good.”

“My sash?!”

“Yeah. It’s in your closet,” Roman pushed off the ground, he was looking under his bed for the missing red cloth, racing to the closet, “You left it on the couch last night-”

Roman dug through the closet, finding the much smaller red cloth, “YES! Oh, thank the ever-loving theater gods! Patton, you’re a miracle worker!”

“Aw, jeez, Roman… Thank you! Don’t be even more late to work! I’ll see you when I get home!”

“Love you, Patton. Kisses and wonderful serenades to you.”

“I love you too, Roman. Have a good day!”

The sash was just as red as the cape was, it would have to work until Roman could find his cape. Roman shoved his phone into his pocket, throwing a bag over his shoulder. Nearly braining himself on the coffee table as he pulled on his boots, he was out the door.

Patton couldn’t help but laugh at Roman’s antics as he hung up the phone. Roman had moved in with Patton after high school. He was working through theater classes at the college nearby. An elderly woman in front of the counter smiled knowingly, “Kids?”

“Oh, he just lost a piece of his costume.”

“A little actor then?”

Patton stalled for a moment, Roman wasn’t a kid… Patton did help him through high school, he guesses. Patton nodded with a smile, bagging the pastry for her, “I suppose. He won’t be growing out of it any time soon.”

She nodded with a smile, handing him a ten-dollar bill, “Keep the change, dear.”

“Oh-! Thank you! Have a good day!”

Patton placed the change into the cash tip jar, the jar got divided at the end of the day between all the employees of The HuggaMug Cafe. Patton had worked through his high school career to open his own company. He had left home when he was 16 after coming out to his parents, Roman was 12. Roman had latched onto his side in high school, they were practically raised together. Patton couldn’t ask for a better found family than what he found in Roman and his parents. Patton blinked as his alarm went off. Roman didn’t pack a lunch, he was almost certain. Patton looked down at the cash register, “Oh, that kid.”


	2. Someone Wearing Glasses Should Not Be This Intimidating

Roman knew that coming in late would frazzle him. What he didn’t know was that it would frazzle him enough to get him lost… He had been volunteering here for practically a year now.  _ Ridiculous _ , his mind chided,  _ what’s wrong with you? First, you’re late and now you’re lost. _ Roman shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was only turned around. “A prince is never late, everyone else is simply early,” Roman reminded himself.

Julie Andrews is a true queen, surely she meant all royalty, not just princesses and queens. Roman turned the corner and… ended up in the doorway of a room. The room was placed in a quiet corner of the hospital. A few nurses had passed Roman, busy in their own right, he didn’t feel like he should stop one of them to ask where he actually was. Patton’s voice rang in his head,  _ now Roman, there’s no shame in asking for help. _ Roman blinked into the room.

It was dark inside the room and alarms immediately went off. He shouldn’t be here. He  _ really  _ ** _shouldn’t_ ** … and yet, he couldn’t move off. The room was empty, with no flowers or balloons or bright colors. Where was the patient’s family? Was there even a patient-? Yes. There was. They were curled up away from the door, it was impossible to see what they looked like, due to the massive black hoodie that swamped their form. The heart monitor was on, showing a stable, resting heartbeat, but it wasn’t beeping like it did in tv shows. There was an IV drip. It was a pitiful room and Roman felt his heart squeeze painfully. They must be so- “Pardon me but what are you doing?”

Roman jumped, spinning on his heel. “Uh- sorry?”

Dark eyebrows arched in a way that made Roman feel like he was ten years old being lectured by his father. He hated that feeling. Tall, dark, and nerdy (he was wearing black, square-framed glasses, Roman’s brain filled in the nerdy part without his consent) spoke again, monotone and deep, “What are you doing?”

Roman stumbled over his words for a second before clearing his throat, “I’m sorry, I just- I got lost. I’m looking for pediatrics and-”

“Pediatrics is on the first floor. You are on the third.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“Did you wake him up?”

“What-?”

The stranger sighed, Roman would’ve assumed that he was a doctor but he wasn’t wearing scrubs or a lab coat, “The patient. Is he awake?”

“No … where’s his family?”

“... I’m his brother.”

Roman blinked and scanned the man again. He was tall, maybe two inches taller than Roman, and holding a duffel bag. His dress shoes barely shined in the lack of light from the room, the tops of them hidden by dark wash jeans. A dark blue necktie was tied neatly around the neck of a black button-down. Icy blue eyes shone behind his glasses and finally, dark, almost black, hair was swept to the side. He was handsome, sure, strong jaw and a subtle hint of muscles but not Roman’s type.  _ You are incredibly gay, you know that, right? _ Roman shook his head slightly at the thought, “Ah. I- I’m sorry. I’ll-... uh-?”

“Go?”

“YES! Yes! That’s precisely what I meant. Chim chim che-roo.”

Roman scooted around the taller man and practically ran towards the elevator. He glanced over his shoulder once to see Glasses watching him with that same calculating gaze. He seemed very distant. Roman stopped and turned once more, calling out to the stranger down the hall, “I hope your brother feels better soon.”

Glasses blinked, in what seemed like surprise, “... Thank you.”

Roman let out a breath that he didn’t realize he was holding as he stepped onto the elevator. The patient had a brother, who stayed close enough to ward off people who would wake him with a cold gaze. He didn’t have to worry anymore about a lonely damsel-dame?- Damoiseau in distress. Roman shook himself, putting on a dazzling, 100% Prince Roman Smile tm . Glasses really shouldn’t be that intimidating. Patton looked like a puppy with his round glasses and round cheeks and bright, bubbly personality.  _ Ah, that’s it. He’s an actual golden retriever. Glasses is a Doberman.  _ ** _WAIT!_ ** _ C’mon, Roman, focus! The kids! You’re already late! Put on a good performance! _ The elevator doors opened as a quiet ding signified the entrance to the first floor. His boots clicked against the tile as he spun into the pediatrics ward, “Good morning, my young Princes and Princesses!”

Logan watched as the man in a, dare he say, loud Prince Costume strutted off down the hallway after wishing his brother well. Logan had left just for a moment to retrieve a few things from home. Virgil had been sleeping soundly for a good few minutes with a new medicated breathing treatment and medication for the pain, and Logan returned to see a bumbling fool in Virgil’s doorway. There was no sound from inside, Virgil must’ve still been asleep, calm and protected in the safety of his dreams. When Logan confronted the costumed stranger, he had stuttered and stumbled over his words, obviously caught off guard before retreating away. Logan shook his head as the Prince disappeared around the corner, stepping into Virgil’s room. He flicked on one of the lights, not bright enough to wake Virgil but enough that he could see what he was doing. He glanced over at Virgil to see him still nuzzled into his jacket, breathing mask puffing relentlessly with fresh oxygen and medication and an arm stretched out a little weirdly to accommodate the IV. 

The duffel was stuffed with an extra pillow, blankets, clothes for them both, snacks (yes, he knew it was a little against the rules but Virgil enjoyed sour candies quite often and they made him smile, Logan is allowed to bend the rules for his little brother once in awhile), Virgil’s headphones (a large, black over the ear headset that drowned out the sounds of the machines around him), chargers, his sketchbook and various assortments of pens and pencils, and Virgil’s newest addition to his hoodie collection, a black and purple, plaid, stitched thing that he had spent multiple hours making. 

As Logan set up his sleeping arrangements for the next night, there was a rustle behind him. He turned slightly to watch Virgil shift in his sleep, shoving the blankets farther off his figure and… he shivered. Logan sighed softly. Virgil’s body seemed to want to fight his recovery as much as Virgil wanted to fight The Man. Logan stood up from where he was tucking sheets into cushions and strode over to the hospital bed, easily sweeping the covers back over Virgil’s slim figure, a cold could do a lot more harm right now than later. Logan finished setting up his bed for the night before pulling a chair to Virgil’s side and pressing a kiss to his covered forehead. He could read while he waited for Virgil to wake up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Patton did like hearing about Roman’s days at the hospital. So when Roman strutted in, perfect hair and perfect smile, just to sit down at the bar instead of one of the cozy couches that Patton kept around The HuggaMug, Patton hurriedly finished with the last customer in line to slide over to him to hear the gossip. Patton always did find Roman to be the best story teller. As Patton set a mug of hot cocoa in front of his best friend, Roman launched into an epic tale about how he was trapped in the labyrinth of hallways in the hospital and how he stumbled across a dark room and the very cold protector of that room, “You should’ve seen it, Padre. It was all dark and lonely and then BANG! There was Glasses. He’s all monotone and stuff when he talks and so cold. It’s a wonder I didn’t get sick.”

Patton giggled slightly, “Well, Kiddo, you were kinda spying on his sleeping baby brother.”

Roman huffed, indignant, “I was not! A Prince never spies!”

“Oh, please! You spied on my last date-”

“He didn’t deserve you. I stand by what I did then, Patton.”

The barista smiled and rolled his eyes, and prompted carefully, “Anyways…”

Roman was off again, “Right! So Glasses looks down at me, actually looks down, he was taller than me, and asks what I’m doing there and I get out of there and return to my sworn duties for the kids.”

“But where were their parents?”

“Parents?”

“Yes, Roman.”

“Oh-... I don’t know. Tall, Dark, and Nerdy said he was the patient’s brother. I didn’t see any parents.”

Patton tapped his index finger against the counter, “Well, I hope they’re okay. Maybe their parents were on a plane… or on their way.”

Roman smiled gently, “Of course, Padre.”

_Surely, _**_surely_**_, their parents would check on their son in the hospital. They had to. No parent was _**_that_** _heartless. _Patton shook his head slightly, “So, is that it? How was the rest of your day?”

Roman sat up straight with a brighter smile, “The kids and I watched Snow White! They were very impressed that I knew all the songs.”

Patton giggled slightly, “Of course. Did you help them sing along?”

“Yes!”

“You’ll be in tomorrow to help here, right?”

Roman nodded, sipping his hot cocoa, “Yep. Always.”

“Thank you.”

Roman smiled, sliding a few dollars onto the counter, “Here. For the hot cocoa.”

Patton blinked down at the bills, “Roman-”

“Nope! No complaining. Take it and keep the change!”

Patton rolled his eyes, placing the correct payment into the register and the rest of the change into the tip jar, his mind still focused on the mysterious pair of brothers that Roman had described. Roman left The HuggaMug Café, Patton was sure that he was going to change his clothes before his evening classes. Patton tapped the counter again before handing the register over to Lynn, a nice girl who started working at the end of summer, before moving towards the back kitchen.

Virgil woke up to the quiet sound of flipping pages. The heavy weight of his hoodie and a blanket grounded him to the hospital bed. It was warm and comforting even with the IV in his hand and the heart monitor. Virgil slowly opened his eyes and looked over at Logan, ever present, focused on a book. Virgil forced himself to shift in bed and watched as Logan’s eyes went from scanning words to snapping to stare at him, “Virgil, how are you feeling?”

The book closed with a slight snap as Logan balanced it on his knee, leaning forward. Virgil shrugged, mumbling, “The mask smells really fucking weird.”

Virgil watched as his older brother tried to suppress a smirk and rolled his eyes, “Yes, I would assume so. It’s medicated and sterile,” As Logan spoke, Virgil squirmed until he was halfway sitting up, leaning into the pillows, “Are you comfortable?”

Virgil nodded, “Yeah… ‘s fine. I just don’t like hospitals…”

“I know, V, but the doctors say that you’re already getting better.”

Virgil glanced over at Logan, “Really?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t lie to yo-”

The door slammed open, causing Virgil to jump and Logan’s eyes to snap to the door, “Oh HONEY!”

Virgil felt his shoulders relax slightly, “Hey, Remy.”

Logan didn’t love Remy, Virgil knew that but he was one is Virgil’s only friends in his few college classes that he could get to. Remy was holding a bright rainbow Starbucks travel cup. He was always carrying it around, filled to the brim with coffee. The sunglasses glinted in the slight light in the hospital room as Remy sat on the edge of Virgil’s bed, gathering him into a crushing hug, “Girl! Why didn’t you tell me you were in the hospital?! I have to wait for Nerd-”

“Logan.”

“To contact me! You could’ve died!”

Virgil smiled into Remy’s leather jacket,  _ dramatic as always _ , “I’m not dying yet, Remy. Logan texted you?”

Remy pulled away, shoving his phone into Virgil’s hands, “Texted is  _ not _ the right word!”

Virgil squinted at the screen to read the text.

_ Remington, _

_ I wish to inform you that Virgil was admitted into Silverstone Hospital. We’re in Room 312. _

_ -Logan _

Virgil choked on laughter, “Logan, what the fuck is this?”

“I was informing him of the situation. I knew you would appreciate… his company.”

Virgil smiled. Logan may not love Remy but he loved Virgil more than he ever said. Virgil pulled the mask off, brushing off Remy’s shriek of worry and Logan’s raised eyebrow, “Thank you, Lo.”

Logan blinked and nodded slowly before a small smile grew on his face, “Of course, Virgil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So. Uh. They didn’t meet but they will! I swear.
> 
> Leave a comment!!


	3. Can He Have Sweets?

Roman was trapped at the register of HuggaMug Café as Lynn got to go around to tables and ask for orders and actually _ talk _ to people. Roman huffed slightly, putting his chin in his hand. He was dying to talk to someone. The customers who ordered from the register were too busy to talk to the person behind the counter. He hadn’t been back to the third floor of Silverstone Hospital for three days. There was a slight wish to return to check on the sleeping patient. He didn’t know why particularly but his mind kept returning to that dark room. Perhaps it was the mystery of who the patient was when his brother was… ** _That._ **

Roman flinched at his inner wording. He was a Prince, he should have better descriptions for Glasses but _ that _ was the only word that came to mind. Patton had tried to pry a few more details from him and Roman gave him a rough description of Glasses and the pile of black cloth on the bed. Patton was in the back, baking, today. He could take a break to bake because Roman was here to help once more. The door opened causing Lynn and Roman to pipe up together, “Welcome!”

Roman looked towards the door and blinked at the duo. It was… Glasses and a leather-clad man with big sunglasses. “I really don’t understand-”

“C’mon, Girl! Virgil wants some coffee, right?”

“He shouldn’t be drinking coffee.”

“You’re just a party pooper, ain’t ya?”

“It could affect- oh. Hello.”

Roman blinked up at Glasses and then his mind rubber banded back into the present, “Welcome to The HuggaMug Café! What can I get you?”

Glasses looked over at Leather Jacket for a moment before sighing, “Remington, I’ll buy your coffee if you allow me to get Virgil a hot tea.”

_ Remington? _ Remington smiles brightly, “Honey! I’ve told you, it’s Remy! Not Remington! And I’ll have a large,” He slapped a travel cup onto the counter, “Mocha with a double shot of espresso and a pump of cream.”

Glasses, _ gotta find out his name _, looked slightly disgusted as he ordered, “One black coffee with room for cream and a hot herbal tea. To go, please.”

Roman hurried to plug the order into the register before, “Can I have a name for the order?”

“Logan. Logan Berry.”

“I’m Roman Prince,” He hurriedly added, “I know you didn’t ask but I thought since you thought I was spying on your brother-”

“You’re the cutie that was outside Virgil’s room?”

Roman looked over at Remy and nodded, “Virgil..?” He cast a glance at Logan, “Is that his name?”

“Oh yeah, Sweetie-”

A voice from behind Roman pulled him from his thoughts, “Roman, do you think these- ** _oh._ **”

Roman turned to look at Patton, who’s cheeks had gone pink as he looked at Logan, “Patton, this is Glasses-”

Logan questioned, “Glasses?”

Remy shushed him as Roman spoke once more, “His real name is Logan and his brother-”

Patton shook his head, “Uh. I’ll make your orders?”

Roman smiled slightly, “No way, Padre. I’ll make the drinks. You can talk to Logan and Remy.”

Remy beamed, “Thanks, Cutie!”

Roman flashed a brilliant smile to the two customers as he took the money from Logan and started on the drinks.

Patton hadn’t been expecting a customer to be right there when he opened the door, only slightly covered in flour, and he really hadn’t expected the customer to be… ** _That_ ** . _ That’s a stupid way to describe him. _ ‘That’ didn’t **begin** to describe Logan. He was tall, tall enough that Patton had to tilt his head back slightly to look him in the eyes. _ Gorgeous eyes. _ They were blue, bright blue, and they seemed to sparkle in the fairy lights that lined HuggaMug’s walls. Patton’s cheeks felt warm until he cleared his throat, “So! You’re Logan?”

“Yes. Logan Berry. Nice to meet you…?”

Patton stared at his outstretched hand before his mind snapped back into his body, “Ah,” Patton took his hand, “Patton Hart… Wait. Logan Berry? Like-”

“Like the berry, yes.”

Patton smiled brightly, “Well, it’s _ Berry _nice to meet you!”

Remy snorted from where he was speaking with Roman as Logan’s eyes widened slightly before he sighed, “Ah… it was a pun.”

Patton nodded, “Of course it was.”

Logan looked ready to retort when his phone went off, the generic ringtone destroying the somewhat peaceful atmosphere of HuggaMug. Logan fished the black iPhone from his pocket, answering the call, “This is Logan Berry-... oh, yes, of course,” Logan’s eyes went wide as he gently grabbed Remy’s shoulder, “I’ll be right there. Thank you. … yes. Goodbye.”

It seemed that Logan didn’t even have to explain because Remy nodded immediately, “Go, Logan. I’ll get the drinks.”

Logan disappeared out the door as quickly as he appeared. Patton blinked over at Remy and realized that the leather-wearing man was tapping his foot now, picking at his nails. Patton glanced at the door and then back at Remy, “Is everything alright?”

Remy sighed, “I hope so, Honey. Virgil might just need him.”

“Virgil’s his little brother?”

“Yeah. He’s a sweetheart and my best friend.”

Patton smiled at the pride in Remy’s voice and noticed how Roman was still listening in, head somewhat turned to catch pieces of the conversation. 

Logan returned to Silverstone when he got the call. He had to. There was no way that he was going to stay in the… The HuggaMug Café when Virgil needed him. The nurse had explained it simply and quickly. He had woken up from a nightmare and proceeded to have a panic attack. Logan cursed himself. It probably didn’t help that he had ** _left _ ** ** _the hospital._ ** He had left when his little brother had needed him the most. 

That’s how he ended up here. Virgil nestled into Logan’s embrace as the final strands of panic eased out of his system. His hands were still fisted into Logan’s shirt, wrinkling the black cloth. When they lessened a fraction, Logan pried his nose out of Virgil’s hair, he had been blessed with his father’s height, “Virgil…”

“... yeah…?”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left.”

“N-no. Don’t-... please, don’t apologize. I-I hate being trapped here… you don’t have to be because I’m here…”

Logan let out a breath, hugging Virgil closer to his chest, “I will always be here for you, Virgil. I’m not going anywhere.”

Virgil’s hands tightened again before he relaxed into Logan’s embrace, he seemed to go limp in his older brother’s arms. Logan knew he would be asleep in a moment so he pressed a reassuring kiss to his hair, “I love you, Virgil. I love you so much.”

The reply was quiet but it was there all the same, “... I love you too, Lo….”

Logan stayed there, holding his little brother until he was asleep, breath puffing against his neck. It was illogical but he wasn’t moving. He wasn’t going to let go of his younger brother so long as Virgil held onto him, not even when the nurses came in to check on his vitals or give him more medication. When his mind finally caught up with the present, he wondered where Remy was- when there was a knock on the doorframe. Remy would just walk in, loud and unapologetic. Logan looked up and blinked, “... Mr. Hart? What are you doing here?”

Patton smiled softly, almost sadly. It wasn’t a smile that Logan found he particularly enjoyed but it was just as bright as all his others, “You can just call me Patton, Logan. Remy sent me with your drinks…”

“He-”

“He said that he had class. I have your drinks… is that Virgil?”

Logan nodded slightly, still feeling that irrational fear that if he let go of Virgil, he’d disappear. “Yes. This is Virgil… He’s asleep.”

Patton nodded with a brighter smile, “Oh good. I thought something bad had happened.”

“No. He’s okay. He’s resting now.”

“That’s very good! I just-... I have a quick question.”

Logan raised an eyebrow, “What?”

Patton placed the two cups on the nightstand beside Virgil’s bed and pulled a small Tupperware out of his bag, “Can he have sweets?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know but this is how I wanted to end it. I swear Roman and Virgil will meet eventually.
> 
> What’d you guys think of Logan and Patton?
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Strangers No More

Logan blinked at Patton and his ridiculous bright blue Tupperware, “... We’re complete strangers and you baked Virgil… cupcakes?”

Patton smiled brightly, “Well… yeah! They’re not completely for him. I brought three so you and I can have some too!”

“We’re still strangers to you.”

Patton huffed, “Okay. I’m Patton Hart, I own The HuggaMug Café, I bought it when I was 19. I turned 24 this year and my birthday is January 15th. See! Now we’re not strangers.”

The blinding smile was back and Logan was perplexed at how bright this man could be, “May I ask why you brought my brother and I cupcakes?”

“Life’s what you  _ bake _ it.”

Another pun. Logan felt like screaming when he felt Virgil shift against him, cuddling further into his chest. Virgil was a cuddler, he always had been, but this position was going to hurt his back. His thoughts of trying to move Virgil while also keeping him asleep were disrupted by Patton’s quiet, “Awwww! You sure are a great big brother!”

Logan felt his cheeks warm at the praise. He was a good older brother because he  _ had _ to be. Virgil had no one else besides him. … and Reming- Remy, he supposed. Logan rushed to reply when he realized he had been silent for a bit too long, “Thank you… although it shouldn’t be a compliment to be a good brother.”

Patton nodded understandingly, “Of course,” his brown eyes surveyed the room for a moment before, “Can I ask another question? You don’t have to answer it if you don’t want to but I gotta know. Where are your parents…?”

Logan flinched instinctively. He hated that question. It always lead to the pity looks and the quiet “I’m sorry”. Patton tried to quickly comfort Logan’s apparent unease at the question before Logan shook his head, “Patton, it’s fine. Our parents died when we were young in a car crash.”

Patton blinked and then looked heartbroken, “Oh. I wondered why they weren’t here…”

Logan wanted to leave the room. He hated that look on Patton’s face but there was no way that he could move the comforting weight of Virgil in his lap. He wouldn’t disturb his brother just to escape a situation. Logan sighed, “It’s quite alright. I’ve had time to heal.”

Patton nodded and seemed to force a smile, “Well, that’s good. They’d be here if they could. I’m sure they’re watching over you both!”

That… was a nice sentiment… Logan smiled softly, “Thank you, Patton. I’m sure they are as well.”

Patton’s smile got a little less forced as his shoulders relaxed ever so slightly. He popped the Tupperware open, revealing three cupcakes. They were frosted with a pretty steel gray frosting and one of them had a small fondant decoration on top. Logan could make out swooping letters that read, ‘Hope You Feel Better Soon!’ It was… cute. Patton smiled, “Do we want to eat these now or should we wait for Virgil to wake up?”

Virgil woke up to Logan’s baritone voice sounding right in his ear. He was warm and comfortable. Virgil could’ve just melted back into Logan’s embrace until he realized that Logan was actually  _ talking _ . He was talking to  _ someone _ . Virgil instinctively pressed closer to the protection that was his older brother. There was a stranger in his room.  _ It’s dangerous _ , his mind whispered to him,  _ Strangers are dangerous.  _ A shiver shook Virgil’s body as panic crawled up his throat and he felt Logan’s voice slow slightly, his arms tightening around him. A breath hissed out from between clenched teeth. Strangers could be dangerous, yes, but Logan would never let anything happen to him. Logan had always been there to protect him. He was a nerd, yeah, but Logan was tall and intimidating. He scared away bullies, older foster kids when they were still stuck there, and frequently took scoldings for him. Logan protected him.

Finally, Virgil’s mind calmed and he pulled away slightly, looking up at Logan, who smiled at him, “How are you feeling?”

Virgil shrugged, prying himself away from Logan’s chest, “Fine… Who’re you talking to-? Who are you?”

There was a man sitting in the extra chair in the room and he smiled brightly at Virgil. He felt like a child as he scooted closer to Logan’s chest. Logan gently rubbed his back, “This is Patton Hart, Virgil. He brought you some hot tea-”

“And a cupcake!”

The hot tea was tempting, Virgil’s throat felt like he had swallowed razor blades but a cupcake? Like an honest to God cupcake? Patton retrieved a Tupperware from a nearby table and pried it open, revealing a perfectly made cupcake. Virgil felt his mouth start to water. He hadn’t had a fresh baked good in a while and here was this… angel of a man with one for  _ him _ , like specifically for him. Logan slowly removed himself from Virgil’s bed as Patton handed over the cupcake, “I thought it would help you feel a little bit better. I know that when I feel sick, sweets sometimes help.”

Virgil took the cupcake in both hands and looked over at Patton with a tiny smile, “Thanks…”

“No problem, Kiddo! I just wanted to help you feel better.”

Virgil decided that he liked Patton. He was bright and happy, even when the nurse came in when Virgil had a coughing fit. He didn’t stare at the oxygen mask when Logan helped him slip it over his lower face. Patton made really bad dad jokes and puns that made Logan groan in frustration and Virgil laugh slightly. Patton was in the middle of telling a story from his café when the door flew open. Virgil looked up, “Hey Remy.”

“VIVI! Are you alright?”

Virgil nodded with a slight laugh as Remy pulled him to his chest, crushing the oxygen mask to his face. It hurt a little, yeah, but having Remy crushing him just reminded Virgil that he had people who cared. Hell! Logan had fucking held him in his lap for almost two hours and Patton had shown up with a cupcake for him, a complete stranger. Virgil could tell that Logan was enjoying the company of Patton while Remy claimed Virgil for his own. They spoke about their old college experiences and Patton’s… business? When Virgil looked up at Logan strangely when he mentioned a business, Patton answered with a smile, “I own a Café a few blocks away.”

“Oh… that’s cool.”

“Aw, thanks Kiddo. I have a few employees that work for me,” Patton glanced down at his watch and smiled bashfully, “I should probably get going. I’ve got to close up shop. I can’t leave Roman and Lynn all alone to do that. It’s a lot of work. It was nice to meet you, Virgil.”

Virgil nodded, pulling the mask away from his face to reply, “Yeah. You too, Patton.”

Patton smiled at Logan as Remy stood, “I have to go too, Darlings. But I’ll be back.”

Virgil scrunched his nose as Remy pressed a loud kiss to his cheek and sauntered out of the room. Patton shook Logan’s hand, he didn’t miss the pink on Patton’s cheeks, and left the room after another kind smile to Virgil. Logan looked over at the younger man and watched as he fixed his oxygen mask and burrowed further into his hoodie. “Are you alright, V?”

Virgil nodded, feeling exhaustion sink into his bones, “I’m… tired?”

“Get some rest. I’ll heat up some of your tea.”

“Thanks, Lo.”

Roman looked up at the bell to HuggaMug’s door twinkled. Patton was stepping through the door and Roman couldn’t help himself, “Patton! Is everything okay? Did something happen? Is Virgil alright?!”

Patton smiled, “Ro, calm down. Virgil’s just fine. Why are you so worried?”

Roman blinked, “Uh.”

_ I don’t know. _ That was the truth. Roman didn’t know  _ why  _ he was so worried about a stranger that he’d never met. Patton’s smile grew softer, “Logan did say that Virgil is up for visitors some days. Maybe you can meet him one day after volunteering?”

Roman’s heart grew a little bit lighter, “Really?!”

Patton nodded, “I’d be careful, Roman. He’s a really quiet kid.”

Roman laughed slightly, “C’mon, Padre. I’m always careful,” Patton raised an eyebrow until Roman deflated, “Alright. Alright. I’ll be careful.”

Patton’s smile was bright enough to lighten Roman’s chest again as he ruffled his hair, “That’s a good kiddo! Now, let’s clean up.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Patton stood in front of his bathroom mirror, getting ready for bed. The moments where Patton could brush his teeth (dental hygiene is important, Kiddos) and wash his face helped him clear his mind and go over things in his head. When he went to go meet Logan at the hospital, he didn’t expect to see Logan holding a young man in his lap. Logan’s glasses were pushed up onto his forehead with his face buried in dark purple hair. 

Virgil had not been what Patton was expecting. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting but Virgil wasn’t it. In his head, he saw a small, frail child. Who he met wasn’t a child. He could see the family resemblance in the brothers. Virgil was pale, as was Logan, but this was the type of pale that seemed like Virgil just didn’t see the sunlight. His hair was a dark purple and hung over dark eyes, half moons carved under them. He was thin, if he was tall like Logan, he would be lanky and good looking while Logan was somewhat sturdy and  _ very  _ handsome.

Patton’s toothbrush stopped and he blinked at his reflection. Well… well,  _ fiddlesticks. _ Patton spit out the toothpaste, rushing through the rest of his nightly routine. He just met Logan, literally  _ just _ met him. He was not allowed to be crushing. Patton took a deep breath. It could just be a physical crush. He had to slow down. He was always prone to getting crushes quickly but this was ridiculous. Patton climbed into bed, wrapping himself in his blankets and clutching onto his body pillow. Things would be a little bit better tomorrow.  _ Hopefully. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna give Patton a cat but then I remembered that he’s allergic... do you guys think I should just ignore it? Lol.
> 
> Thank you for commenting!!! I love hearing your feedback!!


	5. Can You Still Gay Panic When You’re 24?

Patton awoke to a face full of fur. In retrospect, the baker didn’t remember checking on his darling little Balinese cat last night. Patton pulled away from where he was practically laying on top of his pillow. The cat had a beautiful fading of brown on her face, paws, and the tip of her tail. The line of frothy caramel color down her back had caught Patton’s eye immediately. He adopted her on a whim one day with Roman, the dramatic younger man had made sure that the cat was hypoallergenic. She had been affectionately named Espresso. 

She had been using Patton’s face as a type of pillow and she was not happy with being woken up. She rolled to look at him and meowed pitifully. Patton winced slightly, pushing on his glasses, “I know, Espy. C’mon. Let’s get some breakfast.”

Espresso seemed to sense the slight discomfort of her owner as she shoved her way into Patton’s lap, purring loudly. Patton smiled down at the cat, scooping her into his arms as he stood. Espresso nuzzled under his chin, licking him. Patton giggled slightly. The discomfort of possibly having a crush on a man that could grow to be a friend slightly eased with Espresso curled into him. Patton didn’t even know Logan’s sexuality while Patton wore all rainbow, out and proud.

Patton froze in the doorway of his kitchen as Espresso leaped from his arms, trotting to her food bowl. Logan- Logan could be ** _married!_ ** Patton shook his head as he dished out Espy’s food into her dish. Logan didn’t have a ring from what he could remember. Patton groaned into his hands. This was awful…! He wasn’t going to tell Roman. His friend would never let it go. Patton turned to look at his warped reflection in his toaster, “Okay, dummy! You don’t have a crush on Logan. You’re not allowed to! You don’t know him well enough! Are we clear?”

The reflection, helpfully, said nothing at all. Patton nodded to himself and turned back to making breakfast. 

Patton’s keys jingled slightly as he unlocked the front door to HuggaMug Café. He went around, turning on the lights and the machines. The fairy lights made the early wake up a little bit more bearable. He flipped the open sign and quickly retreated behind the counter. The door opened almost immediately and Patton looked up to see Remy standing there, “Good morning, Remy! Off to the hospital?”

Remy looked at him, “Oh, honey, no. I have morning classes. I checked in on Virgil last night. I loved the mocha that I ordered yesterday. I just _ had _ to get it again! Mocha with a double shot of espresso and a pump of cream.” 

He placed a large travel cup onto the counter. Patton laughed easily and punched the order into the register, “That’ll be $3.45.”

Remy handed him a five dollar bill and started rambling, “I just can’t believe how cute this little shop is! You did such a good job with decorating! I bet Logan would love a little chess corner right over there by the window.”

Patton looked over at the mention of Logan, “What? What do you mean by chess corner?”

Remy pointed over to one of the emptier corners next to the large windows. Remy smiled brightly, “You put a few little tables there and some chairs. Buy a few board games and set them up. Logan and Vivi play chess together a lot.”

Sunlight was filtering through the window, lighting up the little table in the corner. Patton could _ almost _see it. It wasn’t perfect but… it could work. Patton smiled, “Thanks for the idea, Remy!”

Remy gave a bright smile, still wearing his sunglasses, “Absolutely, Honey! Gotta make sure that Logan doesn’t forget this place. That’d be so sad! Especially because Virgil told me that you actually get along.”

Patton raised an eyebrow, “Actually?”

“Oh. I’ve said too much,” Remy giggles slightly and scooped up his drink, shoving a few dollars into the tip jar, “I’ll see you later, Cutie!”

Remy spun out of the coffee shop, leaving Patton alone until Lynn walked in. He was a strange man… _ Actually get along! _ Patton smiled to himself as he got the chance to go into the kitchen. He could bake more sweets for the café and maybe even get Remy to take some to Logan and Virgil.

Logan watched carefully as Dr. Sanders helped Virgil through some breathing exercises. He had started coughing again in the middle of the night and his lungs had seized up. The oxygen mask helped a bit but when Virgil couldn’t breathe properly, the medication didn’t help. Doctor Thomas Sanders was the doctor that had treated Virgil since they moved into town, making sure to take everything into account, including his panic attacks. Logan felt gratefulness surge into his stomach, warm and rolling, as Virgil’s breathing became steady and quiet. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Virgil looked up at Dr. Sanders and gave a very tiny smile, “Thanks Doc.”

“No problem, Virg. Let me know if there’s anything else I can do for you. A nurse will be in later to check on that abdominal pain. You said it was going away?”

Virgil nodded, pressing a hand to his stomach, “Yeah… a-... a little, I guess. But maybe it’s just a morphine?”

The doctor smiled, “It might also help that you aren’t trying to cough up your lungs every minute.”

Logan smiled minutely as Virgil’s cheeks went slightly pink. It was nice to see a little bit of color on his cheeks instead of just… white. Virgil nodded again, pulling his sleeves a bit over his hands, stopping when the sleeve tugged on the IV. Doctor Sanders put a hand on his shoulder, “It’s good that you’re starting to feel better. I’ll be back later to check on you, okay?”

“Okay…”

The door shut slowly behind the doctor and Virgil groaned, rubbing his eyes, “I hate this…!”

Logan chuckled, “I know. I know. But you’re feeling better, right? No blood?”

Virgil shot him a dirty look which caused Logan’s chuckles to evolve into a short laugh, Virgil’s voice was dark, “You’re not the one stuck in a hospital bed.”

“Very true. But I’m here and I always will be.”

“Don’t you have work?”

“I took the week off.”

Virgil blinked and sank into his hoodie, “What if I’m here for longer?”

Logan felt his stomach twist painfully. Virgil _ hated _ being alone in the hospital, even during the day. He took a breath, “Perhaps, you can convince Remy to keep you company?”

Virgil immediately shook his head, “No way. He has classes most days! I’m not getting in his way! I won’t burden him like that…”

“You are not a burden, Virgil.” Logan stated firmly, he couldn’t leave any room for argument in his voice.

Virgil looked over at him and slowly nodded, “... okay… but what should I-”

“We’ll find a way to make sure you aren’t alone for too long during the day. I’ll make sure.”

Virgil glanced at him. He had their mother’s eyes, dark and piercing. A wicked smile was on his lips, Logan suddenly felt like he was in danger, “What about Patton?”

_Oh. _Logan went to relax when he felt his cheeks start to warm. **_OH._** Virgil’s smile was well placed because it grew bigger, “I knew it!”

“What?”

“You like him!”

_ Shit. _ Logan shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, “Don’t be ridiculous, Virgil. I don’t have time to have _ feelings _for a complete stranger.”

Virgil sighed, “That’s so boring, Lo. And lonely!”

“I’m devoting my energy to work and making sure you’re okay. You’re my little brother, Virgil. I’m not putting anyone before you.”

“Not even yourself?”

“No.”

Virgil huffed, flopping into the pillows, “I hate that.”

Logan hummed, “Well, maybe when you get out of the hospital, you can try and set me up with one of your professors again.”

Virgil immediately covered his face, “That was ** _one_ ** time! And it wasn’t even me. It was ** _Remy._ **”

“I know. I just like to remind you how poorly that plan was thought out.”

“** _I know!_ **”

Logan laughed gently, pulling the blankets up, “I did quite enjoy watching you flounder afterwards.”

“Shut up…!”

Logan smiled, “Of course. You must be tired after last night. Why don’t you get some sleep?”

“... I hate you.”

Logan squeezed Virgil’s hand as Virgil latched onto him. He was telling the truth. He couldn’t put anyone above his brother, not even a bright, bubbly, _ adorable _ baker. Logan balked slightly at the thought. Patton was, in a way, adorable. He had caramel hair that bounced when he walked, it matched his bright blue polo and gray pullover quite nicely. Logan never really thought of brown eyes to be bright but there was Patton. His eyes shined and caught the light to make them look like they were dipped in shiny copper. Logan sighed quietly, looking down at Virgil, who was half asleep at this point, “Damn you for making me think.”

Virgil’s hand squeezed slightly around his and he nodded before curling up towards his older brother, “I like him…”

“... I know, Virgil. I’ll ask… Alright?”

“Thanks, Lo.”

Logan pressed a kiss to Virgil’s forehead as he started to drift. His unconscious mind would keep him safe. … hopefully. Logan leaned back in his chair, keeping a hold on Virgil’s hand. He would ask Patton later, he was sure. Logan closed his eyes, leaning his head against the back of the chair. He could sleep for a few minutes without messing up his sleep schedule. 

Roman’s day started off as well as it could have. He woke up to his first alarm and had time to blow dry and style his hair. He had a skip in his step the whole day. It was infectious. The kids were smiling by the end of the day and it made Roman happy to see it. He was about to leave, his bag tossed over his shoulder when he remembered Patton’s words, ‘_ Logan did say that Virgil is up for visitors some days _.’ Roman took a breath. It had only been a day since Logan was called away for an emergency, they didn’t need any other distractions or him messing with Virgil’s health. He could go another day.

The elevator dinged as the doors opened to the third floor. Roman took a deep breath and slowly stepped out of the elevator. It was foreign territory. All of the long term residents were set up here to keep them away from the hustle and bustle of the first floor. A few nurses were scattered here and there, looking over charts and talking to each other. At least this floor wasn’t completely devoid of people. Roman turned the corner and found himself in the doorway of a semi-lit room. 

Roman was shocked to find Logan _ asleep _ in a chair. Maybe not shocked but surprised for certain. Logan seemed to be the man with a very strict schedule for himself. He was holding a thin, pale hand that extended from the bed. The mysterious bundle of cloth that Roman had forced himself to call Virgil in his mind was curled up on his side. He must be asleep. So today was not the day to meet him but… Roman peaked from the doorway just enough to see a tuft of dark purple hair emerging from the hood of the jacket. Roman pulled out of the room. 

It would be awful to be stuck in a bed like that. He made his way back down the hallway. He could make something to try and get his- the! Virgil’s was not his- the mysterious emo to smile. Roman nodded to himself, hurrying along the hall, boots clicking on the tile. He wanted to get to know Virgil… and Logan. Of course. They came as a package deal, a lot like him and Patton. Package deal or not, Roman was signing for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. Okay, I was on vacation this weekend in Mexico and I wrote three chapters. 
> 
> I love hearing your thoughts in the comments!!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	6. Everybody Is Allowed One Gay Panic A Week

Logan paced the floor of the hospital room. It was nearly Friday now. He would return to work on Monday but he couldn’t bring himself to leave Virgil’s side long enough to walk to The HuggaMug Café and ask Patton. It was a pointless venture. Neither Virgil nor Logan excelled at social cues, Patton would refuse and then tell Logan to get out of his Café. Logan slowed in his pacing, listening to the water in the bathroom’s shower splatter against the tile. It would seem anxiety ran in the family. Still, it was safer to stay near Virgil and keep an eye on his little brother himself.  _ Overprotective,  _ his mind supplied. Logan stopped pacing all together. 

He wasn’t  _ overprotective. _ He was just the right amount of protective. Virgil was sick ninety percent of the time. Logan worried the right amount for that. He had to. Virgil was the only family he had left. He took a deep breath. A voice that was strangely like Virgil’s whispered, ‘ _ 4-7-8.’ _ Logan felt calm after a moment. Patton wouldn’t  _ kick _ Logan out. He might refuse but he wouldn’t kick the taller man out of his Café. “Lo? You okay?”

Logan turned on his heel to look at Virgil. His hair was dripping and he was holding his towel, a fresh pair of pajamas, purple and black (of course), adorned his figure. Logan nodded with a soft smile, “I’m fine. What do you need?”

Virgil looked a little bashful as he held up the towel, “I-... I can’t really scrub at my hair… it hurts my stomach… can you-?”

“Of course. Come here.”

Virgil sat on the extra chair and allowed Logan to ruffle his hair with the towel. Logan tried not to smile at the dark roots of Virgil’s hair. When he didn’t color his hair, it was a beautiful dark brown. It just reminded Logan of their mother. Virgil was practically a spitting image of her. It was quiet in the room as Logan towel dried Virgil’s hair until it was fluffy and only damp. Virgil ran a hand through his bangs, shaking his head in order for it to fall over his face, “Thanks, Lo.”

“No problem.”

Virgil slowly collapsed back onto his bed, an arm curled over his stomach. He was having pains again, he had confided in Logan that morning. It made him all the more nervous for work on Monday. Logan took a deep breath, “I’m going to walk to Patton’s Café and ask Patton about coming to visit you while I’m at the observatory. Is there anything you need?”

The answer was fast and exactly what Logan expected, “Some good fucking coffee.”

“I will get you decaf or tea.”

The groan that sounded was also expected. Virgil tugged on his black and purple hoodie, “... I’ll take tea then.”

“Good choice.”

The “fuck you” thrown his way didn’t have any bite behind it as a nurse came in to reinsert the IV drip and fix the few wires. Logan didn’t move until the nurse left and Virgil relaxed into his bed. Logan pressed a kiss to his forehead and left the hospital.

Patton was covered in flour. Head to toe. Granted, the cakes and macaroons and other sweets looked perfect. It was a price he was willing to pay. He placed a few cookies and macaroons on a tray to take out to the front when Roman opened the door, “Patton, someone’s here to see you.”

Patton cocked his head, “Who?”

“... uh…” Roman looked him up and down and slowly took the tray from Patton’s hands, “Logan Berry.”

Roman was right to take the tray from Patton’s hands as he immediately started patting his clothes, trying to get the flour, that was not quite worth it anymore, off of him. Roman watched quietly as Patton practically tore apart his clothes to get the white baking powder off of him, “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?! I look like a mess! He’s gonna think I’m an idiot!”

“Padre, are you okay?”

“NO,” Patton spun to face Roman and froze at the smile that was growing on his face, “... what?”

“You  _ likkkkeeeee  _ him~!”

“I-I do not! Be quiet,” Patton shoved Roman away from the door, closing it securely, before he turned to face his friend once more, “You’re too loud!”

Roman laughed, loud and unapologetic, “I can’t believe-”

“SHH!”

“You just met him-!”

Patton hit his shoulder with an open palm, “I know that, Roman! Please stop! I hate it too!”

Roman immediately shook his head, “I don’t hate it, Patton. You would look adorable together. Aesthetically speaking.”

Patton stopped, “Aesthetically?”

“Yeah. He’s tall, dark, and-”

“Handsome?”

“I was gonna say nerdy but sure. You’re small, sweet, and cute. Opposites attract, Pat. Now,” Roman brushed off Patton’s shoulders and then ruffled his hair, “You look fine. Here, take the sweets and get out there. Your prince is waiting.”

Patton took the tray with a smile, “I’m pretty sure he’s a Berry, Roman.”

Roman sputtered indignantly before laughing as Patton pushed out of the kitchen. True to Roman’s word, Logan was standing in the common area. The week of no contact didn’t help anything. He was still just as tall, his eyes were just as blue, and he was just as handsome as always. Patton smiled, “Logan, what can I get you?”

Logan turned those blue eyes onto him and then at the tray in his hands.  _ Holy Sugar in a Cake.  _ His eyes were like tiny pure blue raindrops. Patton blinked. Roman was rubbing off of him. Logan looked back up, “Good morning.”

“Morning! What can I get you?”

“One black coffee with room for cream and one hot chamomile tea.”

“Of course. I’m guessing the tea is for Virgil.”

“Yes. I’m hoping to get him to rest a bit more this weekend before I have to go back to work on Monday.”

“Is Virgil going home?”

Logan looked at him, “... no.”

Patton blinked, “But Virgil-”

“Doesn’t like being alone in the hospital… I know.”

“Well, that’s just awful! I could stop to check in on him when Remy can’t if that’s not an issue?”

Logan’s shoulders relaxed, he hadn’t even realized that Logan was tense, “Thank you, Patton. That would be amazing. Virgil likes you a lot and it would make my day a lot easier to know that you’re checking on him.”

Patton couldn’t stop the smile from forming, “Of course, Logan! I really like Virgil too. I like both of you!”

Logan smiled, like an actual smile, not just the heartbreaking little twitches that Patton had received before. This was real and heart-stopping. Logan’s smile lit up his entire face. Patton felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. Even his smile was perfect. Patton was done for. A good looking man with a good heart, he never stood a chance! Logan let out a breath, “Well, that makes my weekend a lot less stressful. Thank you, Patton.”

Patton nodded and started making the drinks after Logan handed him his payment. Patton glanced over his shoulder, “How is Virgil doing?”

Logan clasped his hands behind his back, “Fairly well. The doctor said he was doing a bit better. His abdominal pain has returned and he’s been coughing through the night.”

Patton blinked and turned, a warm cup of coffee in his hand, “ ** _That’s_ ** good?”

Logan shrugged, “As long as he’s not coughing up blood, I’m sure he can recover.”

** _Blood?!_ ** Patton felt his heart seize.  _ Oh, that poor kid. _ Patton turned back to making the drinks, glancing at the tray of sweets. Virgil had lit up when Patton gave him a cupcake. Patton placed the hot coffee and tea on the counter, “Wait right here.”

Logan glanced at Patton with a raised eyebrow but nodded anyway. The baker escaped into the kitchen, almost running right into Roman’s chest, “... What are you doing?”

“...” Roman’s eyes shifted to the floor, “... spying…”

Patton laughed, “Get back out there. We have customers waiting for their orders.”

Roman nodded and smiled before leaving the kitchen. Patton slid four macaroons into a pastry bag, two dark blue and two purple pastries. The bag seemed to shock Logan, “I didn’t-”

Patton rushed to cut him off, “It’s on the house! So long as you bring Virgil here when he gets out of the hospital.”

Logan blinked and then nodded with a small smile, “Of course. I wouldn’t dream of taking him anywhere else.”

Patton really was done for as he giggled, “Aw, thank you. Wish Virgil well for me!”

“I will. Thank you, Patton.”

Patton was able to keep a bright smile on his face until the door closed behind Logan and then proceeded to flop onto the counter. Goodness, he couldn’t even keep his brain in check! His subconscious had seen that dazzling smile and wondered if he smiled like that after a kiss or would his face be red and kiss dazed-  ** _STOP IT!_ ** There was quiet laughter and Patton looked up and straightened immediately, “Mrs. Garcia!”

The elderly woman smiled, “Oh, pequeño, you have it bad…”

Patton gave a distressed whine and put his head back on the counter, feeling her hand card through his hair, “... I know…”

“But you could’ve chosen worse.”

“Mrs. Garcia-”

“He’s handsome and so tall-”

Patton whined, “Mrs. Garcia, please!”

“I’m sorry, dear.”

Virgil scribbled in his sketchbook. His mind coming up with absolute garbage for drawing ideas. This sketchbook was one of his oldest ones but it was only half full. Maybe they could splurge this Christmas. He really wanted a new one. My Chemical Romance played in his headphones. Whenever Logan left the hospital room, the room was too quiet and the beeping from the machines was too loud. His chest was down to a dull throb of pain. He was grateful for it, of course, but at the same time, he wished it would just go away forever.

It was a stupid wish. At least he wasn’t trapped in pediatrics. He hadn’t been stuck in the ridiculously colorful and loud area since he was 17. Even back then, he still had Logan. Virgil sighed before a coughing fit started, leaning back into his pillows as he felt his chest start to ache. The coughing fit ended after a few minutes, leaving him exhausted and in pain. Virgil could hear Logan reprimanding him gently, ‘ _ This is why you need to wear your oxygen mask. It’ll help you get better. _ ’ Virgil shook his head as panic started to seize his mind. Logan wouldn’t leave just because Virgil didn’t want his face covered by an oxygen mask. He glanced down at the mask before holding it to his face and pressing the button on the oxygen tank. Maybe Logan had a point. It was already helping his chest feel lighter.

Virgil tugged his hood up as the door opened. He glanced over, expecting a nurse. It was Logan. Virgil pushed his hood off, dragging the headphones with it, dropping the oxygen mask, “Hey.”

Logan placed a warm cup in his outstretched hands and then held up a pastry bag, “Patton deemed it necessary to gift us a few sweets.”

Virgil blinked and then smiled, “I love him.”

Logan chuckled, fishing a purple macaroon from the bag, “I’m aware,” he offered the pastry to his little brother, “He also said that he’d come and check on you for me during work.”

Virgil felt the clump of anxiety in his gut loosen, “Thank you, Lo. Really.”

Logan smiled calmly, running a gentle hand through his hair, “Of course, V.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Patton wasn’t expecting to see Logan again until after the next week but here he was, standing in the HuggaMug Café on Monday morning. He was wearing a clean, pressed, black button down and a navy blue tie. Patton blinked up at him, “Good morning, Logan. What can I get you?”

“I’m just headed to work for the day and I wanted to stop in,” he offered a business card, “This is my work number but my personal number is on the back, just in case there are any emergencies. Remy’s with Virgil today-” this felt oddly like a babysitting job, “-but if you want to stop by and see him, I’m sure he’d appreciate it.”

Patton smiled, taking the business card, “Of course! How’d you like the macaroons?”

“They were delicious and Virgil told me to thank you for him.” 

“Oh well, of course! I’m glad he liked them.”

“I liked them as well. I don’t eat sweets very often but those were amazing. You truly have a gift.”

Patton felt his cheeks grow warm, “Oh. Well,” he giggled, “You charmer~!”

Logan smiled and Patton’s heart betrayed him once more by trying to jump out of his chest, “I should be going but thank you again for everything.”

Patton nodded mutely and watched as Logan left the café. Patton looked around at the empty shop and groaned loudly. “Patton, honey, are you okay?”

He barely lifted his head, “Ugh! Lynn! This is awful. I don’t even know him all that well and my heart wants to jump out of my chest everytime he looks at me!”

Lynn laughed and patted his shoulder, “Maybe he’s a jerk?”

Patton stood up straight, “No! You should see him with his little brother! He’s such a good big brother!”

Lynn’s laughter started up again as she shook her head, throwing blonde hair behind her shoulder, “Patton, you sound like a schoolgirl!”

That made Patton feel even worse as he whined loudly and dropped his head to Lynn’s shoulder, “This sucks.”

“Well, you get to see his little brother today, right? Maybe you can ask about him?”

Patton looked over at her as she hugged him, “... you’re right! I’ll bring them a cupcake or two!”

He tore away from Lynn and ran to the kitchen, leaving her laughing behind him.

Virgil watched as Remy bounced around the room, singing along to the Fall Out Boy song playing out of his phone, laughing. He loved his friend to the ends of the earth and his energy was contagious. Virgil didn’t feel well enough to get out of bed but it did help that Remy wouldn’t let him feel sad while he was around. Virgil took a breath as Remy flopped onto the bed, “So! What’s the story with the cutie that likes to talk to Logan?”

“Huh? What cutie?”

“The baker!”

“Oh! You mean Patton?”

“Yes!”

Virgil shrugged, “I don’t know. I think Logan likes him. He tolerates his presence at the very least.”

Remy pulled off his sunglasses, revealing his hazel eyes, “Tolerates?”

Virgil laughed, “I don’t know, man! Logan doesn’t talk about that kind of stuff. But I did notice that Patton blushes really easily.”

“Around Logan?”

“Yeah.”

Remy gasped, sitting up and scooting to Virgil to grasp his hands in his, “Oh! My! God! _ Really?! _ ”

“Yeah…?”

“OMG! Vivi! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?!”

“I don’t know what to tell you?”

“That Logan has a schoolgirl crush!”

Virgil scoffed, “Logan doesn’t have a crush-”

“He may not but Patton certainly does.”

“Oh come on. Everybody who meets Logan blushes at least once.  _ You  _ flirted with him!”

Remy rolled his eyes, “Your brother’s hot, besides the point.”

Virgil laughed as Remy launched into a hairbrained plan to get Patton and Logan together. For a moment, it felt like they were sitting in Virgil’s room, pillows piled around them, Logan downstairs making dinner. The only annoying noise is the ticking of Virgil’s alarm clock and then he blinked and the hospital room was back but Remy is still talking his ear off and Logan is just at work. He’d be back in a few hours. Virgil took a deep breath and smiled at his friend, “Slow down. You want to what?”

Rent handled the interruption with ease, “I said that we should shove Logan and the cute baker into a fountain. You know Logan would catch him if he tripped,” Remy gasped, “If he caught Patton, they could kiss! I was wrong! We’ve gotta trip Patton into Logan’s arms!”

“How about we trip them into a closet and then lock the door?”

It was meant to be a joke and it did make Remy laugh but Remy kept chugging along with a bright and happy cry, “Vivi! You’re so smart!”

Roman trailed after Patton, the white halls of the hospital bearing down around them, “Are you sure I could come with you?”

Patton looked over his shoulder, holding the strap to his side bag, with a smile, “Of course! I texted Logan too. He said that Virgil having another friend his age would be good for him.”

Roman nodded slowly, “How is that whole thing with Specs going?”

Patton looked slightly offended, “His name is Logan and it’s not going anywhere. We’re just friends!”

Roman rolled his eyes, “I’m sorry. I thought that you had a crush on him.”

“SHH!”

Roman stopped and looked around, the hallway was empty, “Who are you scared of hearing that?”

Patton followed his gaze around the hallway before shaking his head, “Just stop saying that!”

“Why?”

“Because it makes it real. Now stop.”

Roman chuckled as Patton stuck his tongue out at him. Patton froze after a few more seconds of walking. Roman was about to ask what was the matter when he heard laughter, beautiful laughter that flooded the hall with light. Patton smiled and continued walking, leaving Roman frozen for a moment. Patton turned the corner and Roman hurried to follow him. The usually dark room was lit up and two men were sitting on the bed. One was Remy, sitting cross-legged and holding thin, pale hands. When Patton entered the room, Virgil looked up, still laughing, “Patton!”

Roman was frozen. The Virgil that Roman had built in his head was nothing compared to the Real Virgil. Mind Virgil had been pale and fragile beyond belief with tubes in his nose and wires feeding into a thousand different machines.  _ Overactive imagination.  _ Real Virgil was pale, yes, but he wasn’t fragile. He was thin with a pretty large hoodie swamping his form. His eyes were like two pools of darkness, the stars twinkling to life inside of them. Roman smiled, “Uh. Hi.”

Virgil looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, his smile was slowly dying, “... hi…”

“I’m Roman Prince. I’m a friend of Patton’s.”

Virgil glanced at his extended hand before slowly taking it, the reference to Patton must’ve gotten him a reprieve, “I’m Virgil Berry… nice to meet you, Princey.”

There was a tiny smirk on his lips and Roman felt his heart drop to the bottom of his chest.  _ He’s beautiful. _ “And you as well.”

Remy spoke from behind Virgil, “Patton! Honey! Are those cupcakes?!”

“Yes, sir!”

Virgil turned away from Roman, breaking the spell that he held over Roman, “You brought cupcakes?”

“Duh!”

“Patton, you are a godsend.”

Patton giggled, “Aw, being a sweetheart must run in your family!”

“What do you mean?”

Patton’s cheeks went pink and Remy gasped, loud and dramatic, Roman noticed that it drew Virgil’s attention to him, “Oh my God! You-! Virgil, we were right!”

Patton glanced between Virgil and Remy, “What do you mean…?”

Roman dropped into the extra chair, “You mean how Patton totally has a crush on Logan?”

Remy and Virgil spun to look at Roman, “HE WHAT?!”

Virgil broke off into coughing. Remy immediately sat up straight and rubbed his back, “It’s okay, Vi. It’s okay. Patton, if you could hand me the oxygen mask.”

Roman felt a little nervous and a lot useless as Patton handed an oxygen mask to Remy, who placed it over Virgil’s lower face, “It’s okay. Just take deep breaths, Honey Bun.”

The coughing slowly faded away and Remy slid the elastic strap over Virgil’s head, the green standing straight out of his dark purple hair. Remy forced Virgil to lay back, “That’s enough overdoing it for today. Logan would  _ kill  _ me if you died on my watch!”

Virgil’s voice was somewhat muffled and rough as he spoke, “I’m not gonna die, Remy.”

Remy gave a playful scowl and Roman didn’t miss the terrified glance that Virgil threw at him. Roman gave a kind smile and Virgil seemed to relax into his pillows.  _ He’s worried about getting judged or stared at. _ Roman took a breath,  _ change the subject _ , “So, Patton, now Virgil knows.”

Virgil looked over at Roman for a moment before looking back over at Patton, “You have a crush on Logan?”

Patton’s face went bright red and Remy laughed, “I called it, Vivi, and you doubted me.”

Virgil gave a short laugh, “I did doubt you and I’m sorry for that.”

Patton rushed to defend himself, “Well-! It’s just-! Ugh! Roman!”

Of course, Patton turned to his oldest friend to defend him but when Virgil looked over at Roman with a raised eyebrow, he couldn’t resist that smirk, “Oh, he’s definitely in love with him.”

That got a smile and Roman wanted to see more of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t stop writing this chapter!! And it turned out over 3000 words!! Oops! Maybe I should make it a habit!
> 
> So Roman and Virgil finally meet. (I’m so sorry if no one likes the nickname, Vivi. But I’m keeping it.)
> 
> I’m literally living off of campus food, ramen, and your comments!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	7. The Stars Are Not In Position

Logan’s leg bounced as he typed away on the documents on his computer. It was a nervous habit he had picked up when he was younger, Virgil bit his nails and fidgeted, Logan bounced his leg. It was normal, really. The observatory was pretty quiet, at least, Logan’s office was. It helped with his concentration. The faster he got this paperwork for the telescope done, the faster he could return to Silverstone and Virgil  _ … Maybe I am overprotective… _ Logan leaned back in his seat and sighed. He had to work on that, he supposed. He glanced over at his phone as it vibrated against the desk. It was two short spasms, a text. Logan didn’t get many texts. It was probably from Virgil. Logan tapped the screen awake. His initial assumption had been wrong. It was Patton and it was a picture of Virgil, Remy, and Roman.

Virgil was relaxing into his pillows, the appearance of his oxygen mask caused alarm to course through Logan’s systems. Remy was sitting at the foot of the bed and Roman had taken up residence in the chair that Patton had brought to the other side of the hospital bed. They were all smiling at each other, perhaps joking about something that had happened. Virgil was… smiling. A real smile. The older brother took a second to soak in the genuine happiness that so rarely shone through before looking at the caption.

** _Message Received From Patton Hart_ **

_ _ _ They’re Teaming Up On Me!!!  _ 💔💔😭😿

Logan smiled to himself, it seemed as though the baker was just as endearing through text as he was in person. He was about to respond when his phone vibrated again.

** _Message Received From Virgil_ **

** ** _ Don’t believe a word Patton says! He’s lying! _

** _Message Received From Patton Hart_ **

_Logan, please!_ 😿😿

Logan choked on his laughter before replying.

** _Message Sent To Virgil_ **

** ** _ Be nice, will you? He’s not used to your sinister mind.  _

_ _ _ And take it easy. I noticed you're wearing your mask, which is good but I want you to be safe. _

** _Message Sent To Patton Hart_ **

_ _ _ I do believe an apology is in order. He’s only teasing. _

Patton looked up from his phone to see Virgil scowling at his, “He picked your side. That’s such bullshit-!”

“Language, Virgil!”

“I’m his little brother,” Despite the fake anger in his voice, Virgil was smiling, he shoved the phone towards Roman, who had behaved himself remarkably well in order to not startle the purple-haired patient, “Look at this shi- stuff,” Virgil glanced over at Patton, “I said stuff.”

Roman leaned forward and laughed, “Well, what kind of older brother is that?! We aren’t teaming up on you, Padre!”

Patton huffed, crossing his arms over his chest like a petulant child, “You are.”

Roman chuckled as Remy rocked back and forth, “C’mon. Just answer the question.”

“NO! No way!”

Virgil gave a breathy laugh as Roman waved his arms, “Patton, come on! It’s not a difficult question! Do you think Logan has a cute butt or not?!”

Virgil’s head dropped back into his pillow as he covered his face, laughing. Patton could see how much Roman liked making Virgil react like that. Roman’s smile got ten times brighter, like a mini sun. Patton’s cheeks were red hot and he really just wanted to hit his old friend. Remy was practically falling off the bed, “He so does, Honey! Look at that blush!”

Patton gave a loud whine and buried his face in the loose sleeves of his gray cardigan, shoving his glasses out of his face before he mumbled, “I don’t know. I guess…”

“What, Cutie? We couldn’t hear you.”

Remy’s voice was taunting him as he snapped his head up, “I  _ guess! _ ”

Roman sprang out of his chair, pointing at Patton as if he had just made a grand discovery, “So you admit it! You’ve  ** _LOOKED!_ ** ”

“This was an awful idea! I never should’ve brought you!”

Virgil can’t remember the last time he laughed this hard. Remy had tears streaming down his cheeks as Patton went bright red, even his ears were pink. Virgil’s stomach hurt from laughing (and maybe a little bit from coughing. Shut up). Virgil looked over at Roman. When he had seen the stranger, he had tensed up.  _ Strangers, _ his mind whispered, unhelpfully as always,  _ are dangerous. _ He hated it and wanted to burrow into his hoodie but then Roman had smiled, had introduced himself like they weren’t sitting in a hospital and Virgil wasn’t hooked up to machines.

Virgil wasn’t a social butterfly. Hell, he got panic attacks in front of large crowds but Roman was… nice. His smile was bright. His voice was loud, yeah, but he seemed to soften it whenever the volume startled Virgil. He was kind and happy. If Virgil thought Roman was also stupidly handsome, that’s nobody’s business.

He was stupidly handsome. His hair looked soft and was pushed off to the side. It was a dark brown that shone in the white light of the hospital room. He was tall, not as tall as Logan but still tall. His eyes…  _ God,  _ his eyes were beautiful. Virgil didn’t catch feelings very easily but Roman’s eyes were green, bright green. If Virgil was any less of himself, he’d say that they looked like emeralds but he was still him. So he wasn’t saying that. Even if they did sparkle in the lights like freshly polished gems-  _ wow. This medication is strong. _

Roman watched as Virgil turned to look at Patton, his eyes had gone a bit hazy for a moment. Maybe he was getting tired? Should he and Patton leave so that Virgil could rest? Virgil adjusted himself in his bed, “So, you think my brother has a nice ass?”

“ _ Virgil! _ ”

Virgil laughed easily, “It’s okay… I won’t tell Logan.”

Patton’s face hadn’t faded from red but he glanced at Roman and Virgil before looking down at his clasped hands, “... Yeah…”

“You think he has a cute ass?”

“NO-! Well-! I like him, okay?! That’s it!”

Virgil blinked and then smiled, “That’s awesome!”

Patton looked up at Virgil as Remy nodded over and over again, his hair flopping into his face, “Really? You’re okay with it?”

Remy answered before Virgil even got the chance to reply. He leapt off the bed and grabbed Patton’s hand, pulling him out of his chair, “Oh! Honey! It’s adorable! Of course Vivi doesn’t have an issue with it! Now, you just sit down and tell us all about it!”

Virgil’s laughter was quiet and gentle as Patton looked at Remy before he gave a frustrated noise, shaking Remy’s hands, “He always looks so  _ Perfect! _ How does his keep his hair in place?!”

Roman couldn’t help the soft smile as Virgil mumbled, “It’s just a little bit of gell and some water.”

“And he’s just- He’s so beautiful. His smile lights up his entire face! His eyes look like little raindrops and he seems so quiet but he’s kind and so nice! It’s just-! It makes me blush every time! He has to know at this point.”

Virgil shook his head, “Doubt it. Logan’s kinda oblivious to that kind of stuff.”

Roman looked over at Virgil as he snuggled farther down into his blankets, “Virgil, do… do you want us to be quiet?”

“Huh,” Virgil looked over at Roman and shook his head rapidly, “No. Don’t. Don’t be quiet. Keep-”

“We’ll keep talking, Virgil. It’s okay.”

Remy looked over his shoulder and smiled softly, “You can rest, Honey. I expected you to be asleep already, Vivi.”

Virgil flipped his friend the bird before his hand dropped back to the mattress. Remy prodded Patton once more with a teasing, “You  _ lovvveee _ him~!”

Patton whined, “Don’t say it like that, Remy! I can’t- I can’t say that! That’s embarrassing! Goodness! He’s so tall and when he smiles I feel like my heart is going to burst out of my chest! He’s so perfect and I’m just me…”

“OH! Honey! NO! You are  _ sooooooo  _ Cute! Logan would be lucky to have you! Plus, you’re short, he should just scoop you up before someone else does!”

“Like-... Like who?”

“Like me, of course!”

Roman laughed as Patton’s face went tomato red again, “ ** _REMY!_ ** ”

Remy laughed, throwing his head back, “Goodness, Patty! I’m joking,” He fell silent before adding, “... A little~!”

Roman glanced down at Virgil, surprised to find him asleep, hands curled up to his chest. He looked so innocent and unprotected. Roman suddenly understood why Logan was so protective of his younger brother. Virgil shifted onto his side, curling up towards Roman, cuddling into his hoodie before settling. He couldn’t fight the smile that pulled at his lips. He wouldn’t let anything happen to this man while he was around.  _ The room’s kinda quiet? _ Roman looked up and jumped when he saw Remy leaning towards him with a wicked grin, “ _ Oh? _ ”

“What? I didn’t do anything!”

“You can’t hide from these eyes, Honey! I am the keeper of secrets, I see all, I know all. I may wear sunglasses but a bitch ain’t blind, Cutie. You’ve got a little thing for Vivi!”

Roman spluttered indignantly, “NO! No way! I do not-!  _ Shut up! _ ”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan’s day felt like it lasted for an eternity. The telescope malfunctioned and Logan was the only staff scientist patient enough to handle the small parts. His boss called him to the side after his shift ended, “Logan, can I talk to you?”

Logan lifted his head from where he was packing his laptop up, “Yes, Dr. Sinclair?”

The middle aged man ran a hand through his graying, salt and pepper hair, “I wanted to ask how your brother was doing. I know he was hospitalized.”

Logan felt his back stiffen, “Oh. Yes, he was…”

“Is everything alright? Do you need more time off?”

Logan shook his head, “Everything is fine, Dr. Sinclair. Virgil just started to relapse one night. I have a friend who is checking on him when I can’t be there for him. I’ll be able to work my normal hours.”

Dr. Sinclair gave a soft look that made Logan’s stomach twist with anger, “Logan, you can always take time off for your little brother.”

Logan was taller than Dr. Sinclair and there was a reason why his coworkers believed that Logan was heartless. He snapped, his voice dripping with cold, “Dr. Sinclair, I can assure you that Virgil will be fine while I’m here at work.”

They would need the money for when Virgil got out of the hospital. The bills would come flooding in and Logan  _ needed _ to be prepared so that Virgil could rest and heal without any anxiety or panic in his system. Dr. Sinclair stared at him before clearing his throat, “Alright then. I’ll see you tomorrow, Logan.”

“Of course.”

Logan left the building, holding his laptop bag to his chest. He had never snapped at his boss before. He had snapped at a few coworkers when Virgil had first been in the hospital during this new job. It’s when he first got called heartless. He was cold and exhausted and just wanted to return to his little brother as quickly as possible. Logan took a deep breath as he sat in the driver's seat of his car. What could he do right now to make himself feel a little bit better? He could drive home for just a moment. Patton had texted Logan just recently with another picture of Virgil, sleeping soundly, with Roman watching over him. It calmed the frayed edges of his nerves. 

Patton looked up as the door to Virgil’s room opened. Logan was standing there, a laptop bag hanging from his side and holding a guitar case. Patton blinked before smiling, “Logan! How was work?”

He shrugged, “It was fine. Thank you for stopping in.”

“Oh! No problem! I really enjoy spending time with Virgil. He’s a good kid.”

Logan smiled, placing the laptop bag on the table and leaning the guitar case against the wall, “He is. Where’s Roman?”

“He had to take a call and he didn’t want to risk waking Virgil up. Remy left for his afternoon classes.”

Logan nodded, sitting on the edge of Virgil’s bed before Patton could even scramble out of his chair to offer it. Patton went to speak when Logan put a gentle hand on Virgil’s shoulder. Virgil stirred slightly and looked up at his older brother before mumbling, “Lo?”

“Yeah,” Patton felt his heart clench, he had never heard Logan’s voice  _ that  _ gentle and loving before, “How are you feeling?”

Virgil shrugged as he turned over, curling closer to the warmth that his brother provided, “...’m fine… tired…”

“Good, that’s good… you can go back to sleep. I just wanted to check on you.”

Patton felt like he was intruding on a private moment as Virgil placed his head on Logan’s knee. Logan carded his hand through the purple hair. Virgil’s voice was muffled, “I love you…”

“I love you too, V… now sleep.”

Patton smiled softly as Virgil drifted off once more. The guitar case was still a mystery. Patton whispered, hoping not to disturb the peaceful look on Logan’s face, “Is the guitar for Virgil?”

Logan looked over at him with a gentle smile,  _ thank you pounding heart for betraying me  _ ** _again_ ** , “No.”

“Oh… who’s-”

“It’s mine.”

This statement froze Patton’s brain, “It’s… yours?”

He tried not to cringe at the squeak in his voice. Logan chuckled deep in his chest and Patton prayed, even though his cheeks were burning, that his blush wasn’t visible, “Yes. It is. When Virgil was younger, music was the only thing that calmed him down after nightmares. I took it upon myself to learn and I ended up liking it a lot more than I originally planned.”

Patton glanced at the guitar case, “Do you sing too?”

Logan looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging, “I don’t love to sing and I’m not very good at it but sometimes Virgil asks me too.”

Patton swallowed thickly as Logan’s eyes bore into his, blue ice meeting melted copper, “Would… would you sing if I asked?”

Logan blinked in surprise and Patton saw something flit across his eyes before it disappeared and he smiled, “I’m sure I would, Patton.”

If Patton wasn’t blushing before, he was now.

Logan dug the heel of his palms into his eyes, shoving his glasses away from his face. He was laying in his makeshift bed while Virgil watched a YouTube video in his bed. Darkness has settled across the hospital as night fell. Patton had left once he realized just “how late it was getting”. Logan felt frustration rise in his chest. He should be asleep by now. _Why_ _can’t I _**_sleep?!_**

Patton flashed being Logan’s eyelids, rosy, freckled cheeks, small, sincere smile, and bright eyes, Logan sat up, throwing his blankets off of his body and throwing himself out of bed, pacing the floor.  _ No. No. Nononononono.  _ ** _No. _ ** _ No way.  _ Virgil startled, curling further into his hoodie, “L-Logan… what’s-...  _ stop it…! _ ”

Logan froze at the fear in Virgil’s voice. His heart went cold. He had moved too fast and scared his little brother. Virgil was staring at him, tears starting to drip down his cheeks, breath coming in harsh puffs against his oxygen mask. There was a familiar voice in the back of his head that sounded suspiciously like his coworkers,  _ heartless. _ Logan shook his head to clear his thoughts before slowly approaching Virgil’s bed, “V… I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Virgil was shaking as Logan sat down on the bed, “You-... You’re angry… I’m-... I’m sorry, I didn’t-... mean to-”

Logan shushed him gently, slowly pulling Virgil’s hood up over his head, cutting off any outside stimuli, “I’m not angry. I’m not. You didn’t do anything wrong, Virgil. Breathe, Little One. You’re safe. I would never hurt you. Remember. In for four, hold for seven, out for eight.”

Virgil clung to Logan’s outstretched hand. That’s all Logan had been expecting until Virgil took him by surprise by ripping off the oxygen mask and crawling into Logan’s lap. Virgil shoved his face into Logan’s chest, curling up as closely as he could. Logan could hear his shirt creak underneath Virgil’s clenched fists but he couldn’t care. Logan wrapped him in his arms, trying to provide some amount of comfort without being too enclosing. This is why Logan kept his feelings locked in a box in his mind.  _ This is exactly why! _

It took a few minutes for Virgil to stop shaking and he looked up and Logan could’ve kicked himself at the tears still on Virgil’s cheeks, “... I’m sorry…”

“No. Don’t apologize. I scared you. I’m sorry.”

“Why were you upset…?”

Logan ran a hand through his hair, sighing, “I may have made a startling discovery… about myself…”

“... what? You? Not knowing something?  _ Shocking. _ ”

Logan gently flicked Virgil’s nose, causing him to scrunch it up and rub it, “Will you stop it?”

“Sorry…! … What’d you find out?”

Virgil looked up at him with those dark eyes and Logan felt his willpower crumple, just like when Patton had asked if Logan would sing for him, “... I may have developed…  _ feelings  _ for,” Logan couldn’t finish the sentence while he looked at Virgil, opting to look at the wall behind him, “... Mr. Hart…”

“Patton…?!”

“... It would seem so.”

Virgil gave a rough laugh, “Oh my god…!”

“What?! It’s not funny!”

“No. No. It’s fucking hilarious!”

Logan grumbled, “I should’ve never told you… I should’ve known that this is what would happen.”

Virgil laughed slightly and then nuzzled back into Logan’s arms, “I’m sorry… it’s just funny. He’s cute though… you’d be cute together.”

Logan squeezed Virgil slightly, “Thank you, Virgil. That makes me feel a little better.”

Virgil held up his phone, “Will you watch the rest of this with me?”

“... Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Bet you didn’t expect to see Logan Gay Panic ™️ Anytime soon. This chapter was an asshole! Holy shit.
> 
> Also. HHHNNNNNGGGG YALL ARE SO SWEET! I LOVE YOU!!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome!!!


	8. Cupid Has a Good Shot, Apparently.

The morning had been awful. Terrible, even. Roman had overslept his alarms, burnt his hand on his straightener. Don’t judge him. Sometimes his curly hair wasn’t “princely” enough for him. He hadn’t even gotten to eat breakfast with Patton. He had to settle for a simple hug instead of the usual smothering the baker gave him. The hospital was dreary in the April showers. The kids followed the dreary atmosphere to a T and Roman felt it dragging on his body like wet clothes. He leaned against the wall after his shift, closing his eyes. He felt… sad, like there was a cloud hanging over his body. Roman tangled his hands in his hair, it was soft to the touch. The beeping from the machines was grinding on his nerves. “Roman?”

Roman lifted his head from the wall, “Virgil! What’re you doing out of bed?”

He was…  _ out of bed!  _ Virgil held up a small bag of chips before offering a Snickers to the costumed Prince, “But you look like you need this. You’re not you when you’re hungry.”

He smirked and Roman felt his heart fall a little bit more for the man standing in front of him.  _ Standing, Virgil’s actually standing in front of me _ . Virgil was almost a head shorter than him with fluffy, purple hair. He clutched the IV stand when Roman took the Snickers bar. His hands were pale and thin, just like the rest of him. He was still wearing his hoodie but Roman finally realized just how big it was on him, it hung off of his frame and drowned his figure. He was wearing black and purple plaid pajama pants and a black t-shirt. His oxygen mask was hanging on the IV stand as he adjusted his weight, “Are-... Are you okay?”

Roman nodded mutely. Virgil’s face was angular and he had a sharp jaw but his lips looked as soft as rose petals. They were slightly pink against the rest of his pale skin. Roman’s heart felt like a dead weight at the dark circles under Virgil’s eyes. If he could sleep properly, Roman was sure that he would be the heartbreaker of the century. Virgil rolled his shoulders, his fingers tapping a rapid beat on the IV stand, “You- uh… you don’t look okay?”

Roman took a deep breath. Virgil didn’t like awkward silences, didn’t like being stared at, he just wanted to be normal. Roman shook his head and tried to put on a brave smile, “I’m sorry, dark and stormy night, I’m just fine.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow and Roman could tell, he knew that Roman was straight up lying but he didn’t say anything, just shifted so he could open his chip bag.  _ Cool Ranch Doritos?  _ His hands were shaking and Roman gently took the bag from his hands, popping it open smoothly before returning it. Virgil stared at the bag before shoving it into his pocket. His hands were still shaking and he was glancing over his shoulder periodically. Roman gently took Virgil’s arm, trying to speak as softly as possible, “Why don’t we go upstairs? No beeping machines.”

Virgil’s eyes snapped to him, widening ever-so-slightly, Roman could’ve sworn that he had stars in them Virgil nodded, “Uh… Yeah. I’d… I’d really like that.”

Roman expected Virgil to pull away, to not want any touch from him, practically a stranger, but Virgil pulled his hand from his pocket and took Roman’s hand and slotted himself against his side like he had always belonged there. Roman tried to ignore the fact that Virgil’s hands fit perfectly in his.  _ Focus on the fact that it’s cold.  _ It hit him solidly at that moment that Virgil’s entire body radiated cold. Roman tightened his hand around Virgil’s as the shorter man lead the way down the hallway. 

When they got to Virgil’s bedroom, Roman didn’t let go of Virgil’s hand until he was safely situated on his bed. Virgil’s fingernails gently scraped against Roman’s skin before his hand dropped to his bed, “Thanks,” Virgil started fiddling with the black sleeve of his hoodie, “I’m having a rough day…”

Roman glanced around the room. It was empty. “Where’s Remy?”

Virgil glanced up at him and slid over to his stack of pillows, leaning into them. He was trying to hide himself in his hoodie, stuffing his hands in the pocket, the bag of chips protesting loudly, and pulling up his hood, “... School… I know it’s stupid. I just don’t like being in the hospital alone. It’s stupid. I’m stupid. I’m sorry. You can go. I can just watch YouTube or something-”

“Virgil,” Roman gently interrupted the anxious rambling, “I’ll stay and it’s not stupid. Hospitals can be scary.”

Virgil looked up at him through his bangs and his eyelashes and Roman felt his heart skip a beat, “... I don’t- You don’t have to.”

“I want to. Besides, what kind of Prince would I be if I didn’t help someone in need?”

Virgil gave a weak smile, “A pretty shitty one, Princey.”

“Exactly.”

Virgil laughed quietly as Roman sat down, balancing his feet on the edge of Virgil’s bed. Virgil looked at him for a moment before, “So… you wanna tell me what was actually bothering you downstairs?”

Roman sighed, “You’re not going to give that up, are you?”

Virgil shook his head, “I’ve been told that I’m stubborn.”

Roman took a deep breath, “Alright. I-... I just feel a little depressed today. That’s all.”

Virgil pursed his lips and scrunched his nose, if Roman could die of cuteness, he was sure that Virgil would be his downfall. Virgil leaned over the opposite edge of the bed, pulling up a laptop. He started setting it up and then patted the bed next to him, “Take off your boots, Princey. I don’t want any adventuring dirt in my bed.”

Roman stopped and raised an eyebrow, “What?”

Virgil leveled him with a look, “This is an offer that will disappear very shortly. Going once-”

“Alright. Alright!”

Roman kicked off his costume boots and crawled onto the bed, making himself comfortable against the pillows. Virgil leaned forward and typed a few things on the computer before leaning back next to Roman, their shoulders bumping together. Virgil offered a headphone and Roman looked at it before glancing at the dark screen of the laptop. Virgil laughed gently, “Just trust me, Princey.”

Virgil had felt such relief when he saw Roman in the hallway. He had been alone since he woke up. Logan’s text promising that he’d be back as soon as possible didn’t help the mounting anxiety. Then Roman had looked so upset in his ridiculous prince costume. Roman had stared at him like Virgil wasn’t what he was expecting. He was used to it… Most people met Logan and assumed that Virgil was just as tall and just as handsome. Virgil was… disappointing next to his brother, all harsh angles, thin, and short, where Logan had a strong jaw, tall and solidly built. Virgil felt like he was drowning in the loud hallway of the first floor. He hadn’t even realized that he had been shaking so badly until Roman opened his chip bag and then allowed Virgil to press against him like a child.  _ He’s only staying here because he pities you.  _

Now, they were sitting side by side as Roman slowly put the headphone in and Virgil leaned forward, pressing play. Virgil was shaking still. He could feel it with every move. Roman’s eyes lit up as  _ Moana _ started. This was what Logan would do everytime Virgil had a bad day. Virgil would fall asleep in Logan’s lap after the second movie. This time, he wasn’t sure if he would make it through the first movie but… he didn’t want Roman to leave. He was a good friend and he needed some support. Virgil could be a good friend for Roman. He had to be. He couldn’t push this bright, happy man away from him, even if his mind whispered that it was inevitable. Virgil leaned back into his pillows. The movie was bright and happy and Virgil could get behind the colors in the scenes. He curled up slightly before it went quiet as Roman settled in to watch the movie. Virgil tried to force his eyes open as the first song started. 

He drifted in and out of consciousness until the bed shifted and the movie stopped, forcing Virgil away from the peaceful darkness of unconsciousness. He lifted his head to watch Roman cross the room,  _ he’s leaving,  _ and turn off the lights before returning, slowly lowering himself onto the bed. He glanced down and jumped when he saw Virgil looking at him, “Oh! I thought you were asleep.”

Virgil shook his head, “No… not yet.”

A cough tore out of his throat and Roman’s eyebrows creased in worry before he leaned  _ over  _ Virgil, he hadn’t realized that Roman was actually bigger than him until that moment. Virgil was startled out of his thoughts by a plastic mask pressing against his nose, “Here… C’mon. Time for some medicine~!”

Virgil choked on laughter as he pulled the strap over his head. Roman’s fake singsong voice had lifted his spirits just a little.  _ He’s staying…! _ Roman returned to his original position and Virgil struggled to find a place that he wouldn’t fall asleep but Roman gently hushed his movements and placed a hand on his head, “Hey… You can sleep, Virgil… I’m not going anywhere.”

“I’m not-”

“It’s okay to be scared but I’m really not going to leave you alone.”

Virgil glanced up at him before cuddling further into his hoodie and felt his consciousness drift away into darkness. Roman radiated warmth next to him and he, in his half asleep moments, allowed himself to cuddle up to it. Roman smelt like peppermint and something that Virgil couldn’t quite describe, like the pine trees in the forest that he explored when he was younger, it was oddly comforting… Virgil snuggled further into the warmth and allowed his body to completely fall into the comfort of the darkness.

Roman wasn’t quite sure what god or goddess he had appeased to be blessed with this. He had seen Virgil be touchy with Remy, had walked in to see Virgil sleeping with his head in Logan’s lap as the older brother gently messed with his hair, but never had he gotten to have that. Now, the purple-haired patient was nuzzled into him, his head resting on Roman’s shoulder, curled up into a tight ball. They were making a wonderful straight line from strangers to friends. Friends could be cuddly. They  _ could _ ! Roman didn’t dare move as Virgil’s fist gripped his shirt lightly before he relaxed.

Virgil was unlike anyone Roman had ever met. Heaven forbid if he ever lost Virgil. Roman felt drawn to his energy like a moth to a flame. It had been the same way when Roman had met Patton but it felt different this time. Patton had been a blinding light of energy and love, Roman loved it. It was addicting and fun but Virgil… Virgil had a quiet type of energy that drew you in and then trapped you with his sarcasm and his smile. Roman had been an idiot to think that Patton’s energy was addicting. Patton was like coffee, it gave him a boost and made him feel a little jittery. Virgil was like a drug. Roman had only known him for a week but he was absolutely addicted to him. 

Roman dropped his head to the pillow behind him, “...  _ fuck… _ ”

Alright. Fine. Roman brought this upon himself by making fun of Patton for his crush on Logan. Roman glared at the ceiling. Cupid must’ve been laughing at the pair of friends.  _ Moana _ faded into the background as his thoughts started to rage. It didn’t help that Virgil snuggled closer to him, just by a fraction of an inch, but he settled almost immediately. Roman huffed silently, trying to calm his racing hear. So Patton can control Karma…  _ wonderful. I don’t have a crush. I don’t have a crush. _

Patton wasn’t clumsy. He really wasn’t but he did find himself in scenarios where he would trip over nothing or he would find a mysterious bruise. Patton was standing on a chair in the café, hanging a few more fairy lights in The HuggaMug Café. Lynn was handling the register. Thankfully, it was pretty quiet that day. Patton could change the seatings and the lights as much as he wanted without getting in the way of his customers. Patton slowly climbed off of the chair, took a step back to admire his handiwork, and promptly ran into someone. He almost tripped.  _ Almost. _ Except a pair of hands caught him by the waist and steadied him. He rushed to apologize as he turned to look at his savior before the words died in his mouth.  _ Logan _ was holding him by his waist and looking down at him, “Are you alright, Patton?”

Patton could’ve died right there, somewhat a he would’ve been happy. Instead, he  _ squeaked. _ That didn’t help the fact that his face was burning hot. Patton blinked as Logan smiled at him. Patton had to take a deep breath before speaking, still a little higher than normal, “I’m  _ fine. _ I just tripped!”

Logan nodded and straightened Patton up before pulling away, “I’m sorry,” He straightened his tie and Patton followed the line of the collar to his neck before snapping his gaze back up to Logan’s eyes, “I figured some unnecessary contact would be better than ending up on the floor.”

Patton nodded, “NO! Totally, thank you for catching me. I’m sure it would’ve hurt a lot more than your chest did.”

Patton gently hit Logan’s shoulder with a small giggle and Logan smiled again, “Yes, I’m sure it would have.”

Patton’s giggles faded off into silence as Patton watched Logan. He was still as beautiful as ever and Patton felt like such a fool, wanting to snuggle back into Logan’s embrace. They hadn’t even hugged. Patton shook his head to clear his thoughts, “So! Do you need something?”

“I was hoping to make Virgil’s day a bit easier, I took a short day but I thought he could use some herbal tea… and a few macaroons, if you have them.”

Patton blinked and then smiled brightly, “For Virgil, absolutely! Come on!”

Logan followed Patton to the counter as Patton ducked behind it to start the drinks. Logan hadn’t asked for coffee but he looked exhausted. Patton slid a few macaroons into a pastry bag. He was about to tell Logan not to worry about it. If the pastries would make Virgil feel a little bit better, Patton could let them go without an issue but Logan held out his debit card. Patton stared at it for a moment before trying to protest, “Hey! No way-”

“Giving away free food is no way to run a business. Just take the card, Patton.”

Patton sighed and slowly took the card, “Can I come with you to see Virgil? I felt so bad that I couldn’t check in on him today!”

Logan nodded, “Of course. You’ve checked on him almost everyday this week. I understand that you have prior arrangements, as does Virgil.”

“Aw! Thanks, Logan.”

Logan’s car was really comfy. It was a newer model jeep. That was all Patton really knew about it, except that Logan looked ridiculously good driving too. The hospital seemed pretty busy as the two friends went through the lower floor side by side. Patton could see why Virgil had been moved up to the quieter third floor. Even he was starting to feel a little overwhelmed with all the noise and movement. Patton held his side bag strap with two hands, the pastry bag had been nestled safely within the confines of it. Logan’s stress seemed to melt away from his shoulders as he moved towards Virgil’s room and it was quiet.

The scene they came upon was…  _ adorable _ in Patton’s eyes. Virgil had his back pressed against Roman’s chest, who was holding the smaller man like he refused to be removed from protecting the patient in his arms. A laptop was pushed to the foot of the bed, Logan swiftly retrieved it before it fell after he secured the drinks on the nightstand. Patton dug out the pastry bag, “Maybe I should’ve brought more.”

Logan’s blue eyes flashed over to him and he chuckled quietly, “Perhaps. Wake up Roman first, please. I would hate to see Virgil in a panic in case he wasn’t expecting this.”

Patton nodded immediately. Roman had always been easy to wake up for Patton and this time was no different. He looked up at Patton and then glanced down at the figure in his arms before he was fully awake and gently extracting himself from the cuddle pile that he and Virgil had formed, “I’m so sorry- I really didn’t mean to.”

Logan waved off his panic, “Virgil invited you into his bubble. I can’t control him. Thank you for watching over him.”

Roman’s cheeks were bright red and Patton nudged him until he escaped into the hallway, Patton following closely behind him. Patton rounded on his friend as soon as the door closed behind them, “ _ Roman!” _

Roman shook his head, “I know! I know,” He dropped his head into his hands, “God, I’m so dumb!”

“Do you have a crush on Virgil?”

The next noise out of Roman’s mouth was very unprincely and very high pitched, “I think so…!”

Patton’s heart leaped into his throat, “Oh my God. We’re actually hopeless…!”

Roman nodded into his hands as Patton dragged a hand through his hair. Roman looked up and gave a weak smile, “We are idiots who are crushing on a pair of brothers.”

Patton sighed, his shoulders dropping before he laughed, self deprecating, “At least it’s not the same brother.”

Roman laughed, “I guess you’re right. But Virgil’s not your type.”

“And Logan’s not yours.”

“And thank God for that.”

“Hey! You could do a lot worse than Logan!”

“Keep telling yourself that, Padre.”

When they entered the room again, after Roman’s cheeks had returned to their normal color, Virgil was sitting up, eating a macaroon. He looked up and smiled at Patton before the smile got a little weaker when he saw Roman, “Thanks for the sweets, Patton.”

“Of course, Kiddo.”

“... Princey…”

Roman looked up from his shoes, “Yeah?”

Virgil’s cheeks were a little pink but he mumbled, “Thanks… for... taking a nap with me…”

Roman’s smile got ridiculously bright and he stood up straight, “Why, of course, Storm Cloud. It’s my sworn duty as a Prince!”

Virgil rolled his eyes but his smile had returned. Patton looked over at where Logan was sitting and felt his heart start to pound. He was the picture definition of perfect. It was the first time that Patton had seen him without his tie, the hollow of his throat exposed for the world to see. Patton’s heart was trying to jump out of his chest. The taller man was relaxed into his seat, one ankle poised on his knee and head resting on one of his hands, while the other held Virgil's, looking like a model out of a magazine despite already being half asleep. Patton knew that Virgil and Roman were both watching him. Patton swallowed and looked down at his shoes.  _ It’s just a crush. It’s  _ ** _just_ ** _ a  _ ** _CRUSH._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm throwing all of the tropes in at once. I live for Virgil as the Little Spoon and a Cuddler. Hate me if you wish. I can promise you that you will receive some sweet Espresso in the next chapter.
> 
> I love you all! and THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!!!!!!! AND THE 100 KUDOS AND COMMENTS!
> 
> Stay Safe, Kiddos!


	9. (Gay) Panic!@The Everywhere

It was  _ not  _ ** _just _ ** a crush. Patton groaned into his pillow. He had followed Remy’s advice and set up a small corner of HuggaMug with board games. Logan had seen it that morning and immediately smiled. He swore that Virgil would see the café as soon as he got out of the hospital. Patton could imagine the two brothers in the plush chairs, playing chess, drinking tea, and eating the pastries that Patton brought them. Logan would smile and kiss him and Patton… slammed his face further into the pillow to muffle his scream.

His door creaked open and there was a weight that crashed down next to him. Patton peaked over and smiled softly when he realized it was Roman in the same position as he was. Roman’s hair was a mess, he had obviously ran his hands through it. Patton picked up his head, “How was Virgil?”

A muffled scream answered him but Roman still rolled over to look at his older friend, “He took off his hoodie… Patton, you should’ve seen him…! He was so small and beautiful! And then he asked if I was uncomfortable around him after last week! He’s just- I just-”

Roman cut himself off by shoving one of the many throw pillows on Patton’s bed into his face and thrashing around slightly. Patton sighed, “I made Logan smile today.”

Roman lifted the pillow off of his face, “You okay?”

“No. How does he manage to look cute  _ and  _ hot at the same time? It’s just as bad as when he caught me.”

Patton couldn’t stop replaying the moments that Logan had a grip on his waist, hands fitting to the slight dip like puzzle pieces sliding together. Patton closed his eyes, a noise of frustration peeling from his lips, he stuffed his face back into the pillow. “Padre, you’re going to break your glasses.”

“I  _ don’t care!  _ This is awful!”

A weight settled on Patton’s lower back and the frustration almost made Patton try to throw it off when he heard a quiet, “Mew.”

Patton lifted his head, fixing his glasses that sat askew on his nose, “Oh. Hey, Espy.”

Espresso was sitting on the small of his back, tail covering her front paws. She looked like a little model. Her presence somewhat calmed the frustration in Patton’s chest as she trotted up his back and then settled in between both of the friends. Roman immediately scratched behind her ears as Patton ran a hand down her back. The purring immediately rolled through the air. Patton closed his eyes, placing his head back onto his pillow. He could sleep right now and not think about it. He could just slip away and not think about how nice it would feel if the body pillow underneath was Logan or if Logan wanted him just as much as Patton wanted Logan-... Patton turned his head into the pillow and screamed.

Roman looked at the ceiling as Patton’s muffled scream faded into silence. He could understand the frustration. Patton’s crush had built up over almost a month and Roman’s had appeared soon after. It wasn’t expected but it hadn’t felt like anything frustrating until Virgil had used him as a body pillow and then Roman used him as a teddy bear. It was an equal exchange. 

Roman had visited the hospital that day, finally getting to the one day a week that he didn’t have classes. Remy was chilling on Logan’s usual chair, sipping his coffee and scrolling on his phone, but the bed had been empty. Fear had gripped Roman for only a moment before the bathroom door opened and Virgil appeared with damp hair and  _ no _ hoodie, just simple pajamas. 

Roman says “simple” because he doesn’t want to admit that Virgil, without his hoodie, looked like a freaking angel. Roman had been right that Virgil was skinny, not skinny in a bad way, just thin. His pajama shirt wasn’t exactly well-fitting but it showed the gentle curve of Virgil’s waist. Roman had wanted to wrap Virgil in his jacket, had wanted to hug him, but he wasn’t allowed to. He didn’t want to scare Virgil away from him. Virgil had looked at him and smiled.

Remy made himself scarce as Virgil apologized for using Roman as his personal body pillow. Roman laughed it off and told him that there was nothing to worry about. Roman shoved his face into the pillow in his arms as his mind kept replaying Virgil’s reply, “That’s good, I guess… It was a really good nap…”

He had looked down at his lap, zipping and unzipping his hoodie, fiddling with anything that hung loose. Roman wanted to tear apart the pillow in his grip. Virgil acted so sure of himself at some points but then receded just as quickly back into himself, like waves disappearing into the surf. Roman kicked his legs into the air and proceeded to bite out gibberish into the pillow as Espresso continued purring.

Virgil wanted to die. Not literally, of course. Well, maybe. He didn’t really know. Remy was sitting at the foot of his bed as Virgil took his frustration out on a purple fidget cube, “And then he  _ smiled!” _

Remy gasped, sarcasm dripping from his voice, “No! He didn’t! Roman, the dashing Prince who wants to sweep you off your feet,  _ smiled  _ at you?! How dare he!”

Virgil threw the cube at him. Remy laughed as he caught it and placed it back in Virgil’s outstretched hand, “It's not just that he smiled! It’s how he smiled!”

Remy rolled his eyes, “How did he smile, Vivi?”

“Like I was worth smiling at! It’s so… Frustrating!”

Remy smiled, “Honey, you are worth smiling at.”

Virgil folded his arms, pressing the middle button of the fidget cube over and over again as he tried to calm down, “But he’s-... he-... he’s not trying to sweep me off my feet. He’s just being a good friend. I’m the idiot that caught  _ feelings _ for him!”

Remy reached forward, patting his head, “Oh~ poor baby.”

Virgil pushed the hand away from his hair, “Don’t patronize me. This is fucking awful! I don’t like feelings.”

“You and I both, Vivi.”

“How is the psych major?”

Remy sighed dreamily, “I want to marry him.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow, “Does he even know your name?”

“That  _ doesn’t _ ** _ matter._ ** _ ” _

“I really think it does, Rem.”

“Oh, shut up! You’re pining over a  _ costumed  _ ** _Prince!_ ** _ ” _

Virgil sat up straight, throwing his hood off of his head, “How  _ fucking  _ dare you mention that, you bitch!”

Logan put his head against his steering wheel. He had gotten out of work way too late. It was nearly 8:30 which meant that Patton’s café was closed, empty, devoid of all the light and color that Patton projected as easily as he breathed. Perhaps it was better this way. His heart didn’t know how to calm down around Patton after Logan had caught him from falling.  _ God _ , he had been so warm and soft against him. Logan found that Patton was like a beacon of peace. Even being around him filled Logan with warmth. It’s quite possible that it was only because of Logan’s feelings but he severely doubted that.

The drive towards Silverstone Hospital usually calmed Logan down but he passed The HuggaMug Café, empty and dark. Logan turned on the radio just to fill the silence and… it didn’t work. This was getting ridiculous. Logan had seen the baker this morning when he stopped by to get a coffee before work. Patton had put together a beautiful corner of board games. There were two tables that had been set off to the side with plush mismatched chairs. It was charming in an odd way, much like the man who had set it up. Then Patton had held up a beautiful wooden box with a beautiful smile. It was a wooden chess set and Logan felt his heart fall from “possibly getting out of this” to “hopeless”. 

Logan pushed into Virgil’s hospital room, who was laying back in his pillows, staring at the ceiling. Remy must’ve just left. Virgil glanced over at his older brother and huffed, “Feelings are stupid.”

Logan dropped to the bed next to Virgil, joining his brother in staring at the ceiling, “I concur.”

Virgil rolled over, cuddling into Logan’s side as he lifted his arm to accommodate his little brother. Virgil set his head on Logan’s shoulder, “Guy’s are stupid.”

“Of course.”

“We shouldn’t like them.”

“No.”

“But we do.”

“Indeed.”

“That’s stupid. We’re stupid.”

Logan sighed, holding Virgil to his chest, “I know.”

Virgil whined and burrowed into Logan’s chest as his older brother dropped his head to the pillows. Virgil huffed into his shirt, “Roman’s stupid.”

“You care about him…”

“I  ** _know_ ** **.** I wish I didn’t. We could just talk about your crush on Patton and I could make fun of you but  ** _NO._ ** I had to catch stupid feelings too.”

Logan rubbed circles into Virgil’s back as the purple haired patient slowly relaxed into his embrace, “I can’t get my mind off of when I caught Patton.”

“... what?”

“Last week, I caught Patton before he fell. I was practically holding him.”

“... That sucks.”

“I’m well aware. He asked me to sing for him one day.”

Virgil pushed up off the bed, eyes blown wide, “Did you say yes?!”

Logan shrugged, “I’m sure I would if he asked. I’m incapable of saying no to him, just as I am with you.”

Virgil scrunched up his nose, settling back down, “That’s such bullshit. You say no to me all the fucking time.”

Logan chuckled gently, “I suppose I do… It’s late.”

“It’s only nine-”

Logan shushed Virgil gently, “Just sleep, V.”

“... Fine…”

Patton stared at his phone. Logan’s contact was glaring at him from the screen. Patton’s leg bounced nervously and Espresso meowed loudly in protest. The baker flinched before stopping his leg and stroking her back, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m just nervous, Espy… I want to text him but it’s late. He’s probably sleeping…”

Espresso looked up at him and stood, pressing her front paws into his chest to lick at his chin. Patton giggled, smoothing her fur, “You’re right. You’re right. I should just do it.”

Patton took a deep breath before typing out a message.

** _Message Sent to Logan _ ** **📘**

_ Hey! Sorry, I know it’s late but I wanted to check in. I didn’t see you before closing! _

Patton took a sip of his tea as he waited for a reply and he almost threw the cup to the side as his phone gave a pretty chime. 

** _Message Received from Logan _ ** **📘**

_ Of course. I was caught up at work. I’m sorry I missed you. _

Patton smiled softly, curling around Espresso, who purred happily at the attention.

** _Message Sent to Logan _ ** **📘**

_ Well, I hope your day went okay!  _ 😄

** _Message Received from Logan _ ** **📘**

_ It was… adequate.  _

** _Message Sent to Logan _ ** **📘**

_ Uhoh! That doesn’t sound like a good day! Are you busy? _

The reply was not what Patton was expecting at all. It was a picture. A selfie of Logan in a hospital bed, Patton could see a fluff of purple hair on Logan’s shoulder but he was distracted by something else. Logan was missing his trademark tie, his hair falling out of the neat, pushed back style. Straight, dark locks were slipping into his face, framing his eyes and curling around his glasses. Patton’s cheeks went hot and he was suddenly very glad that he was in his room and not actually in front of Logan. Patton was hitting call before he had the chance to doubt himself. It only rang twice before Logan answered,  _ “Patton?” _

“Uh… Hey?”

_ “Are you alright?” _

Patton fidgeted with Espresso’s tail, “Well… I wanted to talk to you… You had a bad day at work… I wanted to help… maybe talk through it with you?”

_ “That’s… very kind, Patton. Thank you…” _

“Of course, Lolo! What are friends for?”

_ “Are you going to call me that?” _

Patton blinked before holding Espresso to his chest, “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to-”

_ “Patton, it’s okay. I… quite enjoy it...” _

“... Okay… But why was your day only adequate?”

Logan sighed over the phone and Patton really wanted to be there to hold him, he sounded so frustrated,  _ “My coworkers believe I’m heartless at times… Today, I think I believed them myself. I just got so frustrated with everything-” _

Patton felt anger curl, red hot, in his stomach, “ _ Logan! _ ”

Logan fell silent before,  _ “Yes?” _

“You are  ** _not heartless!_ ** You are stressed because your little brother is in the hospital and you’re doing it  ** _alone!_ ** You are not ‘heartless’, you are wonderful and strong and an amazing older brother! I have watched you with Virgil. Trust me, you are not what they say you are.”

Logan was quiet and Patton felt fear grip his throat for a moment before he heard a beautiful, breathy chuckle,  _ “Well… You are very confident about that.” _

Patton giggled slightly, “I’m not very confident in a lot of things but my friends are one of them. You really are a wonderful person, Logan… I’ve never met anyone like you.”

_ “Thank you for saying that, Patton. It makes me feel better.” _

“Well, of course! What are friends for…!”

That sentence physically hurt to say.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan couldn’t remember the last time he woke up with Virgil on his chest and he knew there was never a time that he woke up with his phone next to his ear and a quiet breathing coming from the speaker. Patton and he had… fallen asleep on the phone together… The thought made Logan’s heart pound. He slowly extracted himself from Virgil’s grip, placing him back into the comfort of the blankets. Logan couldn’t bring himself to put down his phone before whispering a quiet farewell to the sleeping baker on the other side of the line. It felt like his soul had settled, despite his back hurting from sleeping on the hospital mattress with a pillow underneath his shoulders. Patton had swooped in and soothed the ruffled feathers of Logan like he had been born to do it. Logan took a deep breath. He could do this. He had to. Virgil needed him and Logan… Logan needed to be able to do this, needed to stay focused. He could be a support system for Patton just as well as Patton had supported him, even with the… complicated feelings.

Patton woke up to Espresso curled up right next to his side and a phone at 23%. Patton burrowed into his blankets. Logan… Logan had fallen asleep on the phone with him…! His cheeks went warm as he wiggled his feet. He sat up as his alarm went off. He would make breakfast and then hurry to HuggaMug to open. His fluffy socks protected his feet from the tile of the kitchen as Patton started to cook breakfast.

Roman stumbled in from the hallway, bright red pajamas rumpled from sleep, “What’re you making, Padre?”

Patton smiled brightly, “Pancakes! Go ahead and sit down!”

Roman smiled right back, “You’re… really happy this morning.”

Patton nodded and giggled, “I guess I just woke up on the right side of the bed! It’s going to be a good day, Roman.”

Roman plopped down at the dining table, “Can I have some of that energy? I have a test in Geology today.”

Patton ruffled Roman’s hair, “Of course, Kiddo. You can have most of it but the rest has to go to Virgil and Logan.”

Roman nodded, “Obviously!”

Patton turned back to the stove as his phone buzzed.

** _Message Received from Logan _ ** **📘**

_ Thank you for last night, Patton. I needed it. I’ll see you later. _

Patton’s cheeks went warm as he started to hum a Disney song under his breath. He would not lose Logan as a friend, even if it meant shoving his feelings down his throat. Patton could love the intelligent, handsome man in the way that Logan needed him to, as a friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's gay panicking and that's okay. We love and respect them. You got both brother cuddles and Espresso! Look at it! I'm so proud.
> 
> Y'all are the greatest source of inspiration. You guys say that waking up to a new chapter is amazing. Waking up to supportive and loving comments seriously make my day! I love you all!!!!! 
> 
> My Discord is tired(tm) #5455 if you guys want to yell at me!
> 
> (Virgil calls Remy a bitch with the utmost love and respect. I swear)


	10. But Is He A Cat Person?

Virgil knew that he would be stuck in the hospital for a while when Dr. Sanders gave him a sad little smile while checking his breathing. Logan had watched from his chair and then followed the doctor out of the room, leaving Virgil alone. He tugged on his sleeves and forced himself into square breathing, 4-4-4. He had to stay calm. Logan… Logan would make sure that he was taken care of. He always did. Tremors raced up his back as his hands started shaking. He’d been taking care of himself! He washed his hands until the skin was dry, he ate healthy foods, he  _ slept!  _ Well, he tried to. The hood of his jacket was a blessed barrier between him and the rest of the world. 

Virgil’s hands shook as he pressed the oxygen mask to his face. He had to get his breathing under control before he fell into a fit. It was silent as Virgil tried to take deep breaths but only got as far as squared breathing. Panic had seized Virgil’s mind, spinning him into oblivion. Then there was a warm hand on his shoulder, an arm embracing him to a familiar chest. Virgil sobbed into Logan’s chest. He hadn’t even realized that Logan had reentered the room but now he was holding his little brother like he always did. 

It took a few minutes for Virgil’s mind to come back to reality, settling into Logan’s embrace, “... I’m sorry… I don’t know… I don’t know what happened.”

Logan’s arms tightened around him, “It’s okay… I just talked to Dr. Sanders.”

Virgil nodded into Logan’s shirt, “What… What did he say?”

Logan fell silent, rubbing Virgil’s arm, before he took a breath, “Dr. Sanders said that he has a time schedule for you going home.”

“... And…?”

“He said that the shortest length is a few weeks.”

“A few weeks?”

“A month.”

Virgil swallowed, “And the most…?”

“... Three months.”

Virgil flinched into Logan’s chest, shuddering, “Three months..?!”

“That’s the worst case scenario, V. I will make sure that you get to go home.”

Virgil nodded as Logan kissed his forehead and slowly pulled away. Virgil wanted him to stay,  _ needed _ him to stay, but Logan had work, so he stayed quiet. As Logan got ready, pulling on a button down, Virgil snagged his phone from the nightstand.  _ He’s probably busy. Don’t bother him, dumbass.  _ He sent a message anyways.

** _Message Sent to Princey_ ** ** 👑**

_ Hey… It’s Virgil.  _

_ _ _ What’re you up to today? _

It took a few minutes for Virgil to get a response and it wrecked his anxiety thoroughly.

** _Message Received from Princey _ ** **👑**

_ Absolutely nothing, Virg. What do you need? _

** _Message Sent to Princey _ ** **👑**

_ … Nothing. I’m being stupid. That’s all.  _

** _Message Received from Princey _ ** **👑**

_ Nonsense. Logan has work today, doesn’t he? I’ll come and fill the silence with songs and Disney references! _

Virgil laughed and Logan looked over at him with a smile. Virgil knew that Logan liked hearing Virgil laugh as much as Virgil liked feeling well enough to laugh. 

** _Message Sent to Princey _ ** **👑**

_ Is that ALL you’re good at? _

** _Message Received from Princey _ ** **👑**

_ Gasp! YES. That is all I’m good at, Virgil, and you decided to be friends with me anyways. You can’t get rid of me now! _

** _Message Sent to Princey _ ** **👑**

_ Not that I would want to.  _

Virgil laid back into his pillows. Logan looked over from where he was putting on his tie, “Is everything alright?”

Virgil nodded, cuddling into his hoodie, “Yeah…”

“Are you going to be okay? I can take the day off.”

“Oh. No. Roman’s gonna come and hang out…”

Logan’s smile grew a fraction of an inch, “ _ Oh?” _

“Stop it…! You’re leaving early for work to see Patton!”

Logan froze, tie half done, he sighed, dropping to sit on the edge of Virgil’s bed, “... I do suppose that I am being a bit ridiculous… I just want to make sure he’s alright. He was sick last night. Don’t you remember?”

Virgil rolled his eyes, “Yeah. I remember. You wouldn’t  _ shut up  _ about it!”

Logan shook his head and ruffled Virgil’s hair, “I’m sorry. I’ll be back later. You’re be okay until Roman gets here?”

“Yes! I’m not a baby,” Virgil huffed, crossing his arms over his chest before glancing at his big brother, “… Love you, Lo.”

Logan looked over his shoulder as he went to leave the room. The smile that he gifted Virgil made the little brother beam right back. “I love you too, Virgil. Get some rest today, please.”

Virgil chuckled, Well, my nap buddy is coming over. So, I wouldn’t worry about it.”

Logan shook his head and left the room. Virgil put on his headphones, opening YouTube.

When Virgil texted Roman, he was tearing out of bed before Virgil had even said that he could come over. Patton was sitting in the kitchen as Roman slid in on socks, Roman was sure that his hair was a mess and his shirt was half way on. Patton coughed slightly, he had caught a spring cold and Roman felt awful but Patton had slowly gotten better, frequently on his phone, texting Logan. Patton sniffed, “Are you okay?”

Roman grabbed a pancake, tearing it in half to start eating it, “Virgil texted me.”

Patton smiled, “Oh! That’s good…! I should probably get to the café soon.”

“You need to rest, Padre!”

“One day won’t hurt me, Roman. I’m a big boy! Besides, it’s a  _ brew _ -tiful day.”

Roman laughed and shook his head, “Just take it easy, Patton.”

“I will! Have fun with Virgil and make sure he gets some rest.”

“Obviously. I have to find my shoes!”

Roman had to stop running once he found his shoes, he wasn’t going to risk killing himself when he was about to see Virgil, make him smile, make him laugh, possibly get him to sleep. Roman slowed as he ran towards the door, Patton was tying his pullover around his shoulders, “Hey, Padre, do you want a ride?”

Patton looked at him, “That’d be great! Thanks, Ro.”

“No problem.”

Patton started shivering on the way to HuggaMug and Roman cranked the heat to try and get his friend to stop shaking. Patton tugged on his pullover, wrapping his arms around himself. Roman sighed, “Patton, you really need to rest.”

“No… No. I’m okay…”

“Padre…”

Patton jumped out of Roman’s truck as he parked, “Thanks for the ride!”

“Patton-! … and he’s gone…”

The hospital’s first floor was busy as always and Roman was so glad that Virgil had been moved away from the chaos. He could rest without jumping at every loud noise. The nervous energy was causing Roman to feel like he was jumping in place.  _ I should take the stairs. _ Roman nodded to himself, if he had too much energy, he would end up tiring Virgil out, and started the jog up the stairs. 

Virgil was as beautiful as always. He was curled into a small ball, his phone clutched in his hand as he bit at the thumbnail of his other hand. Roman didn’t even have to guess that Virgil had his headphones on. He was fully immersed in the video. He didn’t even notice Roman slowly entered the room, until he gently put a hand on Virgil’s knee. The purple haired patient jumped and looked up, dark eyes blown wide. The smile that broke out on Virgil’s face made Roman’s heart jump in his chest. Everytime Virgil smiled, it felt like Roman would die. The stars that seemed to glitter in Virgil’s midnight eyes captured Roman everytime. Virgil pulled off his hood and his headphones, “Hey! I didn’t expect you until at least 10.”

Roman blinked and looked at his watch, it was only 6:30, “Ah. Well, I was awake… So I figured I would just head over?”

That was a lie, Roman had set Virgil’s contact to the loudest ringtone he could get his hands on. He woke up to the text. Virgil chuckled and looked down at his lap, fiddling with the wire to his headphones, “Thanks… I know spending your day in a hospital isn’t the…  _ most _ fun but I appreciate it…”

Roman shook his head, nudging Virgil’s knee, “Oh, come on, Stormcloud, I want to be here for you.”

Virgil glanced up at him with an embarrassed smile and Roman could’ve died at the pink on his cheeks, “Thanks, Princey.”

Patton was coughing as he walked into The HuggaMug Café. He was freezing. He thought he was getting better. He had felt better. He just wanted to see Logan, he had stayed on the phone with the baker when he couldn’t sleep because of coughing. Patton got his wish almost immediately. Logan was standing at the counter, ordering a coffee from Lynn, who looked over when the bells rang. She blinked, “Patton! What are you doing here?! You look terrible!”

Patton went to wave off her worry when he saw Logan’s face morph into something that Patton had only seen directed at Virgil, a look of pure concern. Logan pressed, “Patton, you look awful. What are you doing out of bed?”

Patton blinked up at Logan as the taller man wrapped a hand around Patton’s wrist, “Lolo, I’m fine. I’m okay… I just have a cold.”

“A cold can very easily turned into a flu. You shouldn’t be at work. I’ll take you home.”

Patton tried to control his blush as Logan pressed a warm hand to his forehead, “Logan, please-”

“Don’t be ridiculous. You can’t work like this. You look exhausted.”

“But you have work.”

“I’ll take the day off.”

Patton shook his head, pulling away from Logan, “You didn’t take time off for Virgil- Whoa…”

The room seemed to spin around Patton and Logan easily caught him as he fell forward into Logan’s chest. Logan let out a soft breath, “Patton, Virgil is in a hospital, he has a team of doctors, nurses, and Roman looking after him today. You need someone to watch over you. Just for today, alright?”

Patton nodded quietly, pressing closer to the warmth of Logan’s body. He was more tired than he thought. Logan must’ve felt the tremors because he wrapped his arms around Patton and slowly lead him out to the dark blue jeep. Patton drifted in and out of being fully aware as Logan started driving. He could hear Logan talking on the phone before he looked over at Logan. He would have to give directions to his home. 

Patton leaned against Logan, taking advantage of how concerned Logan was to get a little physical attention. He unlocked the door and stepped into his home. Logan looked around and it hit Patton that Logan had never been there before. He was standing in his doorway, looking like he had always belonged there. Patton reached out for his hand and Logan allowed him to take it. It was warm and so,  _ so _ nice. A quiet meow shook Patton out of his thoughts.  _ Oh. Espresso. _ The cat was standing on the corner of the coffee table, tail waving through the air. Patton smiled, “Logan! You haven’t met Espresso!”

Logan nodded before kneeling in front of the coffee table, allowing Espresso to sniff at his face. Logan’s gentle smile would’ve killed Patton if he felt a little bit better, “It’s very nice to meet you, Espresso. My name is Logan Berry.”

Espresso pressed into Logan’s nose, purring as she went. Logan’s smile grew as Espresso rubbed against him. Patton nearly screamed as Logan pet Espy, he was too perfect to be real, “She’s wonderful, Patton.”

“... Thank you…”

Patton was ridiculously tired of squeaking around Logan. Logan stood up, scratching Espy’s ear, “It’s time to get you back into bed. You look exhausted,” He looked down as Espresso meowed in protest at the lost of attention, “Do you want to come with us?”

Patton felt like tearing out his hair as Logan simply scooped Espresso into his arms, the fluff that was his cat kept purring at the attention. Patton cursed himself for feeling  _ jealous  _ of a  ** _cat_ ** , a cat couldn’t hold a conversation with Logan. Logan wouldn’t fall in love with a cat! Logan-... Patton shook his head to try and clear his thoughts.  _ Logan probably isn’t in love with me… You’re already a chore, making him wait on you while you’re sick! _ Still, no matter what his thoughts said, Logan was insanely patient as Patton took forever to get changed back into his pajamas but when Patton reappeared in his bedroom, Logan was examining Patton’s bookshelf, Espresso still in his arms. He turned and smiled, “There. Don’t you feel a little better now?”

Patton shrugged and glanced at Espresso, “She really likes you.”

Logan looked down at the cat in his arms, “Oh. Yes. I’ve found that most cats like me. I didn’t realize that you had a cat. She’s very beautiful.”

Patton smiled, “Thanks… I’m actually allergic but she’s-”

“Hypoallergenic. She’s a Balinese,” Logan glanced at Patton nervously, “Right? I just assumed-”

The baker interrupted his friend with a short nod and a smile, “Roman wouldn’t let me get her if she wasn’t. She’s a really good listener.”

Logan smiled and Patton wanted to cry as Espresso licked at his chin and Logan… Logan  _ giggled…!  _ Patton cleared his throat and prayed his blush wasn’t as visible as it felt. Logan glanced over at him, “Right. Bed for you. Espresso can keep you company while I get you some cold medicine.”

Patton gave a short whine as Logan eased him down onto the bed and placed Espresso next to him after Patton told him where the medicine cabinet was. The traitor of a cat curled up immediately, purring happily. Patton waited until Logan’s footsteps had faded down the hall before turning to look at her, “That’s Logan, Espresso… he’s a wonderful man…”

Espresso licked Patton’s nose in reply and he giggled, nuzzling into her fur. 

Logan should’ve been at work. He really should have been but… Patton had looked so weak when Logan turned to find him in the doorway of The HuggaMug Café. He couldn’t bring himself to just let the baker work himself into the ground. He was too deep in to allow that kind of behavior. Logan glanced down at the cold medicine in his hand, drowsy to ease Patton into sleep. He had lost count of how many times he had done this for Virgil but Virgil was his brother, not a potential partner.  _ Potential? That’s an optimistic outlook. He’s rubbing off on me. _ Logan shook his head, filling a glass of water from the faucet. He was being ridiculous. Patton could find someone so much better than him. 

Logan was a strict individual, who was constantly told that he didn’t have a heart. He was at Virgil’s beck and call, he didn’t want to leave the house all that often, and, worst of all, he knew he could never compete with any of the men- women-  _ people _ that decided that they wanted to sweep Patton off of his feet. Patton… Patton was like the sun. He was bright and shiny. He smiled all the time. He loved interacting with people. He radiated love and happiness as naturally as he breathed air. 

Patton  _ would  _ find someone better than Logan and Logan would have no choice but to stand to the side and allow nature to take its course. He knew that it would crush him. The last time he had felt like this with someone was in his early days of college. It had been a ridiculous crush on a sophomore and they had taken Logan’s heart and crushed it underneath their heel. Logan wished he could protect Virgil from that pain but it was inevitable. Virgil developed a crush on his best friend in freshman year of high school and when Virgil finally confessed, he had been turned on, mocked, and pushed away from the friend group. That was the first time Logan had picked up Virgil from school, crying. He prayed that Roman was different. 

Patton’s room was exactly what Logan had expected, brightly lit and colorful with tons of pillows scattered on the bed. Patton was cuddling with Espresso, such a funny name for a cat but it fit with Patton’s energy, when Logan entered the room. The baker looked up, eyes bleary and hair a mess. Logan’s heart tried to leap from his chest as Patton accepted the medicine and water with little fight or complaints. He would be asleep soon and his body could fight against the illness without the stress of Patton trying to work and move around. Logan smoothed Patton’s hair instinctively as he laid back down. Espresso seemed quite content to allow her owner to use her as a body pillow as he slipped into unconsciousness.  _ Don’t get too attached, _ Logan’s mind whispered, far too late.

“Wait- Wait! Three months?!”

Virgil nodded, “That’s worst case scenario though.”

Roman stood from his chair, pacing the floor. Virgil smiled to himself, Princey was following the same pattern Logan did when he was frustrated, all he was missing was the Rubik's Cube. Roman spun to face Virgil and stuffed his hands into his pockets, he looked stupid good in a letterman jacket too, “That’s crazy!”

“I know.”

“And boring!”

“I know.”

Roman sighed, “Jeez, Stormcloud, I wish you woulda told me sooner.”

Virgil choked on laughter, “I just found out this morning, Sir Sings-A-Lot.”

“Ha! Jokes on you, I like that one!”

Virgil rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around his knees and resting his head on them, “Whatever.”

Roman tapped his chin before lighting up, “Oh! I know what we can do!”

“And what is that, Princey?”

“We can bring in a bunch of pillows and blankets and have a movie day! Like an entire day of just movies! We could watch all of our Disney favorites!”

Virgil chuckled, “Why would we do that?”

“So you’re not bored! Haven’t you been listening?!”

Virgil shrugged, “No, not really.”

Roman made an offended noise that sounded suspiciously like a squeak mixed with a gasp as Virgil fished his phone from his pocket.

** _Message Sent to Lo _ ** **📘**

_ How’s your day going? _

Virgil got a picture of a sleeping Patton with the caption,  _ ‘I seem to be more of an idiot than I thought.’ _ Virgil chuckled, sending a fast ‘rip’ before looking back up at Roman, “So, movie day?”

“YES! Like a movie night except-”

“All day, I guessed that, Princey. Would there be snacks?”

Roman took Virgil’s hands in his own and Virgil shoved the urge to kiss him down his throat, “Of course, Dark and Stormy Night. If there’s no snacks, what’s the point?”

Virgil squeezed Roman’s hands, trying to ignore the pounding of his heart to focus on the blinding smile that lit up Roman’s face, “My thoughts exactly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have brought caffeine fueled gifts. Whoot. Logan and Espresso is my new favorite side ship. Good job for the people who caught the fact that the PYSCH MAJOR that Remy is crushing on is DR. EMILE PICANI. Y’all get a cookie and a kiss.
> 
> I would like to take a moment to acknowledge the girl who sits behind me in Anthropology, if you know, you know. When I said I liked your shirt, I WAS SPECIFICALLY TALKING ABOUT HOW I LIKED YOUR ANXIETY CLOUD EMBLEM SHIRT! I KNEW WHAT IT MEANT! PLEASE I DON’T HAVE ANOTHER FANDER TO BE FRIENDS WITH! I WAS EXPECTING TO GET ASKED WHO MY FAVORITE SIDE IS AND I GOT GHOSTED!! 😭😭💔 
> 
> Also, y’all make my day like ten times better! Ugh! It’s so sweet. I love you all.
> 
> And since my DISCORD ISN’T WORKING! My Twitter Account is the same as my AO3 account. I don’t post much on there but you can reach me through it. 
> 
> I love you!


	11. So, You Fell in Love With A Guy Who Works Out?

Patton woke up absolutely relaxed into his pillows. He didn’t want to move or even try to grab his glasses. He was wrapped in warmth, the chest below him moved up and down with even breaths. He nuzzled further into the t-shirt underneath him. It smelt like the old shelves of the library and coffee grounds. It smelt so familiar and so comforting… Patton wouldn’t move so long as the man below him stayed. He let out a soft breath and smiled as a pattern of fingers danced up his back, “Sunshine… are you awake?”

Patton shook his head, nuzzling further into his chest, “No.”

“Why not…?”

“Because if I wake up, you’re gonna make us get  _ up _ , Lolo. And I still want to cuddle with you and I can’t do that if you make us get up.”

Logan chuckled and Patton lifted his head to smile at him, a bit blurry but solid and there. Sunlight drifted in through the window, spreading along Logan’s face, his hair shining in the natural light. Logan brushed his knuckles along Patton’s cheek, stopping just to run his thumb on his cheekbone, “You’re beautiful, Patton.”

Patton’s cheeks were warm and he leaned into Logan’s hand, “You charmer…”

Logan smiled, bright and beautiful, “I live to serve.”

Their lips were a few centimeters away from touching, Patton could feel Logan’s breath fanning across his face before-

Patton startled awake, sitting up and throwing his blankets off of him. It was still dark outside and Patton’s breath was coming in harsh puffs. Logan had left after he cooked dinner and made sure that Patton was situated comfortably in bed with Espresso, who was very upset to see her new friend leave. Patton’s cheeks were insanely hot and he covered his face, dropping back to his pillows. He gave a short scream into his hands and huffed as the door opened, “Patton! Are you okay?!”

Patton shook his head and Roman fell silent before Patton sat up, pulling at his hair in frustration, “WHY?!”

Roman jumped, backing up to the doorway, “Padre?”

“LIKE  _ GODDAMN IT!  _ He’s just- and I’m- UGH!”

Roman slowly sat down on Patton’s bed, “Patton, what happened?”

Patton tugged his hair in front of his eyes and whimpered, “... I… It’s so embarrassing.”

“Come on, Patton, you can tell me.”

The baker took a deep breath, tears starting to spring into the , “I-I had a dream about Logan… Nothing happened! He was just holding me… Roman, what’s wrong with me?!”

Roman hushed his friend gently, wrapping Patton in a hug, “Nothing’s wrong with you, Patton. You’re in love and that’s okay.”

Patton sobbed into Roman’s shirt, “Hopelessly! Logan doesn’t see me as anything other than a friend!”

Roman squeezed Patton tightly, “It’s okay. I’ve got you. We’ll get through this together.”

Roman felt awful as he held Patton. He hated it when his old friend cried and this time he was crying over a hurt heart. Anger curled in his stomach for a moment,  _ Logan  _ did this. Roman shook his head. Logan didn’t know that Patton had fallen so hard and so fast. Roman wanted to cry at times too. Yesterday had been filled with laughter and Roman trying to get Virgil to sleep. He ended up taking a short nap after lunch but that had been it. Roman had been fully focused on trying to distract from Virgil from the long time being stuck in the hospital. He thinks he did a good job. 

He had told a joke that made Virgil laugh hard enough to cry, which ended in Virgil needing to wear his oxygen mask for the rest of the day but he was still smiling and talking to Roman like nothing was wrong. Virgil even showed Roman a few pages from his sketchbook, odd doodles filling every corner of the pages. Roman couldn’t have felt  ** _more _ ** honored to be shown that part of Virgil. Patton shook in Roman’s arms and Roman shook his head again to clear his thoughts. Patton needed him right now. Virgil would be okay. Logan was watching over him. Logan had watched Patton all day. It was Roman’s turn. They had only switched places. 

Logan laid awake in the hospital room, letting the dark peace of the night sink into his bones. He couldn’t forget how sweet Patton had looked, curled into his blankets with Espresso watching over him. Virgil was almost asleep, nodding off every so often before jerking back awake. He had been ridiculously happy when Logan had come into the room, asking for a hug with outstretched arms. Logan had obliged and watched a movie with him as well. The smile hadn’t died yet, there was still a slight curve to Virgil’s lips.

Logan felt a weight being lifted off his chest. Virgil hadn’t looked this happy in awhile. He supposed that he owed Roman a very large thank you. Virgil was steadily getting better, at this point, he could be home before the start of summer. Virgil jerked again and looked over at his big brother, “Hey… Lo?”

“Yes, V?”

“Can… Can you lay with me?”

Logan laughed gently, standing up and taking his place next to Virgil, who immediately cuddled into his chest. Logan smoothed some of Virgil’s hair, “You didn’t fill up on touching while Roman was here?”

Virgil shook his head, “I-... I didn’t ask him to take a nap with me… I didn’t want to… make him uncomfortable and it feels so close to…”

“Telling him how you feel?”

Virgil let out a breath, nuzzling closer to his older brother, “Yeah… It’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid, Virgil. You really like Roman. I need to thank him for watching you today. You’ve been smiling since I came back.”

Logan chuckled as Virgil smacked his shoulder, sitting up, “I am not smiley and Roman didn’t do anything,” Logan raised an eyebrow until Virgil went pink, the tips of his ears going red, “I hate you…”

Logan sat up, “Well, I met Patton’s cat.”

Virgil looked up at Logan, his eyes going wide, “He-! He has a cat! What kind? What’s its name?! Do you have a picture?! Logan! Please tell me you have a picture-”

Virgil started coughing, hunching over as Logan easily rubbed his shoulder, retrieving the oxygen mask for him, “I have a picture but I’m not showing it to you unless you calm down.”

Virgil nodded, taking deep breaths of the medication. He slid the strap over his head, “... Okay… look. I’m calm. I’m calm.”

Logan smiled and retrieved his phone from the side table. He showed a picture of Patton’s loving cat, Virgil cooing immediately, snatching the phone from his older brother’s hands as Logan explained, “Her name is Espresso and she’s a Balinese cat.”

Virgil glanced up at Logan with a big smile, “She’s gorgeous. Tell Patton that I said Espresso is a good girl. Did you get to hold her?”

“I did.”

“Is she soft?”

“She is.”

“Is she cuddly?”

Logan laughed at the endless string of questions that sprouted from his little brother, “She is very cuddly and she liked me from what Patton said. Patton’s allergic to cats which is why-”

“He has a Balinese. Duh. Aw! I wanna hold her! Why don’t we have a cat?”

Logan smiled, “Because we wouldn’t be there to play with them right now if we did have one.”

A little bit of the light in Virgil’s eyes died, taking a part of Logan right along with it, “Right… well, can I hold Espresso?”

“I’m sure you would only have to ask.”

Virgil smiled, cuddling back down into the covers. He was starting to look tired, the dark circles under his eyes somewhat fading as Roman and Logan both worked to fix his sleep cycle. “I really like Patton, Lo… you’d be cute together.”

Logan shushed him gently, “A preposterous dream, I’m sure.”

Virgil cuddled into Logan’s shoulder as he laid down beside his little brother, “You’re being stubborn…”

“I know but Roman and you would have a better shot at working.”

“That’s such bullshit and you know it. Roman-...”

Roman was everything that Virgil couldn’t be but how did he explain that to Logan? Logan didn’t answer the internal question, only squeezed Virgil closer. It was a silent encouragement and Virgil choked out, “Roman’s everything, Logan. He’s everything that I could never be.”

Logan’s voice soothed the frayed edges of Virgil’s nerves, laying out his emotions like this would make them so much more real, “What do you mean, Virgil?”

“He’s,”  _ God, how to describe him _ , “He loves people, loves going out with his friends. He’s a theater major, he wants to be on Broadway one day, Logan. I don’t have any of those dreams. I just want to open an art studio and live until I’m thirty. I could never drag Roman down by telling him that I love him-!”

Virgil froze.  _ What…?  _ Logan kissed his head, “Virgil…”

The concern in Logan’s voice kickstarted Virgil’s brain, “Wa-wait. That’s not-... I didn’t mean that. I don’t- I don’t  _ love _ Roman. I’m not  _ in love with Roman!” _

Logan shushed him gently, “Hey. Hey. It’s okay. It’s okay to feel that way. I understand, Virgil, I do.”

Virgil settled against Logan’s chest again, going limp, “You do…?”

“Yes. I do believe I’ve fallen in love with Patton as well… He’s-...”

“Everything,” Virgil offered quietly.

Logan gave a quiet chuckle that echoed in his chest, “Yes. I suppose so…”

Virgil let Logan’s voice fade from the air and laid there for a few minutes in complete silence before, “Logan?”

“Yes?”

“... Can you sing me a song?”

Logan stilled underneath him for only a moment before, “Of course, Virgil.”

Virgil fell asleep to Logan’s voice quietly ringing through the air.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Patton jogged to catch up with Roman as the dramatic man strode towards the front entrance of Silverstone Hospital. Patton called out, “Roman! Roman, slow down!”

Roman spun with a flourish, “No way, Padre! Virgil said that Doctor Sanders cleared him to wander around the hospital! I promised I would be there to walk with him!”

Patton laughed and ran forward, gripping his arm, “Well, we can walk together then! It can be an adventure with you, Virgil, Logan, and me.”

Roman put a hand over Patton’s, “Virgil actually said that Logan was going to be busy today, Padre… I’m sorry…”

The baker frowned slightly before shaking himself.  _ Okay, yeah.  _ He hadn’t seen Logan in a week but he got caught up at work. Logan explained it every time Patton texted him and yeah.  ** _Fine._ ** Patton missed Logan but he was an adult. He could handle not seeing a friend every once in awhile. He could definitely handle it. He would just give Virgil the TupperWare of Loganberry danishes and tell Virgil to save some for his brother, instead of seeing Logan try to suppress a smile when Patton tells him what the pastries are made from, instead of watching Logan’s eyes crinkle at the corners when Virgil starts eating them immediately and complimenting Patton when he finally does get to try one. 

Roman let Patton hang onto him as the two friends entered the elevator. Roman must’ve noticed Patton’s pouting because he laughed easily, “C’mon, Patt. We can both have fun with Virgil. You like him, don’t you?”

Patton looked up at Roman and scoffed, “Of course, I like Virgil! I just-...”

“Miss Logan. I know. Maybe we’ll see him after Virgil gets tired.”

Patton nodded and took a deep breath, “You’re right. You’re right! Let’s have fun with Virgil.”

Virgil was sitting on the edge of the bed, a nurse fixing the IV to a moveable pole, “And what are the rules this time, Mr. Berry?”

Virgil hummed and looked at the two friends with a smile, Patton felt his heart leap into his throat, he looked…  _ so good. _ “Uh, no dying?”

The nurse laughed and pinched his cheek, “You’re lucky that you’re cute. No pulling at the IV. I’ll tell your brother. And hold on to someone sturdy so you don’t fall if you have another fit.”

Virgil gave a tiny smile, “Yes, Nurse Boudreaux.”

The nurse smiled and turned, “Oh, good. At least it’s not just Mr. Wade.”

Roman blinked, “What?”

The bathroom door opened and Remy gave a big smile, “OMG! Vivi! You didn’t tell me that Roman and Patton were coming too!”

Virgil looked over and stuck his tongue out at Remy, “I did too! You were just too busy talking about  _ Emile- _ ”

Remy practically teleported across the room to clap a hand over Virgil’s mouth, he was laughing as he shushed his friend, “Shut your mouth!”

Nurse Boudreaux left after a few more checks to the IV pole and one last warning to Virgil before leaving. Remy was whining loudly about how unfairly Virgil treated him as his friend tried to lean down and slide a pair of slippers towards him and put them on. Patton caught the flinch that shot down Virgil’s body almost at the same time as Roman moved forward, getting on a knee to help him. 

Roman had to. It was instinct at that point to help Virgil if he was in pain. Virgil’s eyes met his and Roman fell into the abyss of them… again. The smile that graced his soft pink lips settled the depths of Roman’s soul. Virgil’s voice was soft and filled with something that Roman couldn’t quite identify, “Thanks, Princey…”

Roman swallowed, sliding the next slipper onto Virgil’s foot, “Of course, Virgil.”

Roman stood up straight, offering a hand to the patient. Virgil glanced at it before slowly taking it and standing, “You know, I’m supposed to be holding on to something sturdy.”

Roman scoffed, “I’m sturdy. I’m the tallest person in this room.”

Virgil glanced at him and then laughed quietly, “Actually, Remy’s taller than you.”

“ ** _What?!_ ** ”

Roman spun to look at Remy and sure enough, Remy  _ was _ taller than him! It was only about an inch but it made Roman’s stomach turn sideways. Remy had to look  _ down  _ to look him in the eyes with a smile, “Well! What do ya know? Vivi’s right.”

Roman sighed, “Guess you’ll have to go to Remy then, Virg-”

Roman felt his voice box shut off as Virgil’s hand tightened around his arm and Virgil pressed closer to him. Remy’s gaze softened incrementally and he levelled Roman with a look, “Oh, Cutie, looks like he’s chosen already.”

Patton’s voice behind Roman reminded him that he had two people to look after, “Hey, Virgil. Where’s Logan?”

Virgil scrunched up his nose in thought.  _ God, I could kiss him right now.  _ “That’s a good question. Let’s see if we can find him.”

Patton was pretty satisfied with walking with the small group of friends that he had accumulated. Remy was practically skipping as he spoke to Virgil, Patton was very glad that Virgil had chosen to stick to Roman’s side while they walked. His old friend had a hand over Virgil’s on his arm, a faux extra support. Virgil was holding a rolling IV pole, an oxygen mask clinking against the pole every so often. Patton could tell that Roman was holding in an explosion of emotion. Remy gasped, pulling Patton’s out of his thoughts, and bounded in front of Virgil, forcing the group to stop, “Vivi! You beautiful soul, I could kiss you!”

Virgil chuckled, “But you won’t.”

“Of course not,” Remy’s eyes skittered over to Roman and then back at Virgil,  _ wait _ , “But you’re right. I have to make the first move with Emile.”

“That’s what I’ve been saying! God, it’s like you never listen to me, Rem.”

“I listen. It just takes a while for it to sink in sometimes.”

Virgil looked up at Roman with a specific look of ‘ _ can you believe this guy’ _ and the group rounded the corner. It was a gym. The gym was a surprise to Patton. He hadn’t even realized that Silverstone was big enough to have a gym. Remy turned at the commotion behind him and beamed, “OH!  _ Vivi,  _ why didn’t you tell me?!”

Patton glanced at Virgil, who shrugged, “Because I didn’t want you ready to take pictures.”

Patton finally found his voice, “Hold on, what?”

Remy giggled as Virgil rolled his eyes, “Oh, honey!  ** _You_ ** are in for a treat!”

Patton glanced at Virgil nervously as Remy put his hands on his shoulders, “What… are you talking about?”

Virgil laughed and shook his head, “Just go with it, Patt.”

“Okay…”

Remy cheered and dragged Patton away from Roman and Virgil. Patton followed Remy through the machines and the few people using the gym, three of which, Patton was sure, were wearing scrubs. Remy opened the door to the weight room and Patton glanced around, it looked pretty much empty besides one or two people, “What’re we doing here-”

“OH!  _ LOGAN~!” _

Patton froze as Remy skipped over to a bench. Patton knew that voice anywhere, even while slightly strained from the weight in his arms, “Remington, you’re supposed to be walking with Virgil.”

Remy giggled, “Handsome, I’m not an idiot. Someone’s watching him and I brought someone with me. If you just wanna sit up. Pretty please!”

The metal bar clinked against its small shelf before Logan sat up, “What are you talking about-  _ Patton!” _

It’s a wonder that Patton was still standing. Of course, he hadn’t recognized him when he first walked in. He was wearing a white t-shirt that was drenched with sweat, basketball shorts, and tennis shoes. Patton had never been muscular but Logan…  _ oh Fishsticks.  _ His shoulders were broad but he was built lean while Roman was built slightly stocky. Patton was probably drooling, he was blushing for sure. There was a sheen to Logan’s skin from sweat and his hair was falling out of its controlled hold, strands slipping into his face. Patton swallowed thickly and raised a shaking hand, “H-Hey…”

Logan smiled and Patton wanted to have Logan sweep him into his arms, to have the permission to kiss him, to fix his hair, and then maybe kiss him again. Logan’s voice was slightly broken up by deep breaths, he was tired, “I didn’t realize you were coming today.”

“I- uh, I-”  _ Goodness Gracious, _ “I came with Roman!”

Logan blinked and then looked down at Remy, “Oh. You left Virgil with Roman.”

Remy flipped his bangs out of his face, “I told you, honey, I’m not an idiot. Roman won’t let anything happen to Vivi.”

Logan nodded, wiping the sweat off his face with the sleeve of his shirt. Patton had to pin his thoughts in place. He just had to keep it together until they returned to Roman and Virgil. He was screwed. Royally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M LATE BUT HAPPY THIRD YEAR ANNIVERSARY TO SANDER SIDES!!!! I LITERALLY LOVE THOMAS SANDERS AND ALL OF HIS CREATIONS!!
> 
> My Twitter Account (For ALL Needs, Come Yell At Me To Sleep, Fanart Submissions, or literally anything else) can be found [ Here ](https://twitter.com/else555)!


	12. There are Moments That You Can’t Throw Away

Roman was pretty sure he was going to radiate out of his skin. It was the third day that Virgil had invited him,  _ and only him this time  _ Virgil assured, to come walk around with him in the hospital. After the first adventure with Logan in the gym, Patton could barely hear the word “hospital” without his cheeks going bright red. Roman understood. He had seen Logan that day too, soaked with sweat, the white t-shirt clinging to his skin, and usually controlled hair falling into his face. Patton combusted as soon as the door to their home had closed behind them, screaming nonsense into the air. 

Roman chuckled to himself as he pulled on a clean shirt, black was always a safe color, even with the warming spring weather. Each day that Virgil got to stand on his own two feet, it felt like Roman’s heart had sprouted wings and he had handed it, wings and all, straight into Virgil’s awaiting hands. Some days, Roman could imagine it. He could imagine sweeping Virgil into his arms and kissing him, slowly, gently, deeply, just to see if he could get Virgil’s eyes to go unfocused in a good way, instead of his medication. He could imagine pouring his heart out to Virgil and then taking him away from the noise and the machines of the hospital to a little cottage where Virgil could draw on the porch and Roman could look after him, safe and secure, but he could only imagine it on some days.

Most days, Virgil’s eyes went far away when the medication flowed through his blood stream, calling away the beautiful mind of the artist and easing him to sleep. Most days, Virgil needed his oxygen mask every hour to keep his lungs working properly. Most days, Virgil seemed… sad underneath all the sarcasm and feisty temper. He was getting better, Roman knew that. Dr. Sanders stopped in one day to check on Virgil and smiled so brightly that Roman had watched Virgil’s head perk up. He  _ wanted  _ to go home and Roman wanted to go right along with him, wanted to see how Virgil set up his room, if his desk that he talked about constantly was, truly, as messy as he said it was and if his bed was actually 90% pillow.

Patton was standing in the kitchen when Roman wandered downstairs, slipping on bright red converse, “Morning, Patt!”

“Good morning, Roman. How’d you sleep?”

“Good, really good. What about you?”

Patton fell completely silent. Roman watched carefully from the table as the back of Patton’s neck went pink, “F-Fine. I slept just fine…”

Roman hummed in fake thought, “Really? No dreams last night?”

Patton spun, brandishing his wooden spoon like a sword, “ _ Roman Mateo Prince!  _ Don’t you  ** _dare!_ ** ”

Roman jumped from his chair as Patton shook the spoon at him, “Oh Dios mío! I’m sorry!”

Patton laughed slightly as Roman’s true heritage shined through, “Ro. I wouldn’t-”

“I know! But jeez, Padre, you can be scary sometimes.”

“I’m sorry.” 

Patton wrapped his friend in a hug, coddling him for a moment before returning to the stove. Roman rocked back and forth on his feet before, “What was it about this time?”

Patton groaned loudly, thudding his head against the cabinet, “... Just more cuddling, honestly. I don’t know what’s wrong with me, Roman. I know I’m in love with Logan, I  _ know  _ but I can’t have those sweet cuddles or Logan kissing my cheek or just kissing me in general.”

Roman stayed quiet for only a moment, “You can always tell him that you’re at touchy person! You love to get hugs! Just like Espresso.”

The cat looked up from the bed that was set up in the corner of the kitchen with a light meow. Patton nodded slowly, “Yeah. I guess that’s true… and if he says that he doesn’t like cuddles, I can just keep my distance!”

Roman rolled his eyes. Only a fool would say no to Patton cuddles. He chuckled, “Of course, Padre.”

Patton cast a look over his shoulder, eyebrow raised slightly, “You going to the hospital today?”

Roman nodded, kicking his feet into the air, “Yeah! Virgil got the all clear from the doctor again.”

Patton nodded, “Make sure he rests too, Ro. He’s getting better but he needs to focus on healing the rest of the way.”

Roman hummed his agreement, “Yeah, I will.”

At this point, he was just waiting on Virgil’s text. He didn’t want to show up and end up waking his beautiful stormcloud up from his much needed rest. He wouldn’t have to wait long. 

** _Message Received from StormCloud 🌩☂️_ **

_ Logan just left for work and I’m awake… so whenever you’re ready, Princey.  _

** _Message Sent to StormCloud 🌩☂️_ **

_ On my way, Stormcloud! _

** _Message Received from StormCloud 🌩☂️_ **

_ Take your time, dumbass. _

Roman went to leap out of his seat when Patton placed a plate of food in front of him, “No. Logan made sure that Virgil ate breakfast. You need to eat too.”

“But Logan just left for work-... aren’t you opening today?”

Patton looked up at Roman before jumping, “Fiddlesticks! I’m late! You finish eating before going to the hospital!”

Roman chuckled to himself as the front door slammed closed. He would follow Patton’s demands. Virgil told him to take his time. He wouldn’t upset Patton  _ and  _ Virgil in the same day. That would be bad.

Silverstone’s first floor was a wreck. It was loud and crowded. Even Roman, very much of a people person, felt like he was drowning.  _ We can stay on the third floor. There’s no way in hell that I’m bringing Virgil down here. _ The elevator was pretty quiet, a few nurses standing next to each other. Roman ran a hand through his hair, trying to fix the strays that he knew would flip up. “Well, you look handsome.”

Roman flinched and turned slightly, “Oh. Nurse Boudreaux…”

The nurse smiled, her black hair tied up in a high ponytail, “Come to walk with Mr. Berry,  _ again?” _

Roman glanced to the side, “Uh… yeah… he invited me… since Logan won’t be here.”

Nurse Boudreaux’s smile grew a bit wicked, “He’s a pretty cute kid, huh?”

The response was ingrained into Roman’s system, “He’s beautiful.”

The nurse standing next to Boudreaux cooed, “Aww, that’s adorable…!”

Roman’s cheeks felt hot as he turned his head, “... I’m not…”

The two nurses laughed as the elevator stopped on the second floor. Nurse Boudreaux gently nudged Roman’s shoulder, “Good luck, Mr. Prince.”

“Thanks…?”

Virgil was hunched over his sketchbook when Roman entered his room. His pencil dragged along the paper, filling the room with white noise. It didn’t seem to matter because Virgil had his headphones on, at least Roman couldn’t hear the bass. Roman gently pressed a hand to Virgil’s shoulder. Virgil jumped, gaze snapping up to stare at him. The tension in his shoulders melted as he closed his sketchbook, “Goddamnit, Princey, you scared me.”

Roman smiled and shifted one of the headphones, “Sorry. You ready?”

Virgil nodded, “Could you hand me my slippers?”

“Yeah. We should probably steer away from the first floor. It’s a mess.”

Roman handed the black slippers to Virgil as he fully shifted the headphones off of his head, “Oh… I didn’t know. Thanks, Roman.”

Virgil smiled softly, his purple hair hanging low over his eyes.  _ I love you, Stormcloud. _ “No problem, Virgil.”

Roman prayed that it sounded like what he thought.

Patton’s hands shook as he tried to unlock the door to HuggaMug. He really had to stop doing this. Footsteps approached behind him and he spun, “We’ll- oh. Logan.”

Logan raised a slight eyebrow, “Patton. Are you okay?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah! I’m just running a bit late today! If you don’t want to be late to work, I totally get it.”

Logan smiled softly, “I’ll be almost forty five minutes early if I leave right now.”

_ Oh… did-... did he leave early just to see  _ ** _me?_ ** Patton threw himself at that thought, shoving it back down.  _ No. Logan just like being on time for work. That’s it. Stop getting your hopes up!  _ Patton forced a smile, “Well then, let me just open this door and I can get you some coffee!”

Logan was wearing a black button down, as always, but he had the sleeves rolled up, revealing pale forearms that had soft lines of muscles underneath the skin. There was a silver watch with a dark blue face on his left wrist and Patton had to drag his eyes away from the impressive form that was the love of his life and back to the door. His hands shook even worse with Logan’s presence behind him but he took a deep breath and pushed the door open. He hurried behind the counter, hanging his cardigan on the hook before starting to pull on his apron, covered in flour, “Let me guess, coffee with room for cream.” 

Logan chuckled, “Am I that predictable?”

“No,” Patton looked over his shoulder with a tiny smile, “Well, maybe just a little.”

Logan sat at the bar and Patton felt his stomach flip as he spoke quietly, “Will you join me for a cup before I have to go?”

Patton nodded and slowly started brewing the coffee, letting the café sink into a comfortable silence. He brewed himself a cup of tea, any caffeine would send him shooting into the roof. He took the seat next to Logan as he placed the cup of coffee and creamer next to him. Logan turned to him, their knees brushing against each other. Patton’s heart was beating through his chest. It was quiet and, usually, Patton hated the quiet but… he couldn’t bring himself to break the peace that settled between them both. It was… beautiful. Patton glanced up at Logan as perfect blue eyes met his boring brown ones. Patton took a slight breath before speaking quietly, “What do you do for work?”

“Oh. I’m a telescope engineer and observer for the astronomy observatory on the edge of town.”

“Wow. That must be fun.”

Logan nodded with a shrug, taking a sip of his coffee, “It pays the bills well enough and I have always loved the stars. Ever since I was little.”

“Is it what you wanted to do?”

“Not really.”

Patton blinked at him, his tea clasped in his hands, “What do you mean?”

Logan sighed, lowering his mug to the counter, “My mother, her name was Elise Levett, she was from France before she met my dad, a man named Konner Berry, and moved to America… she was a singer, a performer. When I was growing up, when they were still alive, I wanted to follow in her footsteps… I was taking singing lessons with her.”

“What happened...?”

Logan’s eyes dimmed and it twisted Patton’s stomach painfully, “They passed away… and Virgil and I were put into the system. Dad didn’t have any relatives and Mom’s family didn’t want anything to do with the kids of the man who took her away from them. Virgil started getting sick and I had to put away foolish dreams to be just that.”

Patton hated the slight crack in Logan’s voice, “You loved your parents…”

“I did… I know Virgil doesn’t remember them, he was too young when they died but he looks so much like her. She would’ve loved to watch V grow up… When he was born, she called him her little ChouChou.”

Patton felt his heart lighten just a bit at the small smile on Logan’s lips, “What does that mean?”

“Cabbage.”

“ _ What?” _

Logan gave a half laugh, “It’s a term of endearment in France. ChouChou means cabbage cabbage.”

Patton laughed quietly, “I really like that.”

Logan smiled, heartbreakingly, “They would’ve loved you, Patton.”

Patton smiled softly, putting a hand on Logan’s arm, “I think I would’ve loved them too…”

Funny how that sounded like an  _ I love you  _ in Patton’s ears.

Logan could barely believe that he was here, Patton’s knees bumping his, looking like an angel. A heaviness that Logan hadn’t even known was there had seemed to lift from his shoulders as he spoke about his parents. Patton didn’t move his hand away from Logan’s forearm, a steady pressure that soothes the frayed edges of Logan’s nerves, “How’d they meet?”

Logan chuckled to himself. His mother loved that story. He took a breath, “She was working in the city that my father lived in, doing a show. They met afterwards when she went on a walk to explore the city and got lost. My father found her before something awful happened. She always called him her knight in shining armor, love at first sight.”

Patton smiled and Logan felt his chest lighten, “That’s romantic.”

“She was a very romantic person.”

It was funny. Logan’s mother had always scooped Logan into her arms and told him that he would meet his princess,  _ “or prince, Mama!” _

_ Quiet laughter followed by, “Or Prince, Mon trésor. You’ll find them and you’ll sweep them off their feet just like Papa did to me!” _

_ “You love Papa.” _

_ “I do, Logan. And you have to love your person just as much, okay?” _

_ “Okay.” _

_ “Good and I’ll love them too if they make you happy, mon petit loup.” _

Logan blinked away the memory, surprised to find something warm on his cheek. Patton was cupping his cheek, concern building in his eyes, “... Lolo…”

There was a lump in Logan’s throat and he finally understood why Patton looked so worried. Warm tears were dripping down his cheeks. His heart  _ hurt. _ Logan wanted to reassure Patton but all that escaped his throat was a weak sob and then Patton was hugging him, pressing his face into the cloth of his apron clad shoulder. “It’s okay, Logan… I’m here… You’re okay and I’m right here...”

Logan clung to Patton and felt everything settle in him.  _ Oh… Mama, I love him… _

Virgil never knew that Silverstone had a garden too but there he was, sitting in the grass near a pathway with Roman. There were a few pediatric nurses with a few kids that flocked to Roman just as Virgil had gotten comfortable in the sun. Roman was telling a story, loud and dramatic as always. Parents held their kids in their laps. Virgil had gotten a few strange looks from the parents before Roman slotted himself next to the purple haired patient. The sun was warming Virgil’s chilled skin and he slowly shrugged out of his hoodie, letting the warmth seep into his skin. 

Roman smiled at him during a pause in his story and Virgil let the words wash over him as he started sketching the wonderful man beside him. His hands were steady enough to draw straight lines on the page. When had his heart grown so much to feel peaceful next to a dramatic person, who demanded the attention of everyone in the vicinity. Virgil took a picture of a bunch of forget-me-nots and sent it to Logan. A slight breeze drifted through the area, sending a shiver down Virgil’s spine. Roman didn’t pause in his storytelling to shift Virgil’s hoodie back around his shoulders and wrapped an arm around him. Virgil didn’t hesitate to lean into Roman’s embrace, closing his eyes. Roman was always radiating warmth and it felt so nice. Sleep always found its way back to Virgil when Roman was around. He felt safe. “Virgil… Virgil, c’mon… let’s get you back to your room…”

Virgil whined slightly as he pried open his eyes, Roman was so warm and he was  _ pulling away. _ Virgil shivered at the loss of warmth and a weight settled around his shoulders as Roman helped him stand. It took a moment to realize that Roman had given him his jacket. It did help a little but Virgil leaned into Roman anyways and Roman… put an arm around his waist.

Virgil’s room was empty and dark but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He was exhausted. He sat on the edge of his bed and watched, half asleep, as Roman helped kick off his slippers. He was ridiculously patient, “You just lean back and get some sleep.”

“Wait…”

“What’s up, Virgil?”

“Can you-... can you lay with me…?”

Virgil watched as Roman’s eyes widened a fraction before slowly nodding and laying down. Virgil nuzzled to Roman’s chest, a handful of cloth in his fist from Roman’s jacket. He still smelled like peppermint and it made Virgil’s heart sing. The darkness was slowly starting to close in and he really couldn’t understand why his chest felt like there was a knife between his ribs but Roman was there… and Virgil…  _ I love you… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter today but I absolutely LOVE IT!! We’ve got some of Logan’s backstory and some sweet thoughts and moments.
> 
> And something else.
> 
> Love you all!!
> 
> My Twitter Account (For ALL Needs, Come Yell At Me To Sleep, Fanart Submissions, or literally anything else) can be found [ Here](https://twitter.com/else555)!


	13. What God Put The Galaxy In His Eyes?

Logan watched quietly as Virgil sketched away in his book. His hands shook slightly as the pencil dragged down the page. The shake had faded before a few days ago… Logan bit the inside of his cheek. That was worrying… but maybe it was just Virgil’s anxiety. He could easily help with that. He could return home for a moment and retrieve Virgil’s fluffiest blanket and warm socks, ease him into a feeling of safety. Virgil slowly grew still before his chest heaved once and he started coughing. Logan sat up straight in his chair, fastening Virgil’s oxygen mask on his face once more. 

Logan wished that his little brother would get some rest but Virgil denied every time that he brought it up. Remy had, apparently, texted Virgil that he was on his way to see him. It wasn’t bothersome. Remy was energetic and it was infectious for Virgil, much like Roman. It was good for Virgil to see an old friend with no stress bouncing around him. He was getting better each day. He would be able to go home soon and relax in his own room. Logan would hear laughter and loud music playing from Virgil’s room. Maybe even let Roman- or someone, it didn’t  _ have  _ to be Roman- pick him up for a date and finally play the role of a normal older brother and give the “if you hurt him” talk. 

However excited Virgil was to go home, Logan’s heart was ready for it. He wanted to take his little brother home and help deep clean his room so they could go a while without any relapses. Logan took a deep breath, opening his laptop. The weekend was finally here, he could catch up on some of his guilty pleasures. Remy, however hyper and over the top he was, would watch over Virgil just as well as Logan did. It was a mutual friendship between them. They both cared for Virgil enough that, if it came down to it, they’d offer anything to keep him safe, even their own lives. Logan shook his head.  _ That’s a bit dramatic. _

Logan glanced up at Virgil once more, who held his mask with one hand in frustration as he turned the sketchbook this way and that before groaning, “I can’t make this look right…!”

“What’s wrong, Virgil?”

Virgil held up his sketchbook, revealing a drawing of a field of flowers, “I can’t make them look right, Lo…!”

Logan leaned forward to look at the sketch more closely, “Are those dahlias?”

Virgil’s cheeks were pink as he gave a tiny squeak, “Yes… they’re Roman’s favorite…”

“Ah. Is that why you’re drawing them?”

“... yeah…”

“They look amazing, Virgil. As always.”

Virgil fiddled with the drawstring of his hoodie, mumbling past the oxygen mask, “Thanks…”

Logan nodded, smoothing out the ruffle of his hair before leaning back into his chair. 

Virgil gave a half pout, half glare at his older brother before dragging a rough hand through his hair, he could have it fluffy if he wanted to. The pain in his chest, stabbing and unlike anything he’d ever felt, hadn’t gone away, only dug in deeper. He had thought he imagined it in his half-asleep stage while cuddling with Roman.  _ That’s a good memory. _ Virgil had woken up to Roman sleeping soundly, hair spread out against the white pillow of the hospital bed and  ** _holding_ ** him,  _ God I miss my pillows _ . It had been a coughing fit that woke him up, usually an easy fix. Virgil put on his oxygen mask and returned, promptly, to Roman’s chest, consistently ignoring the pain that continued throughout the day. He’d be fine. He  ** _would _ ** but he wasn’t giving up the chance to get back home, not for a little pain that would end up disappearing anyways.

Logan had his head buried into his laptop, one earphone in. It was obvious from the way Logan had his feet resting on the very edge of Virgil’s bed, a thumbnail between his teeth, he was catching up on his shows. “Vivi!”

Virgil looked up at Remy, who was holding… a duffel bag? “Rem, whatcha got there?”

Remy smiled, pulling off his sunglasses with a wink, “That’s for me to know and you to find out.”

Virgil shrunk into his hoodie, “I don’t like the sound of that… I don’t like surprises, Remy…”

Remy smiled, “Oh, honey, you’ll like this one. I promise.”

Remy glanced at Logan, who had looked up at him when he walked into the room.  _ Surely, he noticed Virgil’s shaking.  _ Remy knew that Logan and he had a rocky start, he had been a bad influence when he first met Virgil, but they had an understanding now. There was a flicker of worry that passed through Logan’s eyes as he glanced at Virgil and then back. He noticed, he knew. They both knew that Virgil was shoving something to the side, probably to try and get home faster. That was dangerous but bringing it up right now would only upset Virgil and Remy  _ promised  _ Roman to try and keep Virgil happy until around noon. It was 7:45. He could handle a few hours without bringing it up, no matter how pale and shaky Virgil seemed.

Remy placed the duffel bag at the foot of the bed and easily caught Virgil’s hand when he went to look inside, “No, Honeybun! It’s a surprise.”

Virgil’s hands were usually cold but they weren’t usually cold  ** _and_ ** clammy. Remy felt worry curl in his stomach, “Honey, your hands are freezing…”

Virgil’s eyes went wide and he pulled his hands away from his friend, tugging his sleeves over his hands, “I-... I know. Just-... they always are…!”

There was a slight tap and Remy looked over at Logan, who was looking at his little brother, “Virgil,” Virgil flinched slightly, curling into his hoodie, “Are you feeling alright?”

“Y-yeah… ‘m fine!”

Remy sat on the edge of the bed as Logan leaned forward, taking Virgil’s hand, “Virgil, please, don’t lie to us.”

Virgil’s eyes were filled with panic before he took a deep breath. He probably felt a little bit trapped, “Really, Lo… I’m fine…”

Logan looked skeptical and Remy felt the same way but he slowly leaned back, keeping their hands intertwined. Remy knew it would help keep Virgil grounded so he leaned back on his hands, “Why don’t you get some sleep, Vivi…?”

“... ‘Cuz it’s only 8? Why- this is for the stupid surprise, isn’t it?”

“Yes. Now sleep, you stubborn cutie.”

Roman scavenged as many blankets and pillows as he could, stuffing them into the backseat of his truck. He could make a decently soft place to sit and watch movies from what he had and Remy swore that he was bringing a few more blankets and pillows along with movies. Patton was baking a few sweet treats at The HuggaMug and Roman was also grabbing a few other snacks from the local gas station. He wanted to be sure that Virgil would have a good time. He had planned it all perfectly. The space between Virgil’s bed and where Logan slept was the perfect size for the five friends to sit comfortably. Patton was getting off of work a bit early and would meet them at the hospital. 

Roman had gotten Remy’s number after meeting him. When Remy had texted him a few days ago, mentioning that Virgil was starting to look a little more down on himself, Roman threw his plan to Remy’s judgment. He had expected the man to turn the idea down, instead, he jumped on it, claiming that he had all of Virgil’s favorite films and sending the list of “required snacks”. Roman chuckled to himself at the memory. Remy was a good person, energetic and happy and good for Virgil in the long run. 

Roman climbed into the cab of his trunk, he could always get the snacks right now and then grab a small shift at HuggaMug. He fished his phone out of his pocket.

** _Message Sent to REMY _ ** **🍵🍵**

_ I’m getting the snacks now. Is Project Comfort still on? _

** _Message Received from REMY _ ** **🍵🍵**

_ Absolutely, Cutie!!!!!! Vivi is just trying to get some shut-eye before you show up!  _ 😍😍😍 _ Let me send you a picture~~  _

Roman was about to decline, it would be an invasion of Virgil’s privacy, but before he could, a picture came through. Virgil was curled up into a tight ball, holding a pillow, a pillow that looked strangely familiar to Roman, to his chest. His bangs were pushed away from his face, revealing closed eyes and somewhat parted lips, pink and soft as always. Roman felt his heart leap into his throat as he replied to Remy.

** _Message Sent to REMY _ ** **🍵🍵**

_ I swear to God, he’s the most beautiful person I’ve ever met. _

** _Message Received from REMY _ ** **🍵🍵**

_ Awwww! You should really make a move, RoRo! You’d be so cute together! Remember to get sour patch kids! They’re Vivi’s favorites. _

Roman shook his head at Remy’s antics. Yeah, Remy was Virgil’s best friend but Roman could never actually be good enough for Virgil. He didn’t know how to handle the illness, what if Virgil woke up and needed help and Roman couldn’t do it? It was safer for Virgil to find someone who would know how to help him through hard times. Roman took a deep breath. If only he could convince his heart that Virgil needed someone else.

Virgil could feel the sun on his skin, the warmth sinking into his body. He had his eyes closed. There was a soft hand on his cheek and he finally looked. Roman was sitting above him, running a hand through his hair. A smile broke out on his face, “Ro…”

“Hey Stormcloud. How’re you feeling?”

“... Good…”

“That’s good.”

Virgil’s smile died on his face as a trail of red started to drip from Roman’s lips, “R-Roman…!”

The meadow around them started to fall away, leaving a darkened street, wet pavement, and the sound of rain slamming onto the pavement around them. Virgil’s hair was plastered to his face and he had to push it away to be able to see Roman, “Roman! Stay with me!”

Roman’s hands shook as he clung to Virgil, “V-”

“NO! Be quiet! You’ll be fine! You’ll be fine, Roman! You- You have to be. You can’t leave me…!”

“I-... I love you…”

A sob got trapped in Virgil’s throat as he held Roman to his chest, “I love you too… I love you too, Ro! P-please just… just stay with me… please,” Nothing answered him, “Roman?”

There was nothing, just the pitter-patter of rain around them. Virgil’s voice cracked, “Roman? Ro, please! ROMAN!”

Virgil jerked out of bed, screaming and then felt his chest seized. Everything  _ hurt. Oh God, it hurts. It hurts! LOGAN-! LOGAN, I’M SCARED! PLEASE!  _ His mind was spinning. It wasn’t safe. His skin was on fire and he knew he wasn’t breathing properly, he couldn’t. He wanted to scream out for someone, for anyone.  _ Logan? Roman?! ANYONE?! PLEASE! PLEASE HELP! _ Nothing made sense, the room was spinning around him. It felt like fire was crawling through his system. He hated the feeling.  _ Help-... help… please…  _ He sagged into whatever was in front of him, his vision hadn’t made any sense since he woke up, exhausted. His hearing was slowly coming back, he could hear a few voices. Logan’s baritone, soothing and obviously trying to bring his little brother back from the brink. Remy’s hushed tone trying to make sense of the situation. “Is he okay, Logan?”

_ Patton…?  _ “I’m-... I’m not sure… He’s reacting to the medication…”

“He breathing, right?”

_ ROMAN-!  _ Virgil tried to push away from Logan’s chest. He had to be sure. He had to know if Roman was okay. Logan’s arm felt so restricting at that moment, tears dripping down his cheeks, “Virgil, Virgil, you’re safe. You’re okay. It was just a nightmare.”

_ NO! You don’t understand! Please! Roman- Let me see Roman.  _ Virgil’s fingernails bit into Logan’s skin through his shirt, “... R-...”

“What? What do you want? Breathe,  _ ChouChou…  _ Just breathe. You’re doing so well.”

Virgil shook his head, “... R-Ro-...”

“... Do-... Do you want Roman?”

_ YES! Please!  _ Virgil forced himself to nod and Logan moved away, leaving an empty, cold spot before it was filled with warmth. Virgil shoved himself into Roman’s arms, nuzzling into his chest. His mind repeated Roman’s name over and over again like a mantra as the peppermint, pine smell sank into his body. Roman was okay… he was safe… Virgil squeezed his eyes shut against Roman’s collarbone, trying to imprint the feeling of Roman’s arms around his waist and his smell into his mind. 

It had been quiet in the room, they had just finished setting up the movie area, when Virgil woke up, screaming. He tore at the oxygen mask and the IV drip in his hand. Roman had been shocked as Logan immediately held his little brother still, speaking to him rapidly to try and calm him down. Virgil wasn’t breathing, tears streaming down his cheeks as he tried to cough but couldn’t. Roman had just wanted to wrap Virgil in his arms and calm him down. Logan had looked terrified at the thought that he couldn’t bring Virgil back to them until he sagged into Logan’s arms, taking shuddering breaths. He hadn’t reacted to anything in the room, not Logan, not Remy, until Roman spoke. Now, Roman was holding Virgil to his chest, listening as he sobbed into his shirt. Roman glanced at Logan.  _ What do I-?  _ Logan gave a slight smile, “Just talk to him. He’ll come back to us. He wanted you.”

_ Wanted me…?  _ Roman nodded and looked down at Virgil, smoothing out some of his bedhead, “Hey-...” Roman cringed internally at his weak voice,  _ clear it, try again _ , “Hey, Stormcloud…”

Virgil’s clung to Roman’s shirt, shaking like a leaf. “I know you don’t feel so hot right now… Just… just come back to us… We’re really worried, V.”

It was quiet for a moment as Logan let out a breath when Virgil’s cries quieted to near-nothingness, just harsh breathing. Remy visibly relaxed and Patton put a hand on Logan’s arm, drawing close to him. Logan dropped his head to the baker’s shoulder, allowing Patton to gather him into his arms. Roman let out a breath. Virgil shifted slightly after a few minutes, his eyes rimmed with red as he looked up at him, he was still shaking but the tears had stopped. No matter what state Virgil was in, his eyes still held the galaxy in them. His hands shook as they brushed against Roman’s cheeks. His voice broke Roman’s heart, “You-... you’re okay…?”

“Of course, I’m okay, Stormcloud… Why wouldn’t I be okay?”

Virgil sniffled quietly before nestling back into Roman’s arms, “... good… That’s good… what’s that?”

Roman hummed and followed his gaze to the pile of blankets and pillows, “Oh. It’s a movie party. I told you that we were gonna do it.”

“Oh,” God, Virgil sounded so sad, “I-... I’m sorry. I ruined it-”

“You haven’t ruined anything, Virgil. We can still watch a movie and you can sleep.”

Virgil’s hands tightened on the collar of Roman’s jacket, “Can I go down there?”

He was looking at Logan like a child turning to a trusted adult for permission. Logan nodded immediately, “Of course, Little One. We can all sit there.”

Roman gently helped Virgil down onto the pile of pillows and blankets. Logan took the other side of Virgil, letting his little brother lean on him. Remy loaded up  _ The Black Cauldron  _ on the TV. Roman didn’t want to admit it as Remy settled next to him and Patton stretched out next to Logan but his arms felt empty without Virgil. Logan glanced over Virgil’s hair, making eye contact. The blue burned as Roman turned his gaze back to the movie. His stomach was a twisted knot of worry. Roman could hear a long breath be drawn in before, “C’mon, V.”

“Mmh…?”

“Here. Look, it’s Roman… He’s wearing a t-shirt, it’ll be much more comfortable than me.”

Roman’s gaze snapped to him as Logan adjusted himself and then slowly started to shift Virgil back onto Roman’s chest. Virgil went willingly, going limp on Roman’s chest without a complaint, just a quiet sigh. Logan soothed the back of Virgil’s hair, glancing at Roman with a trusting smile. Roman’s heart began to pound. Logan… Logan  _ trusted  _ him to watch over his little brother? Virgil was asleep almost immediately. Roman glanced over at Logan and Patton as Logan settled back in, hand resting on Virgil, just a weight of protection. Patton slid a bit closer to Logan and Roman tried not to smile at his friend, trying to get a little bit of physical affection. Remy must’ve sensed it because he stood and easily swept Patton into his arms. Patton giggled at the cooing of Remy and Logan stiffened.

Virgil slept through the day, Logan noticed the heat rolling from him in waves. Worry curled in his stomach. Roman was holding him without an issue, curled around him protectively. Then  _ Remy _ had wrapped his arms around Patton, around  _ his  _ Patton. Logan blinked, rubbing at his eyes.  _ No. Not mine…  _ Patton was his own person, he could receive physical affection from whoever he wanted… even if it wasn’t Logan. A pressure was pressing down, down, down on Logan’s chest. He took a deep breath. Virgil was sleeping, safe and protected, surrounded by friends.  _ He _ was surrounded by friends. He could be satisfied with this. Remy was playing with Patton’s hair, braiding the caramel hair in random areas as they started the next movie. 

It was nearly seven when the group left, Roman settling Virgil on his bed. He awoke for only a moment with a whispered, “... bye…”

Roman had looked down at Virgil with such love and adoration that Logan’s stomach flipped, “See you later, Stormcloud…”

Logan had been washing his face in the bathroom when he heard coughing, heavy and throat tearing. Logan moved back into the room, surprised to see Virgil sitting up in his bed, a hand clasped over his mouth. Logan rushed to his side, “Virgil. V, are you alright?”

Virgil shook his head as Logan gently took his hand.

  
It came away red,  _ red,  _ ** _red._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slides away after posting this chapter with Starbucks and sunglasses*
> 
> *Popping my head back into the room* I love you all. Thank you for over 1000 hits and I hope you guys like this chapter. ;)
> 
> *Slides back out*
> 
> My Twitter Account (For ALL Needs, Come Yell At Me, Fanart Submissions, or literally anything else) can be found [ Here](https://twitter.com/else555)!


	14. There Are Moments That The Words Don’t Reach

Patton was exhausted. Roman and he had gotten home from the hospital around 7:30. That really wasn’t that late… but then they spent the next two hours putting away blankets and pillows, storing the snacks that they had brought home into the cabinets and then playing video games. Roman had gone to bed as Patton started cleaning the kitchen, wiping flour away from the counter. He was finally in bed around 12:30, just about to fall asleep, Espresso laying next to him, when his phone started ringing. 

Patton huffed. This was getting ridiculous, it was almost one in the morning. He lifted his head and tilted his phone to look at the caller I.D. 

** _Call from Lolo _ ** **💙📚**

Alarms rang in his mind. Logan didn’t call in the middle of the night, he called when he was taking his lunch break. Patton sat up, answering as he drew his phone to his ear, “Logan, are you okay?”

Logan’s voice shook,  _ “Y-yes… I- I just… I’m so sorry… I- I didn’t know who else to-... V-” _

Patton’s chest went cold, “What’s wrong with Virgil, Lo?”

Logan’s sob was muffled, he was trying to hold himself together,  _ “Patton… I-... I need you here… please.” _

“Okay,” Patton kicked off his blankets immediately, ignoring Espresso’s agitated meow at being moved, “Okay. I’m coming, Logan. I’ll be there soon. Just… keep breathing, okay? I’m coming.”

Patton ended the call as he reached for a pair of jeans. He pulled on his sneakers as he threw himself against Roman’s door, “Roman! Roman, get up!”

Roman lifted his head, his hair standing on end, “Huh? Patton, what-”

“Something happened at the hospital. C’mon, Logan needs us.”

Roman shot out of bed, pulling on a pair of jeans over his boxers, “What happened?”

“I don’t know.”

Roman froze, sneakers in hand, “Patton,” his voice was deadly quiet, “Is Virgil okay?”

Patton shook his head, frustrated that Roman  _ wasn’t  _ ** _moving_ ** , “I  _ don’t  _ ** _KNOW! _ ** Come on, Roman! They need us!  _ Virgil _ needs us!”

They were out of the house within five minutes and Roman sped to the hospital, thankfully, the streets were empty. The hospital was quiet as the two friends stood side by side, waiting for the too slow elevator to reach the floor. Patton wrung the hem of his pajama shirt. Roman was tapping his foot, glancing around, running a hand through his hair. When the elevator doors finally did open, a voice cried out, “Hold the elevator!”

Patton turned and let out a breath, “Remy…”

Remington was still in his pajamas, a cartoon coffee cup on the shirt, and missing his sunglasses, “Patton, did Logan-?”

“He called me.”

Remy nodded, pulling at his sleeves, “Okay… okay…”

“Do you know-?”

“No. I’ve never heard Logan like this…”

Remy’s usual energy was gone, replaced by something serious and quiet. Patton took a deep breath, “What does he need?”

Rent stared at him, hazel eyes glistening in the light, “You. He needs you, Patton. He called you because he needed  _ you _ .”

“But he called-”

Remy’s voice went flat, “He called me because Virgil is my best friend. I would die for him. You are here because  _ Logan  _ needs you.”

The elevator doors opened and Roman was the first one out of there. Patton surged forward, Remy easily catching up with Roman. When they turned the corner, Patton’s heart broke. Logan was sitting in a tight ball on the floor, his head tucked into his knees. Patton dropped down next to him, gathering him into his arms. Logan collapsed into his arms, going completely limp as he dug his nails into Patton’s arm. He sobbed, turning his face into Patton’s shirt. Patton looked up at Remy and Roman, hoping for some kind of help, but Roman wasn’t there and Remy… Remy was staring at the arm that Logan refused to move. 

Patton followed his gaze to Logan’s hand. Blood covered his fingers, red splotches blooming on his white sleeve. Patton swallowed thickly as he fished a handkerchief from his pocket, “Lo… I’m here… it’s-... it’s okay…” Logan’s shoulders shook, “I know… I know. Can… can I have your hand…?”

Logan shook his head, burying into Patton’s shirt. Remy slowly knelt, taking the handkerchief from Patton, who immediately latched back onto the man in his arms. Remington was ridiculously gentle as he wiped the red away from Logan’s skin. Patton looked up as footsteps sounded. It was Roman, “You can’t get into his room.”

Remy’s gaze snapped to him, “What?”

“We can’t get into Virgil’s room. Logan, what happened?”

Logan has grown quiet but as Roman turned an accusatory tone to him, he shook apart in Patton’s arms, sobbing. Patton glared at his old friend. He understood. He did. He was sure that if the situation was reversed, if Roman was holding a sobbing Virgil and Patton couldn’t see his love, he’d be frustrated too but Roman had  ** _no_ ** right to take it out on Logan. Especially not when Logan was falling apart in his arms. Roman took a slight step back at Patton’s glare, going to say something else when Logan’s voice, broken and quiet, shifted the air, “I-... I don’t know… he was fine… he was  _ sleeping. _ And then-... then he was coughing and there was-...” 

Logan shuddered, pressing closer to Patton, who shushed him gently, “It’s okay, Logan… it’s alright. You did everything you could. I’m sure. Let the doctors do their jobs and we’ll do ours.”

“He’s my brother…”

“I know but I’m here… Remy and Roman are here. We’re here for both of you.”

Logan nodded slowly, still clinging to Patton. He needed support. Remy was right.  _ He needs me…  _ Despite the heavy atmosphere, Patton’s heart grew. Logan needed him… and Patton could help him. Patton pressed his face into Logan’s hair, taking a deep breath. His imagination had been correct for the most part. Logan did smell like coffee and books but there was also the slight tang of pen ink and the sterile scent of the hospital that clung to Patton’s skin after staying there for the day. Patton let out his breath, holding Logan closer to him.  _ I love you and I’m here. It’s gonna be okay, Logan. We’re not going anywhere. _

Logan wasn’t sure how long he was resting on Patton’s chest. His heart hurt. His head hurt.  _ Everything  _ hurt. Virgil- a shiver shook his body, Patton’s arms tightening once more- Virgil had been fine the day before. He had been smiling, laughing, talking, like there was nothing wrong. It was fake now. Logan should’ve seen it. He should’ve been prepared.

Logan had summoned the nurses when he saw the blood and Virgil couldn’t catch his breath. It had been panicked and rushed. Logan has been dragged out of the room by Doctor Sanders, was told to take a breather, walk around, as if Logan could pry himself away from Virgil’s side. His body moved on autopilot at the command. He walked down the hall before his knees buckled from below him. It was there, leaning against the wall, that Logan had called Remy and then… he stared at Patton’s contact information for a few moments before dialing. He hadn’t expected him to answer. 

When he heard that Patton was coming, something in his chest loosened slightly, allowing him to cry. Logan couldn’t move… so he stayed against the wall, trying to block out the noise. It was never this loud before but, yet again, he always had some sort of white noise from his little brother. He stayed there until he felt warm arms wrap around him and tug him into an embrace. Logan went willingly. Patton… Patton smelled like…  _ home… _ sweet and welcoming with a slight hint of tea and honey. Patton held him and whispered words of encouragement, easily calming him. No wonder Virgil liked him so much. Patton practically oozed peace. Logan wasn’t sure why he was just realizing that or maybe he always knew. 

He didn’t know how long he was there until there were footsteps and Doctor Sanders’ voice broke the quiet that had settled over the group. Logan shoved himself to his feet, clasping Patton’s hand in his. If he didn’t have something to ground him, he’d go spinning again. Doctor Sanders had a kind face, a face that made you  _ want  _ to like him, but he looked… he looked sad, “Logan-”

“Doctor,” Logan hated how his voice cracked but Patton squeezed his hand, “What… what’s happening?”

Doctor Sanders took in a soft breath, “We need to move Virgil into the ICU. His lungs have filled up with fluid-”  _ No, no, please, don’t take him away from me _ , “It’s pneumonia, a pretty severe case, and with Virgil’s cystic fibrosis, we need to get him on antibiotics as fast as possible. Why don’t you go wait in the second floor lobby? The nurses can move everything to Virgil’s new room when we get him situated.”

“No. I’ll do it.”

Virgil hated when other people touched or looked through his stuff. Logan could pull himself together for long enough to make sure Virgil’s things were protected. Patton pressed closer to Logan’s side as the Doctor nodded, “Of course. We’re moving him right now. His new room is number 224. It’s in a pretty quiet corner.”

That eased some of Logan’s rolling fear, “Thank you..”

“Of course… you can go in a few minutes to collect your belongings.”

Logan knew that Patton was trying to keep him calm, to keep him present. Doctor Sanders moved away and Logan felt his wall start to crumble again. He had to keep it together. He could keep it together enough to retrieve Virgil’s and his belongings. Logan kept repeating that in his head as Nurse Boudreaux approached, “You can go in now, Logan.”

Logan nodded his thanks and entered the room. It was empty, the bed had been stripped, Virgil’s pillow was resting on Logan’s sleeping quarters. He could only hope that there was no blood on it. Logan couldn’t pull away from Patton’s side as the shorter man released his hand. Logan packed Virgil’s art supplies into his backpack, trying to stop his hands from shaking as he packed his headphones. A warm hand caressed his back, “Logan, what do you need? Come on. Talk to me,” Logan looked over at Patton as the baker cupped his cheek, “I’m here for you, Lo… Tell me what you need.”

Logan felt his heart start to ease as Patton’s thumb ran along his cheekbone, “I need-... Virgil’s clothes and our toiletries… They’re in the bathroom.”

Patton nodded with a soft, sweet smile, “Okay. I’ll get those. You grab anything else. Remy,” The college student answered the call almost immediately, “Can you help Logan? Roman and I will clean out the bathroom.”

Logan and Remy worked together, moving through the room, top to bottom. Remy handed Logan a small pink eraser, “You know it’s not your fault, right?”

Logan looked at his little brother’s best friend, “... I-... I know. I just wish- I should’ve noticed.”

Remy shook his head, running a hand through his ragged hair, “No. No.  _ We _ didn’t see it. It’s okay. We can be there for when Virgil comes back to us. Is that everything?”

“Except the stuff in the bathroom, yes.”

Almost on cue, Patton and Roman reappeared with two separate toiletries bags.

The ICU was ridiculously quiet to Patton. The third floor was quiet, yes, but you could hear families and nurses sometimes. The ICU was filled with beeping machines but no talking. The rooms were eerily quiet like the entire floor was braced for death. It didn’t settle his stomach at all. Roman was pale, he had broken down in the bathroom as Patton gathered the toothbrushes, face wash, shampoo, and body wash. A purple and black backpack was slung over Logan’s shoulder as he held Patton’s hand. Virgil’s room was nestled in the back corner of the ICU and Virgil, no matter how small he looked in his old bed, he looked ten times smaller in this one. 

The oxygen mask had been traded out for a nose cannula and a heartbeat monitor was going steady in the corner of the room. Logan dropped the backpack at the side of the bed, sitting on the edge of the bed. Patton slowly eased onto the chair closest to Logan, just in case. He glanced over his shoulder, Roman was leaning heavily against the doorway, staring at the bed, staring at Virgil. He looked… awful. He probably felt awful too. Patton gave a gentle smile, “Roman… Come here.”

Roman sat at Patton’s side, allowing his friend to gently card his fingers through his hair. Remy was dead silent as he sat on the other side of the bed. It didn’t look like any of them would be sleeping tonight. Logan’s shoulders shook and Patton leaned forward, taking his hand. Logan looked back at Patton and gave a broken smile and a gentle squeeze to his hand. They could get through this… or, at least, Patton could keep him together until Virgil wakes up.

It took a few hours and Roman was dozing against Patton’s legs but as soon as there was a slight rustle from the bed, Patton nudged him awake. Roman shot up as a quiet voice drifted through the air, “... Lo…”

Logan pulled his hand from Patton’s to gently brush hair away from Virgil’s face, “Hey… Hey, V.”

Roman pushed onto his knees, putting his chin on the edge of the bed. Virgil’s voice was broken and rough, “... what-... what happened…?”

Logan’s voice cracked as he smoothed the blankets around Virgil, “You-... you have pneumonia, Sweetheart…”

“Oh…”

“You’re tired-”

“... No… No. Can-... Lo, can you sing…?”

“Of course, Virgil. What do you want me to sing?”

“I-... I don’t know…”

Logan nodded, replying softly, “Okay. Let me just think for a second. …  _ When we were young we were the ones _ -” Patton’s heart leapt into his throat, “- _ The kings and queens oh yeah, we ruled the world. We smoked cigarettes man no regrets. Wish I could relive every single word… We've taken different paths and travelled different roads. I know we'll always end up on the same one when we're old And when you're in the trenches, And you're under fire I will cover you. If I was dying on my knees, You would be the one to rescue me. And if you were drowned at sea, I'd give you my lungs so you could breathe-”  _ Logan’s voice broke but he cleared his throat and kept going. 

Remy joined in during a verse, sliding onto the bed, “ _ We're living different lives, Heaven only knows, if we'll make it back with all our fingers and our toes, 5 years, 20 years, come back. It will always be the same… _ ”

This elicited a small laugh from Virgil, quiet and broken, as tears started to drip down his cheeks. Logan finished the song alone, his voice fading into quiet as Patton sniffled quietly. He had been right, Logan’s voice was beautiful. It was deep and smooth. Logan sniffed, brushing Virgil’s hair away from his face with barely a touch, “I love you, V…”

“... I love you too, Logan… Pl-... please stay…”

“I’m not going anywhere, Little Brother.”

“That-... that’s an old one…”

Patton was sure that Logan had rolled his eyes as he shook his head, “Shh… Just sleep, V. I’m not going anywhere.”

“You have to sleep too…”

“I will when you are…”

Remy made sure that Logan settled onto the couch to sleep after Virgil had succumbed to his medication once more. Patton fell asleep, leaning against the couch with Logan’s hand clasped in his. His heart thundered in his chest at the sight.  _ One disaster at a time, Rem.  _ Roman wasn’t asleep and it looked like he wouldn’t be any time soon. Remy settled in for the rest of the night in the chair on the other side of the bed from Roman. Roman watched Virgil quietly, barely even shifting in his chair. Virgil only moved once and it was a slight turn towards Remy’s side of the bed. Remy leaned forward, taking Virgil’s hand in his.  _ You dumb bitch… why didn’t you tell us…? _

Roman was just starting to nod off when Remy’s phone buzzed. He took a deep breath, knowing who it was. 

** _Message Received from Gregory _ **

** ** _ Are you coming home tonight or are you wasting time at that stupidass store again? _

Remy rolled his eyes, shoving his phone back into his pocket. His father grated on his nerves at the best of times, this just made Remy want to rip out his hair. Another vibration.

** _Message Received from Emile _ ** **😍💞💝**

_ Hey. I just wanted to check in. You left really fast… Is everything alright? _

** _Message Sent to Emile _ ** **😍💞💝**

_ _ _ Yeah, honey… Everything’s fine. I’m gonna have to raincheck coffee tomorrow… _

** _Message Received from Emile _ ** **😍💞💝**

_ Where’s the emojis, my love? What’s going on? _

Remy sighed softly, rubbing his thumb along Virgil’s knuckles.

** _Message Sent to Emile _ ** **😍💞💝**

_ Do you remember that friend I told you about? Virgil Berry? _

_ _ _ Something bad happened…  _

Remy typed out everything that he could feel, everything that he could make sense of, and when he was done, he sent it without a second thought. He glanced over to watch Virgil’s eyes flutter open, he always did have long eyelashes. The dark irises were foggy and faraway as Virgil struggled to focus on his oldest friend, “... Rem…”

Remy smiled, “Hey, bitch.”

“... You’re here too?”

“Yeah, Vivi… I’m here… So are Patton and Roman.”

“Roman?”

Remy put a hand on Virgil’s shoulder to keep him from trying to sit up, “Yeah, Roman too, but he’s sleeping, like you should be.”

Virgil’s eyebrows creased, nose wrinkling. God, Remy missed that so much, “What about you?”

“Oh. I’m- uh…” Well, shit, “I’m texting someone.”

Virgil squeezed Remy’s hand, “Who?”

Remy’s cheeks felt warm and he felt weirdly naked without his sunglasses, “Emile Picani…?”

Virgil’s laugh was cut short with a harsh cough and Remy stiffened before he settled once more, clutching Remy’s hand, “... I called it. He always did like you back.”

“Oh! Now, you’re a smartass. Maybe you should-”

Virgil shook his head, chuckling, “Rem… C’mon. I’m fucking with you.”

“Yeah, well, you should be sleeping.”

“Okay… okay… but you too?”

Remy sighed, “Fine. I’ll sleep. I’ll sleep. … I love you, Vivi.”

“I love you too… you disaster gay.”

Remy choked on a laugh, “Says you, Gay of the Gays.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. I’m not good at leaving cliffhangers so here you go.


	15. If I Could Only Love You

Roman awoke to movement in the ICU. The sound of a heartbeat monitor going off. Somebody was flatlining. He started immediately, gaze snapping to Virgil’s heart monitor. It was still beeping constantly. He was okay. Roman had to focus on the rise and fall of Virgil’s chest to calm his pounding heart. He took a deep breath as the heart monitor was silenced. He shouldn’t be relieved. Somebody probably just lost a loved one but his Stormcloud was still breathing, still sleeping, still with them. Remy looked up from his phone with a grim smile, “Thought it was Vivi?”

Roman sighed, running his hand down his face, “It’s stupid, I know.”

“It’s  _ not _ stupid, Roman. You’re worried about him.”

Roman nodded, leaning back in his chair, “Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

“I can’t sleep when he’s like this. Logan needed it so I made him and Patton is- well…”

Roman looked over at the couch. Patton was holding Logan’s arm to his chest as the taller man slept on the couch. Roman smiled, “Can they just kiss already?”

Remy rolled his eyes, “Tell me about it. What about you, huh? Ever gonna fess up to Virgil?”

Roman’s gaze snapped back to Remy.  _ Shit.  _ He had forgotten that Remy had him pinned from the beginning. Roman shuffled in his seat, “I-... I don’t know.”

“You’ve gotta be  _ kidding  _ me! You’ve been crushing for so long!”

Roman shushed him, “I know! I know! But will you  ** _be quiet?!_ ** You’re gonna wake Virgil up!”

Remy scoffed, “He’s sleeping like a rock. We won’t wake him up. When are you going to tell him?”

“Never.”

Remy blinked at Roman’s snap, “... What? You’re not-... you’re not gonna tell him?”

Roman looked down at his lap, “I-... I can’t.”

“Why not, Cutie?”

Roman took a deep breath, Remy would understand… he would, “I just-... I couldn’t do this… I couldn’t keep my head on straight if Virgil woke up in the middle of the night, coughing up blood. I would freak out. I would never be able to keep him safe or help him through this type of shit. I love him… I really do but I could never be good enough for him…”

It was silent for a moment before Remy scoffed, “Oh dear Lord. You and I need to go on a walk.”

Roman’s gaze snapped to Remy, who was standing and pulling on his jacket, “What?”

“C’mon. You and I are going on a walk.”

“Why?”

Remy took the collar of Roman’s shirt in his hand, dragging him to his feet with surprising strength, “We’ve gotta talk.”

The hallways were devoid of people, besides the occasional nurse or doctor. Remy lead the way to the cafeteria, putting a few dollars into the vending machine, “Roman, Sweetheart, Cutie, I love you. I do. I think you’re sweet and loving in all the best ways but  _ you  _ are a  **dumbass.** ”

Roman flinched slightly, “Yeah… I know.”

Remy sighed, smoothing out some of Roman’s hair, “Honey, you have to tell Virgil-”

“I already told you-!”

Remy shook his head, “No. No. You’re gonna listen this time, Princey. You know when I met Virgil, we were freshman in college. We were in the same math class and I was shit at it. I didn’t know that he was sick, he seemed normal for the most part, besides being a little bit emo,” Remy chuckled, “I met Logan the second month of school when Virgil started having a fit during lunch and I had to call him. I didn’t know how to help at first either. Logan has had 14  _ years _ to build up his experience. I’ve had about three. Just because you don’t know right now, doesn’t mean you’ll never know! What would you do right now if Virgil started coughing in front of you and couldn’t stop?”

Roman’s answer surprised himself, “I would make sure to get him his oxygen mask and make sure that it was on before calling a doctor.”

“And if a doctor wasn’t available?”

“I’d call Logan.”

Remy smiled as Roman blinked in surprise, “See? You’ve already got the basics down. When in need, call Logan. He can talk you through almost anything on the phone, including math problems.”

Roman gave a tiny smile, “Thanks, Remy.”

“No problem, Sweetie. Now, let’s get back into there. If Virgil wakes up again and doesn’t see you, he might burst.”

Roman rolled his eyes, taking the sour patch kids bag from the leather clad man, “Shut up.”

Patton blinked awake as sun streaming through the window. He winced away from the bright light. His neck and back ached from sleeping in an awkward position. His hand was still being used as a comfort item as Logan slept peacefully. Patton smiled softly, squeezing his hand, before looking around the room. Remy and Roman were gone but Virgil was still asleep. Exhaustion was wearing on his bones but he couldn’t sleep like this. He went to tug away from Logan when the grip tightened and Logan shifted. Patton watched quietly and smiled as Logan’s eyes fluttered open, “Good morning, Lo…”

Logan gave a small smile, rubbing at his eyes with his free hand, “Good morning… Did… did you sleep on the floor all night?”

“Uh. I mean, yeah, but you needed me so-”

Logan pushed his bangs from his face, letting the strands fall back, a few black pieces hung down, “Do you want to come up here?”

Patton’s face went red hot within a second, “Wh-What?!”

“You can come up… I don’t mind. Virgil’s a cuddler too…”

Patton tried not to squeak as he slowly nodded. Patton slowly crawled up onto the couch, trying to settle next to Logan on the couch that was already too small. There was a quiet breath before an arm wrapped around Patton’s waist. There was no stopping the slight squeak that jumped from Patton’s lips as Logan dragged him on top of his chest. Patton was stiff as Logan’s arms draped around his waist and then went limp as his breath started to even out. Patton blinked. This… was better than any imagination or dream. Logan’s arms were heavy across his back and waist, making it feel like Patton was wrapped in warmth despite not having a blanket. Patton laid his hand flat over Logan’s heart, focusing on the rhythm of his heartbeat. He slowly closed his eyes. He could sleep like this. Logan still needed physical comfort and Patton’s back was already easing out of the twisted knots that it had developed over the few hours of sleep that he had gotten. Logan’s arms tightened for a moment as Patton took a deep breath, surrounding himself in Logan’s scent before falling asleep.

Roman was pretty sure that Remy would be asleep within minutes as he flopped into his chair. He glanced at the couch and did a double take, “Rem…!”

Remy looked at Roman before following his gaze and his jaw dropped, “Oh my god~!”

Patton was nuzzled into Logan’s chest. Logan’s leg was up and braced against the back of the couch, allowing Patton’s lower half to lay mostly on the couch. Patton’s nose was pressed into Logan’s shirt as Logan held his waist. They were both sleeping soundly, glasses placed on the nearby table. Roman could plainly recognize Patton’s thin, round frames. Logan’s were black and squared. Roman smiled, “Awww, they’ll be married by next month.”

Remy glanced at him with a grin, “You know for certain.”

“Patton wants to marry Logan, haven’t you heard?”

Remy giggled slightly, leaning into his chair, “I’m… gonna try and catch some shut eye.”

Roman nodded, “I’ll take the next shift. You get some sleep. Virgil’s gonna be pissed if he wakes up and you haven’t gotten any sleep.”

Remy stuck his tongue out at him before settling further into the chair, “You’re a good man, Ro…”

“Thanks, Rem.”

It was a few minutes before Remy’s head was leaning on the back of his chair with his mouth hanging open. Roman fished his phone out of his pocket.

** _Message Received from _ ** **💖** ** _Mama _ ** **💖**

_ Pequeño, will you be by for dinner tonight? _

Roman flinched slightly, he could make it if he could tear himself away from Virgil’s side for those hours. He let out a breath. 

** _Message Sent to _ ** **💖** ** _Mama _ ** **💖**

_ I’m sorry, Mama. I don’t think I can make it tonight. _

** _Message Received from _ ** **💖** ** _Mama _ ** **💖**

_ _ _ What happened, Ro? You were talking about bringing Patty along this week. _

** _Message Sent to _ ** **💖** ** _Mama _ ** **💖**

_ I never told you about Virgil, did I, Mama? _

** _Message Received from _ ** **💖** ** _Mama _ ** **💖**

_ Who’s Virgil, Little Prince? _

** _Message Sent to _ ** **💖** ** _Mama _ ** **💖**

_ Virgil… _

_ _ _ Virgil’s the most beautiful person I’ve ever met. He’s in the hospital and I can’t leave him like this, Mom. I’m so sorry. _

** _Message Received from _ ** **💖** ** _Mama _ ** **💖**

_ Oh, honey, we can always do next weekend! Did you find your missing piece? _

** _Message Sent to _ ** **💖** ** _Mama _ ** **💖**

_ I think so.  _

Roman pressed send and looked up as Virgil shifted in bed, rolling to face him. Dark eyes prying open. Roman smiled as the two pools of black caught the LED lights, creating a few stars in the abyss, “Morning, Stormcloud.”

Virgil blinked a few times. Roman hated the foggy look in his eyes and he hoped that it was only from the medication. A shiver slipped down Virgil’s figure and Roman clicked his tongue, “Hey, none of that,” He pulled off his jacket, gently wrapping it around Virgil, “There you go… Nice and warm.”

Roman went to pull away from Virgil’s bubble when Virgil caught his hand, “... wait… please.”

Roman looked down at his beautiful dark and stormy night, “What’s wrong?”

Virgil’s eyes were so far away as tears started to bloom and Roman’s stomach twisted with guilt, “No. No. It’s okay… I’m sorry. What’s wrong, Darling…? Just tell me. I’m not moving. I’m not going anywhere.”

Virgil sniffled, gripping Roman’s arm, “... please… don’t-... don’t go, Ro… You- you can’t leave me…”

Roman shushed him quietly, gently stroking his hair to try and soothe him, “Honey, I’m not going anywhere… I’m here, Virgil. I’m right here.”

Virgil tugged at Roman’s arm, “Ro-... Roman, please…”

He was practically sobbing as tears dripped down his cheeks. Roman’s heart ached, “Okay… Okay. Hey, I’ll lay down with you. How about that, huh?”

Virgil nodded, his grip getting painful on Roman’s arm. Roman let out a breath. The medication must’ve been ridiculously strong to get this reaction out of Virgil. He kicked off his shoes and slid into the bed. Virgil immediately nuzzled into Roman’s chest, not allowing him to lay back properly. He wasn’t too uncomfortable, he slept on his side usually anyways. Virgil was radiating heat but he was shaking as Roman wrapped his arms around him. He gently tugged him closer until Virgil settled with a whispered, “Thank you…”

“Of course, Stormcloud. … do you… do you remember what your nightmare was about a few nights ago…?”

Virgil hummed, “... yeah…”

“Can you tell me what it was about?”

“You-... you left me.”

“Left you?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Okay. Well, I’m not going anywhere, Virgil… You can rest now.”

Virgil cuddled closer to his chest, going still in his arms. He would be asleep in a moment. Roman brushed some hair away from his face, kissing his forehead.  _ I love you, Virgil. I love you and I’m not leaving you… not if I can help it. Mama’s going to love you, I swear.  _

Virgil was hot. That’s all he really understood. He was hot and sticky. Darkness surrounded him. He startled awake. The room was distorted and his head hurt but he was warm and something was holding him. He wanted to get up. Something in his mind was yelling at him to sit up, stand up, move,  _ do something!  _ Virgil whimpered slightly as he tried to push away from the warmth holding him. He wanted water too. Water sounded nice, a long hot shower did as well. He shifted, pushing at whatever was holding him. “Whoa. Whoa, Stormcloud, what’re you doing?”

“I-... I want up. I wanna stand, Ro…”

“No. No. You can’t. Come back. C’mere and lay back down. You’re sick.”

Virgil shook his head, looking at Roman with his stupid hair and his stupid, beautiful eyes, “I’m not sick… I want up.”

Roman’s soft smile cleared the air around Virgil for a moment, pain was coursing down his body. No wonder he felt like shit. Roman breathed out, “Virgil, come lay down. You need to rest.”

Virgil slowly shifted back to the bed, “Can… can I… can I have some water…?”

Roman nodded, pushing off of the bed. Virgil rubbed at his eyes, scrunching his nose at the tube that was taped to his face. When he pressed a finger to it, Roman’s voice sounded from the sink, “Leave that in, V. It’s your oxygen flow.”

“Oh… I need that…”

“Yes. You do. Here.”

Roman pressed a cold glass into Virgil’s hand. The water helped cool down Virgil’s core but he shrugged out of his hoodie anyways, curling back up to his blankets. He glanced over his shoulder at Roman, who was about to sit back down at the empty chair, “What’re you doing…?”

“Sitting, Virgil. You need to rest.”

“Can… can you-?”

“Come back?”

“... yeah…”

Roman gave a light chuckle but climbed back into the bed, wrapping his arms around Virgil, “You’re really cuddly when you’re sick.”

Virgil snuggled into Roman’s arms, humming in agreement. He was comfortable and Roman was holding him once more. Roman’s nose brushed against the back of his neck and just like that, he was asleep once more. 

Logan woke up to a heavy weight on his chest. It was different than the weight that usually occured on his chest when Virgil was in the hospital. It was strangely comforting. Logan blinked up at the ceiling before looking down. His cheeks felt warm almost immediately.  _ Patton  _ was curled up on him. What had he been thinking in the first place? Inviting him to sleep on his chest? Yet, here he was, curled up and beautiful in Logan’s arms. It was an addicting sight, Patton’s fist clenched slightly over Logan’s heart and his hair a fluffy mess standing out against Logan’s pajama shirt. 

Patton murmured something in his sleep, shifting slightly. Logan took a deep breath, only slightly enamored at the way the air stirred the caramel hair. He pressed his glasses to his face, looking over at Virgil’s bed, smiling softly when he saw his little brother wrapped in Roman’s arms. Roman had his head over Virgil’s like a protective cloud. Virgil was holding one of Roman’s hands to his chest, asleep and safe. Remy was snoring on the nearby chair, his head dropped back. All of his little found family was right here, sleeping soundly, safe and protected in the quiet halls of Silverstone Hospital’s ICU. The weight on his chest that had settled over him within the first steps of the ICU, lifted just a bit. He wasn’t alone this time. He didn’t have to be the only one that could help Virgil. He had every single person in this room for him. Logan glanced down at Patton and slowly pressed a kiss to his hair.  _ I love you…  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s up, Kiddos!!! Enjoy a new chapter!


	16. If I Could See You Smile

Roman hated Monday mornings on good weeks. The fact that he had to wake up and drag himself away from Virgil’s body made it ten times _ worse. _ God, if it was already this hard to pull away from his beautiful Stormcloud, how could he leave if Virgil wanted him to stay and cuddle? Roman pressed a kiss to Virgil’s temple, wrapping the blankets around him. Virgil shifted in his sleep, curling closer to Roman as he tried to leave the bed and Roman’s heart turned in his chest. _ Stormcloud, what are you doing to me…? _ Roman sighed softly, squeezing the hand that Virgil was clinging to, gently whispering, “Mi amor, tú tienes mi corazón, no puedes tener mi mano también…”

Virgil hummed, slowly looking up at Roman, “... what…?”

Roman smiled, “I have class, mi tormenta. You’ve gotta let go…”

“Oh…” Virgil grip lessened incrementally but he showed no signs of actually letting go, “You-... you’ll come back, right…?”

“As soon as I can.”

Virgil’s grip dropped almost immediately and Roman tugged the blankets back over Virgil’s shoulders, “Rest, okay? Logan’s still here and so is Remy.”

Virgil nodded sleepily, nuzzling into the pillow that Roman had just been using. He slowly soothed out some of the stick ups that Virgil had, marveling at the softness for a moment before leaving. 

Mountainview’s campus was bustling by the time Roman pulled up in his truck. He took a deep breath, brushing off any dirt on his jacket, which smelled like Virgil, hospital, pencil lead, and cinnamon. He had been holding it all night, it only made sense. He stepped out of the truck, throwing his backpack over his shoulder. “Roman! Hey! Prince, slow down!”

Roman stopped, turning slightly, “Oh. Hey Zach.”

Zach was an old friend from high school and one of the only straight guys that Roman still hung out with, although he didn’t know _ why. _Zach smiled as he caught up, “Hey. Where were you yesterday? The team and I had a massive party, man. You were invited.”

“I was busy.”

“Busy? Busy with what? Finally get a _ girl~? _”

Roman rolled his eyes, “Shut up, Zach.”

“Was I right? Dude, I’m so right!”

“Zach, shut up.”

Zach smirked, winking, “Sureee.”

Roman _ really _ didn’t understand why he still hung out with Zach. He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets, at least it smelled like Virgil. At least, Virgil was safe and secure at the hospital. Nobody would be able to hurt him in there, not even if Zach found out about him. He was almost to his math class with Zach still prattling on about the party when, “Um… Excuse me, Mr. Prince?”

Roman turned and looked at the man who was shuffling awkwardly in a cardigan, “Hey?”

“I’m Emile… Emile Picani-”

“Oh. Remy’s friend, right?”

Emile glanced at Zach before nodding, “Yeah, that’s me. I just-... I wanted to talk to you about something… In private.”

Roman jumped, “Oh, yeah! Absolutely! Zach, I’ll catch you later, yeah?”

Zach looked up at him with wide eyes, “What? But, dude-”

Roman gently shoved him away, “Later, Zach,” He waited until Zach stomped away before turning back to Emile, “What’s up?”

Emile pulled out a small case from his back pocket, “Remy left these at my place a few nights ago. It’s his glasses.”

Roman chuckled, taking the case from Emile and putting it in his backpack, “Anything else?”

“Yeah. Is… everything alright? Remy just ran out… I know what’s going on, kinda. Virgil’s his best friend, he always talks about him. He’s alright, right?”

Roman nodded, “Uh… Yeah. He has pneumonia but he’s getting better already.”

Emile let out a breath, “Oh… Good. That’s-... that’s good.”

Roman smiled, “Yeah. Wait, how did you know that I knew Virgil and Remy?”

Emile gave a secretive smile, “Remy… may or may not have sent me a very cute picture last night of you and Virgil-”

Roman shook his head rapidly, “Whoa. Wait. No. He didn’t. You didn’t see that.”

Emile laughed and then smiled kindly, “You two would be a very cute couple.”

“No. Stop. I know Remy put you up to this, Psych Major. I _ know _.”

“Okay. Okay. I’m sorry. Are you going right to the hospital after classes?”

“Yeah. I have to. I can’t leave Virgil like that… I need to call my mom and tell her that she won’t be seeing me tonight either.”

Emile smiled, “Ah. The crazy things we do for love, right?”

Roman nodded with a smile, “Don’t I know it.”

Emile laughed and Roman could see why Remy was so taken by him, “Well, I should get going. Thanks, Roman.”

“Yeah. No problem. It was nice meeting you, Emile.”

“And you too.”

Remy woke up to Roman gone and Virgil sleeping soundly without his cuddle buddy. That was good at least. Logan was just starting to shift on his couch, he had called his boss and taken the day off. Mondays were Remy’s day off during the week and he was glad for it. Virgil didn’t seem to be even close to waking up as he nuzzled further into the blankets. Remy stretched, popping his back and neck from sleeping in a hospital chair, as his phone vibrated.

** _Message Received from Emile _ ** **😍💞💝**

_ I just dropped your glasses off with Roman Prince. _

_ And can I just say, wow? _

_ You’re beautiful and amazing but Roman looks like a fricking Disney Prince. _

Remy laughed to himself, typing back.

** _Message Sent to Emile _ ** **😍💞💝**

_ I know! It’s totally unfair, Honey!!! But don’t worry! He’s definitely not my type. _💘💘💘

** _Message Received from Emile _ ** **😍💞💝**

_ You’re just a charmer, aren’t you? How are the other disaster gays? _

** _Message Sent to Emile _ ** **😍💞💝**

_ Frustrating beyond belief. They fell asleep cuddling last night and neitHER OF THEM WILL ADMIT THEIR FEELINGS! _

** _Message Received from Roman _ ** **👑**

_ I finally met Emile. You and him make a good couple. _

** _Message Sent to Roman _ ** **👑**

_ AWWW! Thanks, Roro~~!!! I’m glad you like him! I like him a lot too! _😉😉

Remy glanced over his shoulder as Logan sat up, rubbing at his eyes, “... ‘morning.”

Remy smiled and he could immediately tell that Logan was a bit nervous at the smile. Remy cooed, “How’d you sleep, _ Lolo~? _”

“Don’t you dare, Remington.”

Remy’s smile grew when he saw the pink blooming on Logan’s cheeks, “Ohhh~! You can’t lie to me, Logan! I saw you and Patton all cuddled up together. You _ like _him~!”

Logan shook his head, “Remy, don’t be ridiculous.”

“Come on! No one else is here! Patton’s at his little HuggaMug, Roman’s at school, Virgil’s asleep, so just tell me!”

Logan buried his face into his hands, “Remington, please-”

“No way! Not when you keep calling me that! Just tell me the truth! I won’t say anything.”

Logan glanced up at him and then sighed, “... Fine. _ Fine _. I’m in love with Patton.”

Remy blinked, “What? Really? Like… _ love _ love?”

Logan nodded, leaning back in his couch, “Yes… this isn’t new information, Remy.”

“It is to me!”

A quiet voice behind Remy made them both sit up, “I’m in love with Roman.”

Remy turned, “Honey, Vivi, we know.”

Virgil was staring at the ceiling, “... Do either of you speak spanish?”

Remy glanced at Logan, who was sitting forward, “No, Vivi. Why?”

“... Roman… he said something in spanish this morning,” Virgil’s eyebrows scrunched together, “I-... I don’t remember what he said…”

Remy smiled softly and moved to the bed, “You’re hopped up on medicine. It’s a miracle you remember that Roman was even talking to you this morning.”

“He was holding me too…”

“We know but I’m trying to listen to Logan’s gay panic. Just take a deep breath, Baby. I’ll get back to you in one moment,” Remy turned back to Logan as he held Virgil’s hand in his lap, “So, you’re in love with Patton?”

Virgil hummed in agreement as Logan sighed, “They’re ridiculous feelings. Patton doesn’t feel the same way, I can assure you.”

Remy could barely hold in his growl of frustration as he ran his thumb over Virgil’s knuckles, trying to calm himself as Virgil squeezed his hand, “It’s not ridiculous and Patton _ does _ feel the same way. ** _This_ ** is getting ridiculous.”

“Remy-”

“No. NO! He was all types of curled up and red when he woke up. He stayed there for a few seconds just letting you hold him because he liked it! You’ve gotta fess up or, I swear to _ God _, I will lock you in a closet!”

Logan’s cheeks were bright red and Remy tried not to feel a little pride at that. He turned back to look down at Virgil, who had a sleepy little smile on his lips. It warmed Remy’s heart to see that little smile, “So, Vivi… Roman spoke to you in spanish? I didn’t know he was hispanic.”

Virgil hummed, “I didn’t either. … It was nice.”

“Oh, I bet. Spanish is very pretty. You really don’t remember what he said?”

“No… but it was really pretty… He keeps calling me Stormcloud…”

“Awww… He’s already got a nickname for you…”

Virgil’s smile got a little bit bigger and nodded, “I kinda like it.”

“Of course you do, Vivi. It’s a cute nickname.”

“Don’t tell Roman.”

Remy laughed as Logan’s chuckle resounded behind him, “Never. Your secret is safe with us.”

Logan watched as Remy pulled detail after detail from Virgil, getting him to talk more than Logan had heard in total during the three days in the ICU. Patton had warned him that he would have to return to HuggaMug Café on Monday to open. It gave Logan the chance to prepare for it but… loneliness was still pressing on his chest. He had gotten used to Patton being next to him, holding his hand and leaning in for physical comfort. It was just as much for Patton as it was for Logan. Logan took a deep breath. Remy was right… He was usually right about this kind of thing. 

Logan scrubbed at his face, running a hand through his hair. He had fallen asleep holding Patton last night, letting the smaller baker rest on his chest and easily fall asleep. He fit there like he had been made exactly for Logan. There was a sense of belonging and then a slight possession as Patton nuzzled into his chest even more. That was frustrating in among itself, Patton wasn’t _ his. _ Patton was his own person. If Logan was lucky enough to be invited into Patton’s heart, he had to respect that. Still, he felt lonely. If he couldn’t last a day without Patton, what kind of adult was he? He could survive without Patton with his bright, chocolate brown eyes and wonderful smile. He could. He had to. Remy’s voice rang in his head, _ “You’ve gotta fess up-” _

Logan let out a breath. Remy had a point. He had to fess up and… eventually, he would.

Patton worked silently in the kitchen of The HuggaMug Café. He felt strangely lonely… He had spent the last three days wrapped in Logan’s arms. Leaving Logan left him feeling cold and alone. Patton took a deep breath, rolling out croissant dough. He was fine. He was. He was. He had to be. His phone buzzed against the counter and he tapped it with his pinky.

** _Message Received from ~Remy~_ **

_ He’s so saddddd! Lmaooooooooo _🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣 

The picture attachment was of Logan with his face buried into the couch. His hair was a mess and Patton smiled softly. Logan had completely and utterly taken Patton’s heart. He never stood a chance against him. Logan was amazingly kind and handsome and ridiculously intelligent with a little bit of geek sprinkled in. Logan and he had sat through three episodes of Doctor Who while Virgil slept on Sunday. Logan had nuzzled into Patton’s side and had immediately been enraptured by the screen. Patton let out a breath. He loved Logan a ridiculous amount. 

** _Message Sent to ~Remy~_ **

** ** 😍😻😍😻 _ I should really thank you for keeping me updated on cute moments, Remy!!!! _

** _Message Received from ~Remy~_ **

_ No thanks necessary, Cutie! _ 💓💝 _ I’ll be sure to send as many pictures as I can get!! _😉

Patton continued to roll out the dough for the croissants. Logan had held him so perfectly as he slept. It really was crazy how comfortable the couch could feel when a loved one was holding you. Patton didn’t think he had ever had a better night’s sleep. That was an… interesting statement to make in his mind. Patton shook his head. He had to focus on his baking or he was going to ruin it all. He was going to bring back a chocolate croissant for the group at the hospital, it always made Virgil smile and that made Logan smile. It was always the big smile that made Patton’s heart pound in his chest. He loved that smile. Patton was so far gone.

Roman _ hated _ school officially. Math had dragged on for what felt like hours. So did English. So did all of his classes. Zach brought his entire group of friends to Roman’s lunch table, loudly joking about the _ girlfriend _ that Roman had picked up over the weekend. Roman fished his phone out of his pocket. 

** _Message Received from StormCloud _ ** **🌩☂️**

** ** _ Why are your eyes stupidly green, Ro? _

Roman choked on his laughter. Virgil should be sleeping. So, of course, Virgil would be awake and texting him. 

** _Message Sent to StormCloud _ ** **🌩☂️**

** ** _ I really don’t know, Stormcloud. Shouldn’t you be resting? _

** _Message Received from StormCloud _ ** **🌩☂️**

** ** _ Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Remy’s taking a nap and Logan’s in the shower. I can break the rulles a little _

_ *rukes _

_ *RULES _

Roman laughed gently, leaning away from Zach’s prying eyes. Virgil was obviously still high off his ass.

** _Message Sent to StormCloud _ ** **🌩☂️**

** ** _ You’re soooo high. _

** _Message Received from StormCloud _ ** **🌩☂️**

_ Okay. Maybe. But hear me out. Your eyes are so FUCKING green. Like how? _

Roman rolled his eyes. He could practically hear the challenge in Virgil’s voice. If he was in the hospital, Virgil would be pointing at him and holding his hand, dark eyes piercing into Roman’s very soul.

** _Message Sent to StormCloud _ ** **🌩☂️**

_ I don’t know. My mom has green eyes and my dad has hazel eyes. I guess I just got lucky. _

** _Message Received from StormCloud _ ** **🌩☂️**

_ Okay. Yeah! That makes sende _

_ *sense _

_ What’s your mom like? _

** _Message Sent to StormCloud _ ** **🌩☂️**

_ I’ll tell you all about her when I get back to the hospital IF you’re asleep when I get there. Alright. I’ve got three more classes. That’s three hours. Sleep! Rest, Virgil. _

** _Message Received from StormCloud _ ** **🌩☂️**

_ You’ll wake me up? Promise? _

** _Message Sent to StormCloud _ ** **🌩☂️**

_ I swear. Just sleep. I’ll be there as soon as possible. _

Roman stored his phone back into his jacket pocket. That tiny little bit of contact with Virgil soothed some of the unease in his stomach. He’d be back at the hospital soon. 

The hospital had become a second home and Virgil seemed to have followed Roman’s request because he was sleeping soundly wrapped in his blankets. Logan greeted him with a smile, “I’m going to assume that you got Virgil to sleep. He woke up a few hours ago before I took a shower and refused to go back to sleep.”

Roman smile drifted into being bashful, “I guess. I promised him that I would tell him about my mom when I got back.”

Logan raised an eyebrow, “Are you going to wake him up?”

“... I did promise that too…”

“... Give him twenty more minutes.”

Roman nodded, sitting down on the empty chair, “Okay. How was your day?”

“Long… The doctors said that the fluid is slowly draining from his lungs. He’s getting better but the fever hasn’t broken yet.”

“But the fluid going away is good, right? That means his pneumonia is going away?”

Logan nodded, crossing his arms, “We were lucky that we were in the hospital. A common cold can be severely deadly for people with cystic fibrosis. Pneumonia is even more so. We’re lucky that they were able to catch it in time.”

Roman let out a breath, “He’ll be okay though.”

“Given time, yes. He will be able to return home.”

“What will happen when he does go home?”

Logan tilted his head slightly, Roman wished he could’ve gotten a picture for Patton, “What do you mean?”

“Will he-?”

“He won’t cut you or Patton out. He sees you both as family now. You can’t get rid of us.”

Roman scoffed, “As if I would want to.”

Logan stood, brushing imaginary dirt off his pants, “I’m going to run to the cafeteria. Remy’s in the shower. Do you need anything?”

“Nah. I’m okay. Thanks though.”

The room was silent as Logan left besides the quiet beeping of the heart monitor. He would give Virgil twenty more minutes. His Stormcloud deserved that much. It was quiet for only a moment before Virgil shifted in bed. His purple hair stood stark against the white of the pillow. Roman smiled softly. Virgil’s eyebrows creased, his eyes flickering underneath his eyelids. That was worrying. Roman slowly leaned forward and gently took Virgil’s shoulder, “Virgil. Cariño. Wake up.”

Virgil jerked awake, gripping Roman’s arm with surprising strength, gasping for breath. Roman shushed him gently, “It’s okay… It’s okay, Virgil. I’m right here.”

Virgil’s breath slowly eased and he went limp in Roman’s arms, “... Ro?”

“Yeah. It’s me. I’m right here.”

Roman slowly slid onto the bed, allowing Virgil to lean in his chest. Virgil seemed to relax slightly as he nuzzled into Roman’s jacket, “... You promised to tell me about your mom…”

“I did,” Roman rubbed his back with a quiet laugh, “Okay. My mom’s name is Maria Prince and she would love you. She’s beautiful and she taught me spanish when I was growing up.”

“She did?”

“Yeah. She’s amazing. I think you would like her.”

Virgil nodded into Roman’s jacket, “If she’s anything like you, I bet I would…”

Roman smiled, kissing Virgil’s temple, “She’s wonderful at cooking and she’s loud and happy and I love her with all my heart.”

“... She sounds wonderful…”

“She is.”

Patton eased a few pastries into a TupperWare container. Closing was just around the corner and he had kept five chocolate croissants warm throughout the day. Lynn watched as Patton hung up his apron, “Tell Logan and Roman that I said hi!”

“I will, Lynn! Have a good night! I already cleaned up the kitchen so all that’s left is the coffee machines.”

Lynn smiled brightly, “Thanks, Patton! Good night!”

Patton skipped down the street. Today had been a pretty good day, despite feeling a little bit lonely without Logan. The walk to the hospital was only about 10 minutes but it cleared Patton’s head. The evening summer air helped lift his spirits even further. _ Here Comes the Sun _blasting in his headphones.

Virgil’s room was bright and Patton felt a smile break out on his face as he saw Virgil leaned into Roman’s chest, awake, if looking a bit sleepy. Roman was talking frantically with Remy, “No! No! You don’t understand. I can’t get rid of him!”

“Oh come on! It’s not that hard-”

“Believe me, man. I’ve tried! Zach always, and I mean _ always, _finds a way to get back into my life!”

Logan looked up from the book in his lap as the door slid open, “Patton, there you are.”

Patton’s chest felt a little bit lighter, “Here I am and I have croissants!”

Virgil looked over, still heavily leaned into Roman’s chest, “Croissants?”

“Chocolate croissants to be exact. Here. Still nice and warm too!”

Patton held out the plastic container and allowed Virgil and Roman to take one before handing it to Remy and Logan. Virgil was slow to start eating. _ His stomach must still be hurting. _ Once he did start eating, a smile peaked through like the sun on a rainy day. Roman’s smile got brighter too. Patton glanced over at Logan, who beamed at him and Patton felt his heart start to pound. _ God, you’re beautiful… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Enjoy this daily dose of fluff.
> 
> “Mi amor, tú tienes mi corazón, no puedes tener mi Mano también.”- My love, you have my heart, you can’t have my hand too.
> 
> And yes, pry Hispanic!Roman from my cold, dead hands.


	17. We Need to Have a Talk

Logan woke up to his alarm going off. Patton stirred on his chest, looking up with tired eyes, “... morning…”

“Good morning, Patton.”

Patton slowly sat up, rubbing at his eyes, “Are you sure that you can go back to work?”

Logan nodded, sitting up and dragging a hand through his hair, this all felt oddly domestic and that was a dangerous feeling for Logan’s heart, “I need to. Virgil is getting better and I need my paycheck to pay the bills.”

Patton gave a soft smile, reaching forward to brush a strand of hair away from Logan’s face, “Roman will watch him. It’s been almost a week.”

It had been almost a week of Virgil laying in the ICU. He was getting better and better each day, Roman and Remy coaxing him to talk to them whenever he was awake. It was so nice to hear him talking, no matter how raspy his voice was. Patton’s fingers were warm against Logan’s cheek. He could barely hold himself back from pressing into Patton’s touch. Logan smiled softly, “Of course…”

Patton’s smile slowly died and he leaned into the couch, “Logan, I was thinking…”

“What’s wrong?”

“Why didn’t Virgil say anything about not feeling well?”

Logan’s eyebrows creased, “What do you mean?”

Patton fidgeted with his hands, twisting the cloth of his shirt, “One of the symptoms of pneumonia is having a fever and pain in your chest… why wouldn’t Virgil tell you if he was in pain?” 

Logan’s chest turned. Virgil hadn’t had a virus like pneumonia until now… If he was actually in pain like Patton suggested, why wouldn’t he tell his brother or the doctor? Logan pushed off the couch, leaving Patton sitting on the cushions with a wide eyed look. Logan crossed his arms over his chest, “I-... I hadn’t thought about that… I’ll… I’ll talk to him about it. Do you want a ride to your shop?”

“Yes. I just have to get ready.”

Logan smiled, “I do too.”

They had fallen asleep together on the couch practically every night and Logan tried to not let it get to him but… _ God, _Patton was so soft and felt like he had always belonged in his arms. Patton had gotten more and more touchy with every “cuddle session” and that alone was enough to drive Logan up the wall. Patton gathered a few things from around the room before retreating into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Roman was sleeping soundly, hand clasped in Virgil’s. Remy had left early to catch up with his newfound boyfriend. Logan took a deep breath, watching as his little brother slept peacefully. He hadn’t told Logan that he was in pain. 

Patton leaned against the closed door, gently placing his head back against it. He had wanted to kiss Logan so badly. He had leaned against Patton’s touch as the shorter man had fixed a stray hair. It would’ve been so simple to just lean forward and press their lips together. It’s how Logan would’ve reacted that scared Patton beyond belief. There were two options. Logan could either kiss him back, gentle and soft like he did with most things, or… Logan could pull away, disgusted, and demand that Patton leave and take Roman with him, cutting his friend off from Virgil. He couldn’t hurt Roman like that. He _ refused _ to hurt Roman like that. Patton could take it. He had taken the heartache before. His parents had kicked him out when he came out as gay. He could handle being Logan’s friend and _ nothing _else. 

Patton went to work getting ready. He pulled on his shirt and tied his cardigan around his shoulders. His hair was practically beyond saving. He must’ve shifted a lot during the night. Logan hadn’t mentioned anything. Patton scrubbed his face. _ No. No. Nononono. NO. You aren’t allowed to think about that. _Sleeping on top of Logan was quickly becoming so easy that Patton wasn’t sure if he could go back home and sleep alone if he had to. … he would, eventually, have to return home and try to sleep by himself in a very large bed. Well, Espresso would be there too but it wasn’t the same. Patton looked over at his phone as it started ringing. 

** _Call from Heidi Hart_ **

Patton’s stomach flipped and he felt cold start to fill his chest. He immediately pressed the power button on his phone to silence the call. His hands were shaking. He hadn’t talked to his mother or father since sophomore year of high school. Why would she be calling now?! Patton’s chest felt tight and he watched with dread as the phone call disappeared from his phone. The notification popping up a moment later.

** _Missed Call and Voicemail from Heidi Hart_ **

He couldn’t breathe properly. It felt like a hand had reached into his throat and was crushing his lungs. Patton leaned against the sink, trying to take deep breaths. His entire body was shaking. He couldn’t find the strength to stay standing as he sank to the floor. The tile was cold to the touch and it didn’t help the fact that he felt cold _ everywhere _ . He pressed his face into his knees, pushing his glasses away from his eyes. His ears were ringing, the pounding of his heart masking any noise from the outside world. He sobbed as quietly as possible until a warm arm wrapped around his shoulders. Patton jerked away at first before he sank into the embrace that smelt like pen ink and coffee. _ Logan… _Patton went limp in his arms, closing his eyes against Logan’s chest. 

Slowly, ever so slowly, Patton’s breath came back to him and he could hear Logan… singing. Patton curled closer to him, Logan went quiet and then, “Patton, are you here?”

Patton nodded, “Y-yeah… I’m sorry…”

“No. It’s alright… No one can control panic attacks. Are you okay?”

Patton blinked, “Panic attack?”

He looked up at Logan and Logan’s eyes were so warm and so beautiful. Logan nodded, gently brushing hair away from his forehead and wiping away tears, “That’s what that was, Patton. Have you never had one before?”

“I-... I think so…? I don’t-... I’m not sure.”

Patton could feel his body starting to shake again. Logan shushed him gently, wrapping him in his arms again, “It’s alright, Patton. It’s okay… I’m right here.”

Patton nuzzled into Logan’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. Patton closed his eyes, “I-... I don’t want to go to work now…”

“I know, mon étoile… Do you just want to stay here? You can call your employees-”

Patton shook his head, ignoring the french that flowed off of Logan’s tongue, soothing his frayed nerves, “No. I have to open. It’s important to me. The café is important to me.”

Logan let out a breath, “Okay. I’ll drop you off. When do you close?”

“I don’t know… Around 7:30.”

“Can I pick you up then? It’s better to take it easy after a panic attack.”

Patton’s heart pounded in his chest and he nodded, “Yeah… That’d be… really nice, Lolo… Thank you.”

“Of course.”

Patton stood in front of HuggaMug, taking a deep breath. His phone was in his back pocket. He could do this. He could put his parents to the side for the day and focus on the building around him. Lynn was standing behind the counter and she smiled brightly, “Good morning, Patton!”

Patton smiled back, it felt a little bit fake, “Good morning, Lynn.”

He was tying his apron behind his back when he froze, “Hey, Lynn. Did you… Did you take french?”

Lynn turned to face her boss as she tightened her ponytail, “Yeah. I’m planning on moving there after college. Why?”

Patton fiddled with the strings on his apron, “Well… what-... what does_ mon étoile _ mean?”

Lynn spun, grabbing Patton’s hands, “Who called you that?!”

Patton flinched, “What- What does it mean?”

Lynn’s face broke out into a huge grin, “Patton, _ mon étoile _ means _ my star _. It’s a pet name!”

Patton choked, “** _WHAT?!_ **”

Roman woke up to Virgil moving in bed. He sat up almost immediately, reaching to help him when Virgil stared at him. Roman blinked. He was just sitting up, holding his sketchbook, “... what?”

Roman cleared his throat awkwardly, leaning back in his chair, “Nothing. Nothing. I just-”

“Thought I needed help?”

Roman slowly nodded, looking down at his lap, “Yeah… I’m sorry.”

There was a gentle pressure on the top of his head and he looked up, Virgil had, with no better word to describe it, booped him with his sketchbook. He was smiling, his right cheek had a dimple. How the hell had Roman never noticed that?! Virgil’s smile was infectious, “Thanks, Princey. I know you’re just looking out for me.”

Roman blinked, the sketchbook pressing down his hair before Virgil took back the spiral bound book, opening it on his lap and grabbing a pencil. Roman’s smile softened as Virgil started scribbling on the page. His stormcloud was getting better and better. Roman’s phone buzzed on top of Virgil’s blankets. He picked it up and immediately groaned.

** _Message Received from Zach_ **

** ** _ BRO! Are you not here AGAIN?! _

Virgil looked up, “Are you okay?”

Roman shrugged, “Yeah… just an old friend. He’s been bothering me for awhile because before I met you, I would spend my days off on campus but-”

“Now you get to watch me?”

Roman smiled, “I was gonna say get to be graced by your wonderful, dark presence, Tormenta.”

Virgil’s cheeks were pink as he smiled, dimple on full display again, “Don’t be stupid… So, who is it?”

“Zachary Walker,” Virgil stiffened and Roman watched as the color seemed to drain from his cheeks, “Stormcloud,” He wasn’t breathing properly, “Virgil, V, breathe.”

Virgil clutched his hand, taking a shuddering breath as if he was reminding that he needed oxygen. Virgil shook his head, “...’m sorry.”

“No. It’s okay… Virgil, do you know Zach…?”

Virgil shook his head rapidly and Roman’s chest twisted with disbelief, “No. Not really. I’ve seen him around campus. That’s it.”

“Virg-”

“That’s all, Roman…! … are you gonna reply to him?”

Roman looked at Virgil as he ducked his head back to his sketchbook, “Yeah… Later though. What’re you drawing, Tormenta?”

Virgil’s laughter sounded fake and it hurt Roman’s chest, “I really don’t know.”

Virgil had felt his fight or flight reflex trigger as soon as Roman mentioned Zachary Walker. He couldn’t tell Roman that Zachary had tormented him his freshman year of college. He was an adult. He shouldn’t have bullies anymore. Roman had said that they were old friends. Roman would turn against him when he found out that Virgil was such a pushover. Roman’s hand wrapping around his brought him back to the present. Roman wouldn’t leave. He had been ridiculously stalwart since the beginning. His chest still felt heavy but at least he had Roman… and Remy, and Logan… and Patton. He rolled his eyes to himself. _ God, I have a lot of support now… _It made his heart feel warm. 

Roman’s voice was warm and caring, “You don’t know what you’re drawing?”

“No but… that’s usually how I come up with my ideas… I drew you a few days ago.”

“Really?”

Virgil curled into his hoodie, slowly flipping to the page where he had sketched out Roman sleeping on the edge of his bed. He nodded, sliding the page over to Roman, who had fallen silent. _ He’s gonna think it’s weird. He’ll leave you, just like Bradley- _ “Stormcloud, that looks amazing!”

Virgil’s gaze snapped up to stare at Roman, “What?”

Roman’s smile was beautiful and bright, “It’s really good, Virgil.”

“Oh… Thank you. I still don’t know what I’m gonna draw though.”

Roman laughed, leaning forward to place the sketchbook back on Virgil’s lap, “You’ll figure it out, Tormenta. You always do.”

Virgil hated that his cheeks felt warm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Virgil knew that he was in trouble when both Remy and Logan entered the room without Patton and Roman. Remy had his arms crossed over his chest, his sunglasses pushed into his hair. Logan raised an eyebrow as Virgil stared at them. He suddenly had an overwhelming desire to run from the room and hide somewhere in the hospital. “... Is something wrong…?”

Logan sat on the edge of his bed, “Doctor Sanders wants to move you out of the ICU because you’ve gotten a lot better over the past few weeks but we need to talk.”

Virgil glanced at Remy, who seemed to be guarding the doorway. It hit him fully that Rem was probably stopping Roman from coming in. Virgil looked back at his older brother, meeting the blue gaze, “What is it?”

Logan slowly took Virgil’s hands in his, “Virgil, I know you want to go home. I understand but you _ have _to tell us if you start to feel sick or your pain comes back.”

Virgil blinked, _ oh… _“Logan, I-... I didn’t know that I was getting sick. I didn’t!”

Logan hushed his oncoming panic, running his thumbs over his knuckles, “I know, V. I know but if you feel anything that isn’t right, you _ have _to tell me or Remy, okay?”

Virgil nodded. He wasn’t in trouble… Logan was just worried about him, just like always. Logan’s smile lifted the weight off of his chest as Logan pressed a kiss to his forehead. Virgil’s lips tugged up incrementally at the physical contact. Remy let out a relieved breath, “So, how are you feeling?”

Virgil looked over at Remy with a smile, “Good. Like actually good, Rem. Don’t worry.”

Remy smiled, eyes bright, “Oh, that’s so good, Vivi. So guess what?”

Logan laughed, eyes crinkling at the corners, as Remy shoved him to the side to sit across from Virgil, taking Virgil’s hands in his. That smile made Virgil feel so much better. Logan wasn’t angry at him. “Can we come in now?”

Virgil looked over at the doorway and started laughing at how Roman was poking his head into the doorway with Patton next to him. Roman smiled right back and finally entered the room as Virgil turned back to Remy, “What?”

Remy drew himself to his full height, taking a deep breath, “So… you know how Emile and I had a date last night?”

“You mean the date that you wouldn’t _ shut up _ about? No. Can’t recall.”

Roman settled next to Virgil on the bed as Remy gasped and gently hit Virgil’s hands, “Don’t be rude!”

Virgil laughed, leaning into Roman’s side, who embraced him with a gentle laugh, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

Remy rolled his eyes, “_ ANYWAYS! _ So, we go out to dinner, right? Super nice. He pays and opens my door for me. We talk, it’s a good time, right? _ WELL _ , he gets me back to my apartment and he walks me to the door and… Virgil. Virgil. Vivi, he _ kissed me! _”

Virgil blinked, “_ NO! _Really?! What was it like? Is he good at kissing? Did you like it? Was it a total deal breaker? … Am I asking too many questions?”

Remy laughed, “Oh, honey! It was _ so _good!”

Logan leaned back on the couch as he watched his little brother laugh and gossip with Remy. He could tell that Roman wasn’t moving from his position next to Virgil for awhile. He had gone white when Logan told him to give them a moment. Logan glanced over at Patton, who was somewhat avoiding his gaze as he slumped into the couch beside him. He hadn’t seen that smile on Virgil’s face in a while and he wanted to treasure it for as long as possible but it was hard when Patton seemed to be upset with him. He nudged Patton’s knee and then gestured to the door with his chin, “Can we talk for just a moment?”

Patton nodded and followed him outside. He was pulling at his cardigan, a nervous habit that Logan had caught multiple times. Patton looked up at him, “What’s up, Lolo?”

“I was just… I feel like I’ve upset you.”

Patton blinked and then stepped closer to him, popping his personal bubble with ease, “What? No, Logan. I’m not upset at you. Why would you think that?”

Logan felt stupid for bringing it up but he couldn’t stop now. Patton had asked why. Logan took a deep breath, “It’s just that ever since the panic attack, you seem to not want to look me in the eyes? It’s stupid but-”

Patton shook his head, Logan had taken a little step forward too, “It’s not stupid, Logan. I’m sorry. I guess I’ve just felt a little vulnerable… that’s all…”

A part of Logan’s mind wondered why Patton’s voice had gone so quiet… For the most part, Logan was so pinpoint focused on the fact that Patton was leaning towards him and that he was drawn to Patton almost immediately, leaning closer, knuckles brushing as their hands started to intertwine. Logan could feel Patton’s breath, gentle and warm, against his lips before a ringing phone wretched them both back to the present and Patton’s face was bright red, eyes wide and _ beautiful _, “I-I should… I should get that.”

Logan’s heart sank as Patton moved away, disappearing out of the ICU. Logan rubbed the bridge of his nose. _ I’m an idiot… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😘😘😘
> 
> My Twitter Account can be found [ Here](https://twitter.com/else555)!


	18. Home Never Felt This Welcoming

Virgil never expected that a Wednesday morning, the one morning that both Remy and Roman had class, would be a good morning. Virgil had been moved back onto the third floor, his nasal cannula replaced with the familiar, safe oxygen mask. He had woken up to an empty room. He thought that Logan had left for work so he sat up and went to grab his sketchbook when the door opened. Virgil looked up, expecting Nurse Boudreaux with her sarcasm and funny jokes to distract Virgil from anything she was about to do, but it wasn’t Nurse Boudreaux. It was Logan… and Doctor Sanders. Logan smiled, “Oh, V, you’re awake.”

Virgil glanced between the two adults, “Am-... am I in trouble?”

Doctor Sanders smiled brightly, “No, Virgil, you aren’t in trouble. Actually, we have some good news for you!”

Logan sat on the edge of the bed and gently ruffled Virgil’s hair, “How do you feel about going home?”

Virgil blinked up at his older brother through his hair, “I want to go home. Logan, you,” Virgil cut himself off at the smile on Logan’s face, “... am-... Am I going home?!”

Doctor Sanders’ smile got even bigger, “We just have a few more pieces of paperwork to go through but then you and your brother will be free to leave.”

Virgil stared at his doctor, “And school?”

“I want one week of taking it easy but then you should be fine. We’re going to give you a different medication to make life a little easier and possibly an inhaler.”

Virgil slowly nodded before a smile broke out. He couldn’t help himself as he threw his arms around Logan’s shoulders, laughing as Logan wrapped his arms around his little brother, squeezing him tightly. Logan pressed a kiss to his temple, “Let me go take care of the paperwork. I’ll be right back.”

Virgil could barely believe it as Logan stood, moving to follow Doctor Sanders out of the room. He looked down at his IV. A nurse would be in to take it out soon. He fell back into his pillows, smiling like an idiot. He sat up, reaching for his phone before stopping. He could tell Roman right now… he probably should so that he wouldn’t show up at the hospital. Virgil drops back into his pillows, holding his phone to his chest. His cheeks were sore from smiling.

Roman was sitting with Zach and his group, trying to focus on something other than the cajoling of the group. After spending so much time in Virgil’s quiet, wonderful energy, Zach’s loud voice was grating on his nerves. The only class that had washed away some of the nervous energy that racked his body was theater. Something was bothering him, he wasn’t sure what but it was something. Zach jostled his shoulder, causing Roman to stiffen. Then his phone buzzed in his pocket.

He fished it out, tapping the screen awake. It was a text from Virgil, a picture actually. Virgil was situated in front of the camera, purple hair hanging over his forehead and across his left eye, looking as beautiful and heartbreaking as ever. In the background, unsurprisingly, was Logan… but Logan was  _ driving! _ He had his hands on the steering wheel of a Jeep. Roman rushed to reply.

** _Message Sent to Stormcloud _ ** **💜☂️🌩**

** ** _ Tormenta, where are you going? _

The reply was almost immediate and 100% expected from Virgil.

** _Message Received from Stormcloud _ ** **💜☂️🌩**

** ** _ I’ll never tell. _

** _Message Sent to Stormcloud _ ** **💜☂️🌩**

** ** _ Virgil!! _

** _Message Received from Stormcloud _ ** **💜☂️🌩**

** ** _ I’m kidding! Lol. I just got released from the hospital. Remy’s gonna bring Emile over in a few days for dinner if you wanna bring over Patton? _

** _Message Sent to Stormcloud _ ** **💜☂️🌩**

** ** _ When? _

** _Message Received from Stormcloud _ ** **💜☂️🌩**

** ** _ Friday at 6. Here. _

The next text to come through was an address pin.

** _Message Sent to Stormcloud _ ** **💜☂️🌩**

** ** _ I’ll be there… with Patton. _

** _Message Received from Stormcloud _ ** **💜☂️🌩**

** ** _ Yes!! I’ll ttyl! I’ve gotta deep clean my room and then take a very, VERY long shower. _

** _Message Sent to Stormcloud _ ** **💜☂️🌩**

** ** _ And then sleep? _

** _Message Received from Stormcloud _ ** **💜☂️🌩**

** ** _ You’re absolutely right, Princey. Have a good day at school. _

** _Message Sent to Stormcloud _ ** **💜☂️🌩**

** ** _ Rest well, Stormcloud. _

Roman took a moment to save the selfie from Virgil. He had done a good job of shielding the texts and pictures from Zach. Roman had wanted to protect Virgil for as long as possible. He would find a way to keep the loud, opposing energy of Zach away from Virgil’s wonderfully quiet energy that seemed to seep into Roman like a portable battery. When he felt someone lean against his shoulder, he turned off his phone, tucking it protectively against his chest, “What do you want, Zach?”

Zach gave an exaggerated pout, shoving Roman’s shoulder, “You’ve been glued to your phone for like three weeks-” it had been longer than that, Roman’s mind supplied, “-what’s going on with you? Don’t tell me that you’re  _ that  _ whipped.”

Roman shook his head, rolling his eyes. He wanted to tell Zach to shut up, that he really had no idea that amount of excitement that was rattling in his chest. Virgil was  _ home. _ He was out of that blasted hospital. The guy on Zach’s other side nudged his shoulder, “Hey. Isn’t that the kid from your history class? The know it all?”

Roman followed the line of sight to… Remy… Remy  _ and _ Emile. Remy was practically skipping, sipping from his StarBucks cup as Emile held his hand. They were smiling and looked…  _ so happy. _ It’s all Roman ever wanted with Virgil, to just hold his hand and shower him with love and affection, make him smile,  _ see that damn dimple _ , everyday for the rest of time. Zach nodded, “Yeah. His name’s Remus or some shit.”

“Remy actually.”

Roman froze as his tongue betrayed him to defend his friend. The three guys around the table turned to look at him. Zach raised an eyebrow, “What?”

Roman cleared his throat, “Ah. His name… the guy with the sunglasses, his name is Remy… I had… math with him last semester.”

Zach didn’t look convinced, “Isn’t the guy with the tie, the same dude who wanted to talk to you in private a few weeks ago?”

“Uh… yeah?”

“Yeah. You never told me about that.”

Roman scoffed and pulled his phone away from his chest.

** _Message Sent to Patton _ ** **💙🐶**

** ** _ Hey! I don’t know if you’ve heard but Virgil’s out of the hospital and he’s invited us over for dinner with Logan, Remy, Emile, and him. I know you’re still really embarrassed about what happened with you and Logan and the “almost kiss” at Silverstone but you’ve gotta talk to him again sometime. You miss him, Padre. I know you do. _

Patton hated that Roman was right. That “almost kiss” had sent Patton’s mind reeling enough that he had answered a call from his  _ parents. _ It’s what drew him away from Logan in the first place. His mother had ripped into him savagely, crying about how her son had abandoned her and her husband. Patton hadn’t returned to the ICU that night, texting Roman to tell him to tell the others that he had to run home. He was right… he hadn’t slept… even with Espresso comforting him. He hadn’t returned to the hospital since.  _ God, _ that hurt. It hurt not seeing Logan and getting the short and sincere apology voicemail hurt even more. Logan hadn’t  _ wanted  _ to hurt him. Patton was the one who ran away. He didn’t want to see Logan and watch their friendship dissolve in front of his own eyes but Virgil was out of the hospital… He had invited Roman and Patton to dinner because he wanted to celebrate and feel like a normal 20 year old. 

Patton took a deep breath as he leaned against the counter of the kitchen in HuggaMug Café. He would go to dinner because it would make Roman happy. His friend would get to see his love and Patton… Patton could suck it up for one night to make sure that Roman had a fun time. He could just avoid Logan as much as possible. His heart sat cold in his chest. He didn’t want to avoid Logan. If anything, he wanted to drag Logan to him, to press their lips together until Patton couldn’t breathe, until Logan got the hint that Patton was so in love with him that it felt like he had built the world from the ground up. He stared at his phone and at the last picture that Remy had sent him.

** _Message Received from ~Remy~_ **

_ He misses you, Patty. Even in his sleep.  _

The message was devoid of any emojis, just a simple caption underneath a heart wrenching picture. Logan was laying on the couch, black hair like ink stains across the white pillow underneath his head. His arm was draped across his chest like he was meant to be holding something,  _ someone,  _ and his other hand was limp off the edge of the couch, curled towards where Patton had slept the first night in the ICU, leaned against the couch and Logan’s arm. Patton shook his head to clear his thoughts. His heart wasn’t just cold. It felt like lead. He would go to dinner with Roman… if only to see Logan’s blue eyes one more time…

Logan leaned against the counter of the kitchen, listening up the stairs as Virgil rustled around in his room. They had slowly gone through and deep cleaned his bedroom, throwing his bedding in the wash, vacuuming, dusting, going through the closet, turning on his diffuser, anything to make sure that Virgil didn’t relapse within the week. Virgil was making his bed, insisting that Logan leave that part to him alone. As if his older brother didn’t know that Virgil would only put on the sheets and then immediately take a nap. The rustling slowly quieted and the music,  _ Fall Out Boy _ , turned off. Logan knew that Virgil would be asleep in only a moment. He had taken a scalding hot shower as soon as they stepped through the door and, while Logan didn’t approve of it, he understood. Virgil wanted to wash the hospital away from his body. It was all part of the cycle of Virgil coming home, shower, clean, nap while Logan cleaned the rest of the house because he could never just sit down and relax normally.  _ Stress cleaning, _ Logan rolled his eyes.

Yet, he didn’t feel like cleaning. … Logan… wanted to cry. He wanted to scream and kick and make a general racket until he felt so exhausted that he would pass out as soon as his head touched the pillow. If only sleep came that easily. Patton had disappeared after… the incident. He had left the hospital, Roman took his things back to their house. Logan trudged up the stairs, he knew that Virgil had invited both Roman and Patton for the cutting of the hospital band dinner. It was a stupid tradition… really. Everytime Virgil was released from the hospital, they ate a fancy dinner and cut the plastic band from the hospital off of Virgil’s wrist but it made both of them feel better. Logan stopped in front of Virgil’s room, glancing inside for a moment with a soft smile. Virgil was curled up in his mounds of pillows and blankets, already asleep. Logan left the door open a crack before moving to his room. 

He collapsed into bed, rolling to face the ceiling. His heart was aching in his chest, turning over and over again. Patton would come to the dinner because he was polite and he cared about Virgil and that would be it. Logan would get a handshake and Patton would disappear from his life just as quickly as he had appeared, a searing light of hope that Logan hadn’t known that he needed. He would be thrown back into the black with no safety net. Logan tried to take a deep breath before it hitched in his throat, catching on a lump. Then, he was crying. Tears drip, drip, dripping down his cheeks as he struggled to catch his breath. He didn’t recognize the crushing weight on his chest. It was a panic attack but he couldn’t breathe. Logan scrubbed at his eyes, muffling his sobs with an open palm. Logan wasn’t sure how long he cried before his door slowly creaked open. He sat up, wiping away tears, “Oh-... V-Virgil-... what’re you-?”

Virgil plopped down into bed next to his brother, shoving him down onto the comforter. He was wrapped in his  _ Nightmare Before Christmas _ blanket and his hair was a wreck. He had obviously just woken up but he put himself on top of Logan without a word, a welcome pressure on his chest, instead of his aching heart. If Logan’s sobbing kept Virgil awake, he didn’t say anything, just curled impossibly closer. Logan recognized this weight now…

_ Heartbreak. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Patton could barely believe he was here… The Berry household was a nice, little, two-story house nestled in a pretty good neighborhood… and he was standing in the driveway, waiting for Roman to get out of the truck. He felt stupid in his khakis and normal blue polo, holding a Tupperware of macaroons. He shouldn’t have come. Roman put a hand on Patton’s shoulder, “C’mon, Padre. We’re already late.”

Patton snipped quietly, more nerves than anything, “You spent twenty minutes alone on your hair.”

Roman laughed easily, he could, he was going to see Virgil, his friend, “I had to make sure I looked good.”

“You always look good.”

Roman rolled his eyes, “Whatever. I think you look great. Now, come on!”

Patton followed his old friend up the sidewalk and to the door. Patton choked at the sight of the welcome mat. He had expected something a little classy, a little refined like Logan’s look for work. … No. It was a simple brown mat with a Tardis floating in the middle,  _ Buenas Tardis _ in big black letters across it. Patton giggled slightly and Roman looked at him with a smile, “I really missed that, Patton.”

He knocked and Patton’s stomach filled with dread. He could hear music from beyond the door and voices. There were fast footsteps as the door flew open, “OH! CUTIES! Get in here!”

It was just Remy, who was wearing his usual attire, a plain t-shirt and his leather jacket, although his sunglasses had been discarded for the evening. Remy dragged them into the house and Patton blinked. Everything looked so neat compared to his and Roman’s disaster. The bookshelves in the corner were full and clean. The walls were filled with a few framed pictures. It was classically neat and absolutely beautiful. Patton tilted his head at an assortment of… Rubik’s cubes and fidget cubes on one of the shelves in the room. Remy gestured for them to come forward and Patton wanted to kick off his shoes at the sight of the pristine carpet, “Come here! Come here! Patton, Roman, I want you to  _ officially _ meet Emile Picani, my boyfriend.”

Remy’s smile was so big that Patton was afraid that it would split his cheeks but Emile looked just as happy.  _ They’re a cute couple…  _ “It’s really nice to meet you, Emile,” Patton smiled, offering a hand, “Remy always talks about you!”

Emile’s cheeks went pink as he accepted Patton’s hand, “Well… I really don’t shut up about him either.”

Remy’s quiet little, “Awwww… baby…” warmed Patton’s heart.

Roman glanced around, “So… where are the Berry Siblings at?”

Patton arched an eyebrow with a smile, “Do you think you could call their house the Berry Basket?”

Remy snorted as Roman gave a short laugh before, “Please. Do not.”

Patton spun to face the doorway to what he assumed was the kitchen. Logan was leaning against the doorway. If looks could kill, Patton would be six feet under. Logan was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans that hugged in all the right places, making his waist seem a lot thinner than usual.  _ God, his legs go on for  _ ** _miles._ ** He was wearing his usual button down shirt but the tie was missing and he had the sleeves rolled up. Patton could barely see the hint of the edge of a collarbone from the relaxed collar of the shirt, two buttons on the top opened. Logan’s hair was a tousled mess of perfection, a few strands falling into his face, curling expertly to draw Patton’s gaze right to the bright blues. Patton swallowed thickly, “... Right…”

His voice was not a squeak. It  ** _wasn’t!_ ** Logan’s eyes softened slightly as he looked down at Patton, “Right… well, you’re just in time. Dinner is almost ready,”  _ Wait, did… did Logan cook? _ “Remy, could you call Virgil?”

“Yeah. No problem.”

Logan stopped in the doorway to the kitchen to look over his shoulder, “And don’t yell-”

“VIVI! GET DOWN HERE!”

Patton tried not to laugh at the disappointment that crossed Logan’s face but he couldn’t deny that Remy’s method worked. There were footsteps above them almost immediately, “Princey! Patton! You made it!”

Patton looked up the stairs and smiled brightly. Virgil’s smile was brilliant as he trotted down the stairs, hair a bright purple once more. Patton glanced over at Roman, who was bright red. Virgil had traded the oversized pajamas for a purple, three-quarter sleeved shirt that hugged his waist and black, torn skinny jeans with a pair of bright purple converse. Virgil hugged Patton quickly before he practically launched himself at Roman, allowing the taller man to sweep him off his feet, “Oh my God! Stormcloud, you look amazing!”

Patton took the moment that Roman was distracted with pouring praise over Virgil to escape into the kitchen. Logan was cooking and, by the looks of it, he knew what he was doing. He was chopping up ingredients and adding them to the saucepan that sat on the stove. A tray of buttered rolls already on the counter, looking like they were ready to go in the oven. Patton places the Tupperware on the island, “Is-... is there anything I can help with?”

Logan glanced over at him, for a second Patton could’ve sworn he looked sad, “Oh. No, Patton. It’s quite alright. I’ve got it.”

Patton nodded quietly and tapped against the granite countertop. He went to apologize, to explain himself, to say the reason why he left so quickly, but before he could, the group of four quickly joined them in the kitchen. Virgil was scrolling on his phone as the music paused in the kitchen and Logan looked over, “Excuse me.”

“Sh. You’ll like this song.”

Logan rolled his eyes as a song started playing through the speakers once more, “Panic at the disco… really?”

Virgil stuck his tongue out, “It’s Roaring 20s. Get over it, Lo.”

Patton didn’t know how he ended up in this situation, dancing in the Berry’s spacious kitchen as the two siblings sang along to the song blasting over the loudspeakers. What he did know was that Logan’s hands were on his waist, gently guiding him with the music, and Logan’s eyes were looking down at him, glowing with- Patton had been completely blind. Logan’s eyes were filled to the brim with _love._ _Oh my God…!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHA. I did it. I shall now sleep. Love you all.
> 
> My Twitter Account can be found [ Here](https://twitter.com/else555)!


	19. Take a Deep Breath and Lean In

Patton could hear the music come to the end but… oh God. How could he pull away now when he was drowning in what he felt? Logan’s hands slowly drew away from his waist, leaving Patton to drop his hands away from Logan’s chest. Virgil was laughing loudly as Roman spun him easily. Logan caught Virgil in his chest, steadying him with a quiet laugh, “Careful.”

Virgil smiled and then glanced at Patton. His smile grew wicked, “_ Tu vas l'embrasser? _”

Logan cuffed Virgil around the back of the head as Remy laughed. Logan shook his head, _ “Tais - toi.” _

Patton’s mind helpfully filled in that they were both speaking in French. It didn’t matter, truly, that Logan’s voice dropped deeper when he spoke French. It also didn’t matter that it was the most beautiful thing that Patton had ever heard. Virgil laughed, pulling away from Logan to hide in Roman, meaning he nuzzled into his chest. Roman looked about ready to burst. Patton smiled softly as Roman choked out, “So… dinner?”

Dinner was, what Virgil called, French dip sandwiches. A roll with Swiss cheese and roast beef toasted in the oven before being dipped in a sauce of beef broth, garlic, and onions. The table was overwhelmingly full to Patton. Remy and Emile sat close together, sharing a bowl of sauce. Roman and Patton were separated by Virgil, Logan was on Patton’s left side. Virgil switched his and Logan’s bowls as soon as he sat down, explaining, “You literally hate onions but you always give yourself more than me.”

Logan chuckled, ruffling Virgil’s hair, “Yes because I know you’ll switch it anyways.”

Virgil scrunched his nose at his older brother as he fixed his hair, “Shut up…! I wouldn’t.”

“You would.”

Dinner passed quickly and loudly. Remy constantly looked up, speaking to Virgil as quickly as possible, making him laugh. Patton felt the energy seep into his bones. It was loud and absolutely wonderful. He caught Logan’s eyes on him more than once and it filled him with a giddy sense of joy. Logan _ loved _him. He saw it. A small part of his mind screamed that he didn’t love him, Patton was just seeing things that he wanted to be real, that Logan would hate him and think he’s disgusting if he tried anything. Patton shoved those thoughts to the side as Logan and he started clearing the table, elbows brushing as they put away food and slid dishes into the sink. Patton pulled the Tupperware from the corner of the counter, “I brought macaroons!”

Virgil sprang from his seat, “No way! Patton, thank you!”

Logan placed a hand on Virgil’s shoulder, “Before that, do you want-?”

“Yes!”

Patton blinked as Logan fished a pair of scissors from a drawer. _ What… what is he doing? _Virgil held out his hand. Patton hadn’t noticed the plastic band that hung around his wrist, a hospital band. Remy called out from behind them, “WAIT! Can I do it?!”

Logan chuckled and offered the scissors to Remy as the leather clad man jumped forward, taking them easily. “I now declare you,” _ snip _, “Hospital free!”

Virgil’s smile, if it was possible, got even brighter as Remy handed the plastic band to Logan, who slid it into his pocket. The pastries were quickly distributed and as the four younger men moved out of the kitchen, Patton slid over to Logan’s side, “Can I ask?”

Logan looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, “What?”

“Is that a thing you and Virgil do? Cutting off his hospital band?”

Logan blinked and cleared his throat with pink cheeks, “Oh… yes. It is. We started doing it when we got out of the foster care system. It… it helps him feel a little bit better.”

Patton placed a gentle hand on Logan’s arm, drawing his gaze back to the baker, “You’re a really good brother, Logan.”

Logan smiled softly, his blue eyes glittering in the lights, “Thank you, Patton… that means a lot.”

Patton nodded quietly, unable to look away as silence fell over the kitchen. They should be cleaning up dinner while the boys were out of the room. They should be moving away from each other and putting space between their bodies but, just like gravity, Patton couldn’t pull away, just shifted closer, his voice a gentle whisper, “Lo,” Something caught his eye, “... Logan, are you wearing foundation?”

Logan raised an eyebrow before sighing, “Just to cover up some blemishes. I… haven’t been sleeping well.”

He glanced at Patton as he said this, “Why?”

Logan shook his head, “Nothing, it’s illogical.”

Patton caught his hand as he tried to pull away, “Tell me. _ Please. _”

Logan looked at their intertwined hands and shook his head again, looking down at the ground. His voice was rough and Patton’s heart dropped in his chest. He sounded close to crying, “Where did you go…?”

Patton swallowed thickly, “What-... what do you mean?”

Logan looked up, tears gathering in the corners of his beautiful blue eyes, “At Silverstone,” Patton drew his hand back like he had been burned by Logan’s harsh bite, “I just asked if I had upset you and you-... you had just-... and then you _ left. _ You didn’t even let me explain. You just disappeared…!”

Patton hated that he was the cause of the first tear that dropped down Logan’s cheek, “No-! No, please, Logan. Let _ me _ explain. I was scared. I was so scared. I didn’t want to lose you just because I’m an idiot who caught feelings for a wonderful man and who could do so much better than _ me- _”

Patton was cut off by lips pressing against his. Logan… Logan was _ kissing him. _ His lips were soft, demanding nothing but the return of his feelings. Patton did return them. He returned them from the beginning. He was in love with Logan. He was in love with everything about him. He was in love with how his hair looked in the morning, how he tied his necktie with precision and care, how he eased Virgil back to sleep or helped him breathe again, how he tasted like mint and coffee. _ Oh God, he tastes like peppermint. _ His mind snapped back to the present. Logan was still kissing him. 

Patton whimpered in the back of his throat, pressing closer to Logan. He barely tilted his head back and received a wonderful little noise from Logan as he let the taller man take control. Patton was easily moved and pressed against the counter, he could feel the pressure at the small of his back. Logan’s hands were wrapped around Patton’s waist. It was only when Patton’s lungs were starting to burn that Logan pulled away, leaning his forehead against Patton’s. Patton let out a breath, “... _ Oh… _”

Logan said nothing, only pressed in for another kiss. Patton smiled against his lips, taking the opportunity to spread his hands against Logan’s chest. He could feel the muscles drawn tight beneath the cloth. _ God, _nothing prepared him for this as Logan pulled away again, pressing a kiss to his cheek and then his other cheek. Soon enough, Patton was drawn to Logan’s chest, giggling as Logan peppered featherlight kisses to his face. Patton shook his head, pulling away slightly, “Logan, I need to breathe.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

Patton smiled, pressing his face into Logan’s chest. He knew his face was bright red but he couldn’t find it in himself to care as Logan squeezed him in his arms for a moment, “I love you, Patton…”

Patton’s smile grew ten times bigger as he pressed closer to his love, “I love you too, Lolo…”

The peace that hung over the room shattered as a yell pierced the air, “DID YOU JUST CREEPER SPAWN ME?!”

Logan looked up immediately, Patton knew that if that had been Virgil and not Remy, Logan would’ve been gone in an instant. Instead, Logan relaxed, sighing softly, “Minecraft… I’m sorry. I just-”

Patton hummed quietly, pressing a kiss to Logan’s cheek, cupping his other, “I know. You worry. I get it. I would never ask to be put in front of Virgil for you. He’s your little brother.”

Logan nuzzled into Patton’s hand, his eyes closing as he turned his head slightly to press his lips to Patton’s hand, “Thank you…”

Patton smiled, intertwining their fingers, “Should we go check on them anyways? I would hate to watch Remy and Roman start a fight over creeper spawning.”

Roman had taken to the floor when Remy and he had started griefing each other in the Minecraft world that Virgil had started and then handed off the controller, he seemed happy enough to watch from the couch until Roman moved to the floor. Virgil then shifted to follow him. He was shocked when Virgil took the space between his legs, leaning against his chest. _ Don’t let my heartbeat actually be _ ** _that _ ** _ loud. _ Virgil tucked himself into a little ball. All it took was one little shiver for Roman to be shucking off his jacket and wrapping it around Virgil’s shoulders. Virgil didn’t move or shy away from the letterman jacket, just cuddled closer to Roman’s embrace. 

Now, he was almost asleep. Roman had propped up a knee to let Virgil rest easily within his arms. His jacket hung off of Virgil as the smaller man started to nod off. There were footsteps behind them and Roman turned slightly to watch Logan and Patton enter the room. Logan scanned the room and all Roman did was shift a little to reveal a fluff of purple hair over his shoulder. Logan seemed to relax, easily taking a seat on one of the couches. Roman expected Patton to sit next to Logan, he could never separate himself from the taller man. What Roman was not expecting was for Patton to sit right next to Logan and lean into his embrace. Logan’s arms dropped around his waist, pressing a kiss to the hollow behind his ear. Patton waved Roman off as his eyes went wide. _ I’m sorry… what the fuck, Patton?! _

Patton shook his head gently, mouthing, “I’ll tell you later.”

Roman slowly nodded, turning back to the tv. He wouldn’t pry. He wouldn’t. No matter how much he wanted to. He glanced over his shoulder once more just in time to see Patton lean up and capture Logan’s lips in his. Roman fought down a cheer. Finally! _ Finally, _ they had fessed up. 

Logan was only aware of the passage of time as Patton started to nod off against his chest, head settling on his collarbone. Logan’s fingers itched to run through the caramel hair that curled against the black cloth of his shirt. Logan gently pressed a hand to Patton’s cheek, kissing the top of his head. He was faintly aware of Patton’s hand tightening over his heart but he was more focused on the quiet sigh that brushed the skin of his throat. It was official. He was _ addicted _ to everything about Patton. What could he do? 

Remy stretched over his head with a yawn, “Jeez, it’s getting late.”

Emile pressed a kiss to his forehead, “C’mon. I’ll drive home. Thanks for having us, Logan.”

Logan nodded, going to stand to walk them to the door when Patton burrowed further into him. Remy gave him a knowing look, “Oh, Honey, you’re not going anywhere.”

Logan looked down at Patton and then smiled, “As if I’d want to be anywhere else…”

Remy squealed and ruffled Logan’s hair, “I’m so proud! Have fun! You too, Roro!”

Logan looked over at Roman, who was holding Virgil against his chest, as Remy left the room, “Why don’t we get him into bed and then Patton out to the car?”

Roman slowly nodded, standing slowly as he picked Virgil up into his arms, barely even jostling him. Logan tried to lay Patton onto the couch to let him rest when Patton startled awake, clinging onto Logan’s shirt, “No.”

Logan jumped at his sudden awareness, “Patton, _ mon rêve, _what’s wrong?”

Patton shook his head, “Stay. Logan, please, _ stay. _”

Logan shushed him softly, gently wrapping the smaller man in his arms, “I need to get Virgil into bed… but you can come with me?”

Patton nodded, “Yeah…”

Logan couldn’t fight the smile on his face as he lead Roman up the stairs. Patton didn’t leave Logan’s side as Roman slowly placed Virgil into bed. He always went to bed easily if he fell asleep somewhere else. Roman looked sad to leave Logan’s little brother in his bedroom. Logan hated walking the pair of friends to the door. Roman quickly made himself scarce as Patton turned to face Logan, placing a hand on his cheek. Logan leaned into his hand, warm and soft, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Love…”

Patton smiled, standing on his toes to press his lips to Logan’s. The kiss only lasted a few moments but it was just as breathtaking as the first kiss. Patton pulled away and Logan pressed one last kiss to his knuckles before Patton hurried to catch up with Roman. Logan let out a slow breath, feeling his heart settle and drive away with Patton in the passenger seat of Roman’s truck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tu vas l'embrasser- are you ever going to kiss him?
> 
> Tais - toi.- shut up.
> 
> It’s a short one but I’m building up to something. 
> 
> I also rewrote that first kiss scene like 10 times. 😪😪
> 
> My Twitter Account can be found [ Here](https://twitter.com/else555)!


	20. The HuggaMug Café

Virgil woke up buried in his blankets, wonderfully well rested in his own bed. It was still hard to believe that he was still here, curled up in his comforter and pillows. Something wrapped around him smelt like peppermint and pine. Virgil pried open his eyes and looked down at himself. Roman’s letterman jacket was still wrapped around his shoulders. Virgil blinked and then felt his face go hot. He whined into his hands. How could he embarrass himself like that?! He had actually _ danced _ in the kitchen with Roman and then fell asleep on his chest… with ** _NO _ ** medication excuse! Virgil scrubbed at his face. _ I hate it. I hate it. I HATE IT. _Virgil sat up, throwing the blankets off of him. He ran his hand through his hair, wincing as he caught the knots in his bed head. He shoved out of bed, gathering things for a shower. The shower was scalding hot and it helped ground Virgil to the bathroom around him. 

He pulled on a pair of black basketball shorts and a tank top. He stared at Roman’s letterman jacket, _ Prince _ printed in white letters on the right chest panel. Virgil shivered slightly and he groaned to himself. He really hated having cystic fibrosis. He wrapped himself up in Roman’s jacket, breathing in the wonderful smell. He slowly moved downstairs and blinked at the quiet humming coming from the kitchen. Logan never hummed. He sang sometimes when Virgil _ asked _ but almost never by his own choice. Virgil peaked around the corner. Logan was still in his pajamas, making breakfast, but he was humming. Virgil listened silently. Maybe it was a little creepy but… was that a _ love song _? Virgil cleared his throat and Logan jumped, turning, “Oh. Virgil, I didn’t realize that you were awake.”

Virgil leaned against the doorway to the kitchen with a smirk, “Yeah. I took a shower too. You seem really happy.”

Logan’s cheeks went pink and Virgil’s smirk grew. Logan turned back to the oven, “I just… I slept well. That’s it.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow, “_ Slept well? _Logan, that’s such bull shit. What happened?”

Logan let out a breath, turning to face his little brother, “... V…”

Virgil leaned against the counter, putting his head on his hands, “Is it a story?”

Logan rolled his eyes, Virgil was always a little jealous of the baby blues, his eyes were just plain and dark. Logan leaned against the counter, “Last night, when Patton and I were cleaning up dinner-”

Virgil shot up, “You-! _ Please _ tell me you kissed him! You’ve been pining after him for so long and, oh my God, did he kiss back? Wait, you seem happy, of course he kissed back. What happened? I ** _need_ ** details!”

Logan blinked before he laughed at Virgil’s stream of questions. Virgil smiled bashfully, hiding his hands in the sleeves of Roman’s bright red jacket. Logan shook his head, running his hand through his black hair, thick and shiny, “We did kiss and,” Logan sighed and Virgil felt his stomach twist in happiness at the small smile pulling at Logan’s lips, “Virgil, I… I love Patton. I really do… I never expected it but here I am.”

Virgil cuddled into Roman’s jacket, “That’s sickenly cute, Logan. I think I’m going to die of cuteness overload.”

The sarcasm in his voice had no bite and Logan smiled, “You’re wearing Roman’s jacket.”

Virgil felt his cheeks start to warm again and he swallowed thickly, “I was cold.”

Logan gave a teasing smile, “Ah. Right. Of course. _ Cold _. You were definitely cold last night while you were sleeping in his lap.”

“** _STOP IT!_ **”

Virgil buried his face in Roman’s sleeve, face hot, as Logan laughed and gently messing with Virgil’s hair. He had colored his hair in the bathroom as soon as he got home from the hospital and it gave Logan a reason to mess with his hair. Logan’s laughter died down to a quiet chuckle, “Oh, Virgil, it’s okay.”

Virgil whined into his hands, “It’s _ not _. Roman doesn’t feel that way about me. We both know this!”

Logan huffed, “Virgil, we don’t know anything for sure. Thinking that way is jumping to conclusions. Roman met you in the hospital. He’s been nothing but kind-”

“He’s a nice guy, Lo.”

“He held you when you had a nightmare and a panic attack-”

“Because you _ let _him.”

“You asked for him, V. You slept on his chest without panicking when you woke up. You care about him, Virgil, and he cares about you. Whether you notice or not.”

Virgil looked up at his older brother, seeing nothing but truth in his eyes, “... Really?”

“I wouldn’t lie to you.”

Virgil nodded slowly, “Okay… So, I know Doctor Sanders told me to take it easy but… what’re the plans for today?”

Logan smiled, “I was thinking that we go to Patton’s café and play some chess.”

Virgil blinked, “Chess?”

“Yes.”

They hadn’t had the chance to play chess together for a really long time. Virgil sat up straight, “Let me put on pants!”

Logan chuckled as Virgil rushed out of the kitchen, “No rush, Virgil. HuggaMug Café isn’t going anywhere.”

Virgil froze, backing up to stare at his brother, “I’m sorry. _ What _is Patton’s Café name?”

The HuggaMug Café was… adorable, just like the owner inside. Patton had flour _ everywhere _ on him, even a little dot on his nose, but he smiled as soon as he saw Logan, “Lo- ** _VIRGIL!_ ** Goodness, Kiddo! You’re here!”

Logan stepped to the side and allowed Patton to wrap his arms around the younger man, nuzzling his hair. Virgil hugged him back, feeling safe and loved in Patton’s embrace, “Hey Patt.”

Patton smothered him in cuddles for a moment before straightening and pulling away, “Oh, wait! Wait! I have something for you. Just wait right here. Don’t move.”

With that, Patton spun on his heel and marched into the back, the door swinging behind him. Virgil glanced over at Logan, “... You sure you want that ball of energy?”

“Positive.”

“Only fools are positive, Logan.”

“Are you sure you want Roman?”

Virgil smiled, he had missed that sideways glance and smirk that Logan gave him when they were teasing back and forth, not much of that happened in the hospital, “I’m positive.”

A blonde haired girl looked up from the register and grinned, “_ Bonjour Logan!” _

Logan looked up and immediately responded in kind, the French came easily to both of the Berry siblings, their mother taught Logan and Logan, in turn, taught Virgil, “_ Lynn, this is my little brother, Virgil. Virgil, this is Lynn. _”

Virgil gave a short wave, “_ Nice to meet you, Lynn. _”

Lynn’s smile was bright and Virgil could tell that he was already going to like her, _ “Ohhh. The mysterious Virgil finally makes an appearance. Roman’s just as bad with you as Patton is with Logan.” _

Virgil’s cheeks started to heat up again, “_ You’re-... You’re funny.” _

Lynn looked at Logan, who shrugged helplessly, “_ In denial, I’m afraid-” _

Patton’s voice dragged them out of their small conversation, “Oh jeez, I’m gonna have to learn French, aren’t I?”

Virgil chuckled, “Only if you want to understand Logan’s sleep talking- IS THAT A CAT?!”

Patton nodded, “This is Espresso! I’ve left her all alone so often recently that I decided to bring her… just for today.”

Virgil was practically vibrating to be allowed to touch and hold Espresso. He faintly remembered seeing some pictures on Logan’s phone but pictures didn’t have anything on the real thing. Virgil glanced at Logan, who was waiting expectantly for the impending outburst, “Can I hold her?”

“Oh! Absolutely, Kiddo. She’s super cuddly! You can take her and go sit in the chess corner while I get your drinks.”

Patton watched gleefully as Virgil took the armful of fur and immediately escaped towards the chess corner. Espresso had started purring as soon as he handed her over to Virgil’s hoodie covered arms. He let out a breath. He was actually exhausted. Adjusting back to sleeping in his big, empty bed was difficult. Logan noticed… of course he did. He noticed everything. It was just a gentle hand on his hip and Patton leaned back into Logan’s chest, solid and warm. He forced a whispered, “Hey, Lolo…”

“Mon amour,” Logan’s voice brushed past his ear, causing a shiver to race down Patton’s spine, “You look tired…”

Patton hummed in agreement, intertwining his fingers with Logan’s as the taller man wrapped his arms around his waist. He was grateful that the café was practically empty- Breakfast rush had ended about thirty minutes ago- otherwise, he might not have gotten this moment of reprieve. He closed his eyes as Logan pressed a featherlight kiss to his temple, it was just a simple brush of the lips against skin, “I am… tired, I mean… I didn’t sleep well last night.”

“Why not?”

“Just adjusting back to sleeping with only my cat. She’s not as warm as you.”

Logan’s chuckle vibrates against Patton’s shoulder blades, “What a travesty.”

“It _ is. _ Goodness gracious, Logan, what have you done to me?”

Logan kissed his cheek, “I think the better question is what have _ you _ done to _ me _, Patton?”

Patton giggled slightly, watching as Virgil scratched down Espresso’s back, setting up a chess game. His cat leaned up and licked Virgil’s nose. The younger Berry laughed, pulling away and hugging Espresso to his chest as he looked out the window. Patton ran his hands over Logan’s arms, “You should get back to Virgil. You’re here to play chess with your little brother.”

Logan scoffed lightly, “I’m also here to see you. Don’t sell yourself short.”

Patton felt a real smile pull at his lips and he turned in Logan’s arms to wrap his arms around Logan’s neck, “And me?”

Logan smiled down at the baker in his embrace, blue eyes crinkling at the corners, “And you, mon étoile.”

Patton beamed, cheeks going warm, “Oh, you charmer…”

Logan’s eyes sparkled in the light of the café, “I live to serve.”

The kiss was short and sweet and Patton could redo it for the rest of his life. When Logan pulled away, Patton settled onto his chest, taking a deep breath of his cologne. _ Lavender? _ It was so peaceful and Patton could stay there forever until, “Hey Logan. When was the last time we played? Wasn’t it when I beat you?”

Logan’s body barely reacted but Patton could tell he was laughing at Virgil’s call out, “That board better be set up, V. I’m gonna kick your ass.”

Patton laughed, “Language, please, my love.”

At the same time as Virgil proclaimed, “Bring it on!”

Logan slowly released Patton’s waist, holding onto his hand as he pressed an apology kiss to his cheek, “Je suis désolé, mon cher. I’m sorry.”

Patton shook his head, letting his hand follow Logan’s retreat until one of them broke contact, “Don't swear in my café.”

“We won’t.”

Patton rolled his eyes with a joking tone, “You Berry’s, such troublemakers.”

Logan retreated to the table that his brother had claimed. The scene was just as perfect as Patton had imagined. Espresso shifted onto Logan’s lap, leaving Virgil pouting for a moment. Virgil was looking so good, healthy even. There was no cure for cystic fibrosis, he had done his research in the ICU, but here, in the sunlight, no one could tell. His hair was a vibrant purple, his cheeks rosy, and he just looked like a normal 20 year old, sitting in HuggaMug to play chess. Logan was a sight to behold as always in his clean button down. No tie today. A style choice that told Patton that his love was going for a “casual” look. He scratched under Espresso’s chin, “Good morning, Espresso. It’s very nice to see you again.”

Patton’s smile grew impossibly bigger and he dipped back behind the counter to make the brother’s their drinks… and possibly get them some sweets. Not before taking a picture of the scene and sending it to Remy.

** _Message Sent to ~Remy~_ **

** ** _ You are the smartest person in the world!!! 🥰😍🥰📚💙💙 _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roman pushed into The HuggaMug Café like a man on a mission. College had been _awful_. Zach had been _awful._ Everything had just been _awful._ _Can you think of a word enough to make it sound like not a word? _Roman shook his head, placing his bag on the counter, “Patton! You won’t believe this!”

Patton turned to look at him with an open, concerned smile on his face, “What happened, Kiddo? Was school okay?”

Roman plopped into a chair, “No, it wasn’t. Zach was being such a jerk today!”

“Well, do you think it’s time to stop being his friend if he’s being such a jerk that it bothers you?”

This is exactly why Roman went to Patton when he was having an issue. Patton always spoke so kindly and had wonderful advice. Yet… Roman shrugged helplessly, “I don’t _ know! _I just feel awful, Patton.”

That word was really starting to lose its meaning. Patton gave a sad little frown, “I’m sorry, Ro. Do you want a cookie? I made them today!”

“That’d be wonderful! Thank you, Patton.”

Patton waved him off with a smile, “Don’t thank me now,” He leaned over the counter and whispered, pointing over Roman’s shoulder, “Look behind you. Then thank me.”

He winked and then moved away. Roman watched for a moment, confused, before turning around in his chair. His breath caught in his throat. Logan was lounging in one of the soft sofas in the board game corner, nose in a book. That wasn’t important. Well, it was probably important to Patton but not _ super _ important to Roman. What was important to Roman, was the figure in the sofa across from Logan. Virgil in the light of the setting sun looked like an angel from heaven. The pinkish glow from the window cast captivating shadows across Virgil’s figure, making the bright purple in his hair look like some whacked out fire. Virgil’s eyes were closed as he rested. Espresso was curled up in his arms, also taking a nap. The cat took up most of Virgil’s lap, all fluff and cuddles. Something about that image clicked inside Roman’s mind. _ Virgil needs a cat. Immediately. _ Virgil was still wearing _ his _letterman jacket, his last name printed on the left breast pocket. Roman was completely and utterly in love with it. 

He accepted the cookie from Patton as he stood to make his way over to the two siblings. Logan looked up from his book as he approached, “Oh, good evening, Roman.”

Roman smiled, “What’s up, Logan? … Is Virgil alright?”

Logan glanced over at Virgil before nodding, “He’s fine, don’t worry. Doctor Sanders told him to take it easy and we’ve been out all day. He’s only resting. Please, pull up a chair.”

Roman followed Logan’s instructions, settling down next to the older brother as he fished his laptop from his backpack. He had too much homework to work on to just stare at Virgil’s obvious beauty. He had to remind himself constantly to stop glancing over at him, especially when his Stormcloud started shifting in his sleep. Virgil blinked away, dark eyes glimmering in the sunset. He rubbed at them with his fist, scratching Espresso with his other hand. The smile that was gifted to Roman made his heart pound in his ears, “Hiya, Princey.”

Roman smiled in reply, wanting nothing more than to reach forward and take Virgil’s hand in his own, “Hey, Stormcloud. How’d you sleep?”

The answer was sincere, “Good. Doctor Sanders said that this might happen and it usually does.”

“What usually does?”

“Power naps,” Virgil stated simply, causing Roman to laugh.

“I’m sorry. Power naps?”

“Yeah. Just fast little naps. They help me feel a bit stronger. C’mon, Roman, keep up.” 

Roman rolled his eyes with a tiny chuckle, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. No quise herir tus sentimientos, amor de mi vida.”

Virgil blinked at him in confusion as his cheeks started to go pink. It was just a trick of the light. Virgil laughed nervously, “Yeah… I don’t speak Spanish, Princey.”

Roman grinned, “I know.”

“Evil.”

Roman put his elbow on the armrest of his seat, leaning back dramatically, “I know.”

Virgil glanced over at Logan and smiled, scratching Espresso’s cheek as she purred loudly, “Wow, Lo. That’s a handful.”

Roman followed Virgil’s gaze and laughed gently, “Oh wow.”

Patton had obviously gotten a bit too tired and had retreated back into his… boyfriend’s (?) embrace. The baker was leaning against Logan’s chest with his eyes closed, nuzzled into his shirt. Logan looked up and then smiled, “I have two hands for a reason, Virgil.” 

Roman’s heart ached as Virgil laughed. That’s all he ever wanted to say about his beautiful and wonderful Stormcloud. Patton had already snagged his Berry, if only he could buck up and finally face his fear head on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Je suis désolé, mon cher.”- I’m sorry, my dear.
> 
> “No quise herir tus sentimientos, amor de mi vida.” - I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, love of my life.
> 
> OOOOP! HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER!
> 
> My Twitter Account can be found [ Here](https://twitter.com/else555)!


	21. Snitches Get Kicked (It’s a Date!)

Virgil stretched in the passenger seat of Logan’s Jeep, trying, unsuccessfully, to pop his back. They had just gotten his new prescriptions, including a brand new medication called Trikafta. The FDA had sped it through reviews but it was supposed to  _ work.  _ It wasn’t a cure, Virgil knew that, but it was supposed to treat  ** _90%_ ** of patients. It was a chance for a pretty normal life at the very least. Logan glanced over at him as Virgil read the prescription paper for his doses, “What does it say?”

“One tablet every 12 hours.”

Logan nodded, “One in the morning, one before bed.”

“Yeah. Apparently, it’s supposed to work really well,” Virgil glanced at the Bluetooth screen as Logan’s phone started ringing, “It’s Patton.”

Logan nodded, pressing the accept button on the steering wheel, “Good morning.”

“Morning, Sunshine! I just wanted to know if we were still on for tonight?”

“Of course.”

Virgil nodded to himself, starting to tune out the conversation. He had completely forgotten that Logan and Patton were going on a date that night. He fished his phone out of his pocket.

** _Message Sent to 😎☕️ Remy ☕️😎_ **

** ** _ Hey, what’re you doing tonight?? _

** _Message Received from 😎☕️ Remy ☕️😎_ **

** ** _ Emile and I have plans but I can cancel if you need me to? _

Virgil shook his head at his friend, even if Remy couldn’t see him. 

** _Message Sent to 😎☕️ Remy ☕️😎_ **

** ** _ Don’t you DARE. Have fun with your boyfriend! _

** _Message Received from 😎☕️ Remy ☕️😎_ **

** ** _ Are you sure? _

** _Message Sent to 😎☕️ Remy ☕️😎_ **

** ** _ I’m sure, Loser. Logan just has a date tonight. You and Emile have fun. I’ll be fine. I’ll just blast some music out loud and eat like shit. Lmao _

** _Message Received from 😎☕️ Remy ☕️😎_ **

** ** _ If you say so. _

Virgil leaned his head back into the seat. Doctor Sanders was right to tell him to take it easy. He still got tired doing the simplest of tasks. He knew it was just the few months of being stuck in a hospital bed dragging on his body. He was able to make his bed and make breakfast for Logan and him without getting drowsy. He was getting better at the least. His phone vibrated against his chest and he picked it up.

** _Message Received from ❤️🌹Princey🌹❤️_ **

** ** _ Heard from the Concord Grape Vine that you’re alone at the house tonight. _

Virgil choked on a laugh, shaking his head.

** _Message Sent to ❤️🌹Princey🌹❤️_ **

** ** _ Remy told you. _

** _Message Received from ❤️🌹Princey🌹❤️_ **

** ** _ I was told not to tell because, and I quote, “snitches get kicked”.  _

** _Message Sent to ❤️🌹Princey🌹❤️_ **

** ** _ They’re right. Snitches get kicked, Princey. _

** _Message Received from ❤️🌹Princey🌹❤️_ **

** ** _ I thought it was, “snitches get stitches”? _

** _Message Sent to ❤️🌹Princey🌹❤️_ **

** ** _ You were misinformed. And yeah, I’m alone at the house tonight. Logan and Patton have a date. _

** _Message Received from ❤️🌹Princey🌹❤️_ **

** ** _ I KNOW! Patton is freaking out about what to wear. Lol. I’ll come hang out tonight. I’ve got no plans. And you’re not allowed to complain or tell me no. _

** _Message Sent to ❤️🌹Princey🌹❤️_ **

** ** _ Fine. I can finally give you your stupid jacket back. _

Virgil said stupid as if he hadn’t been wearing it for practically a week. Logan’s voice floated through the car, “Are you sure that you’ll be okay tonight?”

Virgil looked over at his older brother and rolled his eyes, “Yes. I’ll be fine. Roman’s coming over to hang out.”

“That’s good.”

Virgil turned, putting his back against the door, “Logan, I love you. You know I do but you have a boyfriend now! And not just  _ any  _ boyfriend, you have Patton, the guy you pined your ass off for  ** _months_ ** for ** _!_ ** Please, please, I’m begging you to put Patton ahead of me for tonight. Roman’s coming over. He knows how to handle me and I’m an adult. If anything drastic happens, I’ll call but put Patton first. He deserves that.”

Logan stared at Virgil as they can to a stop in their driveway, “Well… you’re very opinionated about this.”

Virgil nodded, “He’s deserves it, Logan. You love me  _ and  _ him. You’ve spent  _ years _ on me. It’s time to focus on him.”

Logan smiled softly, “You’re right. I’ll focus on Patton. I do believe I’ve been doing a good job with dividing my attention to you both.”

Virgil nodded, “Yeah. You have but it’s a date. How romantic would it be if your date wasn’t 100% there. Boring and not cool.”

Virgil climbed out of the car, moving to the door as Logan laughed, “Alright. I get it. I’ll focus on the date but before that, are you ready for school on Monday?”

Virgil slowed, his hand on the doorknob, keys halfway out of the lock, “I-... yeah. I am. A little nervous but ready. I already emailed my professors. They know that I might clock out in the class for the first few days and they’re ready to give a lot of extra credit so I can catch up.”

Logan nodded, “That’s good. You’ll be able to do that in no time.”

Virgil smiled at the pride in Logan’s voice. If he believed in Virgil, then he could do it. “I’m gonna take a nap in the tv room. I’m beat.”

“I’ll wake you up for lunch if you aren’t already walking around.”

Roman chuckled to himself as Virgil snipped in his text messages. He hadn’t needed his letterman jacket since having dinner with the Berrys so Virgil had kept it. He could hear Patton in the kitchen, stress baking. He was nervous for his very first date with Logan, as if anything would change around them. Roman moved into the kitchen, picking up a cookie from the cooking wrack, “Patton, you are freaking out over nothing.”

Patton looked up from where he was kneading dough, Espresso sitting on a clean counter. He had a smear of flour on his forehead, “I’m  _ not  _ freaking out.”

“You are,” Roman took a bite of his cookie, “You’re stress baking again. What’re you making anyways?”

Patton looked down at the dough in his hands before murmuring, “... Apple pie…”

Roman nearly choked, “Patton! You already made cookies and cupcakes!”

“I know! I’ll frost the cupcakes while the pie is in the oven! Shouldn’t you be getting ready to head over to Virgil’s?”

Roman smiled, “Please. I look great!”

“You’re still in your pajamas.”

Roman blinked and looked down, “ _ Shit!” _

Patton knew that he shouldn’t be that nervous. It was a date. It was  ** _just _ ** a date.  _ A date with  _ ** _Logan_ ** his mind supplied and he was back to panicking over his wardrobe. Logan had told him to bring a jacket, which spurred a plethora of ideas about what they were going to do on this date. Patton paced the room before stopping, “ROMAN!”

There was a pattern of footsteps before the door opened, “What’s wrong?!”

Patton gestured to the pile of clothes on the bed, “I don’t know what to wear…!”

Roman chuckled, “Padre, you could wear anything and Logan would still think that you’re the most beautiful person on the face of the planet.”

Patton whined, stomping his foot like a child, “ _ Roman! _ ”

“Okay. Okay, let me help.”

Roman sorted through the clothes piled on top of Patton’s bed and finally turned, “Okay. Hear me out. I’m just going to hand you something and you have to trust me, fair?”

Patton swallowed, “Okay. Fair.”

Roman pushed a few articles of clothing into Patton’s arms and gestured to the bathroom, “Call me when you’re dressed and I’ll help with the hair.”

Patton should’ve called Roman in from the beginning. He stared at himself in Roman’s full length mirror. He was wearing dark wash jeans that he was sure he had gotten rid of years ago for not fitting properly but now they fit perfectly. He tugged at the shirt as he slipping on a loose, black cardigan. The white t-shirt hugged most of his torso. Patton wasn’t overly proud of his body. He didn’t work out like Logan and Roman did and he wasn’t naturally lean like Virgil. Patton winced. Virgil had problems gaining weight because of his illness, Patton couldn’t judge himself or Virgil over that. His stomach twisted with guilt. Patton took a deep breath, he could do this. He called out for Roman as he slipped on his converse. Roman nodded approvingly when he saw Patton, “Perfect. Now, let's at least get that hair to lay flat.”

Patton was pacing the kitchen, nibbling on a cupcake, when the doorbell rang. He jumped and quickly straightened his clothes as he placed the cupcake back into an empty TupperWare.  _ God, _ he wished his hands would stop shaking. He opened the door as Espresso curled around his legs with a quiet meow. Patton knew that it was Logan but that didn’t stop his heart from trying to leap out of his chest. Logan was wearing his usual attire of a black button down shirt but his tie was missing and was replaced by a deep navy blue vest. It hugged Logan’s waist and Patton smiled brightly. He was beautiful as always. Logan smiled and gently took Patton’s hand as he reached out for him, “Mon ange.”

Patton barely breathed as he replied, “My sunshine.”

Logan’s smile was blinding as he pulled Patton to him, “You look beautiful, Patton.”

Patton closed the door, he had grabbed everything that he needed before opening the door. Espresso peered up at him sadly and Patton grinned, “We’ll be back, Espy. Be a good girl.”

Logan waited for Patton to lock up the house, Roman had left a few minutes before Logan appeared. Patton turned and took Logan’s outstretched hand. Logan’s smile was infectious as he wrapped his arm around his waist, pressing a kiss to his temple, “You do look wonderful, Patton.”

Patton tried not to smile as he leaned up, pressing his lips to Logan’s jawline, “And you look  _ so _ handsome.”

Logan smiled softly, “I am dull in comparison to you, mon amour.”

Patton felt his cheeks go warm, “So, what are we doing tonight?”

“It’s a surprise,” Logan’s smile grew.

Roman was amazed that Virgil had spent so much time in a Minecraft world that he built the entire city on survival. He was also amazed that his Stormcloud just wanted to be close to someone. He was pressed against Roman’s side, wearing his red letterman jacket. Virgil looked amazing in the brighter colors. At the moment, they were playing on a brand new survival world. Virgil was so much of a builder while Roman went exploring. Roman felt his entire body relax as Virgil leaned against him. He prayed that his heartbeat couldn’t be heard from his chest. He never wanted this to end, even though it felt a little childish to be playing Minecraft on the floor with his love pressed against him. Then his stomach growled. Virgil looked over at him and started laughing, “Oh my God, Princey. C’mon. Let’s raid the kitchen.”

Roman couldn’t forget the last time he was in the Berry’s kitchen. Virgil’s smile was blinding and when he grabbed Roman’s hands to drag him into a messy dance across the tile, Roman could’ve sworn that he had died and gone to heaven but it was real and Virgil was smiling at  _ him. _ Virgil dug into the freezer, pulling out a pizza, “Hope you like pepperoni.”

Roman chuckled, “And what else would we eat?”

Virgil shook his head with an eye roll, “As long as you don’t like pineapple-”

“Don’t finish that sentence, Stormcloud.”

Virgil smirked over at him, eyes sparkling in the lights of the kitchen. Roman had always felt pride that he had his mother’s green eyes but his felt empty in comparison to the swirling galaxies trapped in Virgil’s eyes. Virgil placed the pizza in the oven after preparing it properly. He folded his arms over his chest, propping his hip on the counter, “I’ve gotta question for you, Princey.”

Roman raised an eyebrow, “Yeah?”

“You’re fluent in Spanish, right?”

“Duh. My mom’s from San Miguel de Allende. She moved here with my abuelos when she was 12. She learned English and met my dad when they were… 20, I think. I was raised in a mostly Spanish speaking household.”

Virgil nodded to himself before, “How do you say ‘fuck you’ in Spanish?”

Roman choked on his own spit before laughing, “¡Dios mío! Tormenta, estás loco.”

Virgil scrunched his nose, “ _ Hey!  _ I may not know Spanish but I’m not crazy! It was just a question. Tu ne peux même pas répondre à ma question?”

Roman swallowed thickly as Virgil’s voice dropped from English to French.  _ That’s attractive…  _ Roman shook his head, “I don’t know French, Stormcloud.”

“Bien. Va te faire foutre.”

“Play nice, Tormenta, or I won’t tell you.”

Virgil’s eyebrow quirked up, “I thought you didn’t speak French.”

Roman chuckled, “I don’t but I know you and I know that wasn’t a nice thing to say.”

Virgil laughed, “Fair enough. That’s how you say, ‘fuck you’ in French by the way. Va te faire foutre.”

Roman nodded, “Good to know. How do you know French? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Virgil shrugged, “Logan taught me when I was like… three or four. I know he learned it from Mom but-” Virgil cut himself off, glancing off to the side as he wrapped his arms around himself.

Roman hated how sad Virgil looked. They had just been joking, laughing, having a good time. Then Roman has opened his mouth and ruined it. Roman let out a breath, “Virgil, I’m sorry. We don’t have to talk about it.”

Virgil sniffled slightly, “I-... I don’t even remember them.”

Roman blinked and immediately gathered his Stormcloud into his arms as he reached out for the taller man, “Oh. Tormenta, it’s okay.”

Virgil pressed into Roman’s chest, burying his face in his shoulder, “Logan has pictures  _ and  _ memories… I just have pictures. I want to remember them. I look like my mom. That’s what Logan says and I-... I can’t help but think-... Ro, would they be proud of me?”

There was no doubt in Roman’s mind, “Of course they would be. Virgil, you’re so strong. You’ve pushed through every obstacle that life has given you without a care in the world. Eres tan maravillosa y daría cualquier cosa por verte sonreír, mi vida.”

Virgil shook in Roman’s arms and he could feel his heart start to break. He closed his eyes as he buried his face into Virgil’s hair.  _ I love you. I love you so much. I’m proud of you for being so strong. I’m here… please, stop crying… _

Logan had never imagined that he would ever get to have this, Patton reaching out to hold his hand to steady himself. Ice skating was a cliche first date but Patton had bounced on the balls of his feet when he saw where they were going. They were going slow, talking and laughing as they skated along the edges of the rink. Patton looked over at him with a brilliant smile and Logan could’ve died right there and he would’ve been the happiest man in the world. Summer was fast approaching, the opportunity to have one last grab at the winter cold was, apparently, all Patton needed to have the excuse to get hot cocoa. Logan found that hot chocolate tasted much better when it came from Patton’s lips. Patton slowed them to a stop in one of the back corners of the rink, putting his arms around Logan’s shoulders with a soft smile. Logan couldn’t resist as he swept down and pressed their lips together. He honestly couldn’t get enough of the man in front of him. Patton sighed happily as he pulled away, resting their foreheads together, “Next time, we should just watch a movie at one of our places…”

Logan hummed in agreement, placing a kiss on the tip of Patton’s nose, marveling at the scrunching of it, “I completely agree.”

Patton giggled as his phone started ringing. It wasn’t the first call he had gotten during the date and he reacted the same way each time. His face would go pale and eyes wide. He looked terrified and Logan  _ hated  _ it. Patton fished his phone out of his pocket and silenced it with shaking hands. He answered Logan’s questioning gaze with a forced smile, “Do you think we could go eat, my Love?”

“Of course.”

Logan easily lead them off the ice and caught Patton as he tripped, “Goodness, I’m just too clumsy in these things.”

“Gives me a reason to catch you.”

Patton’s smile got a little less forced as he giggled once more, “You’re such a flirt.”

Logan wrapped his arms around Patton’s waist, “Only for you, my dear.”

Dinner passed without a hitch, no more phone calls, and Patton slowly began to smile and feel like himself again. As Logan walked him to the door, Patton turned with such a brilliant smile that Logan could’ve gone blind from it. It was like loving the sun, blinding and warm. “Thank you for tonight, Lolo. I had a really nice time.”

Logan squeezed his hand, “I’m glad. I’ll take movie night into consideration for next time.”

Patton raised an eyebrow with a joking voice, “So, there  _ is  _ going to be a next time?”

Logan chuckled, “I would count on it, mon étoile.”

Patton stood on his toes to press their lips together one last time before he drew away, “I’ll see you on Monday, right?”

“Of course. As if I could go anywhere else.”

Patton’s cheeks went pink, “Then I’ll see you Monday.”

“Yes.”

“... I love you, Logan.”

“Je t'aime aussi, Patton. Goodnight, my love, sleep well.”

Logan could barely move away even after Patton’s front door closed. He returned home to Virgil asleep and a slight mess of dishes in the kitchen. Logan laughed to himself but left the mess there to climb the stairs to his bedroom. The night had gone wonderfully. He had enjoyed himself, poured himself into Patton’s energy and let it’s current carry him away. If Virgil was already asleep, that meant he had had a mostly good night too. Logan settled into bed, staring at the ceiling before he closed his eyes.

Patton refused to look at his phone until he was safe in his room. He answered every single one of Roman’s questions, laughing off the not so appropriate ones, and then scooped up his cat to carry her to his room. It was there, leaning against the door, that he checked his phone.

** _Five New Messages from Heidi Hart and William Hart_ **

** _Three Missed Calls from Heidi Hart_ **

** _One Missed Call from William Hart_ **

** _Voicemail from William Hart_ **

Patton buried his face in Espresso’s fur and sank to the floor, wishing that Logan was there with him to wipe away his tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “¡Dios mío! Tormenta, estás loco.”- Oh my God! Stormcloud, you’re crazy.
> 
> “Tu ne peux même pas répondre à ma question?”- Can’t you even answer my question?
> 
> “Eres tan maravillosa y daría cualquier cosa por verte sonreír, mi vida.”- You are so wonderful and I would give anything just to see you smile, My Life.
> 
> I actually love this chapter. Hello.
> 
> My Twitter Account can be found [ Here](https://twitter.com/else555)!


	22. Monday’s Are Always The Worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real quick, my lovelies.... check out that new tag.

Virgil wasn’t sure how well he was going to do, heading back into classes. His hoodie wasn’t as comfortable as Roman’s letterman jacket, it was soft and old and comforting but it didn’t smell like Roman. He blanched to himself.  _ Oh gross. I sound like Remy.  _ Professor Lang greeted him with a bright smile and ruffled his hair, “It’s good to have you back, Virg.”

“Thanks, Professor. I have my sketchbook with the weekly sketches. I’m missing a few-”

“Oh honey, I wasn’t expecting you to have those but I’ll definitely put them in. How many are you missing?”

“Uh… two, I think? I was in the ICU and hopped up on meds…”

There was a scoff behind him and Virgil didn’t even have to turn around to know that it was Zachary Walker. Professor Lang just nodded understandingly, “Of course, Virgil. Can I see your sketchbook?”

Virgil nodded, fishing the beat up book from his backpack to hand over to her, “It’s gotten a little beat up but it’s still a sketchbook.”

Professor Lang nodded, flipping through the pages, glancing at the dates and the pictures. She flipped to the page that Virgil knew all too well. The realistic sketch of Roman, half asleep in a chair in the hospital. Virgil felt his stomach turn and his cheeks go hot as Professor Lang stared at it, “Virgil-... this is amazing!”

Virgil picked at his thumbnail, “It’s really nothing special… it’s just a sketch.”

“A very lifelike sketch. I’ll look this over and give it back after class, okay?”

Virgil nodded and picked his way to his seat, a little in the front but in a corner and as far away from Zachary Walker as he could get. He fished his phone out of his pocket.

** _Message Sent to _ ** **❤️🌹** ** _Princey_ ** **🌹❤️**

** ** _ So I got to my first class safely. Thought you’d like to know. _

** _Message Received from _ ** **❤️🌹** ** _Princey_ ** **🌹❤️**

** ** _ Good job, Stormcloud. I’ll meet you outside the student union for lunch, yeah? We can make fun of the people walking by in French and Spanish. _

Virgil fought back a smile.  _ Goddamnit Princey. _

** _Message Sent to _ ** **❤️🌹** ** _Princey_ ** **🌹❤️**

** ** _ As long as I get to make fun of you too. _

** _Message Received from_ ** ** ❤️🌹** ** _Princey_ ** **🌹❤️**

** ** _ I expected nothing less, Tormenta. See you at 12:30. _

Virgil smiled down at his phone.  _ 12:30. Yeah. Okay. I can last three hours. _

Roman couldn’t stop his jittering, not when he body knew that Virgil was back on campus. His wonderful Stormcloud was nearby, walking around with no oxygen mask and healthy. Roman’s theater class was his last class before lunch and it put him in a good mood. He hurried towards the Student Union. He could wrap Virgil in his arms- only in his dreams- and make sure he eats. He was almost at the Student Union, a very large building filled with food places. Looking back on it, Roman cursed himself for taking so long to get there. There was a crowd gathered around one of the entrances. Roman felt his eyebrows crease as he heard cajoling and teasing. He glanced at his watch, he was late already, and then, “Hey Prince! Get over here!”

Roman turned to look over his shoulder, staring at Zach, “You know, I’m okay. I’m meeting someone.”

Zach threw an arm around his shoulder, dragging him forward, “Nah, you’re gonna enjoy this.”

“I seriously doubt that…”

Zach pushed through the small group of people to where Aidan was standing over a crumpled form on the ground. Roman’s stomach twisted, “Zach, we’re not in highschool anymore. What the hell is wrong with you-?”

“Oh come on, Prince! You’re too uptight. This kid gets away with anything because he fakes some dumbass disease-”

Roman’s heart dropped as the form on the ground gave a weak cough. He would recognize that cough anywhere. It was the same cough the triggered so many alarms in his mind. He shoved Zach away from him, “Virgil!”

Virgil barely lifted his head as Roman dropped to his knees next to him. Roman would give anything to erase the pain and fog from Virgil’s eyes, “... Hey-... hey Princey…”

Roman shushed him quietly, soothing his hair before whipping around to glare at Zach, “Get the  _ fuck away from him. _ And stay away from me.”

Zach took a step back as footsteps sounded and Remy shoved through the crowd, putting himself between Zach and Roman, “Ro, get Virgil up.”

_ Virgil. Virgil. Get Virgil up. Make sure he can breathe.  _ It was all that was stopping him from getting up and pounding Zach into the ground. Roman turned back and gently helped Virgil sit up, “Hey, hey Stormcloud… can you breathe properly? Does anything hurt?”

Virgil shook his head, shaking as he leaned into Roman’s chest, “... no…”

“To which one?”

Virgil shrugged, giving another weak cough. Roman knew that Remy stiffened just as much as he did. Roman hugged him to his chest, “Okay… okay. Let’s get you out of here.”

Patton was sure that he would never bake as many cookies as he did on Monday. His chest had stopped aching from fear when his phone stayed blessedly quiet for the rest of the weekend. Logan had stopped by that morning to get some coffee and then kissed him so sweetly that it eased the rest of his heart. Patton took a deep breath of the sweet aroma of the cookies. Everything had settled in Patton’s body. He had a wonderful boyfriend, a loving found family, and his Café was working just as it should be. Patton gathered a few cookies onto a platter, pushing into the main area. Lynn smiled, “Patton, you’ve made way too many cookies! You’ve gotta stop! Closing is in, like, twenty minutes.”

Patton giggled, “I know. I just like baking! And Logan-...”

Patton sighed dreamily as Lynn shook her head, “He’s perfect. I know. You keep talking about him, Patton.”

“Well, he is perfect. We had a date last Friday. We went ice skating.”

“Oh? That’s adorable!”

Patton nodded as he put the platter of cookies down on the counter, “I know. Goodness, Lynn, I could marry him so fast.”

Lynn chuckled as she rolled her eyes, “You’ve been dating for less than a month.”

“Oh hush! I would marry him.”

“I know!”

Lynn handled the tables with ease as Patton took care of the register. HuggaMug Café was small but Patton loved it. He looked up as the door opened, the bells sounding in the peaceful air, “Welcome-”

His words died on his tongue as his throat closed. He hadn’t seen his parents in years but his mother looked exactly the same. Her caramel hair hung in thick ringlets that bounced as she brushed off her blouse. She looked up and gave a smile that killed the light inside of Patton that Logan had sparked.  _ Logan… _ Patton took a deep breath. He just had to keep Logan at the front of his mind. Logan with his wonderful mind and brilliant smile. Patton forced a smile, “Welcome to HuggaMug Café! What can I get you?”’

Heidi folded her arms neatly over her chest, Patton never felt like he could live up to her expectations and then sophomore year started, “Patton, you won’t even greet your mother properly?”

Patton’s smile started to wither, “... hi mom,” She raised an eyebrow and Patton wanted to curl into his body, “Hello mother.”

“That’s better,” She looked around, “Your father should be here shortly. He’s trying to park the car. This little shop is rather cute, Patton. It’s good to see that you’re focusing on your own life, not focusing on that ridiculous thing-”

Patton snapped, “My sexuality is  _ not  _ ridiculous!”

Heidi spun on her heel, raising her hand, Patton flinched, “Do not raise your voice at me, Patton. Have you forgotten your manners?”

Patton felt his confidence sink into his stomach, “... I’m sorry…”

Tears were starting to prick at the corners of his eyes.  _ Logan…  _

Logan slipped his laptop bag over his shoulder as Doctor Sinclair approached him, “Logan, you seem to be in a much better mood.”

Logan felt his stomach twist, “Oh… Dr. Sinclair… I’m terribly sorry for snapping at you. I was short on patience and I took it out on you. I’m so sorry.”

Doctor Sinclair shook his head, placing a hand on Logan’s shoulder, “I completely understand, Logan. A loved one in the hospital can put a lot of pressure on someone. You just make sure that your little brother gets enough rest.”

Logan let out a breath, “Yes. Of course. Thank you, Doctor Sinclair.”

Doctor Sinclair smiled and moved off as Logan’s phone started ringing. Logan fished his phone from his pocket. 

** _Call From 💙Patton💙_ **

Logan answered immediately, “Patton, isn’t it almost closing-?”

Patton’s voice was broken and almost silent,  _ “Logan…? Can- can you come get me…?” _

Logan blinked, “Of course, my love. Where are you?”

_ “The Café… I’m so sorry, Logan,”  _ Patton’s breath hitched audibly and Logan’s heart dropped,  _ “I’m sorry…!” _

Logan hushed his boyfriend over the speaker, “Patton, it’s okay. I’m coming. I’m on my way.”

_ “Stay on the phone with me…?” _

“Of course, Love.”

Logan wasn’t sure what could make Patton break like this and it hurt. The HuggaMug Café was only a ten minute drive away from the observatory and he talked the whole drive there. It eased some of Logan’s nerves when he saw the small coffee shop in front of his Jeep. Lynn was pacing outside of the door as Logan closed the door, she turned, “Logan! Thank God! Patton-”

“He called me. Where is he?”

Lynn gestured to the door, “He’s in the kitchen. Logan, his parents-”

Logan raised an eyebrow, “What about his parents? Lynn, what happened?”

Lynn’s eyes widened. She shook her head, “Please… just get Patton.”

Logan nodded without a second thought. He pushed into the Café. The building was uncharacteristically quiet, a platter of cookies had been thrown across the room, a few chairs knocked over. Logan’s heart dropped to the bottom of his feet as he hurried to the kitchen. Patton was curled into a tight ball in the corner, his glasses clenched in a white fist. Logan slowly sank to the floor a few feet away from him. He recognized that far away look in Patton’s eyes. His love wasn’t with him, he was trapped somewhere else. Logan took a deep breath, “Patton… Patton, mon étoile… can you look at me…?”

Patton shook, pressing closer to the wall. He whimpered and Logan felt his heart break with it. “No… no, my love. Please… it’s just me… I won’t hurt you. I swear…”

_ And I’ll track down whoever did. _ Patton flinched hard as Logan lifted a hand, who immediately recoiled, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m not going to touch you. I won’t. Not until you want me to.”

Logan flinched as his phone rang, breaking the peace that he had slowly built into the room. Patton covered his head at the loud noise and Logan raced to answer it and, without looking at the caller I.D, hissed, “ _ What?! _ ”

_ “Oh. Sorry, Logan,” _ His shoulders relaxed, it was only Roman,  _ “I’m just driving Virgil home… he had a rough day. I was just wondering if you-” _

Logan’s heart felt torn in two, “I’m not home,”  _ What the fuck am I supposed to do, _ “Roman. Roman, stay with Virgil. Please. I’m-... I’m with Patton-”

_ “Is he okay?!” _

Logan looked over at Patton, he was still curled into himself, “No. I don’t think so. His parents-”

_ “I’m coming-” _

“No. No. I can handle this. I need you to watch Virgil. If he had a rough day, he’s going to need someone there. Please, Roman. I can’t be there right now but you can and I trust you.”

Roman fell silent for a moment before letting out a breath,  _ “Right. Okay. Divide and conquer. I can do that.  _ ** _Fuck._ ** _ Fine. Logan, keep Patton safe.” _

“Keep Virgil safe.”

_ “I will.” _

It felt like an odd trade off, Logan handing Virgil’s care to Roman and Roman handing Patton’s care to Logan. Logan shook his head. He could debate that in his head later; right now Patton needed him. Patton hadn’t moved an inch. Logan took a deep breath to calm himself down, “ _ You and I, We're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky…. With you, I'm alive, like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide. So stop time right here in the moonlight, 'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes. Without you, I feel broke, like I'm half of a whole. Without you, I've got no hand to hold. Without you, I feel torn like a sail in a storm. Without you, I'm just a sad song. I'm just a sad song…” _

Logan didn’t know if singing would work but, Goddamnit, he had to try. “ _ With you, I fall… It's like I'm leaving all my past and silhouettes up on the wall. With you, I'm a beautiful mess. It's like we're standing hand and hand with all our fears up on the edge. So stop time right here in the moonlight… 'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes… Without you, I feel broke like I'm half of a whole. Without you, I've got no hand to hold. Without you, I feel torn like a sail in a storm… Without you, I'm just a sad song _ …”

Logan could give the song some credit. Patton didn’t flinch as he took his hand, “ _ You're the perfect melody. The only harmony I wanna hear. You're my favorite part of me. With you standing next to me, I've got nothing to fear. Without you, I feel broke like I'm half of a whole. Without you, I've got no hand to hold. Without you, I feel torn like a sail in a storm... Without you, I'm just a sad song.” _

Logan barely whispered the last repeating chorus as Patton fell into his chest, crying silently. Logan wrapped the small baker in his arms as he shook apart. Logan shushed him as gently as he could, wiping away tears, “It’s okay. It’s alright, Patton. I’m here. I’m here. I’m here and I love you… I love you so much. Je t'aime, mon ange…”

It took way too long for Patton’s eyes to focus on him. His voice was broken and cracked as he looked up at Logan, a bruise beginning to form on his left cheek, “... Lo…”

Logan tightened his embrace, “It’s me… I’m here.”

Patton’s tears broke Logan’s heart, “I-... I wanna go home…”

“Okay. Let’s go home…”

Patton’s grip grew tight on his shirt, “You won’t leave… right? Please… please stay… I don’t want to be  _ alone. Please,  _ ** _Logan, please.”_ **

Logan shushed him again, kissing the tracks of tears away, being extra mindful of the bruise, “I won’t leave. I won’t, Patton. I swear. We can go to your house-”

Patton shook his head, “Yours.”

“What?”

“Can we go to yours…?”

“E-... Espresso?”

Patton’s grip didn’t loosen, “Please…”

Logan could never say no to Patton before this. He couldn’t even think of saying no when Patton was crying, “Okay. We’ll go to mine.”

Roman paced the Berry’s living room. Virgil was in the shower, he had dragged himself away from Roman’s protective gaze as soon as they walked through the door. He had been frustrated since he didn’t get to sock Zach in the jaw. Now, he was furious. Virgil was getting picked on at school!  _ What in the absolute  _ ** _fuck?!_ ** _ This is college! We’re supposed to be adults!  _ Patton’s parents- Roman froze. No. Nope. He’s supposed to be focused on Virgil. Logan  _ trusted  _ him. He took a deep breath and turned as quiet footsteps sounded on the carpeted stairs. Virgil was wearing his letterman jacket again, playing with the zipper. His hair was still wet but he was in pajamas and his breathing had evened out. Roman blinked. His Stormcloud hadn’t looked this nervous since their first meeting, “V-... are you okay?”

Virgil nodded silently before glancing up at Roman, his voice a little rough, “... I have bruises on my knees and chest but that’s about it…”

“And your lungs?”

Virgil shrugged, “... ‘m still breathing.”

Roman sighed, stepping forward to take Virgil’s hands. Virgil was just as tall as him when he was standing on a step. Roman gave a tiny smile as he looked up, “What’s wrong, Tormenta?”

“...” Virgil’s eyes flitted back to the ground, “Aren’t you going to leave?”

“Why would I do that?”

“I-... I’m pathetic. That’s  _ why. _ I have a bully and I’m in college. I can’t even stand up for myself. They all think I’m faking about being sick-”

Roman cut off the beginnings of a panicked ramble, “I know you’re not faking and you’re not pathetic, Virgil! You have a disease that affects your entire body. That doesn’t make you weak or pathetic. It makes you strong and so amazing. Those asshats wouldn’t know a good thing if it punched them in the gut.”

A tiny smile pulled at Virgil’s lips and Roman cheered internally. The purple haired man looked up, “You did look like you wanted to kill him.”

Roman felt the anger roll, “Yeah, because I did. I could probably lay Walker out right now and not feel guilty for it.”

Virgil laughed quietly and Roman marked it in the win column, “Really?”

“Absolutely. Swear on the stage.”

Virgil’s shoulders relaxed slightly and he tossed his arms around Roman, hugging him tightly as he buried into his shoulder, “Thanks, Princey…”

Roman smiled, hugging Virgil back just as tightly, “Of course, Stormcloud.”

Patton was sure that he had been alone in the kitchen, trapped in a swirling blend of terrifying voices, his mother yelling, his father raising his hand and then a flash of red pain. Then… there was Logan. He had pulled Patton from the darkness and back to him. Patton was sitting in the passenger seat of Logan’s Jeep, Espresso curled into his arms. Logan had insisted that they retrieve the cat and Patton couldn’t help but feel grateful. Her weight was comforting and familiar. Logan was still holding his hand as he drove. Patton stared at their intertwined fingers, two males holding hands.  _ Disgusting _ , a voice in his mind whispered. He shook his head slightly. He loved Logan. He loved Logan with all of his heart. He wasn’t going to let go just because they got into his head.

Patton was hugged by Roman as soon as they entered the house. Virgil was slower on the uptake. He was always good at reading people. His approach was slow and careful before he was nuzzling up to the baker like a cat. It made Patton cry… again and it earned him a group hug.

It was how Patton found himself laying down in Logan Berry’s bed in one of his hoodies and sweats. Logan had disappeared out the door only a few minutes beforehand and it crushed Patton. Espresso was there, curled up nearby, but Patton wanted his beautiful boyfriend, wanted to be held until everything else melted away. At least, Patton’s plan had worked… he was surrounded by Logan’s smell. As long as he had that pen ink and coffee smell engraved into his skin, no one could touch him. Logan wouldn’t let them…  _ would he? _ An arm wrapped around Patton’s waist and Logan soothes his nerves with a gentle, “It’s Alright,” when Patton jumped.

Patton let out a breath, rolling over to bury his face into Logan’s chest. The taller man ran a gentle hand down his back, “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to scare you. Just had to check on Virgil for a moment. I’m all yours now.”

Patton nodded, “Can we-... can we just sleep?”

“Of course, Love… I’ll be here when you awake.”

Patton nuzzled closer to Logan, closing his eyes. Logan wouldn’t let anyone touch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And y’all thought you wouldn’t get Logan serenading Patton. What do I look like? A coward???? NO.
> 
> Whooooooooopppppppp! Chapter time!!! I’m tired. I’m gonna sleep for like ten years. Love you all.
> 
> My Twitter Account can be found [ Here](https://twitter.com/else555)!


	23. And The World Keeps Spinning

Virgil knew when he woke up warm that someone was holding him and it wasn’t Logan. It was still dark out and Virgil cringed at the thought that he got less sleep then he needed, Logan would be able to tell immediately. He squirmed slightly, wincing as he dragged the bruises on his chest, and looked over his shoulder. Roman was stupidly attractive in his sleep too. Virgil never had the chance to actually  _ look, _ as he rolled over as carefully as possible. All of the lines on Roman’s face were smoothed out, not even the slightest hint of wrinkles on his face. There was an out of place freckle right below his left sideburn. It was the only freckle that he could see. Roman’s lips were parted slightly, barely revealing the edges of his teeth. Virgil raised a shaking hand, freezing a centimeter away from Roman’s face.  _ God, what am I doing?!  _ He knew why… he wanted to touch Roman, to kiss him, and let Roman smile into his lips. 

Virgil slowly drew away. Even if he did kiss Roman, there was no guarantee that Roman wanted to kiss him back. There was no guarantee that Roman wouldn’t leave as soon as Virgil fessed up. Virgil nuzzled into Roman’s chest, trying to press as close as he could without waking his prince. Virgil’s nose wrinkled.  _ Okay. Roman is not  _ ** _my _ ** _ prince. That… That’s not possible… _ Yet, as Roman’s arms tightened around Virgil’s waist, he couldn’t help but melt into his embrace.

Virgil was almost asleep, his body relaxing into the warmth that Roman gave off, when a scream ripped through the air. He startled, jerking away from Roman as the taller man sat up, looking around frantically. Virgil could feel his heartbeat in his fingertips and he couldn’t catch his breath. It wasn’t a fit. It wasn’t. Roman pushed out of bed, Virgil wanted to cry out to him, to tell him that he needed him to stay but he was gone before Virgil had the chance to say anything. Tears were starting to drip down his cheeks. This was a panic attack. His bed was too big and too empty. Virgil crawled out of his bed, shoving himself into a corner of his bedroom. He couldn’t stop shaking. It felt like ice and fire was crawling through his veins, setting him on fire but freezing him at the same time. He knew that the door opened once more as Roman’s voice penetrated the overwhelming quiet, “It was Patton. He had a night- Tormenta? Virgil, are you okay?”

Virgil shook his head, trying to take a breath. He could hear Logan’s steady voice in his head,  _ 4-7-8, V… You can do it.  _ “C-can’t… R-Ro…”

Roman shushed him gently, kneeling next to him, “Do you need Logan? I’ll go get him-”

Virgil caught Roman’s arm, tugging him to him, “N-no… Stay…”

Roman froze for a moment before Virgil felt his arms settle around him, “Okay… I’ll stay.”

Roman had gotten out of bed when he heard Patton’s scream. He hadn’t even thought of the fact that the sudden intrusion of peace might have shaken Virgil. He had ** _ left._ ** Logan was holding Patton to his chest when Roman got there, Patton had been crying but he was calming down. Roman returned to the room to Virgil pressed into the corner of his room, shaking. He had asked Roman to lay down with him after he had taken his medication and Roman could never say no to those eyes. Logan had trusted him to watch over his little brother and Virgil fit into his arms like a missing puzzle piece. Virgil shook in Roman’s arms and he dropped his nose into the purple hair, “It’s okay, Stormcloud… everything’s alright. I’m right here.”

Virgil was settling quickly. His breathing slowly coming back to normal as he leaned into Roman’s chest. He would be asleep again soon. Roman slowly stood, holding Virgil to his chest before placing him on his bed. The dark duvets nearly swallowed Virgil but he looked like a mystical prince laying there. Every inch of exposed skin glowed white on the black blankets, purple hair fanning across the pillows. Virgil looked up at him with tired eyes.  _ How could tired eyes still hold the very stars in them? _ Virgil reached up with a hand, gripping Roman’s shirt, “... stay, Prince…”

Roman could never say no to those eyes, “Of course, Mi Corazón…”

Virgil didn’t flinch or react, just tugged Roman closer as the taller man obviously didn’t move fast enough for his half asleep mind. Roman wrapped Virgil in his arms, tugging him as close as he dared, listening until Virgil’s breaths were damn near silent. Roman’s eyes were drifting closed too. He had forgotten how much he loved Virgil’s scent, a mix of that distinct smell of paint and something that was so uniquely him, Roman didn’t know how to describe it. It was like the smell of electricity in the air before a lightning strike during a storm, like all of his hair was standing on end. The very distinct smell of Virgil eased Roman’s heart and he allowed himself to start to drip.

Roman… woke up to coughing. Thick, mucus coughing. His arms were empty and Roman threw himself out of bed to try and find Virgil but his feet never touched the ground. He was falling down, down,  _ down. _ Roman twisted in the air, trying to find his bearings, but all he could hear was Virgil, his coughing, the whimper of pain when he couldn’t stop to catch his breath.  _ No. No. Nononono.  _ ** _NO! _ ** Roman sat up in bed, gasping for breath before he scrambled to get his bearings. Virgil’s bed was empty but… the sun was shining through the window. He probably woke up to get ready for the day. Roman buried his face in his hands. He honestly hated nightmares,  _ especially  _ that one. It had targeted Virgil so specifically. Roman flopped back into bed, reaching over for his phone. He only had one text.

** _Message Received from _ ** **💖** ** _Mama _ ** **💖**

_ We’re having dinner on Friday night and I want you there. Bring a date if you have to 😘😉 _

Roman rolled his eyes slightly before sitting up. He could ask Virgil to go with him as a friend. It’d hurt, yeah, but at least Virgil would finally be able to meet his parents.

** _Message Sent to _ ** **💖** ** _Mama _ ** **💖**

_ I’ll be there and maybe with someone else too. 😉❤️ Love you, Mama! _

Logan cooked breakfast as Virgil sat on the counter, kicking his legs. Their houseguests were still asleep. At least, Logan prayed that Patton was asleep. He needed as much rest as he could get. Virgil was playing on his phone, heels tapping the cabinet below him periodically. Logan had settled for something simple. Maybe that would help Patton relax a bit, feel better. Virgil huffed, “Man, those guys sleep a lot.”

Logan chuckled, ruffling his hair, “We wake up with the sun. It is the Berry Curse.”

Virgil gently pushed away Logan’s hand, fixing his hair, “Not fair. I wanna sleep in.”

Logan rolled his eyes, turning back to the eggs on the stove. There was still a heavy rock of molten lead at the bottom of Logan’s stomach. He could punch Mr. and Mrs. Hart in their teeth and feel nothing but pride when they fell. They had hurt  _ his  _ Patton. Patton hadn’t deserved that. He hadn’t deserved whatever they did to make him wake up screaming. Patton had calmed rather quickly as Logan wrapped him in his arms, Espresso pushing to be on his lap. Patton looked up at him with lost brown eyes after his crying spell and then promptly pressed their lips together. Logan pulled away softly, easing Patton back onto the bedding. The baker fell asleep almost immediately as Logan settled down next to him. Patton crawled onto Logan’s chest, asleep before Logan could even think to turn over or move. Virgil hopped off the counter as the kettle started whistling. Logan had slowly moved him away from coffee, just in case. He watched as Virgil poured the hot water into his bright yellow mug. It was odd to see that bright color with his little brother but Logan knew better. In tiny black letters, the mug read, “nosey little fucker, aren’t you?” Virgil went about putting the dry tea mixture into his skull infuser before dipping it into the steaming water. 

Logan poured himself a cup of coffee, pouring some cream into it, “Did you sleep alright?”

Virgil nodded, adding a small teaspoon of sugar to his ginger tea, “Yeah… did… did Patton have a nightmare…?”

“Yes… he didn’t tell me about it. Did it wake you?”

“Yeah. … I was fine. Don’t worry about it.”

Logan nodded, “Okay. Roman was in bed with you.”

Logan watched as Virgil’s dipping froze, “Uh… yeah. I took my meds and… ya know, headaches… Look, I just wanted to be held,  _ alright? _ That’s it.”

Logan raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of his coffee, “That’s it?”

Virgil turned, fists clenched at his sides, “I just-... I-... I had a bad day.”

Logan soothed his hand down Virgil’s arm, “I know… and Roman helps. Doesn’t he?”

Virgil nodded, picking up his tea. Logan smiled softly as his little brother sipped at his tea. Virgil glanced at him, “Is Patton okay though? Roman was ready to throw hands.”

Logan nodded, “He’ll be fine. He slept pretty well after the nightmare.”

“... Are you ready to throw hands?”

Logan blinked. Virgil picked up on a lot more than he let on. He must’ve sensed that pure anger that coursed through Logan’s blood stream. He took a deep breath, “Yes. Yes. I am. I could punch them in the teeth and feel nothing.”

Virgil chuckled, drinking his tea, “Dark thoughts, Logan.”

Logan shrugged, “I held him as he cried. I don’t like it. I wasn’t able to protect him and it was awful. I’d like not to feel that again.”

Virgil looked over at the doorway as footsteps sounded. It was Patton, hair messy and eyes bleary, with Espresso at his heels. Logan smiled softly, “Good morning, My love.”

Patton hummed, settling himself against Logan’s chest as the taller man invited him into his embrace. Logan pressed a kiss to Patton’s head, feeling the smaller body relax fully into his arms. Virgil slowly set down his cup and crept over, footsteps careful and quiet. It wasn’t long before Virgil had also wrapped his arms around Patton, Logan adjusted himself, wrapping an arm around his little brother as well. A smile crept onto Logan’s lips as Patton gave a quiet little giggle as Virgil nuzzled in between his shoulder blades, “Look at that… Double Berry hug…”

Patton squeezed closer to Logan, “... It’s wonderful…”

Logan closed his eyes, burying into Patton’s hair, “I love you…”

It was quiet for a moment before another pair of footsteps shattered the peace, “Having a hug party without me? How rude.”

Logan choked on a laugh as Virgil shook his head, “Get over here, you dumbass.”

Roman was radiating warmth as he wrapped his arms around all three of them. Logan could understand why Virgil enjoyed their cuddles as much as he did. Virgil ran cold usually. Roman was like a portable heater. He glanced up at his little brother, just in time to watch as he sagged into Roman’s embrace. Logan smiled softly. They were all safe… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Virgil knew that he wasn’t allowed to stray too far away from Roman’s protective gaze. It was like he and Remy decided to form a “Virgil Protection Squad”. Remy walked with him between classes with Emile right by his side and Roman drove him home and ate lunch with him. Virgil appreciated it. He really did but… he needed a bit of air. He sat outside in the sun on a patch of grass with his sketchbook in his lap. It was a moment between the two blocks of classes that the campus was mostly empty, just a few students here and there. He thought it was safe enough. Walker wasn’t anywhere near where he was sitting. Virgil didn’t count himself lucky as a dark cloud passed over him. “Hey Kid.”

_ Well… shit. _

Virgil’s ribs ached. He could barely force a cough and every part of his body screamed for release. His entire right arm was numb, he had fallen weirdly when Zach pushed him. He caught himself on his dominant hand.  _ Fucking idiot…  _ Zach was standing above him with his stupid posey, “Come on, Berry. Get up. It’s not fun if you don’t fight back.”

He punctuated his statement with a well aimed kick. Virgil struggled to move away or to even shift on the ground. He was braced for more pain when there was a loud ruckus around him. Two hands grabbed his shoulders, pulling him away from the ground.  _ Remy…  _ “Virgil! Hey! Can you hear me?”

Virgil nodded mutely as he looked over Remy’s shoulder. Zach’s group had scattered but… Roman had Zachary in his grasp, his bottom lip was bleeding, shirt collar bunched up in closed fists. Walker struggled against his grip, pulling at his hands, “Roman- Prince-! C’mon! Let me go! We were just having-”

Roman shook him slightly, voice in a low growl, “I told you to stay away from him.”

Zach was putting on a brave face in front of Roman’s pure fury, “C’mon. He’s- he’s just a faker-”

Roman shook his head, “If you  _ ever _ even think about touching him again, I promise, it’ll be much worse than a split lip.  _ Got it _ ?!”

Zach nodded and Roman dropped him unceremoniously into a pile on the ground. Roman spun and Virgil was caught in the beauty of his eyes catching the sunlight just right to make them look like actual emeralds. He knelt, putting a hand on the back of Virgil’s neck, “Hey. Stormcloud, are you okay?”

_ No, _ he really wasn’t but how could he voice anything when Roman was  _ right there.  _ Virgil could kiss him right now and it’d be over. Everything would be out on the table for the whole world to see. Roman could stay or… Virgil would have to watch him walk away. His vision swam and he sagged forward into Roman’s chest, everything going dark.

Virgil woke up to a very familiar beeping and he  _ hated  _ it. He pried open his eyes and looked up at the white ceiling of the hospital. “Oh… thank god. You scared us, Vivi.”

Virgil looked over at Remy, who was sitting in the chair to his left. He wasn’t in a hospital room… just in the hospital, “Where’s-... where’s Roman…?”

“Talking with Logan and the Doctor… and the police.”

Virgil jerked up, “ ** _What?! _ ** Why are the police here?!”

Remy shushed him gently, soothing his hair, “Honey, this  _ isn’t  _ bullying. This is assault. Zach broke your wrist and your ribs are bruised!”

Virgil shook his head, “I’m fine.”

“You’re in pain. Lay down.”

“I am NOT-” Pain lanced through his chest and Virgil gasped, “in pain…”

“And that is time to lay down.”

Virgil let Remy guide him down to the bed, trying not to whine. The curtain was pulled back and Virgil immediately tensed before Logan’s voice soothed him, “It’s okay. It’s just me.”

Virgil looked over, “... Who called you?”

Logan sat down on the edge of the bed, “Roman did. I was in the middle of a meeting. Virgil, you scared me…”

Virgil gave a weak smile, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

Logan let out a breath, “I need to call my boss.”

“Why?”

“The meeting was for me to go on a trip over the weekend-”

Virgil shook his head, “Isn’t this the trip that could get you the promotion?! You have to go, Lo! You’ve been waiting for this!”

Logan sighed, “I can’t leave you alone now. You could get hurt-”

Virgil groaned until, “I’m going home this weekend… I could… I could watch him?”

Logan looked over his shoulder at Roman. Virgil gaped, “You-... you want me to go home with you…?”

Roman stuffed his hands into his pockets, “I mean… my mom really wants to meet you, Tormenta. It’d be fun. Patton’s coming too so you wouldn’t be alone.”

Logan glanced over at Virgil as his little brother blinked rapidly, “... I mean… yeah… okay. I’ll come…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a day off. I had a rough week. I’m sorry but I’m BACK.
> 
> My Twitter Account can be found [ Here](https://twitter.com/else555)!


	24. Alright, It’s Family Time!

Virgil watched silently as Patton hugged Logan tightly. He knew that Logan was only going to be gone for the weekend but a nervous energy was spinning in his gut. Virgil averted his eyes as Patton tugged Logan down by his tie. He loved his brother and Patton but watching them be all… couple-ly made his chest _ ache _. He wanted that so badly. He wanted to kiss Roman. He wanted to be held… but the fear of having to watch as his Prince walks away with nothing but disgust in his eyes kept Virgil silent. A warm hand ruffled his hair and Virgil looked up at Logan with a smile, “Already done with Patton?”

Logan rolled his eyes, “You’re ridiculous, Virgil.”

Virgil chuckled, stuffing his hands in his hoodie pocket, “You could be getting a promotion. Are you ready for this?”

Logan raised an eyebrow, “You’re spending an entire weekend with Roman and his family. Are _ you _ready?”

Virgil scoffed, confidence lacing his voice, “Absolutely fucking not.”

Logan laughed easily, drawing his little brother into a hug, “Ah. The perks of being in love.”

Virgil hit Logan’s back gently, “I hate you. What am I gonna do without you? You’re gonna be gone and I’m going to end up freaking out and fucking this up.”

Logan shook his head, settling his chin in Virgil’s hair, “You won’t mess anything up, Virgil. Roman and you have a very strong friendship. You can keep it up.” 

Virgil pulled away from Logan’s embrace, “Whatever… you have to go. You’ll be late.”

Logan pressed a kiss to Virgil’s forehead, turning on a dime to claim Patton’s lips in his. Virgil wrinkled his nose, “Ew. Gross.”

Logan cuffed him around the back of the head, “Be nice this weekend. Have fun. Be safe. I love you… _ both _ of you.”

Virgil stuck his tongue out as Patton sighed dreamily. _ The difference between brothers and boyfriends, I guess. _ They watched together as the Jeep disappeared down the road. Virgil glanced at Patton, “So… uh… what should I pack for Roman’s place?”

Patton spun, taking Virgil’s hands, “Oh! You’ll love Maria, Kiddo! She’s wonderful! She took me in during my last two years of high school. Dinner on Sunday evening is usually kinda fancy. I’ll help you. Come on!”

Patton had slowly built back up from the silent, jumpy man that had crept into the house with Logan at the beginning of the week to his normal self. Virgil followed Patton up to his room, scratching at his wrist brace. After a few x-rays, Doctor Sanders concluded that it was only a sprain. A bad sprain, yeah, but just a sprain. Virgil’s duffle bag was open on his bed, a few things, really only a brush and a pair of pants, were shoved in. Patton ushered Virgil to sit down and make sure his clothes were packed properly. His brother’s boyfriend knew how to make sure that Virgil had all of his comfort clothes before pulling out a black button down, “You and Lolo love your black button downs, don’t you?”

Virgil jumped to defend himself and Logan, “Black is slimming!”

Patton laughed, “I know, Vir. It’s just funny. Tie or no?”

“Absolutely not! They feel like I’m choking.”

Patton nodded and continued tossing him clothes. Virgil had enough clothes for a week by the time Patton was done. It seemed to be just in time because Patton’s phone started ringing and he answered it, “Hello!... hey Roman!... Okay! Yep! We’ll be right out! Okay. Bye! Virgil, do you have your toothbrush?”

Roman’s parents house was nearly a three hour drive from Virgil’s home. He almost groaned when Roman told him but he had the entire back seat to himself. He leaned against the pillow that he dragged along with him, adjusting his headphones before leaning back and falling asleep. He was woken up a few times for bathroom breaks and snacks but it didn’t take long at all for Roman’s truck to be parked in the driveway of a beautiful house. It was two stories and brick with a large front yard. Virgil shifted nervously as they approached the door, holding his duffel bag on his shoulder. The front door had beautiful carvings along the wooden edges. Patton was bouncing on the balls of his feet as Roman knocked. The door flew open and a dark haired woman pulled Roman into her arms, “¡Pequeño!”

“¡Mamá! Te extrañé.”

Roman’s mom was a shorter woman with round cheeks, beautiful green eyes, and thick black hair that was barely graying at the roots. Virgil was practically shaking as Maria Prince hugged Patton tightly, speaking rapidly in spanish that Virgil didn’t understand. When she turned to Virgil, he wanted to run. He was so keyed up and tense, he could’ve thrown his bag at Roman and ran, but he didn’t. He gave a shaky smile and Maria just beamed at him, taking his hand in a warm, gentle grip, “You must be Virgil… Roman always talks about you.”

Virgil nodded, “He-... uh-... he-...” _ Damn, dude, fucking breathe _, “Hetalksaboutyoutoo!”

It was all one word and it didn’t even make sense to Virgil but Maria just laughed and Virgil felt some of the tension drip from his shoulders. Roman put a hand on his mother’s shoulder, “¿Por qué no entramos?”

Virgil was going to have to get used to Roman speaking in Spanish real fast or he was never going to have a chance at keeping his cool. Maria turned, pinching Roman’s cheeks, “¡Sólo estoy saludando a tus amigos! Nunca dejas de hablar de ellos. Quiero conocer a la que amas, principito.”

Roman smiled softly, “Puedes encontrarlos dentro. Por favor, Mamá, Virgil está temblando.”

Virgil had no idea what Roman had just said, his mind picked up French like it was nothing but Spanish was just gibberish. He did know that Roman said something about him, “I-I’m fine… really-... I am.”

Maria turned to look at him and took his hand once more, “Roman can get you and Patton set up in your rooms. It is very nice to finally meet you, Virgil.”

Virgil nodded immediately, “Y-you too.”

The inside of the house was in complete chaos as small kids ran around, immediately leaping to hug Roman, extended family members crying out to him. Roman was in his element as he was quickly passed around for hugs and greetings from his extended family. Patton took Virgil’s hand when he reached for his older brother’s boyfriend. Virgil knew that his anchor would get ripped away soon when the little kids started bouncing up to him, begging for attention. Patton was just as a part of this family as Roman was. _ Virgil _ was the one out of his element. He didn’t have a big family. Maybe he did on his mom’s side but he never met them. His pulse was going crazy and Patton squeezed his hand, “Up the stairs, second door on the left.”

Virgil nodded and made his escape. The door closed behind him, head thumping against the wood. He just needed a breather. _ A breather, yeah. That’s it. _ Virgil slid to the ground, burying his face in his hands and then into his knees. He was close to crying. He knew that. He recognized the hard-to-swallow-lump in his throat. It was a lot to process and… and. And. And what? And nothing. Roman’s family was exactly what he expected. Loud. Virgil knew that they would be as ridiculously kind as Roman was. He just needed a moment. He jumped when there was a knock on the door, “Stormcloud…?”

Virgil shook his head. _ No. Not Roman. Roman can’t see me like this. He’ll think I hate his family. I fucked it up. Like I always do! _ “Virgil, can you move away from the door? I want to come in. Patton said that you ran out pretty fast. I’m worried.”

Virgil took a deep breath, sliding away from the door, which opened immediately. Roman closed it when he was inside, sitting down in front of Virgil. He offered a hand, barley moving as Virgil latched onto him, “Hey. Just get your breathing under control. Everything can come later. Just breathe, Stormcloud.”

Virgil shoved himself into Roman’s arms, wanting nothing but to get close to his chest. Roman made a surprised noise but wrapped Virgil in a hug anyways, he leaked warmth. Roman stroked his hair, humming under his breath. Virgil’s gut slowly loosened as Roman rocked him. He pulled away slowly, wiping away his tears, “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean for you to get dragged away from your family. I just-... I needed a moment…”

Roman nodded, stroking the back of his hair, “Okay. One, do not apologize for any of that. Two, if you ever need a moment, you take it. I’ll support it. If you need the rest of the evening, you can take it. I’ll just tell them that you’re resting.”

Virgil shook his head, “No. I came all the way here. I’m going to meet your family.”

“You already met my mom. My dad is on his way home from work. I didn’t realize that the littles would be here when we got here. I would’ve warned you or prepared you better.”

Virgil nodded, leaning back into Roman’s shoulder. He had cried himself out. He could’ve slept right there but _ no. _He was going to meet the Prince Family. Virgil took a deep breath of Roman’s cologne before pulling away and slipping the strap of his bag off of his shoulder, “I want to meet them but… can we do it in… moderation?”

Roman chuckled, “Sí, Tormenta.”

Virgil could’ve kissed that smirk off of Roman’s face. He followed Roman down the stairs, keeping a hand in his until they got in the kitchen. Even then, he was still clinging to Roman’s arm, a sketchbook and pencil case encased in his hold. Roman gestured around the kitchen. A few women, including Maria, were all standing with bright smiles. “Virgil, these are some of my aunts and my cousin, Valerie. Tías, aquí Virgil. Tiene un pequeño problema con los ruidos fuertes, así que voy a ponerlo aquí para que pueda dibujar.”

Maria nodded immediately and Virgil felt his heart lift a bit, “Oh! Pequeño, absolutely. The little ones aren’t allowed in the kitchen while we’re cooking. You just sit at the bar and we can talk.”

Virgil nodded with a weak smile, “Th-Thank you.”

“Of course! You can tell us about your brother and we can tell you _ so _many stories about Roman!”

Virgil felt his smile grow and twist into a smirk as he glanced at Roman, “Oh?”

Roman’s face was pale and his eyes were wide, “Please. Mamá. Don’t betray me like this.”

Maria shook her head, pushing Roman out of the room, “You go have fun with your cousins! We’ll take care of Virgil.”

Roman was forced to leave Virgil in the protection of his aunts and cousins and his mother. He definitely didn’t want to but it was needed and Virgil was smiling when he left. Patton gave him a knowing look as he looked up from his phone. He’d be glued to it until Logan was back. Patton grinned, “So, is Virgil all settled in?”

“Yeah, I didn’t know that the-” One of the kiddos slammed into his gut and Roman dropped his arms to hold him, “Oof. I didn’t know that the littles would be here. The noise…”

Patton nodded, “Yeah. I know. He should be okay with Maria. She can keep him comfy. I was just texting Logan. He said that Virgil might have a hard time sleeping in an unfamiliar place.”

Roman glanced at the kitchen door, “Yeah. Okay. I’ll keep an eye on him.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was nearly twelve when Roman finally got to head up to bed. Virgil had met his parents and, a few hours after dinner, he watched as his beautiful Stormcloud made his escape. Roman was pulling on his pajama shirt when a scream tore a sheet of panic right down his back. Roman and Patton nearly ran into each other in the hallway. Patton already had his phone up to his ear and Roman didn’t even have to ask his old friend, “I’m calling Logan.”

Virgil was sitting up in bed, clinging to the sheets, silent and deathly pale. Roman slowly approached the bed, sitting down in front of him, “Virgil… Virgil, can you look at me?”

Tears were staining his cheeks and Roman’s heart turned in his chest. He still wasn’t looking…! Patton put a hand on Roman’s shoulder, “Hey Lolo… yes. I know. It’s really late. … yes, I miss you too but Virgil-... he had a nightmare ... yeah. He’s breathing, no sign of coughing … I’m with him. So is Roman. … yeah. You can talk to him.”

Roman though that Patton would hand the phone to the unresponsive male in front of him but the baker handed the phone to him. Roman blinked at Patton before putting the phone to his ear, “Hello?”

_ “Roman, take his hand.” _

“What?! No. No way. He looks about ready to bolt at anything, Logan-”

_ “He woke up screaming. He’s not going to respond to talking. Just-... _ ” Logan took a deep breath over the phone, _ “I need you to take his hand. Get him to respond physically. It’s a step to get him to start talking.” _

Roman slowly pried Virgil’s hand away from the sheets, he knew that his mom and dad were watching from the doorway. Virgil’s breath hitched as soon as Roman’s hand wrapped around his, “Hey. Virgil… You don’t have to talk, just squeeze my hand. Can you hear me…?”

There was a slight pressure around his hand and he let out a breath that he didn’t realize that he was holding, “That's good, Virgil. That’s so good.”

_ “He responded. Can I try to talk to him?” _

Roman nodded, hindsight is 20/20, Logan couldn’t see him. He pressed the phone to Virgil’s ear, watching as a shaky hand came up to hold it. “... L-Logan…?”

Virgil’s tears doubled as Logan spoke on the other side of the phone, “... Oui... Logan, j'ai peur... Roman... il a été blessé... oui, il est juste là... ok…”

Virgil sagged into Roman’s chest, curling up into his arms. Roman let out a breath, hugging him closely. _ Thank God, Stormcloud… _ He dropped a kiss to the top of his head and Virgil nodded, “Oui. … Je t'aime aussi. … Roman…”

“Yeah, Tormenta?”

“He wants to talk to you…”

Roman took the phone back from Virgil, feeling him cuddle further into his chest, “What’s wrong?”

_ “Don’t leave him alone tonight. I don’t care what excuse you use but you are not allowed to leave him alone tonight. Do you understand?” _

Roman swallowed thickly at Logan’s voice, intimidating Glasses was back, “Yeah. Got it.”

_ “Good. Can I talk to Patton, please?” _

Roman tried for teasing, “Don’t you mean your ange?”

_ “Roman. I bench press your weight. I’m close to driving back. Give the phone back to Patton.” _

Roman dropped the phone into Patton’s outstretched hand. Roman looked over his shoulder at his parents, “It’s okay. You can go back to bed.”

His mom nodded before walking to Virgil and placing a gentle hand on top of his head, looking Roman dead in the eyes, _ “This one is special, Little Prince. You keep him.” _

Roman nodded, _ “Don’t worry, Mom. I will.” _

When the room emptied, Roman slowly leaned back into the pillows. Virgil followed his lead without a complaint. He would be asleep within moments, Roman could tell. Virgil nestled into his arms, letting out a quiet breath that ghosted against his collarbone. Roman waited for a moment, listening as his love started to slip away from him. He pressed his lips onto his forehead, murmuring against the skin, “Te amo, Virgil...”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Virgil tugged at his sleeves, “Ugh! Patton! This is so stupid. I look awful in button downs!”

Patton giggled from behind the door, “I seriously doubt that. If Logan looks good in button downs, I’m sure you do too, Kiddo.”

Virgil worked on rolling up his sleeves, “Yeah. But that’s _ Logan! _ He looks good in everything.”

Patton’s voice jumped up an octave, “_ Really? _”

Virgil choked on a laugh, “Yeah. Just wait until he wears his tailored suit. I’m sure you’ll love it, Patt.”

There was a quiet thump against the wall as Virgil started tucking his shirt in, “I hope you know that I really love your brother, Virgil.”

Virgil glanced at the door, “I know, Patton. And Logan loves you. I couldn’t ask for a better person for him.”

Patton’s voice cracked slightly, “_ Oh… _ thank-... thank you, Virgil. Are you almost done?”

Virgil adjusted himself in his shoes and opened the door. Patton stood up straight from the wall, “Oh. _ Wow.” _

Virgil nervously shifted his weight, “I know. I look dumb. I told you I don’t-”

Patton shook his head, “Virgil! You look great!”

“You don’t have to lie to make me feel better-”

Patton shushed him, fixing a few out of place hairs, “Come on. Let’s go downstairs. Are you ready? Do you have your cube?”

“Yep.”

When he walked downstairs, Roman stared at him, green eyes wide and cheeks red. Virgil felt awful about it. He didn’t look _ good _, he knew that. He was too skinny and awkwardly built but Roman offered a supportive hand anyways. Dinner was… loud and exactly what Virgil expected. Food was passed around, little kids yelled, teenagers watched in slight disgust, but Virgil found himself having a little bit of fun as Roman and Patton pulled him into conversations. After dinner, the adults broke out their drinks as they moved into the living room. It was fun. Really. Virgil felt relaxed after a while. Roman gave him take a sip of a martini that his mother had handed him. Virgil… wasn’t too fond of alcohol but it tasted sweet from Roman’s glass. 

That’s how they ended up sitting on Roman’s bed, talking quietly after some of the families left. Patton had “retired” early. Virgil heard him talking on the phone when he was walking past, probably with Logan. Virgil smiled to himself. He was sure that Lo would call him after Patton was asleep. They were happy. Roman leaned forward, “Okay. I’ve gotta ask you, Stormcloud. What’s your favorite color? Because you’re always wearing either purple or black or both? So is it both?”

Virgil shook his head with a grin, “It’s purple. Black is just representative of my soul.”

Roman nodded understandingly, “Ah. Yes. A true Emo.”

Virgil laughed, hitting Roman with a pillow, “You jerk! Yes, a true emo!”

Roman was laughing, probably the most beautiful sound that Virgil had ever heard, as he fell back onto the bed. Virgil attacked him with the pillow. Roman held up his hands to protect his face. They were both laughing. Virgil had never felt that good before. Roman caught the pillow, gasping for breath, “Okay! Okay! Mercy.” 

Virgil shook his head, “No mercy! Only death!”

Roman was stronger than Virgil by a bit. By a bit, he meant a lot. Roman flipped their positions, situating himself over Virgil, holding his wrists down, “Only death? That’s a bit dramatic, don’t you think Stormcloud?”

Virgil shook his head, kicking his legs to try and throw Roman off, “Says you, Princey!”

Roman’s hair was dislodged from its perfect hold, a beautiful, wavy mess. He shook his head, “I know I’m dramatic but you like it. Admit it!”

“_ NEVER-” _

Virgil cut himself off by coughing. Roman’s grip loosened, “Hey. Whoa. It’s okay. It’s okay.”

Virgil took a deep breath as his chest stopped spasming, “... Yeah… yeah. I’m okay.”

“You sure?”

Virgil nodded, opening his eyes, shocked to find Roman _ right there. _ He wanted to press closer to Roman. He wanted to feel Roman’s lips against his, just once. Roman’s eyes flickered with something that Virgil didn’t recognize. Roman smelt like peppermint and a little like alcohol and Virgil wanted to know what he tasted like. They were both breathing heavily and… _ oh God, I love you… I love you, Roman. _ Virgil froze as his heart started pounding. Panic was flooding his system and he squirmed immediately, feeling trapped, “R-Roman-! I need- ** _Get off!”_ **

Roman practically flung himself off of Virgil as the shorter man sat up, gasping for breath. He glanced over at Roman before pushing off the bed and rushing to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Tears were beginning to bloom in his eyes as he slid down the door. _ Dumbass. _ Virgil sobbed into his knees weakly. What kind of person got freaked out over _ kissing _someone? “You-.... you dumbass… you fucking idiot…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOTS OF TRANSLATIONS IM SORRY.
> 
> ¡Mamá! Te extrañé. -Mom! I missed you!
> 
> ¿Por qué no entramos?- Why don’t we go inside?
> 
> ¡Sólo estoy saludando a tus amigos! Nunca dejas de hablar de ellos. Quiero conocer a la que amas, principito.- I'm just saying hello to your friends! You never stop talking about them. I want to know the one you love, Little Prince
> 
> Puedes encontrarlos dentro. Por favor, Mamá, Virgil está temblando.- You can meet them inside. Please, Mom, Virgil’s shaking.
> 
> Tías, aquí Virgil. Tiene un pequeño problema con los ruidos fuertes, así que voy a ponerlo aquí para que pueda dibujar.- Aunties, this is Virgil. He's got a little problem with the loud noises, so I’m gonna put him here so he can draw.
> 
> Oui... Logan, j'ai peur... Roman... il a été blessé... oui, il est juste là... ok…- Yes... Logan, I’m scared... Roman... he got hurt... yes, he’s right here... okay...
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Hello, I love you all.
> 
> My Twitter Account can be found [ Here](https://twitter.com/else555)!


	25. It’s Going to Be Alright, You Know That.

Roman woke up on Monday morning with a hollow feeling in his chest. It was like his heart had been dropped into an abyss. He had been so  _ close _ to kissing Virgil, to finally laying it out on the table, revealing his cards to the world but Virgil had  _ ran _ , taking his heart with him. Roman tried not to feel pitiful as he stood up from bed. He had cried last night. He had to face the world today with a bright smile… even if it hurt like hell to watch his beautiful Stormcloud turn away from him. Patton was in the kitchen with his parents and looked up with a smile that died when he saw right through the fake one on Roman’s face, “Uh… I’ll go see if Virgil is awake.”

“Thanks Padre. Morning, Mamá. Pops.”

Roman hoped that he didn’t sound as sad as he was. He watched as Patton switched on the tea kettle and left the room. His mom was too smart to not notice the sadness that was dragging down her son’s shoulders. She took his hand, Roman’s dad grabbing a mug from the cabinet, “Pequeño, what’s wrong?”

Roman shook his head, sitting at the table, “Nothing, Mamá… I’m fine…”

Maria sighed softly, patting his hand, “No. Don’t lie to me, Roman. Tell me.”

Roman’s shoulders shook and the dam broke, tears dripping down his cheeks just as easily as the Spanish poured from his lips,  _ “I’m sorry… I’m sorry! Mom, I don’t know what’s wrong with me…” _

Maria shook her head, wiping away Roman’s tears,  _ “You’re in love, Roman. You’re so in love with Virgil. And it’s beautiful and hard but he looks at you like you’re the only star in the galaxy.” _

Roman looked up at his mother, taking in the emerald green of her eyes,  _ “He doesn’t, Mom… I’ve looked… I’ve watched… he doesn’t love me…” _

_ “He does. You just have to look a little closer.” _

Roman shook his head,  _ “Do you like him, Mom? It would make it so much easier if you didn’t.” _

Maria smiled softly, brushing his hair away from his eyes, “I can’t lie, Little Prince,” The English flooded the air like the calm after a storm, “I think he’s a wonderful young man… I love him.”

Roman closed his eyes, leaning against his mom, “Why did you have to say that?”

Maria’s laugh was like ice against a fresh burn and she pressed a kiss to his hair, “Because I won’t lie to make you try and forget your other half. That’s what he is, Pequeño… and you know it too.”

Patton didn’t want to tell Roman that Virgil had cried himself to sleep in his room last night… Logan’s little brother had appeared just as Patton was hanging up the phone call, a murmured half-asleep, “I love you” still ringing in his ears when there was a knock on the door. Virgil had been shaking like a leaf, crying silently. Patton blinked and accepted him into a hug immediately. Virgil was slowly pulling Patton into his family circle and Patton was grateful. Virgil poured his heart out to Patton last night, telling Patton everything. He knew that Virgil was still asleep when he left the kitchen. The poor thing had tuckered himself out as he clung to Patton’s shirt. Patton leaned against the wall at the top of the stairs, dialing Logan’s number. He was lost… truly. The phone only rang twice before,  _ “Hello?” _

Patton let out a breath at Logan’s sleep husky voice, “Logan… I’m sorry for calling already but-”

_ “Please, don’t apologize, Mon amour. What’s wrong?” _

Patton grumbled under his breath before, “I’m getting so tired of watching Virgil and Roman dance around each other.”

_ “... o-okay?” _

“Like last night… Logan, I’m awful with Virgil-”

_ “That’s a lie and you know it.” _

“I’m not as good as you.”

_ “Twenty four years versus almost six months. You’ve been doing wonderfully, Patton.” _

Patton huffed, “Can I finish my story?”

Logan hummed and Patton knew that he had gotten a mug of coffee,  _ “Yes, Love.” _

“Thank you. So last night… Logan, Virgil was crying. He was crying so badly and-... he’s so in love with Roman, Lo. Apparently, they almost kissed last night and Virgil freaked out. He’s scared of losing Roman forever and I want to help but I don’t know how to!”

Patton was struggling to keep his voice from cracking. He felt like crying. Logan shushed him gently,  _ “It’s okay, Mon trésor. Did he get any sleep?” _

“Yes… Not much but some…”

_ “We’ll work together, Patton, alright? I’m here with you. We’ll do it together.” _

Patton nodded, “Together.”

_ “Yes. Did you get any sleep?” _

Patton giggled to himself, “Yes, My sunshine. I did.”

_ “Good. I’ll be home on Monday and then-” _

“I can cuddle you to my heart’s content.”

Logan’s laugh eased away some of Patton’s panic,  _ “Yes. You can.” _

He let out a breath, “I love you, Logan.”

_ “And I love you, Patton.” _

“Please, drive safe.”

_ “I will.” _

Patton stored his phone in his pocket after hanging up the call and opened the door to his temporary room. Virgil was nothing but a mound on the bed. Patton could barely see the tips of his purple hair on the white pillows. The mattress creaked slightly as Patton sat on the edge of it, “Virgil… C’mon, Vir. It’s time to wake up.”

Virgil shifted in bed, looking over his shoulder with half open eyes, “... what time is it?”

“Six in the morning.”

Virgil huffed, trying to burrow back under the covers, “That’s too early…!”

Patton giggled, “Come on! We’ve got a drive. You can sleep in the car.”

Virgil grumbled but sat up anyways, “Okay… I’m up.”

“Good job!”

Roman pulled away from his mother’s embrace when there were footsteps on the stairs, wiping away any leftover tears. Patton scooped up his mug of tea, “He’s up. Just a little grumpy…”

Roman knew that the glance his way was on purpose and his stomach turned as Virgil moved into the kitchen. He was shuffling, half asleep and hair standing up at random places on his head. There were deep circles under his eyes and his eyes were rimmed with pink. Maria smiled, “Good morning, Dear.”

Virgil looked over and gave a smile, a broken smile that Roman hadn’t seen since the hospital, “... Morning, Mrs. Prince.”

“Maria, Virgil.”

Virgil nodded and accepted the hot mug that Patton handed to him. Roman felt sick as Virgil sipped at the tea. He looked exhausted. Had he slept at all last night?  _ ¡Mierda! Did I fuck up  _ ** _that _ ** _ much?! _ Virgil hadn’t even  _ looked  _ at him since he walked in. Roman’s heart sank.  _ I fucked up…  _ He felt his mom easily comb back his hair to try and soothe his aching soul.

Roman glanced in the rear view mirror. Virgil was curled up into his hoodie, his hood hiding his face. Roman knew, just from his body language, that Virgil was sleeping. He let out a breath, whispering over to Patton, “Patton… how badly did I screw up?”

Patton looked over at his friend, dropping his phone into his lap, “What do you mean?”

“With Virgil… I-... something happened last night-”

“Do you regret it?”

Roman’s stomach twisted, cold and heavy as lead, “Wh-what?”

Patton sat up straight, “I know what happened. Do you regret  _ not  _ kissing him? I know that I regretted not kissing Logan in the hospital.”

Roman’s grip tightened on the steering wheel, gritting his teeth, “ _ Yes. _ But I would’ve lost him faster…”

Patton shook his head, “Roman… You need to tell him how you feel.”

Roman snapped, “ _ I know!  _ That’s all you and Remy say!”

“Because we’re right and you know it! Virgil cares about you, Roman! You’re just being stubborn. You love him.”

Roman let out a breath, “... I know… I love him… I love him so much, Patton. That’s why I can’t lose him.”

Patton leaned back into his seat. He was frustrated but… he understood where Roman’s fear was coming from. He was so scared before he and Logan got together. He had been so scared of losing Logan as anything but then… Patton smiled at the memory. Logan had been nothing but a gentleman since they started dating. He glanced over his shoulder to look at Virgil. He was curled up, sleeping peacefully even in the car. Patton looked down at his phone. Logan would be back at the Berry Household by the time they dropped Virgil off. 

Virgil woke up to the car coming to a stop. He rubbed at his eyes as Patton’s door flew open, “Logan!”

Virgil sat up immediately, scrambling to open the door, “LOGAN!”

His older brother looked up from where he was embracing Patton and grinned, “Virgil!”

Virgil knew that Logan had only been gone for a weekend but he missed his older brother. Logan opened an arm for him. Virgil smushed himself against his chest, letting the feeling of protection was over him. Logan pressed his lips to Virgil’s forehead. Virgil smiled, snuggling into him. He felt safe and protected in Logan’s arms, even if he was sharing the space with Patton. He glanced over his shoulder and felt his heart drop at the sight of Roman leaning against the side of his truck. He looked so good… Virgil put his face back into Logan’s shoulder, trying not to cry. He had fucked up. No one else. Just him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan kept a close eye on Virgil after he came home from Roman’s house. He watched as Virgil’s usual energy started to drain from his shoulders. He was… sad and it hurt to watch his little brother like that. Logan knocked on his doorway, smiling softly as Virgil spun, “Hey. You haven’t talked about this weekend. Did you have fun?”

Virgil shrugged, fiddling with his sleeves, “Yeah… I guess. Roman’s parents were super nice…”

Logan tapped his index finger against the wooden doorframe, “Virgil, I know what happened,” Virgil flinched, “It’s okay.”

Virgil shook his head, tugging at his drawstrings, “N-No. It’s not okay…! It’s not! Roman won’t even  _ look  _ at me at school! He doesn’t talk to me! I fucked up! Not him, not anyone else,  ** _ME. I _ ** did this to myself! I caught feelings for a guy as wonderful as him and-...” Virgil’s voice jumped an octave, cracking, “... and I’m… I’m  _ nothing. _ ”

Logan shook his head, drawing his little brother into a tight embrace. Virgil’s shoulders shook and… Logan took a deep breath. He hated listening to Virgil cry. This heartache was deeper into his bones than Logan had thought. He loved Roman with all of his heart. One movie night and chocolate wouldn't fix it. What would fix it… is making sure that Virgil had some closer… and, hopefully, Roman could find it in his heart to bring Virgil closer to him. Logan gently rubbed Virgil’s back, trying to comfort him.

Darkness had been settled over the house for hours by the time Logan was able to lay down, stretching across his bed. He was so close to asleep when something settled down next to him. He pried open his eyes and glanced over. Virgil was curled up as close to the edge as possible. Logan let out a soft laugh, wrapping an arm around his little brother to bring him closer, “Nightmares…?”

Virgil nodded silently, clinging to the blanket that Roman had slept with the few nights that he was here. Logan allowed Virgil to cuddle into him before settling. Patton had a point. They really did need someone to  _ push  _ them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short chapter. Sorry.
> 
> I’m building.
> 
> ALSO I GOT MY FIRST EVER PIECE OF FANART!!!! ITS ON MY TWITTER!!! I LOVE IT AND I LOVE YOU!
> 
> My Twitter Account can be found [ Here](https://twitter.com/else555)!


	26. Time Should Have A Pause Button

Virgil has gotten used to disappointment. After twenty years of being in and out of hospitals, you get used to bad news but he got home on a Wednesday afternoon, after taking the bus (he couldn’t face Roman long enough to ask for a fucking ride, how pitiful is that?!), to find Logan in the kitchen, making a cup of tea. Virgil put his bag down, pulling his headphones off to hang them around his neck, “You’re home early. … you don’t have a date tonight, do you?”

Logan turned, offering the bright yellow mug to his little brother, “No. I don’t.”

Virgil took the mug, taking a sip of the hot tea, “Then what are you doing here?”

Logan leaned against the counter, “I haven’t had the chance to talk to you about the trip over the weekend.”

“...” Virgil slowly sat on top of the counter, “I guess not…? What happened?”

“It was a good trip. I got to meet a few head scientists from other observatories. Apparently, they were very impressed with me.”

Virgil caught the hint of pride in Logan’s voice. He deserved it. Logan worked his ass off to be recognized. Virgil kicked his legs slightly, swinging them as he took a drink of his tea, “They should be. You practically run the place you work at.”

Logan chuckled slightly, “I suppose. Anyways, Doctor Sinclair and I talked about a multitude of things, including a possible promotion.”

Virgil nodded, “Not surprising. You’ve worked there for a few years-”

“I got the promotion.”

Virgil choked, “You-you what?!”

Logan’s eyes shined, “I got the promotion. I’m right below Doctor Sinclair. It-... it doesn’t matter how much it pays but it’s enough money to keep paying for your treatments.”

Virgil blinked and placed his mug on the counter beside him… before surging off the countertop and throwing his arms around his brother’s shoulders. Logan caught him easily, laughing, as Virgil practically leapt into his arms. Virgil pulled away, “Wait! I’ve gotta call Remy! We should go out for dinner! Or celebrate! Or  ** _something!”_ **

Logan squeezed him slightly, “You should call Roman too.”

Virgil froze in the embrace.  _ Well… should’ve seen this coming…  _ “Logan… I don’t know if I can.”

Logan’s huffed, pushing his little brother away to hold him by the shoulders, “Okay. Enough is enough. You miss Roman. I can tell.”

Virgil sighed, looking off to the side, “I do miss him… but I-”

“You didn’t fuck anything up. Patton has told me that Roman is really down.”

Virgil’s gaze snapped to Logan, “Is he okay?!”

Logan rolled his eyes, “He’s fine but I bet he would feel better after he talks to you.”

Virgil grumbled for a moment before sighing, “Okay… fine. You’re right.”

“I’m always right.”

“Oh  _ shut up! _ ”

Roman flopped face first onto his bed. Espresso was curled up next to him almost immediately. This entire week had been awful. He had seen Virgil a few times, safe and protected within the eyeline of Remy. They had walked together maybe once but… Virgil hadn’t asked for a ride home since the weekend. He wanted to suffocate himself in his pillows. He sighed.  _ No… Patton would hate himself.  _ He didn’t look up as his phone rang, just groped for the piece of tech on the bright red covers, “Hello.”

_ “PRINCEY! HOLD ON.” _

Roman sat up immediately, almost clocking himself on the headboard.  _ Virgil?!  _ It was silent for a moment before Remy’s voice came through,  _ “Hello?” _

Roman cleared his throat, “Uh… hey, Rem.”

_ “OH MY GOD, ROMAN! You’re alive! I was really worried, Cutie.” _

“Yeah… Sorry about that.”

_ “Don’t apologize. I’m sure it’s not your fault. People get busy.” _

Virgil’s voice cut through Remy’s voice like a hot knife through butter,  ** _“Okay. _ ** _ Enough flirting, you two. I’ve got news and I didn’t want to make a group chat-” _

_ “WE TOTALLY  _ ** _SHOULD_ ** _ THOUGH!” _

_ “That would be a disaster, Rem.” _

_ “Exactly!” _

Virgil huffed and Roman couldn’t help but laugh, “C’mon, Tormenta, you’re not being very fun.”

_ “Cierra la boca, Princey.” _

Roman blinked and felt his face go red, “I-... I’m sorry… was that… Spanish, Stormcloud?”

_ “You don’t speak French so I learned how to say shut up in Spanish. Leave me alone… I’m getting distracted. ANYWAYS! Logan got a promotion!” _

_ “ _ ** _WHAT?! _ ** _ Finally! He’s worked his ass off!” _

Roman nodded, “Yeah. Obviously, Logan’s a hard worker.”

Virgil laughed and Roman felt his heart leap into his throat,  _ “Yeah, Ro, I know. I’m his little brother. I can recognize when he’s working hard. But Logan’s calling Patton right now, Roman, and we’re going out to dinner tomorrow night to celebrate.” _

Remy cheered,  _ “Where are we going?” _

_ “Somewhere fancy. I’m not telling you anything else.” _

_ “Can I bring Emile?” _

_ “Duh. He’s part of the family now, Remy.” _

_ “...  _ ** _oh_ ** _ …” _

Virgil’s voice was steeped in concern,  _ “Remy, c’mon, of course your boyfriend is part of the family.” _

Remy sniffled quietly over the phone,  _ “Jeez, I always forget that you’re ridiculously soft sometimes. I’ll go and tell Emile! Love you!” _

_ “Love you too, Rem.” _

Roman felt stupidly awkward as Remy hung up, “... So…”

Virgil took a deep breath. He was preparing himself for something,  _ “Roman…?” _

“... Yeah, Virgil?”

_ “Thank you… for last weekend… I really loved meeting your family. They were really nice.” _

“Oh. Yeah, of course. They loved you. Especially Mamá.”

_ “Your mom was awesome.” _

“Yeah. I know.”

The phone line fell silent for a moment before Virgil spoke again,  _ “Can… can we get past this?” _

Roman’s heart dropped, “What do you mean? Get past what?”

_ “This! The awkwardness! I miss you, Ro… and… like, can we just forget that Sunday night ever happened?” _

Roman felt cold but… Virgil wasn’t leaving. He  _ missed  _ Roman. “Yeah. Of course.”

_ “... Thank you… so, how’s theater?” _

Just like that, everything felt like it was going back to normal. Virgil listened as Roman poured his frustrations out and then, very seriously, snipped,  _ “You could kill them.” _

Roman laughed, “Virgil!”

_ “I’m just  _ ** _saying_ ** _ !” _

“I’m not killing anyone.”

Virgil fell silent for a moment before speaking as if the sky had opened up to him,  _ “ _ ** _I _ ** _ could kill them for you.” _

Roman shook his head, rolling his eyes, “Oh, Stormcloud-”

_ “What? I would.” _

“I know.”

Virgil chuckled and Roman could hear something in the background,  _ “Ah. That’s Lo. I’ve gotta go. Can I call you later?” _

Roman raised an eyebrow, “I mean… yeah but why?”

_ “I already told you… I missed you. I’ll talk to you later.” _

“Yeah. Definitely. I’ll be here.”

The phone call ended with the signature quiet beeps but Roman wasn’t able to pull the phone away from his ear. Virgil… Virgil missed him and he was calling him later. He really shouldn’t feel this excited for a fucking phone call. Virgil had spoken Spanish! Granted, it wasn’t the best pronunciation but it was definitely Spanish.  _ Wow, that was attractive _ . Roman slowly put the phone down, flopping onto his bed. Espresso meowed and Roman rolled over to pet her, “Yeah. I know. I’m screwed.”

Logan hadn’t planned a date. He had planned to make dinner for Virgil and himself. Virgil had peeled off into his room to call Remy. It was a call that Logan knew Roman would be added to. Logan climbed the stairs just in time to hear Virgil laugh from his room. Logan leaned against the doorway. Virgil was sitting in bed, his computer opened in front of him. Logan cleared his throat and Virgil looked up with a grin, “Ah. That’s Lo. I’ve gotta go. Can I call you later?... … I already told you… I missed you. I’ll talk to you later.”

Virgil hung up his phone and looked back up at Logan. His cheeks were slightly pink but he looked better than he had for a few days. Logan smiled, “Was that Roman?”

Virgil rolled his eyes, “Okay. Fine. You were right… I told Remy that he could bring Emile along to dinner.”

Logan nodded, “Obviously. I know that they’re a package deal.”

Virgil chuckled, “Well, did you call Patton?”

“Yes.”

“And?”

Logan sighed, knowing full well what was about to happen, “And he wants to come over tonight.”

Virgil whistled and then winked, “I’ll make myself scarce.”

“Oh, for  ** _fuck’s _ ** sake, Virgil!”

“Well, duh. I don’t wanna be here-”

“ _ Stop it! _ ”

Virgil fell backwards onto his bed, laughing, “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

Logan let out a breath, “He’s coming over to help make dinner for us.”

Virgil squirmed as he sat up, “Do you think he’ll bring any cookies?”

“You just like him because he bakes. Patton’s going to be heartbroken.”

Virgil chuckled, “He won’t believe you.”

Logan rolled his eyes, “I do believe you are correct. He seems to believe the best of everyone.”

Virgil nodded, “Yeah. ‘Cuz he’s cute.”

Logan was inclined to agree, “Yes. He is.”

His little brother wrinkled his nose, “Ew, gross. When’s the wedding?”

“Next month and you’re not invited.”

Virgil stuck his tongue out at Logan, “Rude,” Virgil fell silent before looking down at his hands, “I’ll be invited to your actual wedding, right?”

Logan felt his heart melt through his rib cage and he sat on the edge of Virgil’s bed, pulling his little brother into a hug, “V… of course. You’ll be right next to me at the front. I’m not getting married without my little brother. But we’re getting  _ way  _ ahead of ourselves.”

Virgil snuggled into him, “Nah. We aren’t. Logan, I don’t know if you’ve noticed but… Patton’s your person. You found him. Like Mom used to say, right?”

Logan nodded, his throat suddenly felt very tight, “Yeah… that’s exactly what Mom used to say.”

Virgil pulled away slightly to look up, “Well. Then I’m not wrong. Patton’s your person! It’s never too early to be thinking about a wedding!”

Logan hummed, “I think three months is a bit too early.”

Virgil groaned, “That’s so boring though! Listen, either sit here and talk about wedding plans with me or go, so I can work on homework.”

Logan rolled his eyes, diposting Virgil back onto the mattress, “Fine. How’re your grades?”

“They’re fine. Now. Go, get ready to see your boyfriend,” Logan was halfway down the stairs when, “AND YOUR FUTURE HUSBAND.”

Logan sighed, chuckling under his breath.  _ It’s way too early to be thinking about a wedding. _

Patton hopped on the balls of his feet as he packed away a few apple turnovers into a Tupperware. He had gotten the okay from Logan to head over. There was a pattern of footsteps as Roman burst into the kitchen, “Patton! Virgil can speak a little bit of Spanish!”

Patton jumped, holding the Tupperware close to his chest, “Oh! Are you guys talking again?”

“... yeah. Anyways! He-... okay, I’ll admit. His pronunciation was off but… Wow, I did not expect that.”

Patton giggled, “Well, he speaks French. I bet he had a little bit of an accent when trying to speak Spanish.”

Roman sighed dreamily, leaning against the counter, “Yeah… he did but it was perfect.”

Patton smiled, “I’m glad you two are talking again. You seemed so sad without him, Kiddo.”

“I was but I heard Logan got a promotion. Is that why you’re looking so cute?”

Patton’s cheeks went warm, “I’m not looking cute at all.”

Roman raised an eyebrow and then laughed, “Okay Padre.”

Patton looked down at himself. Okay. Yeah. He had put on a pair of denim jeans and a nicer shirt with his cardigan-  _ OH. _ Patton sighed, “Should I change?”

Roman shook his head, “Don’t you dare. Logan’s gonna think you look wonderful.”

Patton nodded, “Okay. I’m just taking some apple turnovers to Logan’s.”

“Okay. Have fun!”

The Berry Household was lit up as Patton approached the front door. He could hear faint music coming from the inside and he knocked on the door. Patton rocked back and forth on his feet before the door opened, “Hey Virgil!”

Virgil grinned- Patton knew that he was looking better and better.  _ Logan has to be so happy _ \- “Hey Pop-Star!”

Patton put a hand on his chest, “You gave me a dad themed nickname!”

Virgil blinked and then smiled, “Duh, Père. If Princey gets to call you Padre. I get to have one too.”

Patton’s smile got even bigger and he pulled Virgil into a crushing hug. He knew that Virgil was too important to Logan to not love him. Even before Patton had truly fallen for Logan, he had loved Virgil. He was so different and wonderful and then Roman had fallen for the patient before he was even out of the hospital. Virgil cuddled further into Patton’s embrace, letting out a breath in content. Patton couldn’t help but bury his face into Virgil’s hair. He could understand why Logan and Roman loved Virgil’s hugs. He just nuzzled into the person hugging him. It made Patton feel so much taller and stronger than he actually was. It was insanely addicting. Patton smiled into Virgil’s hair. He was content with this until, “Ah. You’re stealing my boyfriend.”

Patton lifted his head immediately, “Sunshine!”

Logan smiled as Patton pulled away from Virgil and pushed himself into Logan’s arms. Hugging Virgil was nice but Logan… Patton took a deep breath of his cologne. Logan encircled him completely and made him feel safe. Logan chuckled in his ear and Patton looked behind his shoulder. Virgil was sticking his tongue out at his older brother and Patton grinned. Roman really needed to scoop Virgil up before someone else did. Patton giggled and leaned up, pressing a kiss to Logan’s jawline. “Ew. Okay. I’m going to work on homework.”

Logan rolled his eyes, “And call Roman?”

“ _ And call Roman, _ ” Virgil repeated in a nasal voice before muttering, “... yeah…  _ shut up! _ ”

Logan chuckled as Virgil disappeared up the stairs, “He’s a little testy-”

Patton shushed Logan gently, “He’s in love. Let it happen. I was snippy before we got together too.”

Logan laughed quietly, “Fair enough. As was I.”

Patton swung his legs as he sat on the counter next to where Logan was cooking on the stove. Patton had made sure to get Virgil an apple turnover before they started cooking. He had talked Logan’s ear off, asking questions about the promotion and talking about his day. He hadn’t gotten a true hello kiss from his boyfriend but Logan was cooking. It was only when he left the pot of soup to boil that Patton wrapped his arms around Logan’s neck, “Hey.”

Logan’s smile was ridiculously warm, “Hello, mon ange.”

Patton grinned, “I love you, Lolo.”

Logan nuzzled into Patton’s cheek, “Je t'aime.”

Patton claimed his boyfriend’s lips in his, basking in the moment. Logan pulled away, letting out a breath, “Ah. I forgot that at the door.”

Patton nodded, “Just a little but you were trying to get me back from your brother. I didn’t know that you were the possessive type.”

“I’m not possessive. I’m protective. There’s a difference.”

Patton hummed, “Oh. Okay.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Italian restaurant that Roman and Patton were meeting the Berry Crew (Patton insisted on calling them the Berry Bunch) was pretty high end. Roman tugged at his tie before straightening it in the side mirror of his truck. He looked over at Patton, who was brushing off his shirt and tie, “Hey, Padre. How do I look?”

Patton smiled sweetly, “Like a prince, Roman.”

Roman felt his heart swell, “Thank you. … what do you think Virgil’s wearing?”

His friend shrugged, “I’m really not sure.”

He knew that they were a bit early. The Berry’s were going to show up in about ten minutes. Roman took a deep breath. He shouldn’t be this nervous. Virgil and he had talked and walked all over campus earlier that day. Roman had felt his heart fall deeper and deeper for the man next to him. Patton’s voice shook him from his thoughts, “There they are!”

The dark blue Jeep pulled up beside them. Remy and Emile were the definition of opposites attract. Remy was in a pitch black suit and Emile was sporting a pastel one. Roman smiled as Patton immediately put himself next to Logan, intertwining their fingers together. Roman was practically vibrating out of his skin as Virgil came around the vehicle and his stomach dropped.

Virgil was wearing a dark purple button down with a black tie and vest. No wonder his favorite color was purple. If brought everything front and center. He was really pale but… it looked wonderful on him. Roman just wanted to  _ kiss him _ and wrap his arms around Virgil’s waist, thin and perfect. “-man!”

Roman blinked, “Sorry- what?”

Virgil’s cheeks were pink, “They’re-... they’re waiting for us.”

Roman glanced over at the rest of the group. They were a few steps ahead, Logan had stopped to wait for his little brother. Roman cleared his throat, “Right. Sorry.”

Roman tried not to stare at Virgil too much during dinner. It was ridiculously hard when Logan and Virgil broke off into fast conversation in French as the older brother ordered his food. Roman could never keep up with the rapid fire French. Spanish came easily to him but… this was different. Virgil looked over at him and smiled, “What?”

“Nothing. Nothing. French is just…”

“Weird?”

“I was going to say beautiful.”

Virgil blinked and Roman was eating up the coloring on his cheeks. Patton ordered a glass of wine and once dinner started, Roman was distracted by the food enough to break his concentration from his Stormcloud.

Logan offered to drive Patton home after dinner. His boyfriend had gotten clingy after the second glass of wine. Roman had tried to laugh it off but Virgil had put a hand on his arm, “Ro, can you drop me off? I know it’s a little out of the way but Logan can take Patton home when he drops Emile and Rem off.”

_ Whipped  _ is the appropriate word for Roman. Virgil pulled off his tie as soon as they got in the car, popping open the top two buttons. He looked over at Roman, “Thanks, Roman. I don’t think I could fifth wheel around the happy couples.”

Roman chuckled, “Yeah. I get it. What’s the plan for the rest of the night?”

Virgil hummed in thought, “I’m not really sure. Logan will probably just want to sleep. Maybe Minecraft? Probably a movie and then sleep.”

Roman nodded, “Fair enough.”

“What about you?”

“Oh. I… I really don’t know.”

Virgil hummed and looked out the window. Roman thought that they were past the awkwardness.  _ Guess I was wrong… _

Virgil’s house was a… sight. Not a welcome one. Roman had been basking in Virgil’s quiet energy that seemed to radiate inside the car. Awkwardness crawled into his throat as they walked towards the front door. Virgil turned after unlocking the door, “Thanks for… driving me.”

“Yeah. No problem.”

Virgil nodded, almost to himself, like he was confirming something in his own mind, “Yeah. Okay. Night, Princey.”

Roman should’ve let him close the door but… his flair for dramatics would never let him rest, “Oh, for  ** _fuck’s sake!_ ** Virgil!”

Virgil jumped, spinning to face Roman. His eyes were blown wide, galaxies on full display, “Yeah?”

Roman dragged his hand through his hair, “I can’t take it anymore. I really can’t. I’m so sorry. Virgil, mi corazón,” Virgil blinked in surprise, “I love you. I am so in love with you, Stormcloud. My Stormcloud. You’re so wonderful and beautiful and-”

“How do you say kiss me in Spanish?”

It was Roman’s turn to be surprised but the answer was on the tip of his tongue, “Uh… Bésame.”

Virgil’s voice rang in Roman’s ears, despite it being just a whisper, “Bésame.”

Roman could never say no to him.

Virgil tasted exactly, and at the same time, nothing like what Roman expected and he knew that he would never be able to describe it or replicate it. His heart pounded in his ears as he wrapped his arm around Virgil’s waist as his other hand gripped the wrist that curled around his neck, fingers twisting into the hair at the nape of his neck.  _ Oh my God… _

Virgil’s mind repeated Roman’s name like a mantra. He had been right in his phrasing.  _ For fuck’s sake.  _ Roman was good at kissing. He tasted like the stupid cinnamon gum that he chewed constantly. Virgil didn’t love cinnamon but the way it lingered on Roman’s lips made it absolutely addicting. Usually, being pushed against a wall triggered Virgil’s fight or flight instinct so badly that he would shove back and run but Roman didn’t feel like a trap. He felt like safety, even as Virgil twisted his stupid red tie in his fingers. It was perfect, Roman was a solid heat  _ everywhere _ and then…  _ we’re outside! _ Virgil pulled away slowly, tightening his grip on Roman’s tie as the taller man tried to press to his lips again, “W-Wait.”

“What?”

“Inside-... Can we go inside?”

Roman nodded for a moment, looking confused before cursing slightly, “ _ Shit. _ Yeah. I’m sorry, Stormcloud.”

“Oh. Do  _ not  _ apologize for that, mon chou.”

Virgil choked on a laugh as Roman raised an eyebrow, “I’m sorry?”

“Mon prince?”

Roman shook his head with a quiet laugh, “You're ridiculous.”

Virgil smiled, “Je t'aime, Princey.”

Roman’s smile softened almost immediately, “Te amo, Tormenta.”

Virgil didn’t need a translation for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be honest, this only has two chapters left but keep an eye on my page. 😉😉💜❤️
> 
> My Twitter Account can be found [ Here](https://twitter.com/else555)!


	27. My Love, My Life

Roman woke up to coughing. The first fit in almost two months. Roman braced himself on his elbow, leaning over Virgil’s shoulder, listening as he coughed. He shushed Virgil as gently as possible, running his hand up and down the shorter man’s arm, “Mi amor, despierta. Necesitas tu inhalador.”

The Spanish never failed to stir Virgil, even after waking him up like this after so long. Virgil’s breath caught in his chest as he blinked awake. He looked up at Roman, rubbing his eyes before going to speak as he started coughing. Roman smiled sadly, “C’mon, mi tormenta, let’s sit up.”

Virgil followed his instructions without a complaint, allowing Roman to place the inhaler into his hand. It only took a few puffs for the coughing to stop. Roman stayed close, murmuring quiet encouragement as his love caught his breath. Virgil leaned into his chest, taking deep, easy breaths, “Thank you, Ro…”

Roman chuckled, smoothing a hand down Virgil’s back, “No need to thank me. I think I did a good job, Logan’s not here.”

Virgil picked up his head and looked around the room, “Yeah. Guess you did. Or he’s just sleeping really heavily.”

“Could you give me this just _once_?”

Virgil shook his head. Laughing quietly as he leaned up to claim Roman’s lips in his. Roman smiled into the kiss, pulling away as Virgil reached up to cup his cheeks, “Cmon, Princey, if I give you an inch, you’ll take a mile.”

Roman rolled his eyes, nuzzling further into Virgil’s hands, “I won’t… I promise…”

Virgil’s smile was warm and Roman was basking in the chance that he got to share with him, “Fine. You did good.”

Roman grinned, “Yay…!”

Virgil’s thumbs brushed across his cheekbones, “You look sleepy.”

“Yeah. It’s late.”

Virgil huffed, “That’s not what I meant and you know it. Have you slept at all since Patton moved out?”

Roman sighed, pulling away from Virgil’s hands. Patton had moved out a few weeks ago, opting to move in with Logan. It was closer to work and they could see each other more readily with Logan’s new job. He supposed that he had been having a difficult time adjusting to an empty house… yeah, Virgil was right to call him on his bullshit. He wasn’t adjusting at all. Virgil squeezed his hand and Roman looked up at his Stormcloud, “Not much… no. The house is just so quiet without him. I knew this was coming but it’s still hard and I’m crashing your safe area just to get some sleep.”

Virgil easily slotted himself against Roman’s side, pressing kisses to his cheek, “No. No, mon coeur… you’re not crashing my safe area. I wanna help you.”

Roman smiled at the little peppering of lips against his skin, “Right… I’ve been staying in your room for almost a week.”

“Roman, do you not know?”

Roman looked down at Virgil, watching as his eyes glittered in the purple light of the plug in, “What are you talking about?”

Virgil huffed with an eye roll. _When did something so sarcastic become so beautiful?_ He put himself right in front of Roman, cupping his cheeks with enough force for Roman to know that he was being serious, “Roman. Ro, mon coeur, baby, doudou,” Roman chuckled and Virgil grinned in response, “My room isn’t my safe place.”

Roman felt his eyebrows crease, “Then what-?”

“_You_ are my safe place.”

_Whoa_. Props to his beautiful Stormcloud. Roman gaped at him and then pulled him into a searing kiss. Virgil gasped against his lips before pulling away, “Yep. Okay. We need to sleep. You need to sleep.”

Roman let out a breath and allowed Virgil to get comfortable before pulling him to his chest. Virgil sighed, rolling over in Roman’s arms just to bury his nose into his collarbone, “I love you, Princey.”

Roman smiled, “I love you too, Stormcloud.”

Logan woke up to faint coughing and panic gripped his chest before the coughing faded away. He took a deep breath. Virgil had Roman… he had a support. Logan rubbed at his eyes, looking down at the two weights on his chest. Patton was laying on his chest as always, one hand gripping his t-shirt in his sleep. Espresso had obviously tried to lay on the little space left and had slipped off during her sleep. Logan kissed Patton’s head, dragging his fingers up and down his back. He had offered to move in with Patton but he had refused immediately, stating, “You wouldn’t be able to sleep if you weren’t near Virgil and he was alone.”

Patton had been right, of course. The nights that Logan stayed with Patton, he hardly slept and when he was asleep, it was only on the surface, leaving him exhausted in the morning. Ever since Patton moved in, Roman had followed his friend. Virgil accepted his boyfriend with open arms. Virgil hadn’t stopped smiling after they got together. When Logan got home after making sure his wonderful boyfriend was settled in bed, Virgil had exploded, French dripping from his lips as he recounted the story to his older brother. Logan had a feeling that there would soon be boxes in the hallway again. Those boxes would either be filled with Roman’s things or Virgil would be packing. His chest ached at that thought. It felt like yesterday that Logan had first held his little brother, a small, frail baby with dark hair. He had been protective of Virgil immediately and that had continued into his adult life. Logan closed his eyes. Roman could take care of him. Virgil loved him.

Logan woke up when the sun was coming up, peaking over the horizon. He gently maneuvered his way out from underneath Patton, placing his love back onto the mattress so he could sleep. Patton’s fingers tightened around Logan’s wrist as he mumbled in his sleep. Logan fought back a smile, leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek. Something in the back of his mind pinged up a memory, “_Patton’s your person! It’s never too early to be thinking about a wedding!_” Logan shook his head. Of course, Virgil had gotten that into his head. Logan was halfway out of the room when Patton readjusted himself in bed, wrapping himself further in the blankets. Logan let out a breath and tried to clear away his thoughts. A year was not long enough to be thinking about marriage but who was he kidding? He _wanted_ to marry Patton. He wanted to see a ring on his finger and know that Patton had a matching one on his own hand. He’d change his last name as well. Logan ran a hand through his hair, pushing the few strands out of his face as he entered the kitchen. He blinked at Virgil, who was sitting on the counter, a cookie between his lips. Virgil froze and the two brothers stared at each other until Virgil spoke around a mouthful of cookie, “Don’t tell Patton.”

Logan laughed easily, “I won’t. Just give me one.”

Virgil offered the Tupperware to his older brother as Logan sat next to him on the countertop. Virgil looked over at him, “You okay?”

“Yeah. Just… couldn’t sleep anymore.”

Virgil’s chuckle radiated in the air, “The Berry Curse?”

Logan nodded, taking a bite of the baked good, “I suppose. … Virgil.”

“Yeah?”

“I want to marry Patton.”

Virgil choked, coughing against the cookie. Logan looked over at him, rubbing his back. Virgil clapped a hand against his own chest and then looked over at his older brother. Tears were in his eyes but he took a deep breath, “I-... I’m sorry. You wanna what?”

Logan smiled, “I… I really want to marry Patton, Virgil.”

Virgil blinked and then a blinding smile broke out on his face, “Oh my god, really?! You’ve got to buy a ring- wait, who do you ask for a blessing? We don’t want to involve his parents.”

Logan let out a breath, “No, we do not. I’m not sure though. I do believe that a blessing would be a little unlikely in this scenario.”

Virgil hummed, taking another bite of his cookie, “I think you could ask Roman’s parents. Roman said that they took him in when his parents kicked him out.”

Anger curled in Logan’s stomach, burning hot, “Yes. He told me.”

Virgil crossed his arms over his chest, shoving the rest of the cookie into his mouth. He muttered, “Yeah. We’re both ready to throw hands with them. … Do you think Mom and Dad would be proud of us?”

Logan looked over at his little brother. Virgil was staring down at his hand, fiddling with the sleeves of his hoodie. Logan reached over, drawing him into hug, “Oh, ChouChou… Of course they would be.”

Virgil leaned into his hug, “Even if I’m sick?”

“Yes. Especially because you’re sick, Virgil. You’re so strong. Besides, you’ve gotten so much better since you’ve been taking that new medication. You have a wonderful boyfriend and you’re in college. Of course they would be proud of you. I have a steady job. I’ve taken care of you since I was eight years old. I have a boyfriend that I want to marry. They’re proud of us,” Logan slid off the counter, ruffling Virgil’s hair, “What do you want for breakfast?”

Virgil chuckled, “You seem ridiculously happy now.”

Logan shrugged, “I’m going to be honest, just imagining the possibility of getting married to Patton… it makes me weirdly happy.”

“You wanna marry Patton?!”

Logan turned to look at the doorway. Roman was staring at him with a brilliant smile. Virgil coughed, it was just a tiny little clearing of his throat, “Good morning, Princey.”

“Yeah, morning, mi alma. Logan, you want to marry Patton?!”

Virgil blinked in surprise and then raised an eyebrow, “I’m _sorry_?”

Logan looked off to the side as Roman went pale at the drop of Virgil’s tone. Logan could tell that it was all fake underneath it all. Virgil was much tougher than he looked and Roman being focused on the news that Logan wanted to marry Patton wouldn’t hurt his feelings. Roman put on a brilliant smile as he turned to Logan’s little brother, “Mi amor, buenos días. Have I told you how radiant you look this morning? Because you _do_!”

Logan choked on a laugh as Roman scrambled to get Virgil back to talking to him. Logan went about starting breakfast. It was early on in the morning but Patton would wake up at seven for work. Virgil nibbled on another cookie as Roman made him a cup of hot herbal tea, “Honestly, darling, you look wonderful this morning and now you have some tea that’s just as sweet as you are-”

Virgil shook his head with a grin, dragging Roman into a sweet kiss, “You’re sweet, Roman.”

Logan chuckled as Roman gave a quiet noise of surprise, “Roman, you need to learn when Virgil is just trying to get something from you.”

Roman stared at him before looking back over as Virgil took a sip of his tea, kicking his legs slightly. Roman let out a breath and shook his head at Virgil, “You, mi vida, are a troublemaker.”

Virgil smiled past his mug and then quipped, “And you love me anyways.”

Roman grinned, pressing a kiss to Virgil’s temple, Logan fought a smile as Virgil’s soft smile, “I do… SO! Logan, you want to marry Patton?”

“Obviously.”

Roman jumped on the balls of his feet, “You’ve got to get a ring! Like, right now! And then propose! Like, today!”

Logan shook his head, “Roman, I can’t buy a ring and propose today.”

Virgil hummed, “Yeah. He’s got to plan first. It’s gotta be perfect, Ro. C’mon, you don’t want Patton to get a half assed proposal, do you?”

“No?”

“Then give us a few days-”

Logan jumped in, “Weeks.”

“Weeks to plan.”

Roman chuckled, “A few weeks to plan is fair.”

A quiet, half asleep voice rang through the air, “Plan what?”

Logan looked over his shoulder and smiled at the half asleep baker that was standing in the doorway, “Mon bonheur, what are you doing awake?”

Patton shrugged, rubbing at his eye, “I dunno…”

Logan handed the spatula to Virgil, letting his little brother cook from on top of the counter. He wrapped his arms around Patton, pulling him to his chest, “You could’ve slept a little bit longer, my love.”

Patton nodded, nuzzling into Logan’s collarbone, “Yeah. I know.”

“Then why didn’t you?”

Patton shrugged again and then looked up, brown eyes unfocused and beautiful, “I can’t sleep without you…”

Logan’s heart melted through his ribcage. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Virgil pulled at his shirt as he moved towards the door. Roman had planned a date that night and Logan was already out with Patton. He wasn’t sure if he looked alright. Roman always looked so stupidly handsome. It wasn’t fair. Virgil took a deep breath. He had to focus on trying to think positively. He looked in the mirror next to the door and worked on tucking in the tail of the button down. _Okay. Positive. Think positive. I look… good enough for Roman. _Virgil wrinkled his nose at his reflection. _Try again. I look good enough for me. Yeah. That works._ He still hated how he looked in button downs but he could at least try to focus on the fact that it distracted from how bony he was. Virgil nodded to himself and opened the door. 

Roman shouldn’t be allowed to wear red. It was all too distracting, just like his stupid smile.

Roman grinned and took Virgil’s hand, “Mi tormenta, you look beautiful as always.”

Virgil hated the heat on his cheeks but Roman’s smile widened and he kissed cheek. Virgil grinned against Roman’s lips, “My prince.”

“I love when you call me that.”

“Yeah… well… what’s the plan for tonight?”

Roman winked, “That’s a surprise.”

Virgil turned along the aisles of the pet store as Roman followed him with a skip in his step. Roman had pulled up to the pet store and gestured to the doors, “I’ve gotten permission from Logan. Go, pick a cat.”

Excitement was climbing up his throat as he searched through the pens of different cats and kittens. He froze in front of one boxes and grabbed Roman’s hand, “Hey, Princey. Roman. This one.”

“This one, Stormcloud?”

“Yeah.”

Virgil smiled at the little black and white kitten as the employee handed the kitten to him. Roman chuckled, “What’s her name, Babe?”

Virgil fought back a grin, “Missy. Her name is Missy.”

Logan had never felt this nervous about anything else in his life. The ring box was heavy in his pocket. Virgil and he had bought the ring together a few weeks ago. He made a reservation at Patton’s favorite restaurant. He had everything planned out but something could go wrong in a moment, in a second. Roman was taking care of Virgil for the night. His little brother had wanted a cat for _years_. That night was a perfect moment for Roman to spoil Virgil. Logan chickened out in the restaurant and now they were on their nightly walk. It was really now or never. His gut twisted. Patton skipped next to his side, swinging their intertwined hands. Patton stopped, tugging Logan to a stop, “Okay! Can I ask?”

Logan looked down with a raised eyebrow, “What are you talking about?”

Patton smiled, hopping in front of the taller man, “You’re being really sweet tonight and I love it. I really do. But what about Virgil? You haven’t mentioned him once. I know he’s on a date and your phone hasn’t gone off for work or for him. So, what’s going on?”

Logan chuckled, “Roman is perfectly capable of taking care of Virgil. I trust him and I put my phone on do not disturb. I wanted to spend an evening with my wonderful boyfriend.”

Patton grinned and then tugged Logan to him, pressing their lips together. Logan smiled into the kiss and pulled away, leaning their foreheads together. Patton giggled, “I love you, Lolo. Can we go on our walk now?”

“Of course, mon étoile.”

Patton smiled brilliantly and continued down the path of the park. They walked for a few more minutes before Patton stopped at his usual spot, a quiet clearing with a cherry tree in the middle. The cherry blossoms had long since faded into green leaves but Patton still looked like an angel underneath the moonlight and the tree. Logan fiddled with the ring box in his pocket before, “Patton, my love, can I talk to you?”

Patton turned, “Of course, Logan. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Everything’s perfect.”

Patton’s smile didn’t fade, only grew into curiosity, “That’s… so sweet, Sunshine, but what’s going on?”

Logan gripped Patton’s hand, “Patton, I… I love you so much. I couldn’t imagine not living without you,” Patton’s eyes went wide as Logan kneeled in front of him, “Patton-”

“_Oh_.”

Logan smiled and pulled the ring from his pocket, “Patton, will you marry me?”

Patton had tears in his eyes but he was nodding repeatedly before he surged into Logan’s arms, “_**YES! YES!**_ Oh my GOD! YES! I’ll marry you.”

Logan was laughing, pressing a kiss to Patton’s temple, “Are you sure?”

Patton pulled away and gently cupped his cheeks, “Logan Berry, I want nothing more than to marry you… So, please, give me the ring.”

The ring was just a simple silver band, rose gold surrounding a thin line of diamonds. Patton giggled as Logan slid the band onto his left hand. He dragged Logan off the floor, pressing their lips together. Logan could feel his smile against his own lips. Logan’s phone went off in his pocket and pulled away from the kiss, “Phone.”

Patton whined but allowed Logan to pry a hand away from his waist. It was a text from Virgil with a picture of a fluffy, black and white kitten.

_ **Message Received from Virgil** _

_ Meet Missy!!! ;)_

Logan glanced at Patton, “Can I get a picture of you, my love?”

Patton looked up from the ring, the moonlight glittering in his eyes, “Yes!”

Logan sent back a picture of Patton smiling into the camera, half hidden in his chest.

_ **Message Sent to Virgil** _

_ She’s adorable. Meet my fiancé._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi amor, despierta. Necesitas tu inhalador.- my love, wake up. You need your inhaler.
> 
> HAPPY ENDING INCOMING, BOYS.
> 
> My Twitter Account can be found [ Here](https://twitter.com/else555)!


	28. Fate is a Fickle Thing

Patton knew that planning a wedding was going to be stressful. He also knew that Logan was probably the most supportive boyfrie- _fiancé_ on the planet. Patton tried to keep from squealing as he admired the ring on his left hand _again_. He looked over at Logan, who met his gaze with a blinding smile. He hadn’t been expecting this when the date had started. He hadn’t even expected it when Logan went oddly quiet. Not his usual “I’m-only-thinking-don’t-worry” quiet, this quiet was serious as if Logan was facing a problem that he couldn’t quite figure out. Patton had been worried for him but then… Then Logan had pulled out a ring and asked Patton to marry him, as if it wasn’t the most obvious thing in the world that Patton was going to say yes. The ring, while simple, screamed at him. The silver was of good quality and the rose gold band that cut through the middle showed off the thin row of diamond so beautifully. Patton tugged Logan to a stop, pressing their lips together one more time, “I’m going to marry you, Logan Berry.”

Logan’s smile melted into something soft and sincere, “And I’m going to marry you, Patton Hart.”

Patton hummed in thought, squeezing Logan’s hand, “Patton Berry has a really nice _ring_ to it.”

Logan chuckled, “It really does, Darling.”

Patton wanted to stay in the quiet of the park forever, basking in the moment that he had with his new fiancé. _I’m never going to get tired of saying that._ His phone buzzed in his pocket and he smiled at Logan’s quiet huff. It was Roman, just a simple congratulations message. Patton grinned, putting his phone away to put a hand on Logan’s cheek, admiring the way the metal on his ring finger. He was never going to stop looking at it. Patton intertwines their fingers once more, “We should get back.”

“Most likely.”

Patton could barely keep from skipping ahead of Logan, “So. When should we have the wedding? I like the spring but we can always do a summer wedding. That’d be so pretty. What do you think?”

Logan laughed easily, “I think the spring would be amazing.”

Roman could barely sit still when Virgil and he got back to the Berry Household. Virgil was fully focused on Missy, holding her and speaking to her in short bursts of French. The kitten was quickly starting to explore the floor of the living room. Roman tapped his foot. He knew that Patton would say yes and they had gotten the confirmation picture. Patton and Logan were engaged! Roman looked down at Virgil as his Stormcloud cooed at Missy as the kitten crawled into his lap. Roman smiled softly and sat down next to him, “Are you excited for your brother?”

Virgil nodded, looking over at Roman, “Of course I am! I just… I can’t believe Logan actually asked him. They’re going to be so happy together.”

Roman hummed, resting his chin on Virgil’s shoulder, “Yes. They will be.”

Virgil’s nose scrunched as Roman pressed a kiss to his jawline, “Do-... Do you wanna get married… someday? To someone?”

Roman raised an eyebrow, “Of course… what brought this on?”

Virgil shrugged, “Nothing. I was just thinking.”

Roman went to try and comfort the seemingly dark aura that hung around Virgil before the door opened, “We’re home!”

Virgil surged to his feet, “I wanna see the ring!”

Logan chuckled but Patton skipped forward, “Virgil, you helped _buy_ the ring.”

“I still wanna see it.”

Roman tried to push past the question that Virgil had posed. He did want to get married someday to Virgil. Roman blinked in surprise at himself. _Oh_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roman couldn’t sleep. Virgil was deep in his unconsciousness, Missy curled up in his arms just as her owner was curled up in Roman’s arms. Roman took a breath, slowly extracting himself from Virgil. He froze as Virgil mumbled in his sleep before he settled back into the pillows and blankets. Roman smiled softly down at him, pressing his lips to his temple, “Te amo.”

Virgil shifted and Missy looked up, yawning to reveal a pink mouth. Roman scratched behind her ear before truly moving away from Virgil. He moved downstairs, quietly making a cup of tea. If he could just sleep… he’d be a bit happier in the morning. Roman stared at the bright yellow mug that Virgil claimed as his own. The first time that Roman had seen his Stormcloud drink from it, he asked to see it and then stared at Virgil when he saw the painted words. Virgil had laughed as Roman made an offended noise and kissed him so sweetly that Roman couldn’t pretend to be mad. Roman ran a hand down his face. He sat down at the table, thumbing the lip of the mug. He knew… he knew that he wanted to marry Virgil but… Roman put his head in his hands. When did his heart and mind get this complicated? 

Logan woke up in the middle of the night. He wasn’t sure why. He was quiet for a moment. There was no coughing, Patton was still. There was nothing, just the quiet of the house around him. Logan slowly removed Patton from his chest, settling him in the covers as Espresso curled as close to her owner as she could. He pressed his glasses onto his nose. Logan moved to the stairs, pausing at Virgil’s door. Virgil was still sleeping soundly but Roman was missing. Logan raised an eyebrow. Virgil would eventually wake up without his constant heat source. The kitchen light was on. Logan took one step into the kitchen and creased his eyebrows. Roman was leaning into his hands, a cup of cold tea in front of him. His hair stuck up in random places, the chestnut strands curling over his fingers. He looked… awful. Logan cleared his throat slightly, “Roman. Are you okay?”

Roman looked up, hands falling away from his face, “Logan!”

Logan gave his little brother’s boyfriend a kind smile, “Are you alright?”

“Oh. I-... I’m just thinking.”

Logan slid into the seat across from Roman, “I do hope you’re not second guessing yours and Virgil’s relationship.”

Roman’s face went pale and he shook his head, “NO. No, never. I would never-... I don’t ever want to leave Virgil,” He swallowed hard, “Logan… I-...”

Roman looked down at the table as Logan let out a soft breath, “Take your time.”

It was a few moments before Roman looked back up. When he did, tears were blooming in his eyes, “Logan, I want to marry Virgil,” The first tear dripped down his cheek and Logan’s stomach twisted, “I want to marry him.”

Logan should’ve seen this coming. Roman and Virgil were a wonderful couple and Roman had done everything in his power to make sure that he knew what to do in case of a fit. Logan took a deep breath and stood, “Coffee?”

Roman sniffled, “What?”

“Do you want some coffee?”

“Oh… yes. Please,” Logan nodded, “I’m sorry. I’m kinda… shocked that you aren’t… pissed off?”

Logan looked over at Roman, “Why would you think that?”

Roman wiped at his cheeks, “Virgil’s your little brother and you’re protective.”

Logan put down his mug on the counter, running his finger over the lip of the mug. Virgil had given him the mug when Logan turned 21, “_Scientists. Just regular people, who are way smarter than you”_. Logan let out a breath. He could remember holding Virgil when he was barely eight, the four year old did not understand that their parents were… gone. 

_Virgil’s eyes were wide and filled with tears as he looked up at his older brother, clinging to his shoulders, “Lo… Where’s Mama?”_

_Logan choked on his breath, he could never explain it to Virgil properly when he was young. _

Logan shook his head, turning to look at Roman, “I’m protective, yes, because I have to be, but you are good for him, Roman. I haven’t seen him this happy in a long time. Roman, if you want to marry Virgil, I give you my blessing. Just… keep him happy… and safe.”

Roman blinked, “... Really?”

Logan smiled, “Yes.”

Roman nodded, wiping away at his eyes, “Okay. Okay. I can be good for Virgil.”

“I know you can.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Virgil dragged his shoelace along the ground, watching as Missy chased it. He giggled slightly as Roman looked over from his homework, “My darling, homework?”

“I finished my weekly sketches. Let me play with my cat, Princey.”

Roman sighed, “Is that all you had to do?”

“Yep.”

“... Lucky. I still have to memorize this monologue.”

Virgil chuckled, slotting himself into Roman’s arms as his boyfriend leaned against Virgil’s bed, “You’re the lead for the play. Learning your lines is kind of important.”

Roman kissed Virgil’s temple, “Yeah. I guess.”

The door slowly cracked open and Missy jumped at the new pair of feet. Virgil looked up, “Hey Patton.”

Patton grinned, leaning down to scoop up the kitten, “Hey. Virgil, I was just wondering if you were busy?”

“No.”

Roman huffed, “I thought we were cuddling-”

Virgil shushed him gently, “It’s okay, Doudou. What’s up, Patton?”

Patton grinned and rocked back and forth on his feet, “Do you mind coming and running an errand with me?”

“An errand-?”

Roman sat up straight, “Did it-”

Patton put a finger up to his lips, “Hey. Shush! Yes, it did.”

Virgil looked between the pair of friends, “What’s going on?”

Patton’s smile grew, “My tux-”

Virgil sat up, pushing his sketchbook off his lap, “The tux for the wedding? It came in?!”

“Shhh! Yeah! Come on. We’ll make a date out of picking it up.”

Virgil sprang to his feet, “Yeah. Totally. Let me get my shoes on!”

Virgil knew that Roman was a little peeved that he was losing his “cuddle time” while he worked on the monologue but Virgil was going to take this opportunity to get a little bit closer to Patton. _Future brother-in-law_ his mind supplied. Virgil didn’t know how to feel about sharing Logan some days but Logan loved Patton and he was so happy with him. Virgil slipped on his converse, hurrying to follow Patton down the stairs. Patton was slinging his side bag over his shoulder when he looked over at Virgil, “Do you have your inhaler?”

Virgil patted his pocket, “Yeah! Don’t worry, Patton.”

Virgil and Patton practically screamed along to the radio until they got to the tux shop. Virgil smiled along with Patton as he paid and checked it through the bag. He cocked his head to the side, “... Do you wanna try it on?”

Patton looked up at him, eyes wide, “Oh. We can go get lunch-”

“No way! You’re excited! I can tell. Go, try it on. I can wait.”

Patton hugged him tightly and Virgil nuzzled into him for a moment before the baker was disappearing into the changing room. Virgil took a moment to wander around the store, looking at the different styles of suits. He could barely believe that the wedding was only in a few months. Logan had asked him to be his best man almost immediately after they got home when he proposed. He had to work on his speech. Virgil swallowed thickly. _I actually have to talk in front of people…_ Virgil shook his head to clear the thought away._ I’m an actual mess_, he teased himself as he pulled at the sleeves of his shirt, staring at a classic black tuxedo. His mind pulled up the night when he asked Roman if he wanted to get married. He suppressed a frustrated whine. He had been an idiot to ask that. Of course Roman wanted to get married. He was all about that romantic crap. It was the question of if Roman wanted to marry Virgil with all of his stupid problems. Virgil’s shoulders sank. He had to stop thinking about it. His chest felt tight just at the thought of not being next to Roman for the rest of his life. There was a tiny sound of a throat clearing behind him and he turned, “Oh. Whoa, Patton. You look great!”

Patton pulled at the navy tie, “Are you sure?”

“Yes! Hold on. I’m taking a picture,” Virgil watched as Patton’s eyes went wide and quickly added, “It will never get to Logan. I swear.”

Patton smiled brightly, “Virgil, I don’t think I ever imagined that I would be getting married to someone like Logan.”

Virgil chuckled, “I don’t think Logan ever saw himself getting married.”

He showed Patton the photo and Patton nodded but looked at Virgil questioningly, “What do you mean?”

Virgil shrugged, storing his phone in his pocket, “He’s been so focused on his career… and me. He’s dated but… it never worked out. Something always happened and… ya know, shit happens, they would leave because he’s either too focused on work or on me. None of them ever… understood like the way you do. You never ask him to put me first. You moved in with him instead of wanting to find a different place away from me. No one else would do that. He never found his one so he didn’t think about buying a ring and now you have one- _WHY ARE YOU CRYING?!”_

Patton wiped at his cheeks, “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry. I just- Virgil, thank you.”

Virgil blinked and then hugged Patton tightly, “Aw, shit, Patton, I didn’t mean to make you sad…”

“I’m not sad, Virgil. Hearing you say that… That made me really happy. I can’t believe that I’m marrying your brother.”

Virgil nodded, “You make him really happy.”

Patton pulled away, mussing up his hair, “You know, I always wanted a little brother.”

Virgil’s throat suddenly felt like he was trying to swallow past a rock, “... oh… Patt-”

“Sh. No more tears, Virg. Roman would kill me if you looked like you had been crying.”

“He’d have to get through me first and we both know he could never.”

Patton laughed, drawing Virgil back into a hug, “You’re absolutely right.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan paced in his room as the time drew closer and closer. He really needed to learn how to breathe. _I’m just stressed out. I’m worried that it won’t be perfect._ Obviously, but Patton deserved perfect. Patton deserved the perfect wedding. He deserved the entire world. Logan looked in the mirror and straightened his pink tie. The navy suit was comfortable and fit properly but… he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _I can do this. “You look awful.”_

Logan turned and sighed when he saw Virgil leaning against the doorway, his own suit fit his slim figure perfectly. The French that seeped into the air soothed the nerves that sat on top of Logan’s skin. He couldn’t help but respond in kind, _“I feel awful. I’m excited! I am but…”_

Virgil gave a tight lipped smile, _“You want it to be perfect for Patton.”_

_“I do.”_

Virgil scoffed, “Jeez, Lo. Patton’s been jumping around all day from what Roman has told me. This day is already perfect for him because he’s marrying you! And you’re marrying him! Look,” Virgil tossed his jacket onto the couch, “You found the love of your life. Can you imagine this day with anybody else?”

Logan’s answer was immediate, “No. Never in a million years.”

Virgil gestured widely with a brilliant smile, “Then that’s it! You’re getting married. Be excited!”

Logan laughed as Virgil grabbed his hands, “Okay. I’m excited. I’m excited.”

“Because?”

“Because I’m marrying Patton.”

Virgil swung their hands, “Yeah! You’re marrying Patton,” Virgil’s grin grew a little bit as he tacked on, “In about twenty minutes.”

“**_SHIT.”_**

Logan felt like jumping out of a window. There were no windows around. The wedding was outside. Outside in the spring weather. Logan took a deep breath as he stepped onto the altar. Virgil was right behind him. Logan was 25 fucking years old, he shouldn’t be this nervous. He shouldn’t. He took a deep breath and felt Virgil grip his hand for a moment, a steadying pressure for just a second. He was marrying Patton… by the end of the day, Logan would be a husband. That thought shook him just a little but he brushed it off. He wasn’t just going to be a husband. He was going to be Patton’s husband. He looked towards the end of the aisle as the march started playing and his breath caught in his throat. Patton was always a sight to behold but… His smile was blinding as he came down the aisle to meet his fiancé. His tux was a creamy white with a pink shirt and navy blue tie. Logan’s heart didn’t feel like it was in his chest anymore as Patton reached out, taking his hand with a tight grip. Roman was standing behind him and Logan could hear the faint intake of breath from Virgil, always speechless from his man in a suit. The ceremony began and Logan could barely focus on the words as Patton looked at him like Logan had hung the sun in the sky with his own two hands. Logan’s hands were oddly steady as he slid the ring onto Patton’s hand, an actual wedding band, “Patton… I don’t think I could’ve ever imagined standing here today until I met you. I love you more than anything in this life and I swear that I’ll spend the rest of my life making sure that you’re happy and provided for.”

Patton had tiny pinpricks of tears in his eyes as he repeated Logan’s action, “Logan, I-...” Logan gave a gentle smile as his love pushed on after clearing his throat, “Ever since I met you, I think my heart knew that I’d be here someday, marrying you. I can’t promise to be perfect but I promise to try and make sure that I have cupcakes for when the day isn’t so sweet,” Logan laughed, “But, most importantly, I promise that you’ll never have to go through anything alone. I’ll be there for you for the rest of our lives.”

Logan choked his way through the “I do’s” before claiming Patton’s lips in his for the first time in their new lives together. Patton’s arms wound around his shoulders. Patton pulled away, cupping his cheeks, “I love you, My Sunshine.”

Logan’s cheeks hurt from smiling, “I love you too, My Everything.”

The reception went off with a bang for Virgil. Roman put a hand on his shoulder as he stood, calling everybody’s attention to him, “Hello. My name is Roman Prince and I’m Patton’s best man-...”

Virgil couldn’t stand to listen to the rest of Roman’s speech, as awful as that sounded. He felt sick and when Roman sat down, he shook as he stood. There were eyes on him but then a warm hand wrapped around his limp one. He looked down at Roman and smiled shakily. _I can do this… _He took a deep breath, “H-Hi. I’m Virgil Berry, Logan’s best man and… little brother. I know some of you just from knowing Roman and Patton. Most of you know who Logan is now but you don’t really know our story. I-... uh,” Roman squeezed his hand as Virgil’s voice cracked, “I have a disease called Cystic Fibrosis. The doctors thought it was just asthma in my early years and my parents- who we lost when I was… four- did everything in their power to make sure I was comfortable and lived a pretty normal life. I was ten and in the foster care system when we found out what it really was. And that’s a sad topic for a wedding, I know,” A small ripple of laughter cut through the crowd, “But it’s important because for as long as I can remember Logan put me above everything, school, work, social life… and now, I’m standing at his wedding. And I just-... Lo,” Virgil focused fully on his older brother, who’s eyes were so bright and happy that he almost looked like a completely different person, “I don’t remember Mom and Dad but you carry them with you in everything you do. And I know you worry about me. It’s an occupational hazard of being the older brother but I just need you to know that I love you. I love you so much. You found someone to put above me and that’s okay. You focus on your new husband. I’ll be okay. Je vais bien, parce que je sais que tu ne me quitteras jamais.”

Logan stood, releasing Patton’s hand to pull Virgil into a crushing hug. Virgil’s hands clenched the back of his tux into fists as he buried his face into Logan’s chest. He wasn’t going to cry. _I’m not going to cry._ His shoulders started shaking. _For fuck’s sake._ Logan pressed a kiss to his temple, murmuring under his breath, “Thank you. Thank you, Virgil. Je t'aime, petit frère.”

Virgil choked on a laugh and a sob, “Je t'aime aussi, grand frère. Embrasse ton putain de mari.”

Logan laughed, pulling away to help ease Virgil into his seat before Roman took his hand and he returned to his rightful place, next to Patton. 

The next time Logan and Virgil were in close proximity, they were dancing together… because Roman had stolen Patton. Virgil let out a breath to try and loosen his shoulders, “I can’t believe I cried at your wedding.”

“Everybody cries at weddings.”

“You haven’t.”

Logan hummed, “The night’s not done yet.”

Virgil chuckled, “I can’t believe you’re married, Lo. That’s crazy.”

Logan nodded, looking over Virgil’s shoulder to where Patton and Roman were spinning together, “I didn’t think I would end up here. Thank you… for being here.”

Virgil scoffed, “As if I could be anywhere else.”

“Hospital-”

Virgil snipped, “I’d break out.”

Logan laughed as Virgil looked around to take in the decorations. He took a breath, “Do you want this someday?”

“Huh,” Virgil looked up at his big brother, “What’re you talking about? A wedding?”

“Yes. Do you want this? A wedding? A husband? Someday?”

“You know I do. I just-... how could I tie someone down like that?”

Logan shook his head, “You need to build your confidence. You are not going to tie anyone down.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, “Yeah. Alright. Sure.”

“You have to believe me.”

“I will. When I find someone who wants to marry me.”

Logan sighed, “Very well.”

Virgil gently nudged his arm, “You sent an invite to Patton’s parents, right? Because he wanted to try?”

“Yes.”

“Didn’t show up?”

Logan’s nose wrinkled with undisguised disgust, “Didn’t even send a rejection letter.”

Virgil bit the inside of his cheek, “Good riddance. We’ll be a good family without them anyways.”

“Thank God for that. They aren’t very _Hart_-ful people.”

Virgil froze, “Did you just-?”

“... fuck.”

“Oh my God.”

“Don’t tell Patton-!”

“YOU MADE A DAD JOKE! He’s gonna be so proud! PATTON!”

“No!”

Virgil swept away, passing the news to Patton, who giggled and ran off to find his husband in the crowd of people. Virgil looked up at Roman, still half laughing until his boyfriend offered a hand, “May I have this dance?”

“Obviously, Doudou.”

Roman smiled and drew Virgil to him, “Can I ask what that means or…?”

Virgil chuckled, leaning his head on Roman’s shoulder, “It means blanket… or cuddly thing.”

“... oh. That’s… I love that.”

“I knew you would, my prince.”

Roman pressed a kiss to his lips, “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Virgil lifted his head to look Roman in the eyes, beautiful emeralds sparkling in the light, “I still can’t believe I met you.”

“Oh, please, my darling. It was fate!”

“Fate brought you to my hospital room?”

Roman smiled, “Of course. What? Not what you wanted for an origin story?”

Virgil shrugged, “You know, the hospital is no place to meet future boyfriends.”

“That’d be a good name for a story.”

Virgil laughed, shaking his head, “You’re such a dumbass, Princey.”

Roman laughed right along with him, “Okay, Mi Tormenta, so not a good place to meet future boyfriends… what about future husbands?”

Virgil choked, “What…?”

Roman gently pulled away, taking both of Virgil’s hands in his as he dropped to a knee in front of him. He dug out a small black box and opened it for Virgil to see a black ring nestled within the fabric. There was one small, purple diamond nestled alongside a row of black ones. Virgil wanted to cry as Roman gave him a heartbreaking smile, “C’mon, Stormcloud… will you marry me?”

Virgil couldn’t breathe, couldn’t speak, so he dropped to his knees and pulled Roman, with his stupid hair, stupid eyes, and stupid smile, into a searing kiss. When they finally resurfaced, Virgil gasped, spitting out a proper answer, “_Yes_. Yes, Roman. I’ll marry you.”

Roman’s smile was brilliant and just as blinding as it had been that first day in Virgil’s hospital room.

And Virgil was going to love it forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
Je vais bien, parce que je sais que tu ne me quitteras jamais.- I’ll be okay because I know you’ll never leave me.
> 
> Je t'aime, petit frère.- I love you, Little Brother.
> 
> Je t'aime aussi, grand frère. Embrasse ton putain de mari.- I love you too, Big Brother. Now, kiss your fucking husband.
> 
> Well, folks, that’s it. I want to thank you for reading this story. If you’ve been here since the beginning or if you jumped in afterwards, thank you. I cried writing this chapter and I’m really not sure why... I fell in love with this story and with hearing from you guys. You pushed me to write and write and write until I had a completed story. I love you all and watching as This Fic became more and more popular, constantly refreshing the page, made me feel... so good. 
> 
> If you’re sad about the story ending... please don’t be. I’ll be back with more of this gay panic soon. 
> 
> Everything ends and it’s always sad... but everything begins again too and that’s always happy.
> 
> This story will be here to read and reread until the internet dies. I’m way too proud of it to take down. 
> 
> So, until next time... take it easy, guys, gals, and non-binary pals. 
> 
> I LOVE YOU.
> 
> My Twitter Account can be found [ Here](https://twitter.com/else555)!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the rough chapter. After this, the story will be much smoother. Thank you for reading! Love you all!


End file.
